Harry James Potter ¿Malfoy?
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Los Potter murieron, y su unico hijo, Harry, quedo bajo la custodia de uno de sus padrinos: Lucius Malfoy. Draco y Harry se criaron como hermanos, y con los años, Harry fue desarrollando un fuerte sentimiento hacia su hermano... pero las cosas no son tan faciles ¿No era suficiente con ser un Potter-Malfoy? Drarry
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

Observo su copa, llena de aquel amargo y a la vez dulce liquido ambarino, que le gustaba disfrutar de vez en cuando, en compañía de sus amigos.

Suspiro y clavo sus grises ojos en la chimenea.

Desde hacía bastante rato tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y tenía que ver con que su mejor amigo haya desaparecido.

De pronto, las puertas de su despacho se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entro una guapísima rubia de hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Lucius!-grito, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado-los mataron, Lucius, están muertos-sollozo

-¿de quienes me hablas Narcissa?-cuestiono, temiéndose lo peor

-a los Potter-susurro-no saben nada del niño

-Maldición-mascullo, poniéndose en pie-llévate a Draco a casa de Black, y espérenme ahí

-pero Lucius…

-pero nada, llama a Lupin por la chimenea antes de irte

Narcissa asintió, preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder a su marido.

Lucius tomo su capa de viaje y, echándole una última ojeada a su esposa, desapareció.

-

Apareció a las afueras de Godric's Hollow, cerca de una hermosa casa de dos plantas.

En los alrededores no había nadie... nadie más que uno de los primos de su esposa.

Se acerco a él, con paso elegante, valorando su aspecto. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban algo enredados y desordenados, por el posible jaloneo, y sus bellos ojos azul-grisáceos miraban desesperados a todas partes.

-¡Malfoy!-grito al verlo, camino hacia él en dos zancadas-¿dónde está Severus?

-iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Black-respondió calmadamente-¿dónde está Harry?

-aun no sabemos nada de él-respondió, tratando de controlarse-y si...

El sonido de una aparición corto sus palabras. Ambos se giraron y suspiraron aliviados casi a la misma vez. Por diferentes motivos, pero relacionados con la persona que acababa de aparecer.

Acaba de llegar un hombre, más o menos uno o dos años más joven que ellos. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía totalmente liso alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando su pálido rostro. Sus hermosos ojos negros brillaban preocupados, pero esta pareció disolverse solo un poco al posarse en el oji azul.

-Severus-saludaron ambos-¿dónde estabas?-pregunto Lucius

-Potter me había mandado a llamar-contesto, acercándose a ellos-tenía el presentimiento de que esto sucedería y me mando con el niño

-¿dónde está?-preguntaron, nuevamente al unisonó, Sirius y Lucius

-con Remus y Regulus, en Grimmauld Place

-Narcissa tambien esta haya-informo Lucius, suspirando aliviado

-¿quién ataco a James y a Lily?-pregunto Sirius, acercándose al moreno

-aun no se sabe, huyeron una vez les asesinaron-respondió, desviando la vista a la casa

Los ojos azules de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Era totalmente injusto!

Acababa de perder a dos de sus mejores amigos, quien sabe porque motivo.

-deberíamos ir a Grimmauld Place-susurro, alzando la vista al cielo

Ambos asintieron sin mediar palabra. Se tomaron del brazo y desaparecieron.

-

Cuando aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Sirius se despidió con un silencioso ''buenas noches'', y desapareció por las escaleras, sollozando silenciosamente.

Severus apretó el brazo de Lucius y subió tras él.

El rubio suspiro, miro a su alrededor.

Esa casa jamás le había gustado.

Subió las escaleras con desgano, rogando porque su hijo y su esposa estuvieran bien. "Y Potter tambien" pensó, suspirando nuevamente.

Se deslizo en silencio por los pasillos y se detuvo en la última puerta. Por debajo de esta se podía ver una tenue luz.

Abrió la puerta y entro, cerrándola silenciosamente a su espalda.

Narcissa estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la cama, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo. Un libro (que reconoció como uno de los de la biblioteca Malfoy) descansaba en su regazo.

Sonrio de medio lado. Con la tenue luz del lumos que flotaba sobre su cabeza, su esposa se veía realmente hermosa; su piel tenía un ligero brillo plateado, y sus rizos dorados parecían plata alrededor de su rostro.

Simplemente hermosa. "Debo preguntarle si es mitad Veela" se recordó.

Y en caso de que así fuera, no le importaría. La amaba con locura. Y a su pequeño Dragón.

Se deslizo con paso suave a la cama, donde descansaban dos pequeños cuerpos.

Se sentó al lado de ambos y jalo un poco las sabanas.

Bajo estas, abrazados como si el otro fuese un bote salvavidas, habían dos pequeños niños, de no más de 1 año.

El primero, tenía la piel tan blanca como el alabastro y el rubio cabello se deslizaba por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Vestía un mono azul celeste con pequeños dragones plateados, volando alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

El segundo, en cambio, tenía la piel un poco mas cremosa; su pelo, corto y enmarañado, a penas y si rozaban sus mejillas. Vestía un mono, al igual que el rubito, rojo vino y varias Snitchs revoloteando nerviosamente de un lado al otro. La respiración del morenito era un poco más agitada y en su frente había un pequeño rastro de sangre, que el rubio mayor limpio.

Lucius se inclino y beso la frente de ambos niños. Se levanto y cargo a Narcissa en brazos, recostándola en la cama.

Se sentó en el sillón, observando a su familia.

Cerró los ojos y decidió descansar. Mañana seria un día agitado.

-

-¿esta consciente de lo que esto conlleva, señor Malfoy?-cuestiono el mago, ya entrado en años

-por supuesto-asintió, seriamente

A su lado, Narcissa le hacía tiernos arrumacos al pequeño moreno de penetrantes ojos verdes, que observaba todo con infantil interés

-bien, ¿señor Black?-pregunto

Al otro lado, Sirius Black no despegaba la vista de su ahijado.

-si señor-asintió, desviando sus azules ojos al hombre-no me agrada la idea de separarme de él, pero con Malfoy estará mas seguro que con nadie

El hombre asintió y extendió frente a él y un pergamino, lleno de elegantes letras doradas.

-cuando firmen, el segundo apellido del niño se cambiare por el suyo, señor Malfoy

El rubio asintió, tomo la pluma que le extendía el mago y firmo.

Sirius tomo la pluma luego de esto y firmo tambien.

De inmediato, el pergamino se duplico, apareciendo dos copias idénticas.

-queda estipulado, y registrado en los archivos del Ministerio, que el niño Harry James Potter Evans, pasa a estar bajo la completa tutela del señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, su padrino-recito el mago, como confirmando lo que decía el pergamino-su otro padrino, Sirius Orión Black, le concede su parte de la custodia, convirtiéndose así el niño en Harry James Potter Malfoy, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

Ambos hombres asintieron, conforme con el documento.

Narcissa sonrio ampliamente y lleno de besos las mejillas del moreno.

De ahora en adelante, Harry seria su hijo. "Te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida, Lily" pensó, apretando suavemente la mano de su marido.

Y, con los contratos ya guardados, todos salieron de la oficina del abogado mágico.

Pero claro, este suceso no le quitaba un grado de fama al pequeño Potter, pues al día siguiente, en todos los periódicos, especialmente en El Profeta, se leía la noticia del año.

"El niño-que-vivió, Harry James Potter, hijo del gran auror James Potter y la mejor y más joven medimaga Liliane Potter, lamentablemente difuntos, ahora es un Malfoy"

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado w

No olviden los RR *w*


	2. Cap 1

Cap. 1

Los primeros dos años fueron bastante complicados.

A cada momento recibían amenazas anónimas en contra de ellos y de sus hijos (porque aun que le doliera al Mundo Mágico para ellos Harry era su hijo).

Cuando Harry cumplió 4 años, las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero aun así, el Ministro Riddle personalmente les había asegurado que nada les pasaría (para algo era el segundo padrino de Draco).

Draco, con su tierna edad de 4 años, no entendía porque no podían salir a los inmensos jardines a jugar solos, ni porque cada cierto tiempo la casa se llenaba de aurores, o por un descuido los reporteros los asediaban. Y mucho menos entendía, porque Harry era el centro de todos.

Se sentía mal al sentir celos de su hermano, pero era un Malfoy, y la espinita de que el morenito acaparaba todo no salía de su pequeño corazón.

Por supuesto, esto no le permitía ver que su padre lo mimaba mas a el que a Harry, y que su madre a penas le hacía caso al oji verde cuando el aparecía en escena (aunque no dejaba de darle el cariño que el oji verde necesitaba). Ni mucho menos veía que para Harry era tan o más confuso que para él.

En el cumple años numero 5 de Draco, su padrino Severus y el esposo de este, Sirius, aparecieron con regalos también para Harry, cuyo cumpleaños se celebraría al siguiente mes.

De más está decir que Draco se sintió realmente celoso del morenito. Por mucho que lo quisiera.

Pero el enojo no le duro mucho. El adoraba al niño de ojos verdes, y este sentía algo similar por él.

O mejor dicho, algo un poco más profundo, pero no tenia como definirlo.

-

-Draco-llamo suavemente un niño de no más de 8 años-¿dónde estás escondido?

El pequeño moreno se deslizo sin hacer ningún ruido por la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido en las fiestas que hacia su padre, de lo contrario, todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Abajo, sus padres, padrinos y amigos los esperaban para celebrar su cumple años, y Draco simplemente había desaparecido antes de que la fiesta empezara realmente.

-¿Dragón?-se agacho y miro debajo de la cama-mamá subirá y se enojara con nosotros, Draco

-no quiero celebrar _tu_ cumpleaños-le respondió otra voz, más suave y amortiguada

Harry se enderezo y observo la cama de su hermano, acomodándose los lentes.

Se sintió muy mal con esas palabras, herido por alguna razón. A él le gustaba jugar con Draco, compartir en la fiesta y todo eso.

No le gustaba estar rodeado de extraños, que se interesaban más por su extraña cicatriz que por el mismo. Pero con Draco se sentía seguro, protegido.

El rubio atraía todas las miradas sobre él con su porte elegante y decidido. Él, en cambio, lo hacía con su torpeza y descuido.

-entonces yo tampoco lo celebrare-aseguro, acomodándose en su cama

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio, retirando las sabanas de encima de su cabeza-¿estás bromeando Harry?

El morocho negó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-podemos decirle a mama que nos sentimos mal-propuso, suavemente

Draco suspiro y negó, bajando de la cama. Era tonto tener celos de que todos miraran a su hermano.

A el también lo miraban así que, ¿cuál era el problema?

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y se bajo, lo tomo por la mano y lo saco casi a rastras de la habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras y, al llegar a las puertas que daban al gran jardín, ambos se detuvieron, acomodaron su pelo (aunque Harry mucho no podía hacer) y salieron.

De inmediato, Narcissa los intercepto y acomodo sus túnicas. Los tomo de las manos y los llevo junto a los demás invitados, que este año eran menos que antes (o más bien, eran menos que cuando Draco cumplió años).

-¡Prongsy!-llamo alegremente Sirius, acercándose a Harry en dos zancadas, tomándolo en brazos y dándole vueltas mientras besaba cariñosamente sus mejillas.

-Sirius, compórtate-le amonestaron a su espalda

-oh, vamos Sevy, hace siglos que no veo a mi niño-Sirius hizo un dulce puchero y bajo a un risueño Harry, ignorando el gruñido de su marido por el cariñoso apodo

-lo viste el mes pasado-regaño Severus, gruñendo suavemente

-hola padrino-saludo el niño-Severus-asintió en su dirección

Aun no comprendía bien el porqué, pero Severus no le permitía llamarle padrino.

-¿qué tal Harry?-el moreno se giro, encontrándose con un hombre castaño, muy pálido, y con unos hermosos y tiernos ojos amielados, casi dorados

-hola tío Remus-le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente-¿dónde está tío Reg?

-tuvo que quedarse-Remus agito su pelo y alzo la vista un poco, posándola en el rubito que se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado por la falta de atención-hola Draco

-señor Lupin-devolvio el saludo, sonriendo levemente

-¿cómo están?

-bien- Harry sonrió ampliamente y Draco se sintió aun más enfurruñado

Se supone que esas dulces sonrisas debían ser _solo para él._

-¿y Lucius?

-está en el estudio, con el Ministro Riddle-respondió Narcissa, con un ligero tono de contrariedad

Remus asintió. Revolvió el pelo de Harry, abrazo a Draco con ternura y enfilo de vuelta a la mansión.

Una vez fuera de vista y que los adultos se sentaran en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado suyo, Harry tomo a Draco y lo arrastro hacia un pequeño grupo de niños, que jugaban alegremente, apartado de los adultos.

En lo general el cumpleaños estuvo bien, y en la noche, ambos niños se acostaron más tarde, admirando los regalos que le dieron al moreno.

-

Las navidades no eran mucho mejores.

Harry recibía regalos de Sirius y su hermano Regulus, (al que apenas veía pues trabajaba en el área pediátrica de San Mungo y se la pasaba casi todo el día allí), de Remus (el esposo de Regulus) y de Severus. Sumados a los regalos de Lucius y Narcissa, los del Ministro Riddle y de otras personas que el moreno no conocía.

Draco, recibía la misma cantidad de las mismas personas, incluyendo los de sus tías Bella y Meda, no podía evitar sentirse celoso del moreno.

¡Era inconcebible!

Con 9 años, Draco se enfurruñaba más que antes, también por algo más que obvio: pronto irían a Hogwarts y ahí _sí_ que su hermano recibiría mas atención.

Gruño levemente, taladrando con la mirada a Harry, que leía cómodamente, acurrucado bajo una manta al lado de la chimenea.

Desvió la vista a la montaña de regalos que se apilaba bajo la placa con el nombre grabado del moreno.

Suspiro, frustrado.

Se habían enterado, de que la mayoría de las personas que le enviaban regalos a Harry lo hacían en una forma de enviarle fuerzas al joven por la pérdida de sus padres. Hizo una mueca al recordar como descubrió que Harry no era su hermano consanguíneo. Aunque esto era _más que obvio._

Miro nuevamente al moreno, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas levemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la superficie de la página que leía.

Picado por la curiosidad, el rubio gateo hasta él y se acurruco a su lado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y desvió sus grises ojos a Harry, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

El moreno _no estaba leyendo_.

Más bien tenía entre sus manos un álbum fotográfico, regalo de su padrino en su pasado cumpleaños y que él _no_ había abierto... _Hasta ese momento._

En la pagina que observaba el moreno, había una joven pareja: una hermosa peli roja de piel cremosa y brillantes ojos verdes, abrazada a un joven de piel tostada, revoltosos cabellos negros y picaros ojos almendrados. Entre ellos había un pequeño niño de apenas unos meses de nacidos, vestido con un trajecito del Santa Claus muggle.

El joven era muy parecido a Harry, y de estar vivo, pasaría fácilmente por su hermano mayor más que por su padre.

-son mis padres-susurro el moreno, sonriendo débilmente, acariciando las letras doradas grabadas en la pagina dorada, bajo la foto-Lily y James Potter

-tu madre era muy linda-comento el rubio, sintiéndose mal de pronto por haberse sentido celoso tanto tiempo de su hermano

-Sirius me comento que me querían mucho-siguió el moreno, pasando la página

En esta, estaban los Potter, junto a un divertido Sirius y un enfurruñado Severus, Remus con una sonrisa tímida y un evidente sonrojo, abrazando dulcemente a un joven parecido a Sirius, y casi tan alto como él, ambos a la izquierda de James. Al lado de Severus se encontraba Lucius, sonriendo de forma altanera, rodeando la cintura de forma posesiva a una joven Narcissa, que sonreía con la misma timidez que Remus. Y al lado de Regulus, el Ministro Riddle.

-Harry, yo...

-ya lo sé Draco-Harry le miro, sonriendo, los ojos brillantes de lagrimas-ahora que no soy tu hermano...

-siempre serás mi hermano-se apresuro a decir el rubio, tomando entre sus manos una de las de Harry.

Por un segundo, esas palabras quebraron el corazón del moreno, pero este descarto el sentimiento, sonriendo ampliamente al saber que no perdería el cariño de su hermano.

-odio que hablen de mi en _El Profeta_-susurro Harry, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-y odio que cuando papá... Lucius... Papá-dudo unos segundos

-¿cuándo papá qué?-le insto el rubio, sonriendo débilmente ante su titubeo

-cuando el organiza fiestas, odio que todos me miren-suspiro y acaricio distraídamente las manos que sostenían la suya-prefiero que seas tú el foco de atención

-¿yo?-Draco miro la negra cabellera, sorprendido, no solo por la confesión del moreno, sino por la madurez y seriedad impresas en esas palabras

-si-Harry alzo la vista y se ruborizo-¿no estás enojado por qué no somos hermanos?-cuestiono, con un ligero tono infantil que hizo que el rubio riera

-claro que no, Harry-acaricio su mejilla y beso su nariz-te quiero mucho, por muy Potter que seas

Harry rio y se acomodo aun mas cerca del delgado cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo suavemente.

-yo también te quiero Dragón-susurro, cerrando los ojos-me gusta que seas mi hermano

-a mi también-Draco acaricio suavemente las rebeldes hebras

-Draco-susurro el moreno, luego de unos segundos de silencio

-¿hmm?-el aludido, que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos, los abrió perezoso-¿dime?  
>-¿me prometes algo?<p>

-si

-prométeme que cuando entremos a la escuela, no dejaras de quererme, ni te la pasaras con Zabinni, Nott y Parkinson, aunque caiga en Gryffindor

Draco sonrió medio adormilado, imaginando el dulce puchero en los labios de su hermano

-lo prometo

-y siempre me querrás y protegerás-agrego en un débil susurro, sonrojándose

-prometo siempre quererte y protegerte-asintió el rubio, bostezando

Harry sonrió, se arrebujo más en la manta y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño.

Y así los encontraron Lucius y Narcissa mas tarde, ambos acurrucados el uno contra el otro, el cuerpo delgado y aristocrático del rubio casi encima del pequeño y delicado del moreno, como protegiéndolo.

Y por un segundo, Lucius pensó en la trágica noche en la que Harry perdió a sus padres, cuando llego a Grimmauld y los encontró, cuando eran unos bebes, abrazados el uno al otro.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Eso posiblemente auguraba algo bueno, algo muy bueno.

Continuara...


	3. Cap 2

os dejare el Link de Devian Art donde coloque la portada de esta historia *w* me alegra mucho que os guste tanto jejeje: art/Harry-James-Potter-Malfoy-436523523

Cualquier duda con respecto a la historia, ponganla en un Comentario que yo la respondere :3

Cap. 2

Cuando la carta de ambos arribo a Malfoy's Manor, ambos jóvenes no cabían en sí de la alegría.

¡Irían a Hogwarts!

Aunque esta alegría se veía empañada por el hecho de alejarse de sus padres, les hacía muy feliz saber que al fin conocerían el legendario colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿cuándo iremos a comprar los útiles, padre?-pregunto Draco, tratando de no saltar de la alegría

-la próxima semana, Draco-respondió el rubio distraídamente, leyendo unos papeles-iréis con Severus, los Black y Remus

-¿no iras con nosotros papá?-pregunto esta vez Harry, desilusionado-¿y mamá?

Draco sonrio para sus adentros y negó suavemente. Al moreno no se le daban las formalidades, y tal vez nunca lo harían, aunque a su padre no parecía molestarle.

-lo siento, tengo que viajar a Francia-hizo una mueca, tomando notas de quien sabe qué cosa en una libreta aparte-tal vez Cissa los acompañe a comprar las túnicas esta tarde, y nada mas

Ambos asintieron, desilusionados. Y no es que no quisieran ir con las parejas pero... no era lo mismo.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y salieron del despacho del rubio mayor. Mejor no incordiarlo tan temprano en la mañana.

-deberías cortarte el pelo-señalo el rubio, mientras subían las escaleras, por decir algo y alejar la expresión triste de los ojos de su hermano

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué tenía su pelo?

Ciertamente, ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y solía amarrarlo en una coleta para que no se dispersaran demasiado, pero uno que otro mechón se escaba y acariciaba su frente (y por sobre todo cubría su cicatriz).

-tu tambien lo llevas largo-señalo el oji verde

-pero mi pelo se amolda según yo quiera-apunto, burlón

Harry sonrio, y asintió.

-Touché

Ni bien habían terminado de subir las escaleras, apareció Narcissa, los tomo a cada uno del brazo y los arrastro de vuelta abajo.

-vamos a comprar las túnicas-dijo por toda respuesta a la miradas confundidas de sus hijos.

-

Harry se observo en el espejo, realmente admirado.

Había usado túnicas antes, de todos los colores y telas. Pero jamás una como la que tenía ahora, una de las tantas que usaría en Hogwarts.

Desvió la vista a Draco, que se dejaba vestir sumisamente por Madame Malkin, y, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, se sonrojo.

Si el se veía dulce y elegante, su hermano se veía imponente y magistral.

Aun le sorprendía las grandes diferencias que había entre ellos. Draco era unos centímetros más alto que él, su pelo era liso y totalmente sumiso, su piel era suave y clara y extra sensible. Draco era elegancia, clase, delicadeza (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y arrogancia, en una sola persona.

El en cambio, además de ser pequeño y con figura delicada (casi femenina para su horror), tenía el pelo indomable como el de su verdadero padre, y su piel, un poco mas tostada, cremosa, estaba plagada de diminutas pecas, imperceptibles al ojo, pero él, curioso como solo un Potter podía ser (o eso decía Severus cada vez que el chico husmeaba en sus libros de pociones -para horror de Sirius-) las había descubierto: en su espalda, en el puente de su nariz y una que otra a lo largo del cuello.

El, Harry Potter Malfoy, era miope y sus lentes (heredados de su difunto padre) le quitaban atractivo a su infantil rostro (comentario de las amigas de su madre Cissa), era más torpe que un gnomo (al menos eso aparentaba) y tan tímido que le entraba pánico cuando estaba rodeado de personas.

Suspiro. Era consciente de que Draco se había sentido celoso de el por su _"fama"_, pero si su hermano supiera cuanto lo admiraba tal vez no le creería...

-Harry cariño-llamo Narcissa suavemente, sacándolo de su ensoñación-ya puedes bajar

El moreno se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo al percatarse que todos los allí presentes (dígase su madre, su hermano, Madame Malkin y sus dos asistentes) le miraban. Al parecer tenían rato diciéndole que bajara del banquillo.

-lo... lo siento-bisbiseo, bajando apenado y tratando de no pisar la preciosa túnica

-tranquilo, todos se ponen nerviosos en su primer año-dijo la mujer, sonriendo dulcemente y revolviendo su pelo

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, más relajado, pero aun sonrojado.

Cuando tuvieron todas las túnicas seleccionadas, y empaquetadas (para enviarlas luego a Malfoy's Manor), Narcissa llevo a sus niños a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

-

Ambos observaron asombrados la tienda de varitas (Draco mas disimulado que Harry), sorprendidos, no solo por la antigüedad, si no por la gran cantidad de varitas.

A sus espaldas, los hermanos Black y sus respectivas parejas observaban a los niños, acercarse tímidamente al mostrador.

Harry toco el pequeño timbre y se echo hacia atrás, esperando que alguien les atendiera.

De inmediato, un pequeño hombre, mayor y algo desgarbado, apareció frente a ellos, sorprendiéndoles.

-miren nada más que tenemos aquí-sonrio afable, mirando a los niños con verdadera curiosidad-los hermanos Malfoy

-buenos días, señor-saludo Harry, sonrojándose levemente

-Ollivander-el señor sonrio-supongo vienen por sus varitas

-así es, Ollivander-respondió Sirius, posándose al lado de su ahijado

-señor Black-Ollivander sonrio ampliamente, se acomodo los lentes y asintió-¿o debería decir Snape?-rio con suavidad-¿quién será el primero?

-yo-dijo Draco, adelantándose un paso.

Harry le sonrio y abrazo a Sirius, observando con verdadera curiosidad como el señor Ollivander desaparecía tras unas estanterías, llenas de cajas viejas y polvorosas.

Draco por su parte, le observo impaciente. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanto polvo.

-a ver-les llego la voz del viejo, el cual apareció con una caja alargada en sus manos-tal vez esta, señor Malfoy

Saco con delicadeza la varita de su interior y se la alcanzo por el lado más grueso.

Draco la sostuvo y se estremeció. Miro con fascinación la varita. Desde que la suave madera entro en contacto con su piel, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

-magnifico-asintió el viejo, acomodándose las gafas-Espino, núcleo mágico de pelo de unicornio, 25.5 cm, elástica-completo el viejo mago, sonriendo orgulloso

Draco le miro, confundido.

-eso significa... ¿Qué es mía?-cuestiono

El viejo asintió y le sonrio conciliador. Era normal que los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso se sintieran... Nerviosos.

-ahora la tuya, Harry-susurro Sirius, empujándolo suavemente

Harry vio como Draco guardaba la varita en la caja, con suma delicadeza y luego la apretaba como si fuera su posesión más valiosa. Tal vez lo fuera.

-bien, bien-dijo el viejo, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las estanterías-que hay para el señor Harry Malfoy

A los pocos segundos volvió con otra caja, un poco más corta que la de Draco. Saco la varita, y con el mismo aire solemne, se la entrego al moreno.

Harry miro el pedazo de madera alargado y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía debía pasar?

-agita la varita-le animo Sirius, leyendo la confusión en su rostro

Harry asintió y agito levemente la varita. Un rayo traslucido salió de ella y choco contra una lámpara, asiéndola añicos.

Harry dejo caer la varita por la impresión, y retrocedió.

-lo siento mucho-se disculpo, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que eso le provocaba

Nunca tendría una varita, pensó desesperado, cerrando los ojos

-no se inquiete-le susurro Ollivander-recuerde siempre esto, señor Malfoy, un mago no elige la varita, la varita elige al mago

Harry abrió los ojos y observo, fascinado, como con un pase de varita, el viejo arreglaba la lámpara. Como hacia su madre cuando por su torpeza destrozaba alguno de los antiguos jarrones.

-a ver esta otra-le entrego otra varita

Harry la agito. Un rayo de igual color al anterior golpeo uno de los estantes y las varitas salieron volando.

Avergonzado, el moreno dejo el instrumento con mucho cuidado sobre el mostrador.

-tal vez yo no deba ir a Hogwarts-susurro, desviando la vista a cualquier lado menos los ojos azules de Ollivander

-no puede estar seguros-el viejo ladeo la cabeza, meditabundo-espérenme un momento

El viejo desapareció de la vista de todos, tras uno de los estantes. Recordaba que hacia algunos años un joven tuvo _los mismos problemas que Harry._

Draco se acerco a Harry y apretó su hombro, inspirándole confianza.

Harry le sonrio agradecido y acaricio su mano distraídamente, rogando internamente que lo dicho por el viejo fuese cierto.

Los minutos les parecieron eternos, y para cuando el viejo volvió, Severus y Draco estaban más que irritados. Remus, Regulus y Sirius les observaban divertidos. Los Slytherins (porque era seguro que el rubio seria una serpiente) no tenían para nada paciencia, y aunque Regulus tambien fue uno, con un hermano tan exasperante como Sirius había aprendido a controlarse.

-creo que esta te servirá-dijo Ollivander, pasándole una

La madera era totalmente lisa y marrón tirando a negro.

Harry la tomo, con verdadera curiosidad.

Cuando su piel y la madera entraron en contacto, sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos y una brisa inexistente acaricio sus mejillas, agitando su pelo.

-Acebo, pluma de Fénix, 28 cm y flexible-dijo el viejo, sonriendo-cada varita tiene una sola gemela en el mundo, y mi muchacho, he de decirte que compartes varita con la de nuestro Ministro

Harry le miro sorprendido y luego su varita. No podía creer que tenía entre sus manos la varita gemela de la del Ministro Tom Riddle.

-a Tom le parecerá gracioso-dijo Sirius, revolviendo el pelo de su ahijado-bueno, debemos retirarnos, aun hay un montón de cosas que comprar

Ambos chicos asintieron. Remus se adelanto y dejo dos bolsitas en el mostrador, le sonrio al viejo y todos salieron.

"Interesante" pensó Ollivander, sonriendo de medio lado "realmente interesante"

-

Los días que faltaban para el 1ero de Septiembre les paso volando. Entre organizar baúles y pequeños consejos dados por Sirius y Remus (los Slytherins no iban a realizar comentario alguno con respecto al castillo) los nervios de ambos chicos se elevaban a términos insospechados.

Estaban ansiosos. Y el día había llegado. Al fin

-Sirius-llamo Harry, mirando a todas partes en la estación de King Cross.

-¿si Harry?-pregunto el mayor, bajando la vista al chico

-es una simple duda-sonrio tímidamente-¿dejaras de quererme si caigo en Slytherin?

Sirius alzo una ceja y observo de reojo a Remus, que charlaba con Draco (para su gran sorpresa) sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

-por supuesto que no, aunque me gustaría que fueras un Gryffindor como yo

-ah-Harry asintió y frunció el ceño.

Era una duda que le había nacido cuando llego su carta, y que se acrecentó cuando escucho accidentalmente una conversación de su padre y Severus.

"A Sirius le dará un infarto si Potter cae en nuestra casa" había dicho Severus, sonriendo de medio lado, divertido

"Fue criado por Slytherins, cabe la remota posibilidad de que lo haga" asintió Lucius, y una sonrisa traviesa se apodero de sus labios

Harry pensó que, de caer en Slytherin, Remus y Sirius dejarían de quererlo, pero si caía en Gryffindor, no solo su padre dejaría de quererlo, sino tambien Draco

-bueno-dijo Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-yo hasta aquí llego-les sonrio enigmático y se despidió de los niños con un fuerte abrazo

-nos vemos Moony-se despidió el moreno mayor, sonriéndole-bien chicos, hora de subir al expreso de Hogwarts.

Los chicos miraron a todas partes, asegurándose de que ningún Muggle les viera.

Se detuvieron frente a un muro de rojos ladrillos, en ambos lados tenían un cartel que decía "Plataforma 9" y "Plataforma 10". Ni rastros de la 9 3/4.

Según tenían entendido (y eso no les evitaba el pavor) tenían que atravesar el muro.

Respiraron hondo, se miraron y silenciosamente determinaron quien sería el primero.

Draco afianzo su carrito, y corrió, desapareciendo por el muro, seguido de Harry.

Lo único que lamentaban, era que sus padres no pudieran acompañarlos.

Al cruzar al otro lado, se quedaron maravillados. Había un montón de magos y brujas, chicos de su edad y mayores, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el enorme y magnifico tren, rojo y brillante como la sangre.

Ambos sintieron una cálida mano en el hombro y se giraron, encontrándose con los grises ojos de Lucius, que les sonrio de medio lado.

-¿creyeron que no los despediría?-cuestiono, alzando una de sus finas cejas

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y lo abrazaron de forma disimulada. Los Malfoys no dejan ver sus emociones... no en público al menos.

La que si dejo pasar eso fue Narcissa, que los envolvió en un apretado abrazo, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-se portan bien, manden cartas todos los días-susurro en sus oídos, besando sus mejillas

-mama, por favor-dijo Draco, sonrojándose ante la efusividad de su madre.

Narcissa se enderezo y se recompuso de inmediato, lanzándole miradas venenosas a los que la miraban extrañados.

Sirius se acerco a Harry y se agacho frente a él.

-esto es un regalo, departe de Remus y mío-susurro, escondiendo un pedazo de pergamino en su túnica-no dejes que Sev te lo confisque, ¿sí? Dentro está la clave para usarlo

Harry frunció el ceño confundido, pero asintió.

El sonido del pito del tren corto la pregunta que empezaba a formularse en su mente.

Y sin más preámbulos, ambos se despidieron de sus padres y de Sirius, subieron al tren y suspiraron.

No podían negar que estaban ansiosos por llegar al castillo.

-

Entraron en un compartimiento vacio y colocaron sus baúles donde correspondía.

Harry saco un libro y se sentó cerca de la ventana, recogiendo sus pies y pegándolos a su pecho.

Draco alzo una ceja y rodo los ojos. ¿Es qué Harry no se cansaba de leer?

-no me mires así-susurro el moreno, abriendo el libro en una página al azar-a ti tambien te gusta leer

-pero eso ya es obsesión-se mofo el rubio, sentándose a su lado

-como digas-asintió, sonriendo de medio lado, dándole la razón, aunque Draco se equivocaba-pero no es cualquier libro

-¿a no?  
>-nop-su sonrisa se volvió algo infantil y sus preciosos ojos brillaron emocionados, robándole la respiración a Draco sin saberlo.<p>

Harry le paso el libro.

-_"Cuentos de Beedel el Bardo"_-leyó el rubio y rio suavemente-¿no te cansas?

Harry negó y tomo el libro, retomando su lectura.

Draco suspiro, y en vista de que su hermano no le haría mucho caso, apoyo su mentón en el hombro del moreno y leyó junto a él.

Dos horas –aproximadamente- después, ambos estaban aun leyendo sumidos en completo silencio, cuando la puerta de su cabina se abrió, sobresaltándolos.

Ambos chicos se giraron, encontrándose con un chico peli rojo de más o menos su edad, que los miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño.

Tras él, había una chica castaña, de melena enmarañada y que gruñía quien sabe qué cosas sobre los mal educados que eran los chicos, pero mirando a todas partes, los ojos marrones brillando de admiración.

-¿podemos quedarnos con ustedes? Todo el tren está lleno y prácticamente nos echaron de nuestra cabina-dijo el peli rojo, sonriendo de medio lado, pero sin perder su mirada cauta

Harry miro a Draco y se encogió de hombros. La verdad no le molestaba. Su hermano en cambio hizo una mueca.

Por alguna extraña razón, el peli rojo de rostro pecoso, se le hacía _conocido_.

-gracias-dijo la castaña, entrando y dejándose caer frente a Draco.

Ambos asintieron y volvieron la vista al libro, ignorándoles por completo.

-eres un Malfoy, ¿no?-pregunto de pronto el peli rojo, mirando a Draco, con el ceño aun mas fruncido

El rubio pestañeo y asintió, cauteloso.

-sabes-dijo, dirigiéndose esta vez al moreno, que le miraba atentamente-no deberías juntarte con personas como el

El de ojos grises apretó los labios. Ya sabía donde había visto al peli rojo.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Harry, ladeando la cabeza, ignorando la mirada incrédula que le dedico su hermano

-no son buenas personas-asintió-presumidos, petulantes y amantes de las artes oscuras

Los ojos del rubio llamearon.

-y tú debes de ser un Weasley-contesto, con voz fría, sorprendiendo al moreno-peli rojo, pecoso, de ropa usada y vieja... os reproducís como conejos y sois demasiados pobres como para poder comer-completo, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa

Harry miro a Draco con reproche. Sabía de sobra que sus padres habían sido un poco pre juiciosos, pero que habían superado todas las diferencias gracias a su amistad con Lily (una nacida de muggles) y con Remus (un mestizo mordido por un licántropo). Aunque eso no evitaba que uno que otro comentario despectivo se escapara de sus labios.

El peli rojo le miro, ofendido y furioso.

La castaña simplemente les miraba confundida, ¿de qué hablaban?

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?-apunto el peli rojo, apretando los puños

-¿de qué hablas Ron?-pregunto la chica

-cierto, vienes del mundo Muggle y no lo sabes, pero...

-¿eres nacida de muggles?-pregunto Harry, curioso, cortando la discusión

La chica se sonrojo y asintió.

-¡eso es genial!-los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados, y se desviaron al rubio-¿no lo crees Draco?

-si tu lo dices-asintió, confundido-los magos que viven allí, dicen que es interesante

-Ron me ha dicho que el Mundo Mágico tambien es interesante-agrego, con cierta timidez

Ron miro la interacción, estupefacto. ¿Acaso Malfoy no iba a insultarla por ser una sangre sucia?

-rubio pomposo-bufo, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ronald!-regaño la castaña, escandalizada

Harry rodo los ojos y retomo su lectura.

De inmediato, Draco se acomodo nuevamente a su lado y siguió leyendo junto a él.

-¿qué leen?-pregunto Hermione, interesada

-"Cuentos de Beedel el Bardo"-respondieron a la vez, mientras Harry cambiaba de pagina

-vaya, yo me pase todo el verano leyendo los libros de Hogwarts y practicando hechizos

-¿sabías que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?-pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja, pero sin dirigirle la mirada

El silencio incomodo de la chica le contesto

-¿en qué casa crees que caerás, Hermione?-pregunto Ron, ignorando a los otros dos

-no se-se sonrojo, confundida por lo que le decía el peli rojo

-yo seré de Gryffindor, como todos en mi familia-aseguro, sonriendo orgulloso-y te apuesto a que Malfoy caerá en Slytherin, es una serpiente, igual que sus padres

El rubio sintió la furia bullir nuevamente por sus venas, pero un codazo por parte de Harry le indico que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-¿tan malo es?

-solo personas crueles y manipuladoras pertenecen a esa casa-murmuro con desdén, mirando de mala forma a Draco

-espero que sepas que el Ministro perteneció a esa casa-le corto Harry, irritado por la diatriba del peli rojo

-eso no es cierto

-por supuesto que sí-Harry hizo una mueca-además, ¿qué tiene de malo caer allí?

El peli rojo abrió la boca, sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

-además, la magia no se califica en buena o mala, eso depende del uso que se le dé-agrego, pasando la pagina con indiferencia

-definitivamente, juntarte con Malfoy te pego sus ideas elitistas-bufo, cruzándose de brazos

Draco se enderezo, furioso. Estaba harto del Weasley. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la suave voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-primero, Weasley-Harry cerro el libro despacio, alzando la vista y acomodándose los lentes-te agradecería que cerraras la bocaza

El oji azul se estremeció ante la mirada helada que le dedico el chico de ojos verdes. Sus orbes, hasta hace unos segundos cálidos y amables, se volvieron fríos y se oscurecieron levemente.

-segundo, no sabes nada de los Slytherins, así que _abstente_ de hacer comentarios despectivos

Por unos segundos, todos en la cabina se estremecieron al sentir algo chispear sobre sus pieles. Draco miro a su hermano, preocupado. La _última vez_ que su magia se había salido de control (en su primera demostración de magia accidental) las cosas _no habían terminado bien._

-y tercero, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a insultar a un Malfoy en lo que te queda de vida, de lo contrario, tendrás serios problemas

-no te tengo miedo-declaro, envalentonándose-además, ¿por qué le defiendes tanto?

Una media sonrisa, marca Malfoy, se dibujo en los labios de Harry.

-que mala educación la mía-susurro, se puso en pie e hizo una exagerada reverencia-nos presento, Draco Lucius Malfoy-dijo, señalando al rubio, que a pesar de todo sonrio altanero-y yo, Harry James Potter... _Malfoy_, su hermano

Ron boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sorprendido. ¿Ese chico era _Potter_?

-insultarlo a él, o a mis padres, es insultarme a mi-continuo-te agradecería, que si no puedes reservarte _tus opiniones_, te largaras de mi presencia

Y dicho estas palabras, se sentó nuevamente, abrió el libro y retomo la lectura. Como si _nada hubiera pasado._

De inmediato, el frío que los había atenazado se disolvió, _como si no existiera_. Draco se acomodo a su lado una vez más y beso su mejilla.

-estoy orgulloso de ti-susurro en su oído, y, abrazándose a él, continuo la lectura

Estaba tan cómodo con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, que no noto su sonrojo, ni las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos.

-

Los de primer año, como les habían dicho sus padres y padrinos, iban al castillo en bote.

A los hermanos Malfoy, les toco en el bote en que iba el guarda bosques, Rubeus Hagrid.

Y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por el tamaño del hombre, aunque Draco lo disimulo un poco, no pudo evitar escuchar las respuestas que el amable hombre le daba a su hermano, que de inmediato lo había bombardeado con preguntas, tontas por supuesto, pero estaba sumamente emocionado.

Los otros dos chicos que iban con ellos, rieron por lo bajo, mofándose de la curiosidad innata del moreno, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de Draco.

Al final, como no se callaban, _accidentalmente_ cayeron al lago, siendo sacados de inmediato por el semi gigante.

Harry miro a Draco y alzo una ceja, este solo se encogió de hombros y rio.

El moreno rodo los ojos pero le sonrio. Su hermano siempre defendiéndolo...

Cuando entraron al castillo, no pudieron evitar mirar todo sorprendidos. Era más maravilloso de lo que sus padrinos habían descrito.

Los altos muros exudaban magia y les hacía sentir reconfortados. Ambos se sonrieron y avanzaron con firmeza, siguiendo al grupo de primer año que caminaban nerviosos. A unos pasos, divisaron a Hermione Granger y a Ronald Weasley.

Harry la saludo y ella le devolvió el saludo. Draco tambien la saludo, solo que lo hizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas, y frente a estas había una mujer mayor, que los miraba con severidad.

-bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall-dijo, con voz firme y lo suficientemente alta para que le escucharan-se les llamara por sus apellidos y se les asignara una casa según sus cualidades-los miro, atentamente-las casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

Todos asintieron, nerviosos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry tomo la mano de Draco, y este se la apretó, comprendiendo su nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de si el moreno iría a parar con los leones o con las serpientes.

Secretamente (y egoístamente) Draco esperaba que estuvieran juntos.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el imponente comedor y las largas mesas, cada una identificadas por el emblema de sus casas.

Harry observo todo con atención, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la mesa que correspondía a los profesores.

Sorprendido, vio a Severus y a Remus, sentados uno al lado del otro. El castaño le sonrio ampliamente y le guiño el ojo.

Un apretón por parte de Draco le hizo centrar la vista al frente donde la Profesora McGonagall colocaba una silla de tres patas, y sobre esta un extraño y raido sombrero.

El sombrero, para su sorpresa, empezó a cantar, pero no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras dichas.

Luego de esto, McGonagall empezó a llamar por apellidos, como había dicho que haría.

-Abbott, Hannah-llamo, y la chica se adelanto, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa

Y así, un sin fin de nombres

-Granger, Hermione

Harry miro a la chica, a la cual ya consideraba su amiga. Desde que el sombrero toco sus cabellos grito "Gryffindor" y la mesa, como todas las otras veces, explotó en aplausos.

Siguieron pasando nombres, hasta que llegaron a la M. No estaba seguro de si lo llamarían por Malfoy o Potter, pero no importaba mucho, la verdad.

-Malfoy, Draco

El rubio lo miro y sonrio nervioso. Harry apretó su mano y lo empujo suavemente.

El rubio camino dignamente y se sentó en el banquillo.

-¡Slytherin!-grito el sombrero, nada más tocar su cabeza

El rubio sonrio altanero y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, donde lo esperaban sus amigos de infancia Crabbe y Goyle (que no le caían especialmente bien a Harry) Blaise, Theodore y Pansy.

Los nombres siguieron pasando, pero él no les hacía caso, distraído con la decoración del cielo, que permitía ver la hermosa y estrellada noche. Un hechizo muy interesante, y que luego le pediría a Remus le enseñara hacer para aplicarlo en la habitación de la Mansión.

-Potter Malfoy, Harry

Súbitamente todo el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio.

Harry trago saliva y avanzo, torpemente.

Se sentó en la butaca y sostuvo sus manos, nervioso.

Sintió la suave tela del sombrero cubrir su cabeza y la solapa tapo sus ojos.

-"¿qué témenos aquí?"-escucho una voz en su cabeza, sobresaltándolo-"un Potter con apellido Malfoy, ¿en qué casa te pondré?"

Harry guardo silencio, frunciendo el ceño levemente

-"eres lo suficientemente justo y leal como para ser un Hufflepuff, pero tambien tienes una mente privilegiada, como los Ravenclaw"

-"no me gustan"-negó Harry, haciendo una imperceptible mueca-"mi padre dice que los Hufflepuff son demasiado melosos y torpes y los Ravenclaw se ufanan demasiado de sus logros, yo no pienso lo mismo, claro, pero no me gustan"

-"Lucius Malfoy no se equivoca, en cierta forma"-asintió el sombrero-"podría ponerte en Gryffindor, como todos tus antepasados, tienes un corazón valiente y una curiosidad innata..."

El sombrero cortó sus palabras.

-"pero..."-continuo, luego de unos segundos de silencio-"eres astuto y cauteloso, por alguna razón que no logro comprender por tus venas corre sangre de antiguos magos que pertenecieron a la casa más odiada de todas"

Harry guardo silencio, sorprendido.

-"Gryffindor o Slytherin... Decido ponerte en..." ¡Slytherin!-grito el sombrero

El silencio del Gran Comedor se hizo aun más pesado. Todos habían reconocido al chico, como el niño-que-vivió. Era una leyenda entre los magos, todos sabían que había sido "adoptado" por los Malfoys, pero era obvio que aún conservaba el apellido Potter.

Un apellido de gran peso que, hasta los profesores sabían, era una familia que siempre había caído en Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry pudo volver a ver, observo confundido todo el Gran Comedor, en completo silencio. Trago saliva, ¿qué se supone esperaba todo el mundo?

Al fijar su vista en su hermano, supo que este no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que tambien orgulloso de él.

Draco le dedico una amplia sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

Y el silencio fue roto por los fuertes aplausos de la casa de las serpientes, que empezaron a vitorear a su nuevo miembro.

Harry suspiro aliviado y, asiendo acopio del porte Malfoy, camino hasta su mesa elegantemente, dejándose caer junto a su hermano.

-sabía que estaríamos juntos-susurro, guiñándole un ojo

-dudabas de que lo hiciera-respondió con un dulce puchero en los labios, que le arranco un sonrojo

-padre estará orgulloso de ambos-asintió, desestimando el comentario del moreno

Harry alzo la vista a la mesa de profesores, donde Remus escribía apresurado una nota, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y Severus lo observaba, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos... Y la mofa de fastidiar a su pareja en los labios.

-

Por suerte, ambos compartían habitación. Pero cuando llegaron a estas, Draco estaba realmente irritado.

Todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, estudiantes de niveles mayores se habían acercado a ellos y habían asediado a Harry. Todo por la maldita cicatriz que le dejasen los asesinos de sus padres.

Por su parte, el moreno se había sentido muy incomodo: odiaba llamar la atención.

-Draco-llamo, una vez cerró la puerta

-enviare una carta a nuestros padres-corto el rubio, sentándose en el primer escritorio que vio

Harry suspiro y, arrastrando los pies, llego hasta la que supuso seria su cama. Se dejo caer y cerró las cortinas, ignorando olímpicamente el verde y plata al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Sus primer año escolar (y posiblemente todos los otros) serian eternos.

Solo esperaba que el enojo no le durara mucho al rubio.

Continuara...

RR:

Gema Talerico: tu si comprendes los sentimientos de este hermoso y dulce niño XD si, es por que miren a Su Harry (ahi que ver como miro al pobre de Rems cuando Harry le sonrio XD) pero bueno ._. ya se acostumbrara y lo tendra para si mismo XD espero te haya gustado que los dejara a los dos en la misma casa

Nozomi Black: efectivamente querida, Lucius NO es mortifago por que Voldemort nunca existio XD aunque estuvo a puntutito... y no quiero hacer Spoiler ni nada pero ._. Draco no cumplira con su palabra D:

mooniemouse27: si llegas a escribir esa historia me gustaria leerla *w* jojojo no importa la pareja! siempre y cuando Harry sea feliz... y un Theo/Harry no es mala idea XD me lei una y me gusto w pero aun no me siento lista para subir w

HijoDeNeptuno: siempre me imagine que los Malfoys no eran del todo malos XD asi que... aqui se refleja!

no olviden los RR! le dan vida a esta escritora *w*


	4. Cap 3

Cap. 3

Su primer año en Hogwarts estuvo lleno de altas y bajas.

Luego de que a Sirius casi le diera un ataque por saber que su amado ahijado estaba en la casa de las serpientes, se apareció por Hogwarts y abrazo al chico frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Y si para él fue vergonzoso, para Severus lo fue aun mas, cuando su arrebolado marido camino hasta la mesa de los profesores, le planto un beso de película y desapareció antes de que Severus lo hechizara.

Traumático, en cierta forma.

Gracias a Harry y su hermano, Slytherin se mantuvo arriba en cuanto a los puntos, solo rivalizado por Gryffindor, pero esta perdía puntos a menudo por la impulsividad de Ron.

Por culpa de este (aunque debía agradecerle) Harry se convirtió en el buscador de Slytherin, cosa que alegro y molesto a Draco a partes iguales. Su hermano era el buscador más joven en la historia; "lo llevas en la sangre" había asegurado Remus, mostrándole fotos de James jugando como buscador.

Algo que si tuvo a su hermano rojo de furia fueron sus amistades: Hermione-la-come-libros-Granger y Neville-explota-calderos-Longbottom, un par de Gryffindors con los cuales le encantaba hablar.

Harry no comprendía porque Draco se ponía furioso cuando los mencionaba o estaba con ellos, pues este se pasaba el día de arriba abajo con los lambiscones de Crabbe y Goyle, la sanguijuela de Parkinson, el extraño Nott y el extrovertido Zabinni (estos últimos tres amigos de la infancia de ambos). A pesar de haberle prometido que no lo cambiaría por ellos.

Las cosas parecieron caldearse mas cuando, por accidente, descubrió que el profesor de DCAO de 6to y 7mo año, Quirrell, quería robar la legendaria Piedra Filosofal. El profesor tambien fue uno de las mentes intelectuales tras la muerte de sus padres.

Al tratar de detenerlo, quedo muy mal parado y su popularidad subió como espuma.

Draco dejo de hablarle por una semana (luego de comprobar que estaba bien y no moriría en la enfermería).

En el verano, el moreno lo siguió por toda la mansión, hasta que, harto del chico, Draco lo "perdono".

-

En su segundo año, les permitieron tomar clase de duelo y Harry fue uno de los mejores (como era de esperar, pensaba con amargura su hermano).

Tambien, para su desgracia, la hermana menor de Ronald Weasley se obsesiono con el moreno, importándole muy poco que este estuviera en la casa de las serpientes.

Su obsesión llego hasta el grado en que, haciendo acopio de una vieja leyenda, pinto por todas las paredes algo con respecto a Salazar Slytherin, y varios jóvenes quedaron petrificados por la libración de un "basilisco".

Al final descubrieron que la chica era la culpable de todo, pero esta se hizo la desentendida y se salvo por los pelos.

Pero claro, Harry Malfoy –que sabía que _si_ existía la Cámara de los Secretos (aunque no se atrevió a abrirla)-, quedo como el heredero de Slytherin, luego de que en una de sus clases de duelo Ronald lanzara un Serpensortia (a saber cómo supo conjurarlo) y se descubrió que Harry era un _hablante de Parsél_ (cosa que intrigo bastante al Ministro) y todos, en vez de temerle, lo respetaban. Respeto que tambien se gano Draco, no solo por ser su hermano, sino tambien por ser el Príncipe de Hielo de su casa.

Harry ese año jamás entendió porque su hermano se comportaba con indiferencia con todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él.

-

El tercer año fue aun más extraño y confuso para Harry.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de su hermano (que volvió a dirigirle la palabra, aunque seguía habiendo un poco de frialdad en su voz) se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo, y sentía el imperioso deseo de acariciar su pelo, o su piel... o sus labios...

Tartamudeaba con más frecuencia que antes y de su boca a veces solo salían tonterías.

Hermione lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, casi como si supiera que le sucedía, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Por su parte, Ronald era más hosco con él y con su hermano que antes.

Las cosas se pusieron aun más raras cuando, Sirius y otros aurores se apostaron en el colegio... y los dementores, sin explicación alguna.

El aire se condensaba casi siempre y los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos.

Tal parecía que un mago extremadamente peligroso había escapado, pero eso no les explicaba el _porqué_ los dementores debían de estar en Hogwarts.

Su tío Remus les enseño a él y a Draco (a pesar de que Severus le advirtió de no hacerlo) el encantamiento Patronus, que les seria de mucha ayuda con los dementores.

El Patronus del rubio, resulto ser un encantador y feroz dragón. La de Harry no tenía una forma definida, pero resulto ser increíblemente poderoso.

Y a finales de clases, Harry se lo agradeció bastante, después de que él y Draco casi son besados por una de las criaturas. Les era confuso, pero habían sido atacados sin razón aparente.

Aun se estremecía al recordar eso.

-

Su cuarto año, fue el peor, sin lugar a dudas.

Además de que tenían un nuevo y extraño profesor de DCAO (ese año habían colocado a Remus como profesor de Artes Oscuras, debido a que la antigua profesora se había retirado), ese año se celebro el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, donde el colegio de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons fueron invitados.

Las cosas estuvieron bien hasta el momento de la elección de los concursantes.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al moreno, este fue seleccionado junto a Ceddric Digory, un Hufflepuff 3 años mayor que él, para participar en el torneo.

Nadie le creyó que él no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ¿como podría haber violado la línea de edad puesta por Dumbledore?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ni aunque Remus y Sirius intentaron convencer a Riddle: no podían hacer nada.

La primera prueba, en la que le toco enfrentarse a un Colacuerno Húngaro, la paso por pura casualidad, ganándose el respeto perdido de los de su casa y las demás casas (lo que no quito la desconfianza que aun provocaba las extrañas circunstancias en la que entro al Torneo).

El único que no se alegro de su triunfo fue Draco, aunque secretamente agradecía que el dragón no se hubiera zampado a su hermano.

La segunda prueba los dejo muy mal parados a ambos. Se habían llevado a Draco (mientras él era ayudado por Neville a resolver el acertijo de la segunda prueba) y había terminado en el fondo del Lago Negro, custodiado por sirenas, algo que no lo hizo muy feliz (aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta que le hacía muy feliz saber que era lo más importante en la vida de Harry).

El baile de navidad, antes de la tercera prueba, fue... complicado. Los concursantes debieron estar allí obligatoriamente. De no ser porque Harry era un Malfoy, hubiera hecho el ridículo por su torpeza.

Al baile invito a una chica Ravenclaw, un año menor que él, Luna (Lunática para todas sus compañeras de clases) Lovegood. Aunque sus intenciones iníciales fueron llevar a su hermano (por extraño que a todos le hubiera parecido), la chica le caía bastante bien, y su mente divagadora contrastaba a la perfección con su acelerada imaginación.

Y la tercera prueba fue estresante y traumático.

Esta consistía en cruzar un laberinto y tomar el trofeo de los Tres Magos. Pero al final resulto ser una trampa.

Barty Crounch Jr. (quien se había hecho pasar por el profesor de DCAO, Alastor Moody) y Peter Petegrew (este último ex-amigo de sus padres) intentaron asesinarlo, pero en su lugar torturaron a Digory, que había intentado salvarle, casi lo matan.

De inmediato en el lugar aparecieron su padrino y otros dos aurores, que segaron la vida de Crounch, pues Petegrew salió huyendo.

Tal eran los nervios y la preocupación de Harry por su compañero, que debieron aplicarle un Desmaius y llevarlo a la enfermería, de lo contrario, su magia se hubiera salido de control.

Cuando despertó, dos días después, no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero lo que si no olvidaría fue la tremenda discusión con su hermano.

-Draco-llamo al rubio, que descansaba sentado a su lado

De inmediato, el joven Malfoy se sentó y lo miro, primero confundido, y luego aliviado

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto, confuso

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-recuerdo-frunció el ceño-que estábamos en el laberinto, Cedric y yo llegamos a la vez... ¿Lo mataron?-pregunto

-no-respondió, frunciendo el ceño-¿en qué momento se convirtió en Cedric? ¿Debo recordarte que casi todos le apoyaban a él y no a ti?  
>Harry le miro confundido, y se vio tentado a decirle que si él llamaba a Cedric por su nombre era cosa de él, pero un recuerdo paso por su mente como un fogonazo, haciéndole sonrojar.<p>

Se llevo la mano a los labios y los acaricio inconscientemente. ¡Cedric lo había besado!

-¡Harry!

Ambos alzaron la vista, para ver como un castaño de ojos acaramelados, alto y pálido, se acercaba a ellos a paso apresurado.

Cedric ignoro a Draco y abrazo fuertemente a Harry.

-me alegro que estés bien-susurro en su oído

Draco apretó los puños, furioso.

-Diggory-escupió con frialdad-necesito hablar con Harry, _a solas_

El castaño le miro confundido pero asintió. Beso la frente de Harry y salió.

El moreno le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la enfermería, desvió su vista a Draco y alzo una ceja, intrigado por la mirada fúrica que este le dirigía.  
>-¿Draco qué...?<p>

-¿sabes Harry? Estoy harto-le interrumpió, rojo de rabia-siempre estas llamando la atención, siempre te haces el héroe, todos en la escuela _te aman_

-Draco, _YO __**NO**_ hago nada para llamar la atención-increpo-estoy harto de eso, no me hago el héroe y no toda la escuela me ama

-¡por supuesto que si Harry!

-¿y se puede saber cuál es la razón por la que me estas gritando?

Frunció el ceño.

-además-continuo-te juntas con la... la sangre sucia esa-frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, como si oliera algo repugnante

-no vuelvas a llamarle así-gruño, apretando los dientes

-los sangre puras no debemos mezclarnos con ellos

-soy un mestizo-le recordó, respirando hondo

-¿ves? ¡Siempre en defensa de todo!

-Draco, estás diciendo incongruencias-le señalo, rodando los ojos

-debí habértelo dicho antes...-Draco desvió la vista-te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser

Harry pestañeo, confundido.

-te odio, por haberme quitado el amor de mis padres, por creerte mejor que todos, por haberte metido en _mi_ familia

-Draco...-los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, la ira siendo sustituida por el dolor

-sinceramente-el rubio le regalo una mirada gélida-debiste haber muerto ese día, y antes de que lo digas-corto, viendo que abría los labios para contestarle-tu y yo _no_somos hermanos, y nunca debimos haberlo sido.

Draco dio media vuelta, algo confundido por su actitud, y sin comprender porque Harry lloraba. El ya sabía que no eran familia.

Una vez solo, Harry dejo escapar un débil sollozo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Le dolía, mucho, la actitud de su hermano... De Draco.

Y no era la primera vez que Draco soltaba un comentario así, pero antes no entendía porque le dolía tanto.

Y ahora _lo sabia_

Draco no lo sabía, pero Harry ya estaba completamente seguro. Draco no debía saberlo, por mucho que él se muriera por decirla. Se dio cuenta cuando Cedric lo beso.

Harry estaba _enamorado_ de su hermano (porque a pesar de saber que no compartían lazos sanguíneos, el sentía que si lo eran), y eso le aterraba, y le dolía a partes iguales.

No.

Le dolía mucho más que aterrarlo.

Le espantaba el hecho de que su hermano le odiara.

Llorando silenciosamente le encontró Severus, cuando (por pedido de Sirius) fue a verlo.

Se acerco a él en silencio.

Harry, al sentirle, abrazo su cintura, aferrándole con fuerza, sin importarle quien fuese.

Severus se sorprendió, pero le dejo desahogarse. Instintivamente paso su mano por sus cabellos. Era el ahijado de su esposo, y lo quería, aunque no lo dijese. Después de todo era el hijo de su primer, única y mejor amiga.

Esto pareció un detonante porque fuertes sollozos escaparon de los trémulos labios del moreno, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo de forma violenta.

Entre hipidos y balbuceos le explico a Severus lo que sentía, y lo dicho por Draco.

El adusto profesor suspiro y lo abrazo, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Poco tiempo después Harry se quedo dormido en el regazo del esposo de su padrino, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el corazón atormentado.

Continuara...

Me alegra que os guste! jojojo

Gabriela Cruz: como vistes o.o eso es un sube y baja constante XD

Bydanny: jojo la subo en todas las paginas que puedo y tengo resgistradas ;3 y si prefieres comentar aqui, no tengo problema ;)

Nozomi Black: tranquila :3 Harry sabra como salir adelante XD y mi dragon olvido su promes a u.u los celos le pudieron QwQ y si! me parecio digno que cayera en Slytherin ;) y ese poder sera develado en el cap 4!

mooniemouse27: no pude evitarlo! si Draco no era el malo XD alguien tenia que ser :3 y nunca va a faltar la sempiterna competencia entre Gryffindors y Slytherins! sii en algunas historias no me gusta ver a Ron ni en pintura! xD mi pobre Siri se quedo conmocionado, pero bueno :3 no dejara de amar a su ahijado! y lo de las varitas gemelas ya te lo explique ;) no hare mas spoiler!

DannyCullen13: sabes? aun no me decidia por el ''quien'' pues hubieron varios implicados, pero tu comentario me hizo replantearmelo, ya que no ahi un voldy XD asi que creo que habra un personaje original! bueno XD otros mas ;)

Gema Talerico: ammm XD como ya te dije, si te digo si Draco no lo permitira, sera Spoiler XD y es OBVIO que defiende a la familia *w* si los ama! y como ya te dije tu shhh con lo que te conte ;)

Cualquier duda que tengan no olviden preguntar, siempre y cuando no implique spoiler ;)

Nos leemos!


	5. Cap 4

Cap. 4

Lucius Malfoy no era tonto, claro que no.

Siempre fue un hombre perceptivo, no por nada había sido uno de los mejores Slytherins de su promoción.

Por eso, ese verano, cuando sus dos hijos volvieron, supo que algo andaba mal.

Y lo comprobó cuando ambos se sentaron en lugares opuestos en la mesa en vez de uno al lado del otro.

Esa misma noche invito a Severus a su despacho, para saber que sucedía.

Y como esperaba, este lo sabía.

Se sorprendió bastante con lo que le conto. Sabía que Harry había participado (es más, ni siquiera le habían permitido a él y a Narcissa ir a verlo y llevarlo San Mungo) en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Draco en todo el año con Harry. Eso no lo sabía.

Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que Harry llorase en el regazo de Snape, y que para colmo estuviese enamorado de Draco.

-Harry puede estar en Slytherin pero tiene corazón de Gryffindor-comento Snape, antes de irse-pero está claro que, a excepción tuya y de Potter, los leones tienen una fuerte debilidad con respecto a las serpientes

Y Lucius no pudo más que darle la razón.

Por su parte, a Narcissa le parecía extraño lo que pasaba. Ella había notado de inmediato un cambio en sus niños, y le preocupaba que hubieran discutido.

Lucius la tranquilizo, diciendo que eso pasaría. Aunque temía que eso _no fuera cierto._

Pero su preocupación aumento aun más el día en que, dos semanas después de llegar a casa, Harry se encerrare en su habitación y no quisiera comer.

Draco, dos días antes, había pedido pasar al menos la mitad de las vacaciones con Blaise y Theo. Sus padres no se negaron (Lucius pensó que así se calmarían los ánimos).

Narcissa entro a la habitación de su hijo, siempre pulcra aunque algo desordenada, y lo encontró envuelto en al menos unas 10 mantas, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

-Harry cariño, ¿estás bien?-pregunto, sentándose rápidamente a su lado

-s... si, ma... mamá-respondió, castañeando-so... solo te... tengo frio

-¿Harry qué...?-Narcissa retiro las mantas y toco su frente-¡Merlín! ¡Estás ardiendo Harry!

Se paró de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y entro al despacho de Lucius.

-¡Lucius! ¡Llama a Regulus, ahora!

El rubio alzo la vista, sorprendido de la actitud de su esposa, pero al verla tan preocupada no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso.

Llamo por vía Flu a Regulus, quien entro en el despacho sin dudarlo.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto, mirando con suma preocupación a su prima

-es Harry, está ardiendo en fiebre-se estrujo las manos, preocupada

-llévame con el

Ella asintió y lo guio fuera del despacho, y justo en ese instante apareció Draco por la chimenea.

Miro con el ceño fruncido a su padre, que pareció no notarlo.

-¿qué sucede?-cuestiono

-no sé, parece que Harry enfermo-le miro intensamente, frunciendo el ceño-tenía varios días sin muchas ganas de comer, pero ahora ni come ni quiere salir de su habitación

-complejo de mártir-Draco rodo los ojos

-no, está ardiendo en fiebre, tu madre hizo a Regulus venir, Draco tu...

Un grito interrumpió sus palabras.

Ambos rubios salieron apresurados y subieron las escaleras sin pensarlo, ignorando el leve cosquilleo en su piel producido por una honda de magia.

Al entrar en la habitación del moreno se quedaron pasmados. Regulus lo sostenía envuelto en sus brazos, dictándole una sarta de cosas a Narcissa.

-llama a Severus y dile que las traiga-explico-él las tiene en su casa, y llamen a Remus y a Sirius tambien

Ella asintió y salió

-¿qué sucede?

-sufrió un colapso, y su núcleo mágico esta inestable-explico, saco su varita como pudo y lo levito hasta la cama-no sé que pudo provocarlo

Pero Lucius se hacia una idea de que sucedía.

Severus no tardo mucho en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo Harry se estaba poniendo frio y balbuceaba incoherencias.

Poco después llegaron Remus y Sirius, preocupados por el pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) Harry.

-¿Petegrew le habrá hecho algo?-pregunto Remus, observando a su esposo desde el marco de la puerta de Harry

-no, Poppy dijo que estaba bien-negó Severus, sin despegar la vista de su cuñado y abrazando a Sirius para que no irrumpiera

-es extraño-murmuro el auror, revolviéndose nervioso en los brazos de su esposo-¿por qué...?

-Lily sufrió algo así, ¿recuerdas?-menciono el lobo, mirando a su viejo amigo-poco antes de definitivamente aceptar a James

-cierto-asintió, frunciendo el ceño-recuerdo que unos Inefables fueron a la enfermería y hablaron por lago rato con ella

-¿creen que en el Departamento de Misterios encontremos lo que le sucede a Harry?-cuestiono Lucius, apareciendo en ese instante

-puede ser-asintieron a la vez los Gryffindors

-logre estabilizarlo-anuncio Regulus, saliendo-pero debemos hablar

Los 4 hombres asintieron y lo siguieron escaleras abajo.

Entraron a un salón, donde ya estaban Narcissa y Draco.

Ambos se levantaron al verlos entrar.

-Reg...

-está estable, por ahora-respondió a la muda pregunta-no entiendo cómo o porqué, pero su núcleo se desequilibro, y más extraño aun, un nuevo núcleo nació, sub dividido al primero

-supongo que la fiebre se debía a que ambos núcleos "peleaban" por ser el único-comento Severus

-si-asintió el moreno-la magia de Harry reconoció esta nueva magia como un agente enemigo al cuerpo, y hasta que no se estabilicen lo que puede suceder es impredecible

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de Narcissa. ¡Era totalmente injusto!

Lucius la abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

-¿no podemos hacer nada?-los dorados ojos de Remus se llenaron de lagrimas

-si descubrimos que sucedió con Lily, tal vez podamos ayudar a Harry-apunto Sirius-tal vez el Ministro me permita acceder a los archivos

Hubo un asentimiento general.

Draco, sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta, se deslizo fuera del despacho y subió a ver a su hermano.

Podían estar peleados, pero él estaba muy preocupado.

-

Thomas Riddle, Ministro de Magia de Londres, recibió con sorpresa el pedido del Jefe de Aurores Sirius Snape (a muchos les sorprendió que el decidiera tomar el apellido de su esposo y no al revés), de ir al Departamento de Misterios a buscar información sobre Lilianne (Lily) Potter.

Le dijo que el mismo lo buscaría y llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, que él estaba mejor allá, atendiendo a su ahijado.

Y por esa razón se encontraba en ese momento en una de las secciones del Departamento de Misterio. Sorprendentemente, uno de los Inefables, que lo encontró en el Área de Enfermedades Mágicas Extrañas, al preguntarle que buscaba, le envío al área de _Criaturas Mágicas No Registradas._

Anduvo buscando por largo rato, pero la única Lilianne que tenían registrada se apellidaba Miracle y no Evans.

Harto de dar vueltas, decidió tomar el delgado pergamino y lo abrió.

De más está decir que _casi_ se cayó de espaldas al leerlo.

-

Cuando arribó a Malfoy's Manor, 7 pares de ojos se posaron en el.

Sus ojos café-rojizos analizaron todos y cada uno de los semblantes, y supo que lo que les diría _no les caería bien._

-señor Riddle-saludo Regulus, poniéndose en pie

-Black-asintió-creo que lo que les tengo que decir no les gustara

El aire se tenso casi de inmediato, y casi pudo jurar escuchar como varias gargantas pasaban saliva.

-¿y?, ¿lo encontró?-pregunto Sirius ansioso, apretando la mano de su esposo

-sí, pero no estaba registrado en Enfermedades Mágicas Extrañas

-¿qué?

-sí, y no solo eso, estaba en Criaturas Mágicas No Registradas, bajo el apellido de Miracle

El silencio que se instalo en el salón podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿cómo es eso posible?-se atrevió a preguntar Narcissa

El Ministro se encogió de hombros.

-esto fue lo que encontré

Se acerco a una mesa que había cerca y extendió el pergamino. Saco su varita y lo apunto, murmurando suavemente unas palabras en Parsél.

_"Lilianne Clarisse Miracle-Evans"_ se leía con unas enormes y claras letras doradas, que salían del papel y se elevaban sobre este.

_"Hija de: Nikolai y Johanne Miracle._

_Adoptada por los Muggles Evans a la edad de 3 años._

_Estatus de sangre: Pura, hija de una Bruja Sangre Pura y un mestizo de una Criatura Mágica de raza Desconocida._

_Descendiente directa de Antioch Peverell y Salazar Slytherin por parte de madre, y de Ahren Miracle y Tiare Elfen por parte de padre"_

Todos leyeron sorprendidos, ¿Slytherin y uno de los Peverell?

_"Casada con: James Charlus Potter, descendiente de Ignotus Peverell y Godric Gryffindor._

_Madre de: Harry James Potter Miracle-Malfoy_

_Caso #3251-5: Descontrol en el núcleo Mágico._

_Al recibir su herencia mágica, Lilianne sufrió un colapso mágico, pues la herencia proveniente de sus antepasados de Criaturas Mágicas, y los de Magos Sangre Pura no se reconocía como una sola y trataron de balancearse mutuamente"_

Tom extendió otro pergamino y procedió de igual forma.

_"Características de esta raza (desconocida aún):_

_Se desconoce nombre, pero esta ínfimamente relacionada con los Veelas, además, comparte ciertas características con otras razas._

_Más bien parece una mezcla de estas._

_Al igual que los Veelas, tiene una única pareja destinada, aunque puede emparejarse con otras personas. Comparten con los Elfos Antiguos su amor por la naturaleza y, dependiendo de la persona, tienden a tener el control sobre uno o dos elementos, normalmente estos se complementan._

_Poseen vista, oído y olfato muy sensitivo, igual que los Vampiros, y con los lobos comparten las épocas de celo, y distintas "transformaciones" en la Luna Llena, aunque estas parecen ser menos dolorosas._

_Guardan una relación física con los Dragones y los felinos._

_Poseen el encanto natural de las sirenas, y una que otra característica no definida del ave Fénix._

_Existen (o eso se considera) dos vertientes de esta raza, pero se desconocen las características de cada una._

_La ultima "vista" fue Tiare Elfen, casada con un mago mestizo de su propia raza"_

Todos quedaron pasmados ante lo leído. ¿Harry una criatura mágica?

Y al parecer no cualquiera, una sumamente poderosa.

-entonces-Sirius carraspeo-¿lo de Harry se resolverá solo?

-tal parece, pero, ¿por que recibió su herencia a tan temprana edad?-Regulus se acerco a los pergaminos y los leyó rápidamente

-no lo sabemos-Tom miro a Remus y a Sirius-¿saben si Evans dejo algo que le pueda de servir de ayuda a Harry en esta dura transición?

Ambos negaron, suspirando.

-bien-tomo los pergaminos-me avisan de cualquier cambio, espero se mejore

Y dicho esto, desapareció por la chimenea.

El salón se sumió en un tenso silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿solo queda esperar?-pregunto Narcissa, mirando a su primo

-solo queda esperar-corroboro

-

Por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Cuatro días después Harry despertó, la fiebre había bajado y su magia se fue anivelando poco a poco, aunque ahora parecía 3 veces mayor (y eso era un eufemismo, pues parecía vibrar por la piel del joven).

El moreno no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y le sorprendió saber que estuvo casi una semana sumido en un "coma" mágico.

Una vez Regulus le reviso y le indico lo que debía hacer para mejorarse (y le advirtió que a la mínima molestia le llamara), fue al baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Se sentía totalmente entumecido.

Al salir y pasar frente al espejo se quedo pasmado.

¿Era su imaginación o había _cambiado_?

Su piel estaba mucho más pálida, y las ligerísimas pecas que tenía le pareció que eran más nítidas. Y no solo eso, sus ojos se veían de un verde tres veces más profundo y la pupila parecía ligeramente rasgada. Sin contar el hecho de que veía_perfectamente_ **sin** sus gafas.

Su pelo parecía estar más largo y ligeramente más liso, aunque seguía siendo una revoltosa mata negruzca.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió, casi aterrado.

Le parecía que podía escuchar el más mínimo ruido, producido por la suave brisa que se introducía por la ventana, o que el olor de los narcisos de su madre era demasiado dulzón... Teniendo en cuenta que estos estaban del otro lado del jardín, en el ala Norte y el dormía en el _ala Sur._

Se dejo caer en su cama, desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Miro su habitación, como si buscase una respuesta, como si esta se la fuera a dar. Y, como si algo quisiera responder a su muda pregunta, sobre su escritorio se materializo un libro de gruesas tapas negras.

Alzo una ceja y, movido por la curiosidad se levanto y lo tomo.

Sobre las tapas, se leía, con unas hermosas letras doradas, _"Elfen y Miracle"_. Lo abrió y dentro habían muchos más nombres, y al final de la lista el nombre que se ubicaba le sorprendió.

_"Harry James Potter __**Miracle**__-Malfoy"_

Parecía haber sido escrito recientemente, con una pulcra e inmaculada letra y tinta roja. Y sobre este estaba escrita, con tinta verde esmeralda _"Lilianne Clarisse Miracle-Evans Potter"_

Esto aumento su curiosidad. ¿Por qué el nombre de su madre y el suyo estaba allí? ¿Y qué significaba que estuviesen ligado al apellido Miracle?

Paso las paginas y se sumió en la lectura.

Leyendo, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y la nariz roja (signo de que había llorado) y la habitación vuelta un desastre, le encontraron Sirius, Remus y Narcissa.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta alzo la vista, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, sollozando en su hombro.

-Harry, cariño, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada, acariciando la suave melena de su hijo

-¿por qué...?-hipo-¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿No es suficiente ya con haber sobrevivido a un Avada o ser un Potter-Malfoy?-sus sollozos aumentaron de volumen y su cuerpo se agito, y con el varios objetos que permanecían relativamente_intactos_ en su habitación

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?-Remus lo despego suavemente de Narcissa, y acto seguido el chico envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Parecía un niño pequeño, perdido en un lugar que no conocía, que lloraba amargamente por no encontrar a sus padres.

-ya sé lo que era Lily-susurro, calmándose un poco-lo que _soy_

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, ¿cómo lo supo?

-encontré-se despego y limpio sus lagrimas, caminando a la cama-esto, es el diario de mis antepasados, y tiene el registro de todos y cada uno de sus descendientes-los miro, desesperanzado-incluso de Lily... Y ahora el mío, aunque no dice el nombre de la Criatura Mágica

-oh mi amor-Narcissa se acerco apresurada y volvió a abrazarlo-no te preocupes, estarás bien, buscaremos la forma de... de...

-¿controlar mi magia?-pregunto, sonriendo débilmente-no quiero clase particulares pero-miro su habitación-las necesitare

-lamento que ya no queden de los tuyos para que te guíen-susurro, apretándolo aun mas

Se sentía mal al saber que su niño sufriría, no solo porque era algo nuevo, sino tambien porque era algo... Prematuro.

-¿no se suponía que debería saber de esto **antes** de que me pase?-pregunto suavemente, sentándose en la cama y acariciando el diario-aquí dice que todos lo heredaron entre los 20 y 22 años, tal vez los 19, pero Lily lo recibió a los 17 y yo... Yo aun no tengo 15

-no lo sabemos-respondió Sirius, sentándose a su lado-Riddle lo asocio a tu parentesco con Gryffindor, pero no sabemos

Harry asintió, y sonrio, con verdaderas ganas.

-entonces, ¿qué haremos?

-primero habría que ver hasta qué nivel es controlable tu magia, y luego entrenarte en varios aspectos-respondió Remus-pero creo que deberíamos saber si eres un Criatura Mágica oscura

-¿con todas las mezclas de las buenas?-Harry rio suavemente ante el comentario de su tío-Rems, creo que deberías juntarte menos con Sev, ¿sabes?

El castaño rio tambien y el ambiente tenso en el que estaba sumida la habitación se relajo.

-anda, ve a desayunar con Cissa y nosotros arreglamos esto-Remus beso su frente y le insto a salir

Narcissa lo siguió, estrechándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos, feliz de que su niño estuviera bien.

No quería ni imaginarse que le sucedería a Draco cuando supiera de su herencia.

-

Los días y las semanas pasaron con rapidez.

Harry se la pasaba encerrado en una habitación del ala este, que nadie usaba, para sus entrenamientos.

Siempre rodeado de montones y montones de libros, desde criaturas mágicas hasta magia oscura (esto último no le agrado mucho a su padrino y su tío, pero ¿qué podía hacer?), tanto de la biblioteca en Malfoy's Manor, como la de Grimmauld Place, y uno que otro proporcionado por el Ministro Riddle.

Con cada libro que leía más estaba fascinado con lo que era. Aunque no estaba definido, leer sobre las características que compartía con otras razas le emocionaba.

Por otro lado, Thomas Riddle tomaba cada tiempo libre que tenia para entrenarle, pues hasta la fecha era el único Mago con un nivel de magia tan alto como el de Harry (tal vez el del menor era mayor, pero preferían no pensar en eso), Sirius y Remus tambien ayudaban.

Severus se había propuesto (por pedido de su esposo –o más bien coacción-) a ayudar, compartiendo sus conocimientos en Pociones (como si el moreno no fuese ya lo suficientemente bueno en esa materia).

Narcissa, por su parte, había decidido a ayudarle con esa pequeña parte Veela de Harry (luego de una charla con Draco y este), guiándole con pequeñas cositas.

Por otro lado, su relación con Draco no había mejorado, es mas, parecía haber empeorado desde que se supo lo de su herencia. Y a él le dolía, porque lejos de disminuir, el sentimiento que nació en él, parecía crecer y crecer, lastimándolo.

Por eso, luego del cumpleaños del rubio y una nueva discusión con el (lejos de los indiscretos ojos y oídos) había decidido mudarse al ala Este.

Allí nadie le molestaba, podía leer en paz y los sonidos de toda la casa parecían mas amortiguados (lo único que no le gustaba de todo eso era el oído y el olfato desarrollado).

Para su cumpleaños, no solo recibió regalo de sus padres, sino tambien de sus amigos (que no eran muchos) y sorprendentemente, de Cedric (se recordó que en cuanto iniciaran el año debía pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido)

Y así paso los meses, sumergido entre libros y entrenamientos para controlar que su magia no se desatara y destrozara todo a su alrededor.

Y más entrenamiento, y más libros, y su hermano odiándolo cada vez más.

Jamás comprendería porque Draco le detestaba tanto, si él no había hecho nada para que le odiara.

Suspiro y, rogando a cualquier divinidad que se compadeciera de él, deseo que Draco volviera a tratarlo como a un hermano, o tal vez un amigo, cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo odiase.

Si al menos supiera que Draco en realidad _no_ lo odiaba…

Continuara...

Arruine la historia? o les gusto la sorpresa de la naturaleza de mi Harry?

RR:

Guest: perdon mi mala memoria pero no recuerdo tu comentario anterior, aun asi, gracias :3 y lo de los personajes originales faltan años luz para eso xD y bueno e.e Harry ya vera como afrontarlo o.o xD Cedric es un amor! y Draco es celoso desde el comienzo de la historia! y Ron no es malo en si... es solo que... no te hare spoiler!

Bydanny: bien! me alegra saberlo :3 pobre Harry u.u Draco es celoso que es casi lo mismo xD, y Harry es demasiado bueno para vengarse o.o gracias! me alegra que te gustara XD a mi tambn me da lata leer lo mismo. y escribirlo uff

TDP y momo: no pienso parar hasta que acabe, o en su defecto me quede sin inspi XD y en caso de lo ultimo, hasta que me llegue de new

Nozomi Black: yo no podia dejar a mi rubia loca fuera de todo esto! amo a Luna! XD *a mi tampoco me gusta Ginny* eee y lo de Cedric... lo veo poco problable ewe y te equivocas XD Draco lo hizo movido por los celos u.u pero bueno :3

mooniemouse27: o, de que sufre sufre XD pero no ahora, tu colega de casa hara cosas para poner celoso al Dragon sin saberlo e.e y aun no me decido por el mago malvado! tal vez ni siquiera sea un mago o.o y Peter no es tan inteligente como para eso xD todas sufrimos con la muerte del Merodeador

YURIKO CHUN-LI: tu sola? yo llore de escribirlo no mas XD

Gabriela Cruz: bueeno o.o creo que eso esta algo legitos pero no importa :3

Cual creen que sea el patronus de Harry? XD al que adivine le hare una historia personalizada ;) de la pareja que quiera, e incluso de otra serie! (que yo conozca, claro)

les gusta que Harry sea una Criatura magica? xD ya luego sabran su nombre y su alcance ;)

Nos leemos!


	6. Cap 5

Cap. 5

El 1ero de Septiembre llego más rápido de lo que esperaron, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Harry se deslizo fuera de su cabina, en la sección de Slytherin (vacía, por supuesto) y camino hasta la sección de Gryffindor, buscando a sus amigos.

Mirando de cabina en cabina, todos se le quedaban mirando, y es que era raro ver a un _Slytherin_, y más aun a un _Malfoy_, en la sección de Gryffindor.

Cuando encontró la cabina donde estaban sus amigos, entro sonriendo ampliamente. Ni siquiera se inmuto al ver a los hermanos Weasleys ahí (abría que destacar que los gemelos Weasleys le caían _mejor_ que sus hermanos).

-hola chicos-saludo alegremente, dejándose caer al lado de Neville

-hola Harry-saludo el castaño, sonriendo tímidamente y dejando expuesto unos alambres de metal

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto, curioso

Los había visto antes, en Estudios Muggles, pero ni idea de que eran.

-son Braces*-respondió Hermione, levantando la vista del libro que leía-lo lleve con mis padres para que conocieran a uno de mis amigos y estos se lo instalaron gratis, para arreglar los dientes

-ser dentista supongo es la forma legal de torturar-señalo el castaño, sobando sus mejillas-esto duele horrores

-al menos tu dentadura se arreglara-señalo el morocho, sonriendo-la mía ya no tiene remedio

Hermione alzo una ceja. Cerró el libro y miro detenidamente a Harry.

-primero, Harry, tus dientes son _más_ que **perfectos**, mis padres te amarían-rio ante su propio chiste-y segundo, ¿qué te paso? Te vez... Diferente, ni siquiera llevas gafas

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry flaqueo.

-nada importante-movió su mano en un simple gesto, quitándole importancia-¿cómo pasasteis el verano?

-¿descontando que los Granger me torturaron? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Neville se enfurruño en su asiento

La verdad, con ser torpe y nada agraciado ya había tenido más que suficiente, ahora debía cargar con esos "Braces" por un tiempo

-¿y no puedes lanzarles un hechizo de mimetismo para que nadie más los vea?-cuestiono, ladeando la cabeza, sorprendido

-no lo recomiendo-señalo Hermione-volviendo al tema del verano, encontré unos libros muggles que te gustaran, Harry

-¿te la pasaste leyendo?-pregunto Ron, dejándose oír por primera vez desde que Harry entro allí

-por supuesto-respondió la castaña-¿qué más iba a hacer?

-¿lo que hace una adolescente normal de 15 años?-señalo Ginny, intrigada-si yo estuviera en el Mundo Muggle haría muchas cosas

-¿y eso sería?

-salir con chicos, ir de fiesta...

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

-yo tambien leí todo el verano-comento, como quien no quiere la cosa-en casa hay un montón de libros interesantes

"Aunque lo hice por obligación mas que por gusto" agrego mentalmente, mas tarde le comentaría a sus amigos lo sucedido, cuando los Weasleys no estuvieran cerca

Un rato después, mientras charlaban, las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron de nuevo. Todos giraron para encontrarse con un más que cabreado Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, Harry fue el único que noto que estaba cabreado, no por nada era su hermano.

-¿se puede saber que hace un _Slytherin_ entre leones?-cuestiono, alzando una ceja

Con los ojos de plata liquida solidificados y la expresión pétrea, Harry pensó que se veía _realmente hermoso._

El destello de una plaquita verde en la túnica de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba allí en calidad de Prefecto.

-me aburría-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-no tenía nada que hacer, así que vine a hablar con mis _amigos_, ¿algún problema con eso, _Prefecto Malfoy_?

La sonrisa ladeada en los rosáceos labios del moreno pudo haber sido un detonante para la ira abrasadora de Draco. Pero en cambio fue el detonante de _otra_ cosa. ¿Por qué demonios, cuando estaba tan enojado con él, tenía que notar lo _dolorosamente hermoso_ que era su hermano?

Con el pelo amarrado en una cola baja y aun así desordenado, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas (seguramente por estar riéndose por largo rato), los intensos ojos verdes con la pupila algo rasgada y sus _labios..._

Definitivamente, Harry era demasiado _tentador..._

Se pateo mentalmente por pensar así del que se crio con él como un hermano.

_"tú y yo__**no**__somos hermanos, y nunca debimos haberlo sido"_ las crueles palabras que le dijo hacia tan solo unos meses resonaron en su cabeza.

Que estúpido había sido, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos...

_"¿Celos?"_ penso, sorprendido "Un Malfoy nunca esta _celoso_ y menos de un Hufflepuff"

Pero no podía negarlo, si no se hubiese dejado llevar, podría disfrutar, no solo de la grata compañía de su _hermano..._

-¿necesitas algo más, _Malfoy_?-cuestiono el moreno, de repente demasiado cerca del rubio

Harry había estirado un poco ese verano, pero él seguía siendo más alto y tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza, perdiéndose en los mares tormentosos de aguas esmeraldas que poseía el moreno por ojos.

Sin saber porque, se sintió demasiado nervioso.

-deberías estar en tu sección, _Malfoy_-utilizar su propio apellido resulto demasiado... extraño, pero hizo acopio de todo su orgullo Malfoy para no sonrojarse y suspirar estúpidamente, el **no** era un tonto tejón-te recomiendo lo hagas

-¿le quitaras puntos a tu propia casa desde antes de comenzar las clases?-cuestiono Harry, sonriendo ufano

Draco inspiro, molesto por sus palabras, pero sus sentidos se vieron embriagados por el dulce aroma que desprendía su hermano.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la cuestión_Veela_ de la que le hablo su madre

¿Tendría ese dulce aroma algo que ver con que Harry fuera un Criatura Mágica?

-no me provoques-siseo, tan bajo que solo Harry pudo escucharlo-aun tengo oportunidad de hechizarte hasta el hartazgo y que padre no me diga nada

-eso quisiera verlo-la sonrisa ufana en los labios de Harry en vez de enfadarle encendió algo en su sangre-pero tranquilo, ya me iba

Harry se giro y, despidiéndose efusivamente de Hermione y Neville (con un cálido abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla de cada uno) salió de la cabina, los brazos cargados de libros proporcionados por su castaña amiga.

Una vez se perdió en el pasillo, Draco les regalo una fría mirada a los ocupantes de la cabina, cerró la puerta y se encamino a uno de los baños del tren.

Aun no comprendía porque, pero tenía un serio problema en los pantalones y la razón tenía nombre y apellido... desgraciadamente su propio apellido: Harry Potter Malfoy.

No es como si fuera a admitir que él fue allí para _buscar_ a Harry.

Durante la cena Harry estuvo distraído, pensando en la mejor forma de decirles a sus amigos lo que le sucedió, tal vez Hermione le ayudaría a encontrar que era.

Aunque significara entrar en la sección prohibida.

Por su parte, Draco repasaba una y otra vez lo pasado en el tren. No comprendía, no entendía y se negaba a aceptar lo que le provoco Harry.

No era la primera vez. En realidad, desde su segundo año e Hogwarts había sentido constantemente la imperiosa necesidad de pasarse abrazado a Harry, como un par de tortolos de Huffle...

¿Qué demonios hacia Diggory en su mesa?

Los ojos de Draco llamearon cuando vio al castaño de la casa de los tejones, inclinado sobre Harry y susurrándole quien sabe que. Y algo se inflo en su sangre cuando este se sonrojo y asintió, sonriéndole.

Definitivamente, _debía_ hablar con su madre.

Luego de la cena, y estando cada uno en su habitación, Harry, su capa de invisibilidad herencia de su padre (regalo por parte de Sirius a los 11 que vino con una nota anexada "hicimos muchas travesuras con ella") y el Mapa del Merodeador en mano, salió a hurtadillas de su sala común.

Se hecho la capa encima y camino por los oscuros pasillos, hacia el jardín central, cerca del Gran Comedor.

Se suponía debía verse allí con Cedric, pues según este debía decirle algo importante.

Al llegar, suspiro y se sentó en una banca, quitándose la capa.

Estaba nervioso, ¿para qué negarlo?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiro nuevamente. El otoño aun no había llegado, pero las noches habían empezado a refrescar y una suave brisa revoloteo su pelo, acariciando su piel.

Se sentía tan bien...

Sintió unas manos colocarse en sus ojos e inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-déjame adivinar-susurro, casi riendo-¿un Hufflepuff que no debería estar despierto a estas horas?

-debería decir lo mismo de cierto Slytherin-respondieron en un susurro en su oído, haciéndole estremecer

Las manos desaparecieron de sus ojos y en su campo visual apareció un guapo castaño de ojos almendrados.

-buenas noches, Cedric-saludo-lamento lo que sucedió el año pasado y...

-no fue tu culpa-corto, sentándose a su lado-cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, y sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi

Harry dudo el que cualquiera le hubiese ayudado, pero aun así asintió.

-Harry, yo...-Cedric se aclaro la garganta-quería decirte algo, que es muy, muy importante para mi

-¿qué...?-el moreno juraría que escucho el corazón del castaño acelerarse

-Harry me gustas-el castaño clavo sus ojos en los verdes, haciéndole sonrojar-me gustas mucho, y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad

El moreno lo miro sorprendido y boqueo, no sabiendo que responder.

¿Sería correcto? Es decir, estaba totalmente seguro de que amaba a Draco... Pero este _jamás_ le correspondería

-Cedric yo...-desvió la vista al cielo y suspiro-lo siento, no puedo... sería como... no quiero lastimarte... yo…

-ya estas enamorado-dedujo el Hufflepuff, sintiéndose estúpido de repente

-si-Harry le miro y sonrio tristemente-pero sé que él no me correspondería y...

-¿no siente lo mismo por ti?-los ojos del castaño brillaron, esperanzados

-a... algo así-Harry se sintió tonto

-entonces-el castaño tomo una de las manos de Harry entre las propias y la alzo, hasta dejarla cerca de sus labios-¿permíteme conquistarte, si?

-Cedric, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas-susurro el moreno

-dame una oportunidad-acaricio su mejilla-solo una, de olvidarle ¿sí? Déjame conquistarte

Harry lo miro y mordió sus labios.

La verdad, le resultaba difícil creer que Cedric lo conseguiría, algo le decía que su parte de Criatura Mágica había escogido a Draco como pareja.

_"te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser"_ las crudas palabras de su amor imposible resonaron en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciese.

Draco lo detestaba, mientras él lo amaba. Y la verdad no quería pasarse toda la vida sufriendo por su hermano.

Tomo aire y le sonrio a Cedric.

-está bien-susurro-solo una oportunidad, de enamorarme...-dudo unos segundos antes de seguir-pero no te hagas ilusiones, ¿sí?

El castaño asintió energéticamente y lo envolvió en sus brazos, llenando su rostro de besos.

Harry rio, sintiendo cosquillas.

-ya, mejor vámonos antes de que un profesor nos encuentre-refunfuño, separándose del abrazo

-tienes razón-asintió, beso su frente y se levanto-gracias, no te arrepentirás

Dio media vuelta y corrió para entrar.

Harry se quedo unos segundos más, pensando en que tal vez cometió un error.

La brisa agito nuevamente sus cabellos y le pareció que traía consigo un aroma que le resultaba familiar.

Miro a todas partes, buscando el origen de ese dulce aroma a lavanda, vainilla y menta, que le recordaba a Draco.

Al no encontrar el origen de tan maravilloso aroma, se puso en pie, se hecho la capa de invisibilidad encima y dirigió sus pasos a las mazmorras.

Mientras caminaba, no vio la sombra que se ocultaba tras una de las columnas, que le seguía con la vista.

Unos ojos plateados chispearon furiosos en la oscuridad y un blanco puño golpeo contra el muro.

Draco mascullo algo inentendible, mientras seguía con su ronda de Prefecto. Había visto todo, aunque no había escuchada nada.

Salvo el "déjame conquistarte" del Hufflepuff.

Su sangre bullía fúrica, pero su corazón latía desbocado, casi herido.

No entendía, no quería comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento de pérdida.  
>Pero ya no podía negarlo. No debía, no <em>podía<em> seguir negándolo.

Y mientras rondaba los pasillos, de vuelta a las mazmorras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Si.

Estaba enamorado de Harry, y ahora lo había perdido.

Pero se consolaba diciéndose que tal vez sería algo _pasajero_.

Así como se trato de convencer que lo de Diggory y **SU** Harry seria pasajero.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se metió en la cama gemela a la de Harry.

Si.

Sería algo pasajero.

Continuara...

*Braces: Brackets, frenillos o como lo llamen en su pais XD en realidad, no se como se escriben pero una amiga mia que los tiene, me dijo que su dentista dijo que se escribe asi o.o

me alegra que les este gustando! *w* yo estoy muyyyy feliz! XD

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: ammm, creo que tendras que esperar sentada D:

Bydanny: Harry es un… lo averiguaremos en el próximo cap! me alegra que te agrade! *w* xD bah Draco es un Malfoy :3 y sips e.e pero es demasiado orgulloso para decirle D:

aDiadem: Gracias! *w* y no e.e su Patronus **no** es un huron XD y tampoco es un dragon XD el dragon es el patronus de Draco! E.e aunq…. No XD el Patronus en forma de Fenix es de Dumby :3

alexandradsj16: no, no es un dragon. Gracias

**Guest: **porque todas piensan que es un dragon? XD no, no es un dragon, el dragon es el patronus de Draco, que bueno que te guste, y no parare hasta el final ;) obvio que esta mas guapo! *Q* aunq el ya lo era ;)

Gema Talerico: Si! :3 se feliz hermosa, e.e si, creeme que a mi tambn XD pero ya lo controlara ;) y no, no mensione que tenia quince, el dice ''**y yo aun ni tengo quince''** XD leiste mal hermosa :3 e.e creo que parte de lo que le pasaría a Harry ya paso D: no hare mas Spoiler e.e asi que ya lo averiguaras. Jo gracias! Me dio MUCHO trabajo poder decidirme XD y lo de las pecas… el ya tenia XD solo q para el ahora son mas nítidas :3, y Harry no le coloca nombre, el lo encontrara ;) para algo tiene a Mione! Jojoj XD yo soy Slytherin, no se nota? :3 y pues e.e no es como si fueran a hacer mucho pero servirá XD te enviare la descripción por mp preciosa :3

meyamoadriytu: **no, no es un huron**, se puede usar un basilisco como patronus? XD nah! :3 y no e.e no es un dragon XD Draco es el que tiene al dragon como patronus! :3 me alegra que te gustara XD si, un giro de ultimo minuto ;) y no se cuantos caps tendrá o.o tal vez haga 25 o 30, depende de que tan animada este :3

DannyCullen13: gracias! Me gusta mucho describir XD para que todos mis lectores no se queden con las ganas ;) y gracias! Me alegra que te paresca genial :3 yo la verdad no me decidia y termine por eso :3 jojojo si, descubriremos **mucho **sobre su familia ;) y lo de Dray… son celos D: y lo de Harry en la escuela XD te llevarías una sorpresa!

**Momo: **a mi tambn me gusta esa tematica :3 siempre y cuando el autor sepa desarrollarlo xD pero es extraño ver historias donde Harry no sea totalmente mago, hasta ahora lo he leído como Elfo y como Veela XD aaa y como Lobo :3 pero buano XD ya veremos ;)

Nozomi Black: si quieres, puedo darte mas detalles por MP, siempre y cuando no presente Spoiler XD e.e siii, y lo odiaras aun mas D: aunq no prometo nada con lo de Cedric w

Bueno, hare mas énfasis en esto… el patronus de Harry **no es un Dragon. **El dragon es el patronus de Draco :3, pero la propuesta sigue en pie

El que adivine, se llevara una historia PERSONALIZADA de máximo 3 capitulos (que escribiré en cuanto termine una historia que luego subiré y avanze con un Tomarry en el que trabajo) de la pareja y hasta la serie que desee :3

Otra cosa mas, me encantaría un dibujo de Harry en su primera transformación. Ya tengo el ofrecimiento de Gema Talerico, y a quien le interese les dejo mi correo saku_fan1997 arroba (no sale D:) , me envían un mensaje con el asunto ''Dibujo para HJP¿M?'' y yo les dare la descripción, o en mi facebook, Luna Issabella Erebos!

El mejor dibujo saldrá anexado en el cap en el que Harry se transforma por primera vez ;)

Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Cap 6

Cap. 6

Hermione se había ganado el título de la mejor bruja de su edad, y lo había hecho a pulso.

Para ser una Gryffindor, la chica era muy observadora y bastante astuta, como los Slytherins.

Constantemente Harry le decía, que si no fuera por su temeridad, la chica seria una muy buena serpiente.

Por eso, y porque conocía muy bien al moreno de ojos verdes, supo que algo le sucedía. Y más aun luego de que él les contara, a ella y a Neville, que no era un mago totalmente.

Por lo tanto, durante los primeros días de clase no lo perdía de vista, ya sea en clases, el comedor o los pasillos.

Veía todas y cada unas de sus expresiones, con medida curiosidad y astucia.

El moreno actuaba extraño desde que había comenzado el año, y eso le preocupaba. Aunque seguía ganando puntos para su casa, por supuesto.

Durante sus clases de Pociones, dos semanas después, al Profesor Snape se le ocurrió ponerlos en parejas.

Terminando los hermanos Malfoys trabajando juntos y ella con Ronald.

Y mientras preparaba su poción se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

1-Harry estaba muy distraído, leyendo y releyendo una nota, sonrojándose cada vez que lo hacía. Y Draco lo observaba de reojo, apretando los labios.

2-Harry NO miraba a Draco, y no se dirigían la palabra más de lo necesario

3-Cuando la vista de Harry se alzaba (accidentalmente) de lo que leía o hacia, y se posaba en Draco, brillaba con una dulzura desmedida

4-Ronald a su lado, hacia exactamente lo mismo que Harry, se sonrojaba cuando veía a Draco y se quedaba embobado viendo sus gráciles movimientos.

No por nada era la mejor bruja de su clase, Hermione llego a dos conclusiones: sus dos amigos estaban colados por la rubia serpiente, y Harry y Draco estaban más peleados que en años anteriores.

Y con estas ideas en mente, cuando termino la clase, la chica decidió tener una charla con Harry y luego con Ron.

Cuando el morocho recogió todos sus útiles, ella se le acerco, tomo su brazo y lo arrastro fuera del aula, sin explicar nada.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado, siguiéndola como podía

La chica no contesto, pero lo empujo dentro de un aula en desuso, coloco hechizos de protección y lo miro severa.

-Harry James Potter Malfoys, ¿estás enamorado de tu hermano?

-técnicamente, no es mi hermano-refuto el chico, sin negarlo

-¡Harry!-chillo, golpeándolo suavemente en la frente-técnicamente _ES_ tu hermano

-solo fuimos criados juntos-se encogió de hombros-pero tranquila, el jamás me corresponderá

-oh, Harry-la chica se acerco y lo estrecho entre sus brazos

Quería decirle pero... Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que Draco le observaba con el mismo amor con que Harry lo miraba.

Pero tal vez... Solo tal vez era su imaginación

-además, le di a Cedric Diggory una oportunidad de conquistarme-susurro, resignado

-¿y funciona?

Una sonrisa sincera afloro en los labios de su amigo.

-es muy lindo y simpático, y me gusta

-pero amas a Draco

Harry asintió. Como amaba a su amiga, esta siempre le comprendía y no le juzgaba.

-¿encontraste algo?

La chica rio y quito las protecciones de la puerta, feliz de que Harry hubiese cambiado de tema, salió y el moreno la siguió

-nada importante, alcancemos a Neville cerca del comedor para comentarles a ambos

El moreno asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Neville leía distraídamente el libro que le encargo Hermione.

No le gustaba mucho lo que Hermione llamaba "lectura ligera" pero por ayudar a Harry...

Iba tan distraído que no se fijo en el camino y choco con alguien.

Cayo al suelo y el libro se deslizo de sus manos.

-lo siento-murmuro, alzando la vista, encontrándose con un par de fríos ojos negros

-fíjate por donde andas, Longbottom-escupió el chico moreno que se alzaba frente a él, el sedoso y corto cabello negro deslizándose ligeramente al frente

-pe... perdón Zabinni-murmuro, poniéndose en pie rápidamente

El Slytherin rodo los ojos y paso a su lado, golpeando su hombro.

Neville ni caso hizo y se agacho para recoger el libro y su mano choco con otra, pálida y delicada.

Alzo la vista intrigado y se sonrojo cuando sus ojos almendrados chocaron con un par verdes musgo, casi ocultos por una larga cabellera castaña oscuro.

-N... Nott-murmuro, tomando el libro y enderezándose-lo... lo siento

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el Slytherin, mirando con verdadera curiosidad los Braces del Gryffindor

-s... si-asintió y se puso en movimiento

-¿por qué lees un libro sobre criaturas mágicas?-cuestiono interesado, siguiéndole

-curiosidad-se encogió de hombros

-tengo algunos, si quieres te los presto-ofreció, sonriendo coquetamente

Neville se sonrojo hasta las orejas y lo miro, extrañado.

-¿por qué un _Slytherin_ se comporta amable _conmigo_?-cuestiono, sin poder evitarlo

-yo...

-no me mal entiendas-sonrió ampliamente-es que es... raro, el único que lo hace es Harry

-cierto-asintió-aun así, ¿quieres los libros? ¿O te molesta que un Slytherin se comporte amable contigo?-esto último lo comento con mas molestia de la esperada

Neville le observo unos segundos y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Theodore le miro, embobado. Los rayos del sol que se colaban en el pasillo arrancaron un brillo plateado de sus braces, sin contar con el sonrojo de sus mejillas o el brillo de sus ojos.

El castaño se esforzó por no dejar escapar un suspiro.

-perdona-le miro con una relajada sonrisa-me gustaría lo de los libros, te lo agradecería mucho

-te los entrego en el comedor-y guiado por un impulso, revolvió las castañas hebras

Dio media vuelta y se perdió por un pasillo, dejando a Neville más que desconcertado.

Y porque no decirlo, sonrojado.

A la hora de la cena, harto de leer el volumen que le había dado Hermione esa mañana, entro al Gran Comedor y se dirigió directo a su asiento junto a la bruja, que leía uno de los libros que habían encontrado en la Sección Prohibida (el Profesor Lupin les había firmado un permiso, consciente de porque Harry lo necesitaba).

Un par de minutos después, entraron Draco y su grupo, y tras estos estaba Harry, leyendo ensimismado uno de los volúmenes de los sacados de la Sección Prohibida.

Al verlo, Theodore Nott le sonrio y se desvió hacia la mesa de los leones. El castaño lo miro sorprendido, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando dejo un no muy grueso libro, de gruesas tapas negras y letras plateadas, frente a él.

-espero te sirva de algo-dijo, guiñándole un ojo

Neville se sonrojo y sonrio tímidamente, tomando el libro.

-gracias

El otro asintió, dio media vuelta y camino con fría elegancia a su mesa. Nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. Más bien varias chicas (y chicos) suspiraron por Nott.

Neville miro el libro y lo abrió en una página al azar. Se enfrasco en la lectura, ignorando por completo su cena.

Estuvo leyendo por largo rato hasta que llego a una página muy peculiar.

La hoja era totalmente negra, para su sorpresa, y las letras eran plateadas y doradas. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, sino el hecho de que a cada palabra leía mas se esa Criatura Mágica _parecía_ a lo dicho por Harry.

-¡Mione!-llamo a la chica, poniéndose en pie

Esta le imito, entendiendo la mirada que le lanzo el oji café.

Neville cruzo el Gran Comedor, ignorando por completo las miradas extrañadas de los de su casa.

Llego a la mesa de las serpientes y, pasando por alto las miradas venenosas, se acerco a Harry, lo tomo del brazo y le insto a levantarse.

Cosa que el moreno hizo sin chistar, imaginándose lo que Neville tenía que decir.

El Gryffindor casi lo arrastro fuera del Gran Comedor y Hermione los seguía, murmurando algo que sonó como "he creado un monstruo".

Por supuesto, no se percataron de los tres pares de ojos que les seguían con insistencia. Dos de ellos posados en Harry.

-debo mostrarles algo-declaro Neville, caminando apresuradamente-¿a dónde?

-La Sala de los Menesteres-dijo Harry sin pensarlo

-eso es una leyenda, Harry-dijo Mione, pero aun así los siguió por las escaleras y pasillos que llevaban al 7mo piso

-hemos comprobado que con Harry, una simple leyenda puede ser cierta-puntualizo Neville, refiriéndose a la Cámara de los Secretos, aun sellada.

Harry rio y los guio hasta un muro. No les había dicho que quien le informo de la existencia del lugar fue el mismísimo Ministro Riddle. No por nada el hombre era el heredero de Slytherin, o más bien _uno de ellos_.

Se quedo de pie unos segundos y una puerta empezó a materializarse.

Hermione jadeo. Ciertamente, con Harry todo podía suceder.

El chico les dedico una sonrisa marca Malfoy y entro en la Sala, siendo seguido por ellos.

Dentro, la sala se parecía mucho a una Sala Común: la chimenea encendida, unos sofás bien cómodos, un par de mesas...

La diferencia radicaba en los colores. Negro y rojo. Por todas partes.

Nada de verde ni plata, o rojo y dorado.

Ambos leones alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos. Harry tenía muy buen gusto, a pesar de los colores.

-bien, Nev, ¿qué querías decirnos?-Harry dirigió su paso, ligero y elegante, sin un rastro de su usual torpeza, a uno de los sofás

Ambos chicos le miraron embobados. El moreno solo se comportaba así con ellos, ni siquiera con su hermano el chico dejaba ver toda la elegancia que, no solo había aprendido de los Malfoys, tambien había heredado de sus padres.

Y ese paso casi felino, sutil y estudiado, había aumentado desde que había recibido su herencia.

Cosa que el moreno parecía no notar. O ignoraba adrede.

Espabilándose, ambos se sentaron frente a él.

-¿y bien?

Neville sonrio y coloco el libro sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, poniéndolo de tal forma que ambos lo vieran.

-Shittara-soltó, ampliando su sonrisa-es una raza _extinta_ y solo una persona, aparte de tus antecedentes, ha escrito de ellas, y ni siquiera está en ingles

Harry se inclino y leyó rápidamente las páginas. No comprendía como, ni porque, pero _entendía_ lo más importante de lo que ahí decía.

-¿qué dice?-pregunto Hermione, confundida

-es Latín-dijo Neville, orgulloso-antes del accidente, mis padres me lo enseñaron-explico rápidamente-dice, lo que ya Harry nos conto que sabía, y el autor la denomino Shittara

-¿como él supo que era así?-cuestiono Harry, pasando sus dedos por un grabado que había allí, un dibujo

-se lo dijo el Shittara con el que entro en contacto y del que se enamoro-se encogió de hombros-no dice cosas nuevas, solo que se asemejan mucho físicamente a los felinos, pero cada uno depende de su alma

-¿como los animagos?-pregunto, sus ojos brillando emocionados

-algo así, aunque no tan complicado, los Muggles, indígenas creo que le llamaban, solían decir que al morir, encarnábamos en nuestro animal del alma y lo representaban con un tótem

Harry asintió, había leído de eso en el diario de los Miracle-Elfen.

-los Shittaras, según leí, siempre se identificaran con un felino, lo que no quiere decir que, en tu caso, al ser animagos fuese un felino-Neville suspiro-tambien decía algo con respecto a sus parejas

Harry alzo una ceja. Su amigo se estaba pareciendo demasiado a Hermione. Se pregunto porque en clases no se comportaba de esta forma: tan seguro de sus palabras.

-¿qué decía?

-como Veelas, solo tienen una destinada, pero si no la encuentran pueden relacionarse con alguien más, pero solo con su pareja pueden reproducirse... los hombres-se sonrojo ligeramente-no entendí bien como, pero pueden _tener_ hijos

La boca de Harry formo una perfecta "O". Eso no lo decía el diario.

-¿algo más que deba saber?

-cuando es rechazado por su pareja, es como si una parte de si muriese, lo que a veces descontrola su magia

Harry frunció el ceño. Sera que...

-es bueno ya saber cómo llamarte-rio Hermione, cortando sus pensamientos-¿no deberíamos decirle al Ministro Riddle sobre esto?

-le enviare una lechuza-Harry suspiro y sonrio-gracias chicos

-¿para qué están los amigos?-Neville se levanto y lo abrazo

Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, para luego separarse.

-creo que nos da tiempo a volver antes del toque de queda-anuncio Harry, tomo el libro y suspiro-si lo deseas, se lo devuelvo a Theo

Neville se sonrojo y negó.

-me gustaría leer otras cosas

El moreno alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Mejor no hacer comentarios.

Los tres salieron y se despidieron.

"Shittara" pensó Harry, considerando si agregarlo al diario o no.

Hermione taladro a su amigo pelirojo con la mirada, los ojos más oscuros debido a la determinación.

Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, los compañeros de Ron, dormían a pata suelta y Neville estaba en la Sala Común, leyendo el libro de Nott.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley-seseo, cruzándose de brazos, amenazante-me vas a contestar solo con la verdad, y si me doy cuenta de que mientes, te ira mal

El peli rojo trago. Cuando la castaña se ponía así, era casi tan intimidante como Harry.

-¿te gusta Malfoy?-soltó

-¡asco no!-chillo, sentándose-¿por qué me fijaría en el insípido de Potter?

-no hablo de ese _Malfoy_-recalco, exasperada, ignorando el insulto a su amigo

Realmente estaba agotada, pero no quería dejar eso a medias.

-yo... pues-se sonrojo hasta las orejas, apartando la vista

Hermione suspiro y lo miro con tristeza.

-no te corresponderá-susurro

-ya lo sé, le repugno

-no lo digo por eso-se sentó junto a él y acaricio el pelo ensortijado-es que el ya esta _enamorado_ de otra persona

-¿cómo? ¿De quién?-chillo

-no puedo decirte, porque no estoy segura-mintió, mirando con preocupación a los demás-pero lo se

Ron suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-no es justo-rezongo, abrazándose a ella

Hermione acaricio su pelo, consolándole, mientras algo se rompía dentro de ella.

Se sentía... diferente. Ese sentimiento, quería decir.

Ella jamás había amado y perdido (Viktor Krum no contaba). Y ciertamente, había perdido su oportunidad de salir con el peli rojo.

Bueno.

No moriría por eso. Lamentaba más el verlo sufrir.

Estaba _totalmente segura_ de que Draco Malfoy estaba loco por los huesos de Harry.

Solo esperaba, que no se lastimaran entre ellos. Y en caso de que se equivocara, deseaba que Harry fuese feliz con Diggory.

Continuara...

Les gusto? No les gusto? :3

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: no me molesta que preguntes :3, y si, creo que será algo larguito D: no tengo planificado los capis pero faltan bastante XD pero no te hare spoiler

aDiadem: no, no, no, no, no, no, no XD XD es un felino, si, pero no un león :3, ni un tigre XD y si, encerio el de Dumby es un Fenix xD lo de la pantera es casi, casi acertado XD es parecido a la pantera pero no hare spoiler! Y lo de la forma animaga de Harry tendrán que adivinarla XD pero luego :3

mooniemouse27: en realidad… no XD e.e el jodido Dragon tardara re harto para darse cuenta D: pasaran muchas cosas W jojojo vale no importa :3

Nozomi Black: todas odiamos verlo sufrir XD pero todas odiamos que le haga daño a Harry… *a mi tampoco me gustan los trios amorosos… los trios si XD en la que todos salen ganando pero no los amorosos e.e, asi que no te preocupes por eso* XD de verdad quieres spoiler? e.e Draco es un Veela… a no eso ya lo sabemos XD

El concurso de lo del Patronus sigue en pie XD y os dare una pista: es un felino, pero no es ni un león ni un tigre de bengala XD adivinen!

Tambien hare otro concurso… pronto tendremos una visita no muy grata en el fic XD un personaje que TODOS van a odiar :3 el que lo adivine se llevara el mismo premio que el que adivine el Patronus de Harry: Una historia PERSONALIZADA de las parejas que quieran :3

Nos vemos!


	8. Cap 7

Cap. 7

Blaise Zabinni era uno de los Slytherins más peculiares de todo Hogwarts.

De ascendencia italiana, moreno, de ojos oscuros y lacios y negros cabellos; pómulos altos, perfil aguileño y personalidad fuerte.

Era el único hijo del primer matrimonio de la señora Zabinni, y durante sus 15 años de vida vio a su madre casarse unas 5 veces… y todos sus esposos habían sucumbido de forma misteriosa.

Eso lo había mantenido en constante contacto con todo tipo de personas, lo que lo había vuelto… reservado, de cierta forma.

Solo le era leal a sus amigos, y no todos tenían su aprecio.

Por ejemplo, haría cualquier cosa por Draco y Theodore, a los que quería como sus hermanos.

Los defendería de lo que fuese y se había convertido en su confidente.

Aunque a veces sus personalidades chocaban: el era muy chistoso y le encantaba fastidiarlos, aunque se mostraba frio y despectivo a todo el mundo, Draco era el serio pero comprensivo y Theo era el racional de los tres, pero de buen corazón.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter Malfoy le caía como una piedra en el hígado. El moreno tenía un corazón muy _Gryffindor_ para su gusto y le encantaba llamar la atención.

El chico tambien era demasiado encantador, y desde que había empezado ese año escolar actuaba… extraño.

Por eso, había decidido averiguar que tanto hacia en sus ratos libres con la sangre sucia Granger y el torpe de Longbottom.

Les siguió por largo rato, varias veces, vigilando cada una de sus acciones.

Por eso, se sorprendió enormemente cuando, una tarde, el moreno se reunió en el Lago Negro con el Ministro Riddle.

Se escondió tras uno de los arboles, de tal forma que no lo vieran, pero sí que pudiese escuchar

-buenos días, Harry-saludo el Ministro, sonriendo de medio lado

-buenos días, Ministro Riddle-Harry le sonrio ampliamente

-¿no te gustaría que habláramos en el despacho del director?

-¿él sabe?

-no

-entonces no, y mejor así-Harry se sentó y le extendió un pergamino-¿qué le parece?

Tom tomo el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó rápidamente

A cada palabra, sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y al terminar, miro a Harry admirado, un brillo casi malvado (en cierta forma, y sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Zabinni) en sus ojos cafés rojizos.

-esto complica las cosas-murmuro, guardando el pergamino-¿quieres que se haga oficial?

-¿me llevaran al Ministerio?-hizo una mueca-no quiero ser un conejillo de indias, además, soy el ultimo

-¿cómo sabes que eres el último?-cuestiono, sentándose a su lado

Harry rio, recogió sus piernas abrazándolas y apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas

-algo me lo dice, instinto, supongo-se encogió de hombros-es extraño, Tom, de un día para otro descubro que mi verdadera madre era una Criatura Mágica, y yo igual

Zabinni ahogo un jadeo.

¡Lo sabia!

Ese chico nunca había sido normal, y ahora tenía una nueva forma de llamar la atención

-es una raza interesante-asintió el castaño-un nombre interesante y muy poderosa, hablare con Dumbledore, necesitaras entrenamiento

-¿más?

-si-sonrio-si no te molesta sacrificar tus fines de semana, claro

El chico lo miro, sorprendido

-¿usted lo hará?

-en lo que pueda-asintió-y buscare más ayuda, si estás dispuesto

-gracias-Harry lo abrazo sin pensarlo

Al soltarse, se puso en pie, de un salto, lleno de energía.

-hable con el director, Ministro, no me importa perder los fines de semana

Tom no pudo evitar reír. Se puso en pie y revolvió el pelo de Harry

-tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti

-Narcissa es mi madre-refuto, frunciendo el ceño-Lily estaría orgullosa, si, pero mi madre ya lo esta

El Ministro le miro, pestañeando

''Interesante'' pensó

-bueno, me retiro, debo arreglar todo para este sábado

-hasta luego, Ministro Riddle

-hasta luego, Harry-Tom rio-no conozco tu raza, pero puedo asegurar que serás un gran Shittara

El chico rio, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Tom suspiro y dirigió sus pasos al despacho del director.

Zabinni espero a que se perdieran de vista y volvió al castillo.

Entro como tromba en la habitación de su amigo, quien leía cómodamente junto a Theo

-Draco, ¡tu hermano es una Criatura Mágica!-soltó, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y aplicando otro hechizo insonorizante

-Sí-asintió, sin mirarle-y yo soy un Veela, ¿cómo sabes que Harry es una Criatura Mágica?

-lo seguí-suspiro-estaba hablando con Riddle

-¿y sabes qué es?

-un Shittara según escuche

Theo alzo la vista, sorprendido

''entonces para eso Longbottom estaba leyendo sobre Criaturas Mágicas'' pensó, mirando su libro ''eso buscaba''

-¿qué son?-pregunto, curioso, pues el texto en su libro estaba en latín y el no comprendía nada

-una mezcla de razas-dijo Draco, pasando la página del libro, sin interés

-ah-suspiro Zabinni-entonces ya debes saber que entrenara con Riddle

El rubio alzo la vista, consternado y algo molesto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el culpable de sus tormentos.

Harry les saludo alegremente y se dirigió casi corriendo a su escritorio, tomo un par de pergaminos y salió.

Draco bufo y volvió a su lectura.

A él no le importaba que Harry fuera poderoso o entrenara con su padrino.

No.

Lo que le enardecía era el hecho de que en ese instante que salió, supo que se _vería_ con Diggory.

Harry se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

Ciertamente, los Hufflepuffs eran muy empalagosos y eso, pero Diggory debía de tener antecedentes de Ravenclaw.

Fría e inteligentemente, el castaño le había preparado una sorpresa en la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar donde iban a estudiar.  
>Por sugerencia suya, claro.<p>

Se lo esperaba, sin embargo, _esto_ era todo menos lo que esperaba.

Esperaba velas de aroma dulzón, repulsivos colores chillones, alguna merienda ''romántica''.

No eso.

Había comida, si, una merienda común y corriente. No había velas y el lugar parecía una sala de estudios común y corriente, de colores claros y acogedores.

Por su puesto, lo que provoco su sonrojo, fue que el Hufflepuff _no llevaba su túnica_; simplemente vestido con su uniforme, cuya camisa resaltaba sus muy desarrollados músculos (mas no exagerados), debido al Quidditch, y los pantalones…

-hola Harry-saludo el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y besando su frente (luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no lo había vuelto a besar)

-ho… hola-desvió la vista, terriblemente avergonzado por sus pensamientos

-¿estudiamos?

-¡claro!

Alegre de que la atención se desviara a algo tan importante, Harry camino a una mesa que allí había, rodeada por sillas.

No es como si Harry lo necesitara, pero fue una excusa perfecta para verse con él.

No entendía, pero la cercanía con Cedric lo ponía nervioso y ansioso… y le gustaba.

''Tal vez, después de todo, Draco no es mi pareja destinada'' pensó con tristeza, pero alejo esos pensamientos cuando Cedric se sentó a su lado.

Con una sonrisa, empezaron a estudiar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando.

Y por supuesto, Cedric no desaprovecho ni un momento para sonreírle coqueto a Harry, o tocarlo suavemente.

Le encantaba verlo sonrojado. Era algo que le sentaba muy bien.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, pero el castaño le detuvo antes de que saliera.

-Harry, el sábado hay salida a Hogsmade-se sonrojo levemente-te gustaría... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Los ojos del moreno brillaron, pero una mueca surco sus labios.

-lo siento-se disculpo-tengo el fin de semana ocupado-suspiro-¿tal vez la próxima?

-bueno-suspiro entristecido

-perdón-sonrio débilmente y beso su mejilla con cariño, acariciando su pelo-de verdad que lo siento

-no importa-tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza-nos vemos

El moreno, sonrojado, asintió y dio media vuelta.

Saliendo de la Sala, Harry se sintió nuevamente extraño, y allí donde el castaño le beso le hormigueaba, y el sonrojo no quería salir de sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió sus pasos a las mazmorras, decidido a guardar los pergaminos antes de ir al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Lo primero que Harry noto fue una nueva silla en la mesa de profesores, y en ella sentada una mujer baja y rechoncha, vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza: el pelo castaño y ensortijado con pasadores rosados, una chaqueta de felpudo de un rosado fucsia y lo que parecía un vestido de un rosado pardo.

Por su rostro surcaba una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos azules miraban todo el Comedor con profundo desprecio.

Harry hizo una mueca y le pareció que la mujer tenía cara de perro aplastado... y que sus intenciones allí _no_ eran muy buenas.

Ignorando eso, dirigió sus pasos a su mesa y tomo asiento junto a Theo, que leía (como siempre).

Ni siquiera miro a Draco, ¿para qué si el rubio le detestaba?

El director se puso en pie y carraspeo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Harry le miro, presintiendo de que _algo_ andaba mal.

-buenas noches, queridos estudiantes-saludo, sonriendo bonachón-esta noche quiero presentarles a una distinguida miembro del Wizengamont y directora del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Dolores Umbridge

La mujer de rosa se puso en pie. Harry jadeo y la miro con orbes desorbitados.

Eso era... malo, muy malo.

-buenas noches-saludo, su voz era chillona y lastimo los sensibilizados oídos del moreno-me encuentro aquí, porque nuestro departamento fue informado de que entre ustedes hay una Criatura Mágica no identificada

Harry se puso lívido y lanzo una mirada a Remus y a Severus, que le miraban igual de sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

Desvió sus verdes ojos a sus amigos en Gryffindor, que estaban igual de estupefactos y luego a Draco, que permanecía impasible.

"Riddle no..."

-no poseemos información de esta... Criatura-murmuro, haciendo una mueca despectiva-pero luego de… razonar con el Ministro se me ha permitido venir aquí, en caso de que no exista ningún peligro, me retirare

Harry leyó entre líneas. A Tom **no** le había gustado la idea, pero no podía dar una justificación como para que Umbridge no fuera, así que no le quedo de otra más que dejarla ir. Suspiro aliviado.

-la señora Umbridge, tambien les dará clases sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, moviendo al profesor Lupin temporalmente a Artes Oscuras, clases antes impartidas por Sinistra y que solo se dan a partir de 6to año-continuo el director, pasando por alto la_obvia_ amenaza en el tono de Umbridge-bien, a cenar

La comida apareció mágicamente frente a todos, pero Harry no probo bocado, estaba demasiado consternado.

¿Cómo se enteraron en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? Acaso sus amigos... No.

¿Riddle? Menos, ella claramente dijo que el Ministro se había mantenido reacio. Era tonto en pensar nuevamente en que él pudo haber sido el que filtrara información.

Sus padrinos imposible, y menos sus padres.

Tal vez...

Alzo la vista de su plato vacio y la clavo en los grises ojos, que miraban de forma calculadora a Umbridge.

Los orbes grises se clavaron en sus ojos, conciliadores y Harry suspiro.

Al menos su hermano no lo había hecho, pero la mirada que le lanzo a la nueva "profesora" no le gusto para nada.

Su primera clase esa mañana era de DCAO, y más que nunca los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor desearon que el simpático Profesor Lupin estuviese allí, y en especial Harry, que no sabía cómo comportarse ante la mujer.

Le ponía terriblemente nervioso, y algo dentro suyo se removía inquieto, alerta; sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se movería solo y saltaría sobre la bruja vestida de rosa.

-...me parece indignante que alguien así de clases en esta escuela-capto que decía, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-los Hombres Lobos deberían ser exterminados

Hermione alzo la mano, y por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo notar su indignidad.

Tambien, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ello, podía _oler_ en el ambiente que la mayoría allí estaban incómodos ante las palabras de la mujer.

-si señorita...

-Granger-se apresuro a decir-disculpe que discrepe a sus palabras, Profesora Umbridge, pero el Profesor Lupin es uno de los mejores profesores que hay aquí

-claro, querida, pero eso no quita que sea un mugroso hombre lobo

Harry apretó los puños, luchando por no saltarle encima y despedazarla; la verdad no sabía de donde venían esas ansias asesinas, pero esa mujer...

-todos somos iguales, _Señorita Umbridge_, y las Criaturas Mágicas son las creaturas mas maravillosas del Mundo Mágico-insistió la castaña, casi desesperada-sean oscuras _o no_

-típico de una sangre sucia-mascullo la mujer, sonriendo con más que _obvia_ hipocresía

Por supuesto, Harry fue el único que la escucho, y eso le crispo los nervios. No se atrevió a decir nada sobre su último comentario, lo que lo enardeció aun más.

-tiene usted razón, señorita Granger-asintió, haciendo una mueca-pero deben aprender a defenderse de estas _creaturas_ pues no todas son _amables_ como el profesor Lupin

"Ya buscare la forma de deshacerme del lobo"

Harry podía jurar que ese pensamiento golpeo su mente, estremeciéndola. O tal vez simplemente lo escucho. No estaba seguro.

Aunque Tom le estaba enseñando Legeremancia, pues al parecer su raza tenía una defensa Oclumante totalmente natural, no estaba seguro de que ese pensamiento...

"Y de cualquier otra asquerosa Criatura Mágica"

Estaba vez estaba _seguro_ de que ese pensamiento se _coló_ por su mente.

Y su furia hirvió en sus venas, encendiéndola.

Como esa mujer podía siquiera... Siquiera...

Harry, que rumiaba su rabia apretando los puños, no se dio cuenta, pero varios objetos en el aula empezaron a flotar.

En realidad, nadie se dio cuenta de que esto había pasado hasta que una pluma, de búho real perteneciente a algún Slytherin, se transformo en una afilada daga de plata y prácticamente _voló_ hacia Umbridge, cortando el aire.

Un grito por parte de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos y se percato de lo que hacía.

Justo a tiempo, la daga volvió a ser una simple pluma y se incendio en llamas.

Nervioso, el moreno se arrebujo en su asiento, mirando a su amiga de reojo, quien estaba al otro lado del salón, mirándole preocupada.

Umbridge sonrio y sus ojos brillaban, posándose en Harry que jugaba nerviosamente con su pluma.

"Así que el Niño-que-vivió no es humano" pensó con malicia

Con un fingido tono de indignación (que solo Harry noto) la mujer los despacho, dando por terminada la clase. Y esto no le dio buena espina.

La mujer saco su varita y lanzo varios hechizos, confirmando que la magia liberada no solo era de una Criatura Mágica, sino que tambien pertenecía al más joven de los Malfoys.

Y un plan para deshacerse de el empezó a urdirse en su mente.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Por cuestión de falta… tuve que juntar el cap 7 con el 8 y hacerlos uno solo :3<p>

Juju tuvimos ganadores! *w* lo anuncio al final :3 y tal vez… tengamos nuevo concurso!

Gabriela Cruz: xd tardo para crear tensión ;)

Gema Talerico: Felicidades! Efectivamente :3 es un Puma… iba a ser mala y dejarte que adivinaras de nuevo, pues pusiste tres pero… nah me estas haciendo un gran favor asi que no sere maluca :3 XD Dumby no es indeseado! Y no, mi OCC no aparece aun D: y Bella… nah XD ella no es mala aquí… o no tan mala :3, O.O en el cap 4! Cissy piensa en que hablara con ellos XD sobre todo con Draco x eso de que era un Veela, en el 5 el piensa en hablar con Cissy por sus sensaciones :3 y si mal no recuerdo en el 6 tambien XD… en fins :3 escribire sobre Nott en una próxima entrega :3 y si e.e pobre Mione XD Draco YA se dio cuenta, es q es muy terco e.e… puff, despreocúpate XD te quedan unos.. 4 caps para entregar D: pero me alegra que estes avanzando, espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes!

Luna White 29: la pareja TheoxMione no me gusta mucho XD lo tendre en cuenta para otra historia ;), amm si, Zabinni… XD no hare Spoiler!, gracias ;3

suuchan1795: creeme, eso **no **durara XD

aDiadem: acertaste! :· si, es un puma y como hoy ando de buenas no te hare repetir por los otros dos ;) XD la idea la tuvo una amiga XD yo quería hacerlo sufrir y dar intriga! :3 pero buahno XD

LilyMalfoy-Hansy: a nadie le gusta verlos asi D:, sips XD a mi me da lata escribir Criatura Magica a cada rato… acertaste! Es Umbridge :3 jojo felicidades… como supiste? XD lastima que no acertaste con lo del patronus… pero no importa :D

Nozomi Black: gracias ^w^, verdad que si? Pero no te preocupes XD Ron no tendrá valor para interceder e.e ya veras xq XD bah, la idea fue de una amiga (aunq estar leyendo DracoxRon no ayuda) O.o no es mala idea eso, sabes? XD lastima, no acertaste con lo del patronus de Harry w, y no, no es la chocha, ella aparece luego y… acertaste con lo de Dolores! Vaya tengo personas muy inteligentes *w* me alegra saberlo! XD

PSD:

Los ganadores tiene un plazo de 5 dias para informarme de que pareja, parejas, serie o series quieren su historia :3

Ganadoras del concurso del Patronus: Gema Talerico, aDiadem. El Patronus de Harry es un **puma negro**. *w* fue muy difícil?

Ganadoras del personaje indeseable: LilyMalfoy-Hansy y Nozomi Black

Tienen 5 dias para decirme, de lo contrario serán anuladas D: en fins

Un nuevo concurso! Con el mismo premio :3

Quien adivine QUIEN dio el chivatazo al DRCCM se lleva una historia PERSONALIZADA! *w* a ver a ver quien adivina *w*


	9. Cap 8

Cap. 8

Harry no consideraba que fuese buena idea, pero luego de analizar las palabras de la "cara de perro", decidió arriesgarse y acompañar a Tom ese sábado.

Así que, al levantarse, se preparo y fue directo a la oficina del director.

Luego de decir la clave, y subir por la gárgola entro en la oficina.

Tom ya estaba allí.

Al verle, Harry se sonrojo, confundido. Tom vestía una sobria túnica gris ceniza y una bufanda negra, casual y elegante.

El, en cambio, vestía un pantalón negro de tela y una camiseta verde oscuro, casi negra. Muy muggle en opinión de cualquiera, pero a él le gustaba.

El castaño le regalo una media sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos de Dumbledore, que llamearon interesados.

Aunque algo confundido por la actitud de su antiguo estudiante, sonrio.

Tom siempre fue reservado y frio, aun cuando era niño y le conoció en el orfanato de Little Hangleton.

Actitud que pareció reforzarse en sus años de estudiantes y que por poco derivaba a ansias desesperadas y maniacas de acabar con los muggles y sangre sucias.

Dumbledore jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía haber permitido que Tom diera clases de defensa, cinco años después de haber salido de Hogwarts. Aunque el sabia sus intenciones ocultas, claro.

Y tal vez Harry nunca se enteraría, pero gracias a su madre, Tom había abandonado sus ideales.

Solo esperaba que la admiración que sentía Tom por Lilianne Potter no se convirtiera en _algo mas_ por su hijo.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Tom, sacando al anciano de sus pensamientos

-si-asintió Harry-buenos días Director

-buenos días-respondió, sonriéndole-buena suerte

Harry se sonrojo y asintió.

Tom le ofreció la mano, y al tomarla, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Harry se sostuvo instintivamente al Ministro, mareado por la aparición.<p>

Una vez la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas, se fijo en el lugar donde habían ido.

Estaban a las afueras de un pequeño y sobrio pueblo, rodeado de arboles.

-bienvenido a Godric's Hollow-dijo Tom, sonriendo de medio lado-aquí pasaste al menos un feliz año de tu vida

Harry miro sorprendido a su alrededor. Había leído de él en libros y el diario de su madre (que apareció mágicamente junto al de los Miracle-Elfen)

-es un pueblo mágico, pero conviven con muggles-explico el mayor, mientras lo jalaba suavemente-así que, hemos de tener algo de cuidado

Harry le miro confuso, pero se dejo guiar, observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, en sus que aceres, ignorándoles.

Se pregunto vagamente como el Ministro podía pasar desapercibido, vestido con su túnica de mago. Y la respuesta llego a él cuando lo vio de reojo.

Un hechizo Glammour. Debió imaginarlo.

Caminaron por largo rato, dejando detrás las casitas y todo lo demás que había en el pueblo, adentrándose un poco más en el bosque.

Se detuvieron y Harry dirigió su rostro al frente. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios.

Su casa.

O lo que quedaba de lo que fue su casa.

No es que estuviese destruida. La hermosa casa de dos plantas estaba hermosa, totalmente completa.

Era que... Estaba vieja y descuidada, las enredaderas cubrían las paredes, adueñándose de ellas.

Pero debajo de estas podía imaginar una hermosa casa, pintada con colores claros y brillantes a simple vista, como la describía su madre en su diario.

-¿quieres entrar?-susurro Tom en su oído

Harry negó, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

El hombre asintió y lo tomo del brazo. Lo jalo por el lado contrario y, cuando se aseguro que no habían ojos curiosos, se desapareció nuevamente para aparecer no muy lejos de allí, frente a una gran verja.

La abrió y entro, jalando a Harry, que veía pasmado las blancas lapidas a su alrededor.

Varios nombres, varias fechas, varias personas.

Muertas y enterradas allí.

Sus padres...

Se detuvieron, en la parte más alejada del cementerio, bajo una hermosa Haya.

Harry observo el árbol y bajo la vista, clavándola en la lapida de mármol blanco, cubierta por hojas secas.

Se arrodillo y las quito con delicadeza, leyendo la inscripción.

_James C. Potter  
>27 de Marzo, 1960<br>31 de Octubre, 1981_

_Lilianne C. Potter_  
><em>30 de Enero, 1960<em>  
><em>31 de Octubre, 1981<em>

"El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte"

Harry jamás había llorado por sus padres biológicos. Se había sentido acongojado, si, los extrañaba, tal vez, pero en 14 años jamás los había llorado... _hasta ahora_

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de sus trémulos labios escapaban sollozos.

-f... fue... fue mi... mi... cul... pa-balbuceo, sintiéndose pésimo, roto en pedazos

Era absurdo su pensamiento, pero se sentía culpable. No sabía el porqué,_presentía_que el tenia algo que ver. Aunque su presentimiento fuera erróneo.

-no lo fue-el Ministro se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, de forma protectora, sintiéndose acongojado por el dolor del menor-murieron por protegerte, de que, no estoy seguro, pero fue protegiéndote

Harry lloro más fuerte, aferrándose a ese abrazo. No era justo.

Sus padres no le habían hecho nada malo a nadie.

Nada.

Un rato después, más tranquilo, se puso en pie y se limpio las lágrimas, sonriéndole a Tom.

-gracias-susurro

-no hay de que-Tom paso un brazo por sus hombros y suspiro-vamos, no tenemos todo el día y debo explicarte algunas cosas

-¿el qué?

-cuando examinaron el cuerpo de tu madre-empezó, jalándolo y emprendiendo la caminata-no había ni una gota de magia en su cuerpo, lo que nos hace suponer que la uso toda por protegerte

-creí que sobreviví por ser una criatura mágica-frunció el ceño-es más, creí que Severus me había sacado _antes_ de que todo sucediera

-eso influyo-asintió-pero no por ti, si no por tu madre, leí lo que me diste y según lo que entendí los Shittaras hacían lo que fuese por sus hijos

Harry asintió, sintiéndose sobrecogido, y pasando por alto que Tom no respondió a lo segundo que dijo.

¿El daría su vida por un hijo suyo?

"Por supuesto que sí" se respondió con firmeza

-Ministro Riddle...

-según Severus, cuando fue llamado por James, tu ya tenias esa cicatriz, y Lily se estaba blandiendo en duelo con alguien

-pe... Pero ¿cómo?

Tom negó.

-eso _no_ lo se

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato.

Harry, analizando lo dicho por Tom. Lo sucedido esa noche era un borrón en su memoria, considerando que aun tenía un año de edad.

Tom, pensaba casi lo mismo que Harry.

Era _incongruente_ lo sucedido. Pero Severus aseguraba que James lo hizo aparecer en el patio de la casa y que allí le entrego a Harry y un traslador.

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Harry, rompiendo el silencio

-iremos a ver a un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, tal vez le conozcas, salvaste su descubrimiento de alquimia mas valioso-Tom sonrio

Harry lo miro, sorprendido.

No pudo responder, pues en ese instante se desaparecían.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a aparecerse, estaban frente a una hermosa y modesta casa, en algún lugar lejos de Inglaterra, según pudo comprobar Harry al mirar a su alrededor.<p>

Tom toco la puerta y, unos segundos después, un hombre, de aparentemente 30 y tantos años les abrió la puerta.

-ah, pero si es el Ministro Thomas Riddle-saludo, sonriendo

-un gusto verte de nuevo-se giro a Harry y lo empujo un poco al frente-Harry, te presento a nuestro queridísimo Nicolas Flamel, Nic, el es Harry Malfoy

El hombre, de amables ojos acaramelados, sonrio mas ampliamente.

-es un placer al fin conocerte, pero pasen

Se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron.

Harry miro todo a su alrededor, sorprendido de sobremanera.

El hubiera jurado que el señor Flamel sería mayor. Mucho _mas_ mayor.

-¿y qué les trae por aquí?-pregunto, sonriendo amable

Agito su varita y una tetera voló desde la cola mesita de centro.

-Nicolas, tengo entendido que tu bibliotecas es muy basta-Tom se sentó y dejo que Harry curioseara a su alrededor-me gustaría saber si tienes información sobre Criaturas Mágicas desconocidas

-¿cuál buscas?

-Shittara

Nicolas, que servía te frente a él, dejo caer la tetera que se hizo añicos. Harry se giro sorprendido.

¿El señor Flamel...?

-son criaturas tan longevas como los elfos-dijo el hombre, recuperando la compostura-incluso los mestizos con magos lo son, no tanto como los de sangre pura, pero lo son

-Nicolas...

-Harry, ¿tú eres un Shittara?-pregunto, justo en el punto

El moreno asintió, nervioso.

-vaya-revolvió sus castaños cabellos y se dejo caer en el sofá frente a Tom-eres muy joven para saberlo, se supone que los mestizos con magos reciben la herencia después de tener todos los datos, no antes

-¿datos?-Harry se acerco, extrañado

-pueden ser muy peligrosos-explico-cuando se sienten amenazados a ellos, sus parejas o sus crías, el hecho de tener características de lobos, Veelas y dragones los hace muy posesivos

Harry asintió, retorciendo sus manos.

-en realidad, son pacíficos hasta sentirse amenazados, a ellos y sus seres queridos, reitero

-¿seres... Queridos? ¿No solo su pareja y sus hijos?

-si-asintió-son poderosos, seres de magia pura... Algunos, quienes les han conocido, especulan que podrían ser los "padres y madres" de todas las criaturas mágicas

Tanto Harry como Tom abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

Eso era... Decir mucho.

-pero están prácticamente extintos, o tal vez escondidos en alguna parte

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo sus palabras.

Eso quería decir que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Harry no estaba _tan_ solo en el mundo...

-pero no viniste solo a buscar información, ¿verdad?-cuestiono el hombre, sonriéndole dulcemente

-necesitamos ayuda para entrenarle-Tom miro a Harry-hace poco, luego de recibir su herencia, tuvo un descontrol mágico, no sabemos...

-los ayudaremos-asintió-hablare con mi esposa

-gracias-Tom se puso en pie y tomo a Harry del brazo-entonces, nos veremos, envíame una lechuza

Y dicho esto desaparecieron.

Nicolas suspiro y sus ojos brillaron, emocionados.

-con que un Shittara, ¿eh?

Quien lo hubiera visto, hubiera comparado esa actitud con la del excéntrico Albus Dumbledore.

O tal vez pensaría que Flamel _sabia_ más de lo que decía.

_Y tal vez así fuera._

Continuara...

* * *

><p>y bueno... les gusto? XD<p>

RR:

Nozomi Black: en lo absoluto :3, Draco ya sabia que su padrino entrenaba a Harry XD y pues XD no, no es ni Ron, ni Albus, aunque tienes razon, si fuera Zabinni no hubiera aparecido :3 ademas de que de ser el, perjudicaria a Draco y el no quiere eso XD

FlorDeFuego: nops

Bydanny: suele suceder XD, Harry no lo cambiara! xq todas piensan eso? asi... Diggory XD, por fin! alguien acerto! Si, eso perjudicaria a Draco XD asi que Zabinni NO fue :3 :3

LilyMalfoy-Hansy: gracias :3 y aun falta mucho!

Gema Talerico: Umbridge mucho, Diggory... casi nada D: si, yo tambn amo poner a Dumby de malo XD pero solo en Tomarrys! y nops :3 no fue Blaise -sonrie como Chesire-

meyamoadriytu: XD como ya te dije por MP, nops, no he leido ese Fic XD la idea fue de una amiga

Gabriela Cruz: no, no fue Blaise XD pasara mucho para eso u.u

Nos leemos!

El concurso sigue en pie! *w*


	10. Cap 9

Cap. 9

Harry se dejo caer en su cama, exhausto.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde su visita al señor Flamel y desde ese día había estudiado todo lo enviado por él y su esposa.

Estudiado y entrenado.

Dumbledore había sido informado de la situación, y con él, el personal de confianza del director: dígase McGonagall.

Todas las noches había sido algo distinto.

Si no era con Snape en Legeremancia, era con Remus en Defensa, o con Sirius en alguna otra cosa.

La profesora McGonagall le enseñaba Transformaciones Avanzadas antes de la cena y se había visto obligado a asistir (nuevamente) a clases de Adivinación, y Runas Antiguas. Esta ultima asignatura no le mortificaba tanto.

Suspiro fastidiado y se pregunto porque debía de hacer tanto.

Y por si fuera poco todos los fines de semana practicaba magia sin varita con Tom. Aunque esta no era tan complicada, pues la dominaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, el hecho de que Tom le enseñara hechizos de magia oscura...

Le ponía los pelos chinos. No es como si el Ministro quisiera convertirlo en un Mago Oscuro, eso, él estaba seguro, podía hacerlo solito. El argumento de Tom para enseñarle era que debía dominar dicho arte, para poder defenderse.

Como si alguien quisiera matarlo… tal vez era así.

Por otro lado estaba la insoportable de Dolores, que había estado desacreditando al director Dumbledore.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que ella estaba esperando _algo_ para deshacerse de él.

Y Cedric...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y evoco los dulces ojos acaramelados del tejón, que debía estar bastante enojado con él.

Hizo una mueca y suspiro. Cedric estaba tan enojado que empezó a juntarse con una Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, si no mal recordaba se llamaba.

Extrañaba la reconfortante presencia de Cedric, que le hacía olvidar por momentos lo molesto que se había vuelto Draco para con él.

El Veela se había convertido en una verdadera molestia, molestando a sus amigos y, para sorpresa de todos, a él mismo. Harry había tenido que contenerse varias veces para no partirle el inmaculado rostro a su hermano. O besarlo desenfrenadamente.

Y eso era mucho decir de él, que era normalmente pacifico. Y controlado con sus hormonas.

Aburrido de cavilar, decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, antes de que empezara la siguiente clase.

Por supuesto, lo último que esperaba encontrarse un cansado Harry Malfoy al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, era precisamente _eso._

* * *

><p>Ron, Neville y Hermione caminaban por uno de los pasillos, disfrutando de la fresca briza de otoño de Octubre.<p>

Cuando Ron no se volvía pesado era realmente agradable, y hasta divertido. Y Hermione precia brillar a su lado, a pesar de que _sabia_ que nunca conseguiría nada.

Y Neville tambien lo sabía. El castaño no era tonto y había notado el cambio de Hermione para con Ron, a la vez que noto el de Ron para con Draco.

Mientras escuchaba hablar y leía su libro de Herbologia pensó que, si alguna vez Harry se enteraba de eso, correría la sangre del peli rojo.

-vaya, vaya, pero, ¿que tenemos aquí?-la voz de Blaise Zabinni lo hizo alzar la vista para encontrárselo a él, junto a Parkinson y Nott, y un poco mas atrás Crabbe y Goyle.

-Blaise, déjalos en paz-susurro Theo, mirando a un sonrojado Neville y sonriéndole levemente

-¿por qué? Si será divertido-se acerco a Neville y le arranco el libro de las manos-una sangre sucia, un traidor a la sangre y un huerfanito

-oh, que divertido-Pansy se acerco al moreno y miro el libro-¿no es muy avanzado para ti, Longbottom?-pregunto, sonriendo

-devuélveme el libro, Zabinni-dijo Neville, apretando los dientes

-uy, nos salió fierecita el leoncito

-déjale en paz, Zabinni-tercio Hermione, molesta

-no te metas, sangre sucia-escupieron Crabbe y Goyle, a la vez

-Blaise, si Harry se entera...-intento razonar Nott

-¿enterase de qué, Nott?-siseo, mirándolo en forma de advertencia-el huerfanito dientes de lata es bastante divertido-y sin previo aviso le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al castaño

Neville, confundido, no vio venir el siguiente hechizo hasta que lo tuvo encima.

Cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor, reconocer el rayo rojo que le fue lanzado fue demasiado fácil, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una burbuja prácticamente invisible, protegiéndolo.

-¡Zabinni!-la voz de Harry resonó en los muros mientras el moreno se acercaba a ellos, rojo de furia

Había escuchado todo, con sus sensibilizados oídos, y había corrido hasta el lugar, lanzando un Protego justo a tiempo de que un _"Crucio"_ golpeara a Neville.

-ah, pero si es _Potter_-escupió el apellido, como si siquiera pensarlo fuera repugnante

-se puede saber, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-en pocos pasos Harry estaba al lado de Neville, mirando a Blaise furioso, pero aparentemente tranquilo

-no te metas, que no es contigo, _fenómeno_

Harry alzo una ceja, al más puro estilo Malfoy. Así que Zabinni sabia...

Se pregunto si él había sido quien aviso a la bruja de Umbridge sobre eso, pero lo deshecho con rapidez. Blaise ya debía de saber que Draco era un Veela, y exponer a un Malfoy, era exponerlos a ambos.

-cállate Blaise-escucho que le susurraba Theo, mirando preocupado al de ojos verdes

Susurro que solo Blaise y Harry escucharon.

-déjalos en paz, Zabinni-seseo Harry

-si, déjalos en paz Blaise-dijo una tercera voz y todos vieron a Draco Malfoy acercarse al grupo, tranquilamente-¿que no vez que su _perro guardián_ está molesto?-sonrio con sorna, mirando a su hermano

Los demás Slytherins, salvo Theo, rieron ante la ocurrencia del rubio. Por su parte, Harry respiro hondo, controlando la furia que bullía dentro de sí.

_"Cuando se sienten rechazados por su pareja suelen perder el control de su magia, y cuando son humillados o maltratados por esta, es aun peor..."_ recordó las palabras de uno de los textos de los Flamel, y teniendo como referencia el desastre que había hecho hacia un par de días en la Sala de los Menesteres entrenando con Sirius...

-al menos yo si valoro a mis amigos, _Draco_-dijo con calma, sonriendo de medio lado-ahora, Zabinni, devuélvele el libro a Neville, y discúlpate con mis amigos

Neville y Hermione observaron a Harry, preocupados por algún descontrol de su magia, por otro lado, Theo y Ron vieron alucinados al moreno, no creyéndose lo que había dicho.

Blaise estallo en carcajadas, seguido de Pansy y los grandulones a sus espaldas. Draco no rio.

Al parecer, el era el único que podía ver vetas doradas en los ojos de Harry, o como un aura nada agradable lo envolvía, mientras las estatuas y cuadros a su alrededor empezaban a temblar levemente. Eso, sin contar las pequeñas lenguas de magia casi traslucida que parecía envolver a Blaise.

-¿y si no que, fenómeno-Potter?-pregunto el italiano, la única persona que lo llamaba por su verdadero apellido

Harry simplemente sonrio ladino, sonrisa que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

Sin previo aviso, Zabinni le extendió el libro a Neville, quien lo tomo sorprendido.

-perdón por haberles insultado-dijo, con voz monótona y la mirada perdida-y por haberte hechizado, Longbottom

Todos observaron pasmados la extraña actitud de Zabinni.

-¿viste que no fue tan difícil?-pregunto Harry, con mofa y falsa inocencia, para luego mirar seriamente a todos los de su casa allí presentes-la próxima vez que insultéis a_mis_ amigos, o los intentéis lastimar, la pasaran muy mal-le lanzo una mirada a Draco, diciéndole que eso lo incluía a él

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta, su capa ondeando de una forma sospechosamente parecida a la de su adusto profesor de pociones, y emprendió el camino a su primera clase de la tarde, seguido por un confuso Neville, una preocupada Hermione y un extrañado Ron.

¿Harry lo consideraba su amigo?

Pasado unos minutos, sumidos en un extraño mutismo, Pansy emitió un gritito.

-¡a Imperiado a Blaise!-chillo, pasando una mano frente a los, aun perdidos, ojos de su amigo

-no lo vi sacar su varita-comento Theo, alucinado aun por lo acontecido

-¡es obvio que le lanzo un Imperio!-dijo Crabbe, mirando a Blaise

-si, Zabinni no hubiera actuado así por su propia voluntad-agrego Goyle

"Vaya, parece que tienen cerebro" pensó Draco, mirando aun por donde se había marchado su hermano.

* * *

><p>Al salir de su tediosa clase de Adivinación, Harry fue interceptado por un alumno de Ravenclaw, de 3er año<p>

-el director te manda a llamar, Malfoy-dijo con sorna, mirándolo despectivamente

Harry rodo los ojos, habían algunos que no olvidaban que el año anterior había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Cansado, dirigió sus pasos a la oficina del director. Dijo la clave y subió las escaleras de caracol cuando la gárgola le dio el paso.

Al entrar a la oficina del director se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Dentro de ella estaban Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, su jefe de casa, Severus Snape, y el director.

Al menos esos eran lo que estaban a la vista, puesto que a sus sensibilizadas fosas nasales llego el aroma del extraño y molesto perfume de Dolores Umbridge, mezclado con el olor a pelo de gato.

-Harry, siéntate-dijo amablemente el director-¿un caramelo de limón?

-no gracias-refuto amablemente, tomando asiento junto a los otros dos chicos

-¿sabes por qué estas aquí, Harry?-pregunto el director

-no-negó, confundido

-por usar una Imperdonable contra compañeros de su propia _casa_, Malfoy-seseo Snape, molesto

-¿una imperdonable?-Harry observo aun más confuso al director-no sé de que...

-¡no mientas!-chillo Pansy, molesta-le lanzaste un Imperio a Blaise

-Harry, permíteme tu varita-dijo el director, mirando a Pansy de reojo

Aun confundido, Harry saco su varita y se la entrego al director, quien se la alcanzo a Severus.

-Priori Incantatem-dijo Severus, apuntando la varita del ahijado de su marido con la propia

Sobre la varita de Harry aparecieron unas letras rojizas, donde se leían claramente "Flagrate"

Tanto Blaise como Pansy boquearon, sorprendidos.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Severus

-Sirius me pidió un favor que estuve haciendo junto al profesor Lupin-Black en mi tiempo libre-contesto con simpleza

Severus alzo una ceja, preguntándose que demonios planeaba su chucho pulgoso y el licántropo.

-es claro que el señor Malfoy no hizo nada de lo que ha sido acusado-concluyo Snape, devolviendo la varita-ustedes dos serán castigados por vuestro falso testimonio

-Harry, puedes retirarte-dijo Albus

-gracias profesor

El moreno se puso en pie y, tras despedirse con un asentimiento, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

A ninguno de los Slytherins allí presentes le paso desapercibida la sonrisa ladeada del moreno.

Albus en cambio, lo miro pensativo.

O Harry era _muy bueno_ fingiendo, o ciertamente no había hechizado al italiano, al menos no de la forma convencional.

* * *

><p>Harry entro en la oficina de Severus, con la túnica abierta y la corbata fuera de su lugar.<p>

Se acerco tímidamente al adusto profesor y se sentó frente a él. Muy esposo de su padrino, pero Harry a veces se sentía turbado a su lado.

Severus, quien corregía unos pergaminos de 2do año y gruñía por lo bajo, no le presto atención.

Cuando termino, miro a Harry y alzo una ceja.

-¿y bien?

-te juro que yo no use el Imperio contra Blaise-soltó el moreno, mordiendo su labio nervioso

-Harry, sé que no _necesitas_ usarlo para _controlar_ a otras personas-dijo el profesor-solo quiero saber qué hiciste

Harry sonrio apenado y le explico que puso en práctica una de sus habilidades de Shittara.

-canto de sirena-dijo Severus, sorprendido

-algo similar-asintió-según entendí el afectado escucha un suave murmullo que le... Obliga a hacer lo que uno quiera

Severus suspiro y miro a Harry, sonriendo levemente.

-¿algo que quieras agregar?

-lanzo un Crucio contra Neville-los ojos del moreno se oscurecieron-si hubiera tardado un segundo mas, Zabinni estaría en Azkaban y Neville en la enfermería

Severus suspiro pesadamente, no sorprendiéndose mucho de que Zabinni lo hubiera intentado.

El último padre del chico había sido un auror de los más curtidos y crueles, que debió de enseñarle al chico... Y no de muy buena forma.

-si prometes no volver a hacerlo...-empezó Severus pero se detuvo-si solo harás que se retracte, no le veo el problema

Harry sonrio feliz y se puso en pie.

-gracias Sev-dio media vuelta para salir pero se detuvo-por cierto-se giro nuevamente y saco algo del pantalón de su uniforme-Feliz Aniversario

Le guiño un ojo y dejo sobre la mesa una bolsita negra.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Severus frunció el ceño y tomo la bolsita.

La abrió y dejo caer su contenido sobre su escritorio. Jadeo y sintió su corazón correr alocado, mientras un calorcillo invadía sus mejillas.

¡Maldito chucho!

Dentro de la bolsa había una obsidiana pulida junto a dos ónices, la primera en forma de corazón y las dos últimas con formas de lágrimas. O tal vez dos mitades de un corazón. Las tres con un pequeño agujerito y por estos pasaba un cordel negro.

Las 3 piedras tenían grabados unos nombres, y junto a ellas había un sobre perfectamente doblado.

Severus frunció el ceño y tomo la obsidiana en sus manos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomo el papel entre sus manos.

¡Maldito chucho sentimental y Gryffindor!

Sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cuello y un cálido aliento en su mejilla.

-feliz aniversario, Severus-susurraron a su oído-¿te gusta?

Severus trago saliva y asintió.

-como...

-tengo mis influencias-pudo sentir como el otro hombre sonreía, con una gran emoción-¿te gusta?-pregunto nuevamente

Severus se puso en pie, rodeo la silla y apretó entre sus brazos a su tonto Gryffindor, besándolo profundamente.

-Feliz Aniversario-susurro, besando sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cuello

Sirius rio y dejo que Severus lo arrastrara a sus habitaciones privadas.

Se sintió orgulloso de su gran acierto, y aunque sabía que le traería consecuencias, valía la pena.

Si, valdría la pena dejar su trabajo por 9 meses y darle un hijo a Severus, de los dos.

Y mientras Severus le demostraba todo su amor de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, en el escritorio quedaron olvidadas las preciosas joyas. "Sirius Snape" se podía leer en una de las ónices, "Severus Snape" se leía en la otra y "Eileen Snape" en la obsidiana.

Porque Sirius tenía la esperanza de que el fruto que llevaba en su vientre fuera una hermosa niña, que llevaría el nombre de su difunta abuela.

* * *

><p>Harry entro en la Sala Común con una gran sonrisa, que se borro al encontrarse con Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo y Draco. Y unos cuantos estudiantes de cursos menores que estudiaban o cuchicheaban entre sí.<p>

Harry barrió la Sala y, con una simple mirada, todos los demás salieron prácticamente corriendo. A nadie le gustaba ver a un Malfoy molesto, y menos a _ese_Malfoy molesto.

El chico era un encanto, pero molesto...

Eran pocas las veces que habían presenciado su ira, pero últimamente, parecía que cualquier cosa lo alteraba.

Una vez solos, Harry se acerco a Blaise, con paso ligero pero con los claros movimientos de que estaba molesto.

Draco miro embobado el andar de su hermano. ¿Desde cuándo Harry era tan... Sexy?

-quisiera saber, Parkinson, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que _yo_ lance una Imperdonable contra Zabinni?-pregunto, en un suave e inquietante seseo

-es lo que pareció-la chica frunció el ceño-Blaise no parecía Blaise

Los grandulones asintieron.

-pero no pienso discutir contigo-agrego la chica

Se despidió de sus amigos y subió al dormitorio de chicas. Draco le hizo unas señas a Crabbe y Goyle y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron malvados al posarse nuevamente en Blaise, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-ya sabes lo que soy, así que no le daré vueltas al asunto-Harry se inclino sobre él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus rostros _demasiado cerca_-si vuelves a fastidiar a mis amigos, la pasaras _muy mal_

-no te temo, Potter-escupió el italiano

-créeme, deberías hacerlo-Harry sonrio macabro-si conoces a Gellert Grindelwald, debes saber que yo podría ser _peor_-dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

No se sentía como el mismo, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para darle mente a eso.

Blaise se pregunto si Harry sería capaz de cumplir la amenaza, Theo lo jalo para subir a la habitación que compartían, y Draco se quedo un rato más frente a la chimenea, pensando en lo extraña que se había sentido el aura de Harry desde el momento en que apareció, cuando Blaise fastidiaba a los Gryffindors.

Era casi como... Como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso.

Suspiro y subió a su habitación, al día siguiente debía de escribirle definitivamente a su madre.

Había muchas cosas que quería, y _debía_ consultar con ella.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>les gusto? XD<p>

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: tratare de no tardar e.e lo q no prometo por las tareas D: y pues creo q ahora te haras una idea de quien fue XD

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: gracias!

Bydanny: o si, tienes toda la razon XD Flamel sabe **mas **de lo que dira pero bueno :3 eso **aun **no lo sabreis! aqui tambn es bueno D: yo no podria ponerlo como malo u.u sii XD lo de Harry es culpa de las hormonas a tropel por su Primera Luna tan cerca D: y si XD comprendo e,e soy Fujoshi y amante del anime XD y si, eso me recordo maas o menos SH XD

Nozomi Black: Mooo, xq todos creen que Tomito es malo? XD en fins e.e bueno, cada uno piense lo que quiera de mi Tom XD en fins w si e.e Cedric... que pasa con el tejon? PSD: sigue esperando

Nos leemos! el concurso para adivinar el soplon sigue en pie

PSD: os traigo algo mas XD aunq aun no sale en la historia...

a que no adivinan cual es la o las formas animagas de Harry? y la de Draco? ;)

nos leemos! proximo cap fiesta de Halloween! nadie adivinar el disfraz de Harry!


	11. Cap 10

Cap. 10

Faltaban unos días para Halloween.

En realidad. Faltaba una semana justa.

Tan maravillosa fiesta (para los magos y brujas) caía convenientemente el último domingo de Octubre, lo que le daba una oportunidad a los estudiantes rezagados (normalmente Gryffindors) de comprar sus disfraces en la salida a Hogsmade del sábado 30.

Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados. No solo por la fiesta, sino tambien por que luego serian los exámenes, el baile de Yulle y las vacaciones.

Y la semana paso relativamente rápida, entre preparativos y arreglos y planes.

Aunque para Harry fue eterna.

La semana entera se la paso escondiéndose de Hermione y sus ansias de convertirlo en un modelo humano (o en su caso, un Shittara modelo).

Y en momentos así agradecía tener sus sentidos sensibilizados pues, desde que oía, olía o veía a su castaña amiga a distancia, corría (de una forma muy poco elegante) a esconderse en el único lugar que sabia ella _no visitaría..._: las mazmorras de Snape. Que habían sido invadidas recientemente por un hormonal Sirius.

Cabe decir que una vez tuvo que devolver sus pasos, pues a sus fosas nasales llego el claro olor del sexo justo antes de siquiera entrar al terreno de las serpientes. Cosa que revoluciono sus propias hormonas, pues al parecer tanto su temporada de celo como el cercanía de la luna llena lo ponían... Sensible.

Pero ese no era el caso. El punto estaba en que Hermione en sus recesos daba vueltas al castillo buscándolo, para convencerlo de ir al baile. Aunque no tuviera pareja.

Porque Cedric había invitado a la dichosa Ravenclaw con la que ahora salía (para darle celos, claro), bastante desagradable a la vista del moreno.

Ni siquiera bajaba a cenar. Llamaba a alguno de los elfos del colegio (o a Dobby, un elfo que le perteneció a su padre y que el libero por... Accidente)

Así que, cuando llego el sábado, Harry se sintió aliviado. Hermione se rendiría...

O eso pensó el.

* * *

><p>El sábado temprano, antes de la hora para la partida a Hogsmade, Harry se había acurrucado nuevamente en su cama, luego de haberse bañado, feliz de haberse deshecho de Hermione.<p>

Ignorante del alboroto que se formaba fuera de la Sala Común (había aprendido en esas semanas a hacer los hechizos silenciadores más poderosos que había conocido jamás).

Mientras, abajo, una encantadora Hermione trataba de _convencer_, a punta de varita, a un Slytherin de 1er año para que dijera la contraseña, mientras un azorado Neville trataba de calmarla.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto alguien a espaldas de la chica

Hermione se giro para encontrarse con Adrian Pucey, un Slytherin de su mismo año, rubio y de ojos azules.

-¡Pucey!-Hermione sonrio ampliamente-¿podrías decir la contraseña? Necesito a Harry, pero no me ha contestado ninguna lechuza

El chico alzo una ceja, se encogió de hombros y, acercándose al muro, susurro la contraseña.

Inmediatamente los ladrillos se movieron dejando a la vista la entrada a la Sala Común.

Pucey entro, seguido de Hermione, Neville y el atemorizado joven de 1er año, que desapareció escaleras arriba. La leona era bastante atemorizante.

Todos los allí presentes miraron sorprendidos a los dos Gryffindors. Ellos sabían que eran amigos de Malfoy, así que trataban de meterse con ellos lo menos posible, pero _jamás_ imaginaron que tendrían el valor suficiente de entrar en un nido de serpientes.

-¿podrías llamarlo?-pregunto Hermione, sonriendo encantadoramente

El rubio rodo los ojos y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos de 5to.

Blaise, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea junto a Theo, Draco y Pansy, les lanzo una mirada venenosa.

Mirada que fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Unos minutos después, un mosqueado Harry, vestido con unos jeans azules desgastados (regalo de Sirius hacia un año y que él no perdía oportunidad de ponerse), una camisa verde con gris a cuadros abierta y bajo esta una polera negra. Su indomable cabello negro caía suelto alrededor de su rostro y un mechón cubría su cicatriz y la mitad del ojo derecho.

Con su paso medidamente torpe y su expresión enfurruñada, que sin los lentes le hacía ver encantador, arranco varios suspiros, tanto de las estudiantes femeninas como de los masculinos, incluyendo a Draco.

-Hermione...-dijo Harry, en forma de advertencia

-Hermione nada, iras al baile de Halloween, y punto-sentencio la joven

-no tengo disfraz-trato de razonar con ella, rogando porque funcionara

-lo podemos resolver-sonrio de forma tétrica, apretando contra su pecho una libreta que Harry _no_ había visto

-no tengo pareja-comento, tratando de zafarse como fuese

-eso es lo de menos, Neville, Ron y yo tampoco tenemos

Algunos Slytherins rieron por lo bajo, ganándose un ligero gruñido de Harry.

-Neville-Harry lo miro, tratando de acudir a su amigo

-lo siento, estoy atado de manos-sonrio apenado, y junto sus muñecas para hacerlo más grafico, como diciéndole que el tambien sufriría el horror

Sin decir más, Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y la jaloneo.

* * *

><p>Harry se dejo arrastrar, total, ya no tenía nada que perder.<p>

-¿estás seguro de que Harry fue criado por los Malfoy?-pregunto Theo, observando cómo Harry cargaba torpemente con las compras de Hermione, que había arrastrado a Ron con ellos

-si-asintió Draco, observando como el condenado jean se moldeaba a la figura de su hermano-¿por qué?

-pues-Theo miro a Draco, vestido con un pantalón negro de la más fina tela y una camiseta verde Slytherin con una serpiente plateada en el centro-tu pareces mas Malfoy que él, y me refiero a cuanto porte, elegancia y...

-y buen gusto-agrego Pansy, haciendo una mueca

Draco estuvo a punto de estallar a carcajadas. Era tonto decir que el parecía mas Malfoy, el _era un Malfoy_ de nacimiento.

¿Es que ellos no vieron a Harry cuando era niño?

Cierto, siempre fue algo torpe y despistado (o se lo hacía) y no le gustaba usar mucho las caras túnicas o las ropas finas. Pero si había algo que Harry Potter Malfoy tenía, era porte, elegancia y muy buen gusto.

Era solo que... No le gustaba lucirse.

Aunque con lo que se pusiera se vería bien.

-en mi opinión él se ve bien con lo que sea-comento Terence Higgs, un Slytherin rubio de ojos azules y 2 años mayor que ellos, comiéndose a Harry con los ojos

Draco gruño algo parecido a _"Mío"_, que solo lo alcanzaron a escuchar Blaise y Theo, quienes miraron a su amigo, preocupado.

Draco le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, observando cómo Harry se sonrojaba y Hermione sonreía, complacida.

"¿Qué demonios planea Granger?" Pensó, molesto

* * *

><p>Y llego el tan preciado Halloween.<p>

Harry había pasado el día encerrado en su habitación, y cuando ya no pudo soportar el mutismo de Draco, que deslizaba las perchas de su armario y desidia que ponerse, Harry se levanto y salió.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, rumiando el tener que disfrazarse de una forma tan... ¡Vergonzosa!

Estaba tan distraído que no se percato de su camino hasta que choco con otro cuerpo.

Por suerte, con sus nuevos adquiridos reflejos logro sujetar a la otra persona antes de que cayera.

-lo siento-se disculpo

-no te preocupes Harry-el moreno reconoció la voz antes de ver a la persona-yo también esta distraída buscando a los snorlacks de cuernos arrugados

-¡Luna!-Harry la abrazo y beso su mejilla-siglos sin verte

-lo mismo digo-la chica sonrio-pero es bueno que tengas grandes reflejos, hubiéramos caído los dos de bruces

-cierto-asintió, soltándola

-¿a dónde ibas?

-a cualquier parte, lejos de Hermione-rio-me quiere obligar a ir al baile pero...

-hoy, hace 14 años tus padres murieron-completo la joven

Harry sonrio. A ella había sido la única a la que le dijo sobre sus padres, y se alegraba.

-como llevas lo de...

-más o menos-contesto rápidamente

Si. Luna sabia de su ''condición'' de Criatura Mágica, y no porque él le dijera precisamente.

La chica se le había acercado en la biblioteca, hacia unas 3 semanas y le había dicho que tratara de controlar su magia o terminaría destruyendo la biblioteca.

Harry se avergonzó y ella le explico que era normal que una Criatura con su caudal mágico perdiera el control de vez en cuando.

Y luego se fue, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-pero esa no es la única razón para no querer ir al baile, ¿cierto?

-no tengo pareja-admitió avergonzado

-yo tampoco-asintió la chica y sonrio como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido de repente-¿y si vamos juntos?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, tomo sus manos y las beso.

-¡eres una genio!-y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Luna simplemente rio y siguió con su búsqueda.

Tal vez para la próxima, pondría a Harry a ayudarla, las escurridizas criaturas no pasarían desapercibidas para su amigo, ¿no?

* * *

><p>A las 8 en punto todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas habían sido reemplazadas por pequeñas mesitas par personas.<p>

Los típicos fantasmas paseaban de un lado a otro, observando con verdadera curiosidad los "fantasmas" muggles (idea de los hijos de muggles, encabezados por Hermione). Murciélagos volaban de un lado a otro y lámparas de calabazas, hechas a mano por los estudiantes, flotaban o estaban colocadas como centro de mesas.

El centro del Gran Comedor se había convertido en una pista de baile y todos lucían sus mejores disfraces, bailando, comiendo o bebiendo ponche.

La mesa de los profesores fue reemplazada por una mesa parecida a las demás, y en ella solo estaban Umbridge, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin-Black, los últimos dos conversaban, en secreto, como si ocultaran algo. Y, para sorpresa de muchos, el Ministro Riddle los acompañaba.

A Sirius le hubiera encantado estar allí, pero su esposo le prohibió rotundamente aparecerse por el Gran Comedor.

En una mesa, cerca de donde solía estar la de Slytherin, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy observaban a todos los estudiantes, criticando despiadadamente sus disfraces.

Porque, ciertamente, los de ellos eran los mejores; _hasta ahora._

Blaise hiba disfrazado como un príncipe del siglo XV, con un traje verde oscuro, de mangas abombadas y una capa negra colgada sobre los hombros.

Theo iba disfrazado como un escritor muggle, Poe según recordaba, con un sobrio traje negro, camisa blanca y un pañuelo vino tinto en el cuello. Tenía el pelo peinado totalmente hacia atrás y, con un práctico hechizo, había hecho que su piel se viera de un pálido enfermizo con unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos. Había omitido el bigote, considerándolo de mal gusto.

Pansy, por su parte, iba disfrazada como una bruja Muggle: vestido negro de falda abombada y mangas largas, botas altas y largas hasta las rodillas, el pelo amarrado en un estirado moño alto y un sombrero picudo.

Y Draco, Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin, iba disfrazado como el más sexy vampiro jamás visto. Un traje negro similar al de Theo, una camisa de igual color, con dos botones abiertos, unos finos zapatos de cuero negro y una gabardina negra por fuera y roja por dentro, colgada sobre sus hombros; llevaba los largos y rubios cabellos peinados totalmente hacia atrás, un hilillo falso de sangre corría por su mentón y sobre su labio inferior sobresalían las puntas de un par de afilados colmillos falsos.

-¿crees que tu hermano vendrá?-pregunto Theo, mirando a todas partes

-¿con el mal gusto que tiene? No creo que haya escogido un buen disfraz y por eso no ha venido-comento Pansy, venenosa

Draco no dijo nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano si iría.

Y que los sorprendería.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin una impaciente Hermione estaba considerando seriamente el subir y sacar a Harry arrastrado de las orejas.

-Harry James Potter Malfoy-trono, apretando sus puños con fuerza

-Mione, tranquila-intento tranquilizarla Neville, sonriendo levemente

-si Mione-concordó Ron, luchando por no despeinarse

La chica les gruño y estuvo a punto de subir cuando unos pasos la detuvieron.

Decir que se quedaron sin aire al ver a Harry era poco.

La fiesta avanzaba, todos se divertían y ya iban a dar las 8:30 cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso a Hermione Granger, junto a un nervioso Neville Longbottom.

Hermione iba disfrazada como una princesa española (más bien se parecía a la esposa del Zorro), con un largo vestido color champagne, de falda abultada, mangas cortas, abultadas y caídas, dejando ver sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo sostenido por varias peinetas, totalmente rizado y con una pequeñísima tiara al frente. Algunos rizos caían por su frente y agitaba suavemente un abanico del color de su vestido con rosas rojas estampadas. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla de plata, y por dije un ópalo, y de sus orejas colgaban unos aretes similares.

Neville, a su lado, iba disfrazado como un "saquea tumbas". Pero no cualquiera. Había decidido disfrazarse del Profesor de antropología Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Jr. Con un pantalón de tela color kaki, una camisa azul y encima de esta una cazadora de cuero. En su costado izquierdo colgaba el sempiterno látigo del Dr. Jones y en el derecho su bolsa de viaje y la funda de una beretta (obviamente falsa) su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás y sobre su cabeza el inseparable sombrero de Indiana.

Sonreía tímidamente, pero el brillo de las lámparas sobre sus braces le dieron el toque coqueto suficiente como para arrancar varios suspiros.

Tras ellos entraba Ron Weasley, disfrazado como "El Zorro": un pantalón y una camisa manga larga negra, botas con un ligero tacón de igual color, una capa negra amarrada al cuello, un sombrero y una máscara. Algunos mechones de su pelo caían sobre esta, dándole un aire sensual dentro de tanto misterio.

Y por ultimo entro el esperado Harry Malfoy. Su entrada, por supuesto, corto la respiración de más de uno, algunos por lo impresionante de su disfraz, y otros (como Pansy) por haber pensado que el torpe Malfoy no se atrevería a ir o vestiría realmente ridículo.

Harry vestía un sencillo, realmente sencillo disfraz de _demonio_. Tan sencillo que lo hacía realmente impresionante.

Vestía un pantalón negro de cuero, largo y algo acampanado y unas botas negras de piel de dragón. Llevaba una camisa rojo vino, con bordados dorados, sin mangas y de cuello alto. Parecía cuero.

A simple vista, no era _gran cosa_. Pero el hecho de que sus ojos estaban rodeados por lápiz negro, haciéndolos mas profundos, que estos estuvieran _rasgados_ y con un _halo rojizo_ hizo que más de uno se estremeciera.

Sobre su labio inferior sobresalían un par de colmillos algo alargados, de su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos, no muy alargados pero bastante reales, mechones de pelo, totalmente rizados como los de su padrino Sirius, caían sobre su frente y el resto sobre sus hombros; y detrás de él, una larga, negra y puntiaguda cola se balanceaba de lado a lado.

En su cuello colgaba un collar cuyo dije era una obsidiana, con runas antiguas grabadas en ella.

Lo más impresionante de todo no fue solo la sencillez del disfraz, sino el hecho de que a Harry parecía sentarle _muy bien._

Ese aire maligno que parecía rodearlo, junto a la _timidez_ de sus facciones y la _inocencia_ de sus pasos, lo hacía ver _realmente sexy_.

Aunque claro, el hecho de estar acompañado por Luna "Lunática" Lovegood, disfrazada de ángel ayudo mucho.

La chica tenia los largos cabellos rubios totalmente lizos y con cuencas de diferentes colores entrelazadas en ellos. Vestía un largo vestido azul celeste, vaporoso y sin mangas, con un broche de una extraña forma en el centro de este. En su espalda había un par de hermosas alas blancas y sobre su cabeza flotaba una aureola.

Muy... _realista._

Harry se acerco con paso casi felino, medido, sensual y totalmente _inocente_ (al menos para él) a la mesa donde se habían sentado sus amigos, incomodo con todas las miradas sobre él.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que medio Comedor dejara escapar un suspiro y varias miradas lujuriosas recorrían sin pudor el bien definido cuerpo de Harry, gracias al Quidditch.

-creo que no fue buena idea, Mione-susurro Harry, totalmente incomodo, picando del plato frente a él.

-oh, vamos, no seas agua fiestas

Hermione blandía suavemente el abanico, sentada totalmente recta y una máscara inexpresiva que claramente decía "soy mejor que tu"

-nadie ha notado que el aspecto de tus ojos es totalmente natural-agrego Neville, en un susurro

Y era cierto. Con la luna llena más cerca que antes y un poco de práctica, los ojos de Harry habían tomado esa forma.

-parece que tienes los ojos de un dragón-comento Ron, mirándolo fijamente-¿como lo lograste?

Harry iba a contestar alguna tontería cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya y jalarlo.

Al girarse se encontró frente a frente con un apuesto príncipe medieval, de castaños cabellos y brillante mirada acaramelada, que le sonreía coquetamente.

-¿me concedería esta pieza, apuesto demonio?-pregunto Cedric

-¿y tu pareja?-Harry alzo una ceja, intrigado

Mientras se vestía, hacía rato, y razonaba las palabras de Luna, se había dado cuenta de que no le había molestado para nada la acción del Hufflepuff, pero si la de Draco al invitar a Pansy.

Bufo. Ya sabía el que eso de Cedric no funcionaria.

-Harry, ¿me gustaría bailar contigo?-dijo el castaño, confundido

Harry barrió con la mirada el Comedor, encontrando a Chang, disfrazada como una princesa amazónica, sentada a un par de mesas y taladrándolo con la mirada.

Harry le sonrio malicioso, tanto a ella como a Cedric. Se soltó del agarre y tomo delicadamente la mano de Luna, haciéndola parar.

-lo siento-se disculpo y arrastro a la rubia al centro de la pista de baile

En ese instante sonaba un suave vals, para consternación de los jóvenes, y los únicos en la pista eran Draco, Pansy, Harry y Luna, que fueron acompañados por Hermione y Ron.

Harry coloco una mano en la cintura de la rubia y se deslizo suavemente, guiándola.

-tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es a él precisamente a quien quieres presumirle que viniste conmigo-susurro Luna, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-no sé de qué me hablas-respondió Harry, girando y girando, casi chocando codos con un más que molesto Vampiro Malfoy

-¿ah no?-pregunto la chica, sonriendo

Harry se estremeció y siguió la mirada azul cristalina de la rubia. Draco estaba más cerca de él de lo que imaginaba.

Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y siguió bailando con Luna.

Cuando la melodía termino, una estruendosa música, de las que estaban de moda, resonó en las paredes y la pista se empezó a llenar de adolescentes más que hormonales.

Harry arrastro a Luna nuevamente a la mesa y se dejo caer en una silla, al lado de Neville que seguía con la mirada a Thedore _Poe_.

-párate y baila con el-le animo Harry, siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada y sonriendo ante el acelerado sonido del corazón de su amigo

-no sé de que...

-anda, Neville-le animo Luna que luego se giro a Harry-vuelvo...

-anda, ve tu tambien a bailar

Los chicos sonrieron, se pararon y fueron a la pista, Neville con la vista fija en un sexy Poeta torturado y Luna mirando el techo, como si buscase algo.

La fiesta transcurrió muy animada. Ni Umbridge ni McGonagall pudieron parar a los adolescentes que saltaban y se divertían.

Harry observaba todo, aburrido.

Sus amigos estaban bailando y el era demasiado torpe como para meterse entre esos contorsionados cuerpos.

Suspiro por enésima vez esa noche, arrugando la nariz.

El olor a hormonas revoloteadas, mas sudor y alcohol (si, había visto y olido como los gemelos Weasley vaciaban una botella de dudosa procedencia en el ponche de frutas) le estaba provocando nauseas.

Hacía rato Remus se había retirado a sus habitaciones por la misma razón. Con la luna cerca sus instintos se desequilibraban fácilmente.

Cansado, aburrido y asqueado, Harry se puso en pie y salió al jardín, siendo seguido por un par de ojos plateados.

Camino largo rato bajo la brillante luna, sintiéndose fresco y relajado. La brisa de esa noche de octubre revolviendo su pelo.

Inspiro suavemente y sonrio.

-buenas noches, Ministro Riddle-saludo, sin girarse

-es bueno saber que nadie puede sorprenderte-le devolvió el saludo el hombre, adelantándose un poco y caminando a su lado-¿aburrido?

-más o menos-respondió con sinceridad-no dejo de pensar que mis padres murieron...

-Harry, ya paso-Tom revolvió aun mas su pelo-disfruta de la noche

-es difícil...

-es por Draco, ¿verdad?

Harry tuvo el atino de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Tom rio y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo

-cuando yo era profesor de DCAO aquí, en la fiesta de Halloween del 7mo año de tus padres, a James se le ocurrió la genialísima idea de invitar a otra chica, para darle celos a Lily

Harry le observo, sorprendido.

-tu padre estaba cansado de rogarle a tu madre, y pensó que esa sería una buena forma de llamar su atención-Tom sonrió, deteniéndose y sentándose en un banco-y lo hizo, Lily estaba furiosa pero no lo dio a demostrar, supongo que como Shittara que era, se sintió rechazada por su pareja

-¿que paso?

-me pidió un baile-Tom alzo una ceja-de entre todos los chicos que estaban enamorados de ella invito a su profesor de Defensa, el porqué, no lo se

-vaya

-te seré sincero, en esa época yo estaba medio enamorado de tu madre-Tom rio ante la expresión de Harry-¡pero no de la forma que piensas! No era enamorado de amor, si no de admiración

-¿admiración?

-si-asintió-admiraba a tu madre por su fuerza y valentía, porque demostró a más de uno, incluyéndome a mí, que los nacidos de muggles -como pensábamos que ella era hasta hace poco- valían tanto como los sangre pura

-ya veo-asintió el joven, sus rojizos ojos brillantes

-la cosa es que, un par de días después, Lily recibió su herencia mágica, pero eso junto al haberse sentido rechazada por su pareja le produjo un desequilibrio en el núcleo mágico

-como a mí-susurro Harry, consternado

-si-asintió-supongo que Draco es tu pareja destinada

Harry se sonrojo. Eso _no_ era una pregunta.

-¿quieres que hable con él?

-no-Harry le sonrio-gracias, Tom

El Ministro le devolvió la sonrisa, revolvió nuevamente los negros cabellos, se puso en pie y se fue dentro del castillo.

Harry suspiro y decidió que sería mejor ir a su habitación.

Continuación...

* * *

><p>Creo que no soy buena describiendo XD peinados y esas cosas w<p>

El peinado de Hermione: .

El vestido de Hermione: . salvo que con mangas cortas

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: como ya te dije XD falta mucho e.e pero paciencia :3

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: ñe... gracias hermosa :3 y aun falta el proximo!

**Murtilla: **bah, ntp a mi me pasa XD ¬w¬ bueno si te cae **pesimo** este Harry puedes parar de leerlo porque aun falta mucho despliegue de su magia XD todos sabemos que Harrisito es poderoso, yo solo quise darle una razon a tanto poder con que fuese una Criatura Magica :3 pero me alegra que te guste la historia *w* (perdon si sueno algo brusca XD normalmente cuando uno escribe no expresa como se siente e.e y la primera vez q lei tu comentario me dolio XD pero no te contesto con animos de ofender hermosa :3 solo defiendo mi historia, gracias por tu observacion!)

suuchan1795: aww me encanta que todos piensen que Tom le esta echando el ojo a Harry, nadie cree en la preocupacion desinteresada? -sonrie inocente- y mejor asi e.e si Draco cree que tiene competencia tal vez se acerque

Bydanny: realmente u.u pero tiene q controlarse en tiempo record pues, como dijo Flamel, usualmente los mestizos de Shittara reciben un entrenamiento previo a su herencia y Harry no lo tuvo e.e creeme, en el proximo capitulo y en el 14 (si mal no recuerdo) veremos algo de eso, y ni que decir del 16 D: Harry perdera un poquito el control sobre si mismo D: yyyyy eso de Punto de Quiebre e.e yo hando escribiendo un Tomarry con ese titulo XD nada que ver e.e solo queria decirlo w y nops, Ron no es el soplon pues el **ni idea **de que Harry es una Criatura Magica XD lo que pasa es que tiene que tenerlo en la mira por estar interesado en su Draco e.e o tal vez para evitar que Mione sufra XD bueno :3 puedes intentar a adivinar ;) nos leemos!

Nozomi Black: lo siento? no la verdad no lo siento nada XD me gusta el drama e.e la verdad no soy de poner a esos dos de pareja asi de un plumazo... al menos que empiezen como pareja XD y si esto te desespera no leas Mi Medimago Personal xD esos dos no estan juntos hasta el cap 19! w pero tienen mas contacto que estos -rie- nos leemos hermosa!

quieren un pequeño adelanto?

En el proximo capitulo (perdon los horrores ortograficos, aun no edito este cap D:):

[...]Draco, por su parte, se quedo impactado ante la imagen de Harry. Se veia... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso. [...]

De pronto Harry se lanzo sobre el y Draco alzo la varita sin pensarlo.

Pero el moreno se detuvo y gruño.

Olfateo el aire y el gruñido que escabo de sus labios se asemejo mucho al de un gran puma o tigre bastante molesto.

Sus ojos brillaron, oscureciendose, y Draco pudo sentir la ira de Harry crecer rapidamente. Podia verlo en la mueca de desagrado en sus labios o en el extraño y anormal crecimiento de sus colmillos.

-Desmaius!-dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces

Pero el hechizo parecio rebotar contra la piel de su hermano, que parecia recubierta con un escudo intangible e invisible.

Harry se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano, oliendo el aire a su alrededor, oliendo su piel y su pelo...

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios esta vez, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

La ira fue reemplazada rapidamente por el sentimiento de traicion. Retrocedio unos pasos, gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Draco, agitado por la impresion, levanto la varita nuevamente y lanzo un nuevo Desmaius, que si impacto en Harry.[...]

O.O que le paso a Harry... lo sabran para la proxima! XD

Nos leemos!

El concurso sobre las formas animagas de Harry y Draco y sobre el soplon siguen en pie :3


	12. Cap 11

Cap. 11

Los dos días antes de Luna llena (entiéndase, el día antes y durante el día de la Luna Llena) Harry estuvo insufrible e irritable.

Durante los dos días insulto a sus amigos por cualquier nimiedad, pero casi de inmediato se disculpaba, avergonzado.

En las mañanas, en su habitación varios frascos de tinta estallaron (y los espejos), durante el desayuno gruñía y rumiaba contra su pobre plato.

En clase de pociones varios calderos a su alrededor estallaron, y en clases de DCAO su magia intento matar a Umbridge varias veces.

Aunque claro, esto sucedía tambien en el comedor o cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos.

Autodefensa, su parte Shittara _presentía_ que las intenciones de esa mujer no eran ni _remotamente_ buenas.

Por eso, desde media tarde, había preferido saltarse las clases y encerrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres. Entrenando y agotando su magia en todo lo que se le ocurría.

Pero esto no servía de mucho ya que, si se tomaba un solo descanso, su magia volvía a su caudal, haciendo estallar las decoraciones.

A media tarde, cerca de las 6, Harry, agotadísimo, volvió a las mazmorras, saltándose la cena.

Se dejo caer en su cama, cerró las cortinas y se dejo arrastrar por el cansancio.

A media noche, aproximadamente, Harry abrió los ojos luego de un inquietante sueño con su sexy hermano.

Se sentía... Extraño. Como si necesitara algo con desmedida urgencia... A alguien.

Se sentía extremadamente sensible, como si cualquier cosa pudiese inflamar su piel...

Se levanto, y, como guiado por una fuerza invisible, salió de su habitación.

Percibía todo más nítido, como aumentado mil veces más. Podía escuchar, aun a esa distancia, mientras subía las escaleras que lo separaban del pasillo principal, a los lobos aullándole a la luna y percibía el fresco aroma de los arboles.

Salió del castillo y camino por el patio, así, vestido con un pijama rojo vino tinto de mangas largas y totalmente descalzo.

El viento agito sus revueltos y largos cabellos, susurrándole cosas dulces al oído, llamándolo a entrar al bosque con sus congéneres.

Y a la luz de la luna, brillante, redonda y hermosa, la piel de Harry pareció brillar, en una exquisita combinación de plata y rojo y verde.

Su pelo pareció hacerse más largo y salvaje, sus orejas se alargaron tan solo un poco y sus ojos... Podría decirse que sus ojos fueron los que más cambio sufrieron.

Los pozos verdes tenían un halo dorado rodeándolo, que a cada instante parecía posesionarse de las lagunas verdosas. Sus pupilas, del negro más profundo jamás visto, se habían rasgado totalmente, parecidas a las de un gato o un dragón.

Pero nada que ver con su disfraz de Halloween. Sus ojos, de por si hermosos e hipnóticos, se veían más impresionantes si cabria.

En derredor, por las sienes, se podía apreciar perfectamente un gran grupo de escamas plateadas con bordes rojizos y verdosos.

Harry siguió caminando, inconsciente de los cambios efectuados en su propio cuerpo.

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

De pronto, un enorme lobo, más grande que uno normal, salió del bosque y se acerco al moreno, gruñendo y olfateándolo desde lejos.

Y aun en su trance, Harry reconoció a Remus por sus característicos ojos dorados, que aun transformado en lobo, tenían un tinte que los hacía ver amielados y esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

El lobo, o más bien hombre lobo, se acerco a Harry, olfateándolo aun más de cerca y, al reconocer a su cachorro, aulló fuertemente y dejo que el joven acariciara su cabeza con sus suaves manos.

Harry sonrio y tambien olfateo al lobo, como una forma de reconocimiento.

La enorme y esponjosa lengua de Remus acaricio la mano de Harry antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por los lindes del bosque.

Harry dio un paso dispuesto a entrar tambien.

-¡alto ahí!-una voz, demasiado conocida para él, le detuvo

Las aletas de su nariz se agitaron, aspirando el dulce aroma del Veela, que era arrastrado por el viento justo hasta el, torturándolo.

Sin poder evitarlo, de la garganta de Harry salió un profundo gemido, parecido más a un ronroneo que a otra cosa.

-Draco...-susurro, y su voz sonó suave como la seda, como el viento de otoño arrastrando las errantes hojas de los arboles

-¿Harry?-el rubio reconoció la voz de su hermano, a pesar de lo extraña que sonaba.

El moreno se giro y observo a su hermano.

Draco se veía muy... _apetitoso_ con su uniforme algo desarreglado y la insignia de prefecto brillando a la luna. Sus largos cabellos platinos danzando con la brisa y sus ojos plateados...

La perfecta imagen de su, ya confirmada, pareja encendió algo en sus venas y sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia su hermano, buscando algo de desesperado contacto. Sin pensar siquiera en lo _extraño_ que era que su hermano estuviese desarreglado.

Draco, por su parte, se quedo impactado ante la imagen de Harry. Se veía... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso.

El pelo visiblemente más largo danzando con la brisa, su delicada y a la vez fuerte figura delineada por el pijama, la brillante piel (al menos la que quedaba expuesta), los ojos...

Los ojos de un verde mezclados con dorado y de pupilas rasgadas que lo miraron cargados de deseo.

Todo el paquete encendió algo dentro de él.

De pronto Harry se lanzo sobre él y Draco alzo la varita sin pensarlo.

Pero el moreno se detuvo y gruño.

Olfateo el aire y el gruñido que escapo de sus labios se asemejo mucho al de un gran puma o tigre bastante molesto.

Sus ojos brillaron, oscureciéndose, y Draco pudo sentir la ira de Harry crecer rápidamente. Podía verlo en la mueca de desagrado en sus labios o en el extraño y anormal crecimiento de sus colmillos.

-¡Desmaius!-dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces

Pero el hechizo pareció rebotar contra la piel de su hermano, que parecía recubierta con un escudo intangible e invisible.

Harry se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano, oliendo el aire a su alrededor, oliendo su piel y su pelo...

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios esta vez, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La ira fue reemplazada rápidamente por el sentimiento de traición. Retrocedió unos pasos, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Draco, agitado por la impresión, levanto la varita nuevamente y lanzo un nuevo Desmaius, que si impacto en Harry.

Al joven se le doblaron las piernas mientras cerraba los ojos. Draco sin pensarlo lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Se sorprendió de lo liviano que era pero, sin pensarlo más, lo cargo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al castillo.

En pocos minutos llego frente a la puerta de la habitación privada de Severus, dio la contraseña y entro sin importarle el ruido que podría provocar.

Severus, que envolvía protectoramente a un extrañamente aun dormido Sirius, se sentó de golpe en la cama, apuntando con la varita al rubio.

-¡Draco!-bramo, taladrándolo con la mirada

Ante el ruido Sirius se revolvió y despertó, se desperezo y se sentó, mirando molesto a su esposo y a su primo.

-¿qué...?-pero sus palabras se cortaron al ver a Harry en brazos del rubio-¡Harry!

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y se acerco a su ahijado.

Recién Severus se percato de la presencia del moreno. Igualmente preocupado se levanto y camino hasta posarse junto a Sirius.

Ambos se quedaron mudos al observar a Harry.

-¿qué paso?-preguntaron, a la vez

-su primera transformación-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Draco se giro un poco y observo a Remus que, con los ojos aun dorados y vestigios de su reciente transformación, entraba cerrando la puerta y colocando hechizos de privacidad y silencio.

-ponlo en la cama-dijo Sirius a Draco, acercándose a su amigo

Draco asintió y puso a Harry en la cama de su padrino, sentándose a su lado y retirando algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

Se sorprendió al sentir la piel de Harry ardiendo, suave como el pelaje de un gato a pesar de las pequeñas escamas que rodeaban sus ojos.

-Severus...

El morocho se acerco y observo lo que observaba el rubio.

-llamen a Regulus

Remus se acerco a la chimenea que había en la habitación, tomo polvos Flú y los lanzo en ella.

Sirius se acerco a su ahijado y acaricio el durmiente rostro.

Ignoro el crepitar de las llamas y los pasos que se acercaban apresurados a Harry.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Regulus, agitado, alejando a su hermano

-su primera transformación-dijo nuevamente Remus, alejando a Draco lo más posible

-intento atacarme-murmuro el rubio, mirando sin ver al moreno-intento...

-no lo hizo-negó Remus, olfateando los rubios cabellos del chico

-Draco, tu eres...-empezó Sirius, revolviéndose en los brazos de su marido

-mejor sal-gruño Remus-hueles a sexo, Draco, a sexo y a otra persona y eso alterara a Harry

-¿por qué?-pregunto el rubio, ignorando la vergüenza de que su profesor supiera que el...

-porque eres su pareja-respondió una nueva voz desde la chimenea, y por ella salió el Ministro Riddle-que huelas a otra persona le indica a Harry que su pareja no solo le rechaza sino que no está en lo más mínimo interesada en el

El rubio se quedo mudo... ¿Su pareja? ¿El era la pareja de Harry? ¿Ósea que él...?

-por favor, sal Draco-dijo Regulus, desabotonando rápidamente los botones de la camisa del pijama de Harry y quitándoselo-si te ve, y te huele, su magia podría salirse de control y lastimarlos a ambos

El rubio, embobado ante la visión del lampiño pecho de Harry, cubierto por finas escamas plateadas con bordes rojos y verdes, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación sin protestar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se recostó en ella, apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas y dejo que las lagrimas bañaran su rostro.

Había hablado con su madre, y esta le había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba: Harry era su pareja destinada, pero al parecer él lo amaba de mucho antes de saber que era un Veela.

Estaba tan frustrado y mosqueado que había decidido sacarse de la cabeza eso y demostrar que todo debía ser falso, desfogando sus revueltas hormonas con uno de los tantos chicos que estaban enamorados de él.

Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez Harry pudiera corresponderle.

* * *

><p>Con un quejido, Harry abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba?<p>

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de las mazmorras... Haber visto por primera vez a Remus como lobo... Haber casi atacado a...

-¡Draco!-grito, sentándose de golpe

Pero de pronto, sintió una sensación de vacio apoderarse de su pecho y la irremediable necesidad de... Llorar.

Se sentía extraño, le faltaba algo... Algo que no supo identificar.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y observo el lugar.

Estaba en las mazmorras... Y viendo la sobria decoración la reconoció como la habitación de Snape.

Luego de registrar eso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y que su piel se sentía... Diferente.

Suave como el pelaje de un gato angora, pero a la vez caliente y escamosa.

Se miro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que su piel estaba cubierta por varias escamas plateadas, rojas y verdes, en una hermosa amalgama que en vez de hacerlo sentir acongojado, lo hizo sentir... Cómodo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Tom, que al verlo despierto, sonrío.

-buenos días, Harry-saludo-me alegra que estés despierto, Severus te excusara con todos los profesores

-¿qué paso?-pregunto, extrañado

Si Tom estaba allí, quería decir que _algo_ había pasado.

-anoche tuviste tu primera transformación a tu verdadera naturaleza-informo el mayor, sentándose a su lado

-paso algo más, ¿verdad?-pregunto, atemorizado

El mayor suspiro y acaricio los largos cabellos del chico

-te quedaras aquí un par de días, hasta que las escamas más visibles en tu cuerpo desaparezcan-empezó-luego te pondrás al día...

-Tom-corto-¿qué paso?

El oji café suspiro y lo miro, preocupado.

-tu... Parte Shittara confirmo que, al parecer, Draco no te corresponderá

Y Harry lo recordó de pronto.

El olor... El olor a coito, el olor a otro... La traición... El dolor... El vacio.

Su mirada se oscureció y entendió que era eso que sentía.

Sonrio tristemente y asintió. Todo tiene sentido.

-¿me estas escuchando, Harry?-pregunto el mayor

-¿perdón?-pregunto, mirándolo confundido.

-te decía que tengo que salir urgente a Alemania, y tu entrenamiento estará a cargo de Severus, Sirius, Regulus y Remus-Harry asintió-y Flamel te envío esto

Saco un libro de su túnica y se lo entrego. Era pequeño, de pasta dura rojo vino tinto y sin letras.

-¿qué es?

-le comente sobre tu transformación-acaricio las escamas del hombro de Harry-y dijo que tenía una forma rápida para que las ocultes sin tener que esperar

Harry abrió el libro y lo hojeo.

-gracias-le sonrio

Tom asintió y se dispuso a salir. Pero se giro y volvió a acercarse. Saco una cajita de su túnica, envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo negro con una preciosa moña roja.

-como no estaré, no podre darte un regalo decente para navidad-le entrego la cajita

Harry pestañeo, se sonrojo y sonrio apenado.

Retiro el papel y abrió la cajita. Jadeo sorprendido.

Dentro, sobre un pañuelo de seda negro, había un pequeño relicario.

Era octagonal, de plata envejecida con labrados en las orillas, como serpientes entrelazadas.

En el centro, dentro del cristal ambarino, había un circulo y dentro de este una S en forma de serpiente, con esmeraldas incrustadas y runas escritas a su alrededor, que según pudo entender decían _"Ambición y Astucia"_.

Tomo el relicario con mano temblorosa, jalando suavemente la larga cadenilla y lo giro.

Detrás tenía grabada las iníciales S. S y de inmediato Harry lo reconoció.

Alzo la vista de golpe y coloco nuevamente el relicario en la caja.

-Tom, yo no...

-tambien eres descendiente de Slytherin, Harry-dijo suavemente el Ministro-quédate con él, yo ya tengo muchas cosas de mi antepasado

Harry asintió, apenado.

-gracias, supongo

-cuídate, Harry-revolvió su pelo y sonrio-ya nos veremos

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió.

Harry miro nuevamente el Relicario de Slytherin, suspiro y se lo coloco, se dejo caer en la cama y se dejo llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

La noche anterior había sido _muy_ agotadora.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>El dibujo fue realizado por Gema Talerico... Gracias hermosa!<p>

aqui otro dibujo realizado por otra fan de otra pag XD

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

Espero les guste *w* (en caso de que no puedan ver el dibujo, en Slasheaven tambien subo esta historia -y MMP- si entran directo al capitulo 11 lo veran)

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: tratare de no tardar w

Gema Talerico: bueno, como ya te dije XD ganaste ¬w¬ y si, si -rie- si lo dibujas con su trajecito de demonio es todo tuyo (tu historia de cumpleaños estara tarde, pero estara D:) y gracias por el consejo de los links!

Bydanny: que estas totalmente equivocada XD no es Tomito w el lo quiere muchito jojojo amm no e.e aun no se revuelca con la zo... -tose- eso eso :3 si e.e Draco se pasa de bobo

Nozomi Black: si :3 luna es una amor XD, bueno, recuerdo que en el cap 6 mencione que Harry le habia dicho a Mione que ella podria ser una buena Sly y, qeu sentido tendria que Ron se diera cuenta? O.o ademas de que NADIE se da cuenta D: Neville y Theo para el cap16 e.e si *Q* Draco sexy! jojojo a mi tambn me gusto que lo mandara a freir esparragos! tienes razon, pero Dracon AUN no recibe su herencia magica asi que AUN no siente esa atraccion magnetica/animal/criatura magica que siente Harry XD bah, no e,e aun Pansy no besa a Draco XD

Nos leemos! *w*

PSD: a alguien (ademas de Gema) le gusta el Tomarry?


	13. Cap 12

Cap. 12

Una semana.

Noviembre ya cumplía con una semana y las cosas en Hogwarts parecían empeorar.

3 días después de que Tom partiera a Alemania el vice Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, declaro a Dumbledore incapacitado para ser director de Hogwarts, todo con unas supuestas pruebas presentadas por Dolores.

Y el mismo día que el director fue forzado a marcharse, la vieja pomposa fue declarada directora del colegio.

Y las cosas habían cambiado bastante en 4 días.

A Remus lo despidieron, pues un hombre lobo no estaba _capacitado_ para impartir clases. Las clases de DCAO fueron abolidas, y con ellas las de AO, pues impulsaban a los estudiantes a "practicarlas más a fondo".

Estúpido, la verdad. No se tenían registros de magos oscuros desde que Dumbledore había vencido a Gellert.

Y ahora... Esto.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville observaban sorprendidos como Filch colgaba una especie de cuadro sobre las puertas del Gran Comedor. _Con demasiado entuciasmo._

Al terminar, bajo rápidamente y todos los estudiantes que allí se habían reunido pudieron leer perplejos lo que decía.

"_Proclamación_

Decreto Ministerial

No. 01

La Directora Dolores Umbridge es declarada Suma Inquisidora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts.''*

Y debajo de esto estaba la firma del Ministerio junto al sello oficial.

-¿qué es eso?-susurro Ron, fastidiado

Hermione negó, sin comprender.

-será mejor entrar.

Los demás asintieron y todos los estudiantes empezaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Harry fue directo a su mesa, mirando de reojo la mesa de profesores donde faltaba Remus.

Sabía que lo vería esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres pero aun así... Era extraño no ver su cálida sonrisa toda las mañanas.

Prácticamente no probo de su desayuno y fue casi corriendo a su primera clase.

Draco observo a su hermano en clases. A pesar de apenas y si estar comiendo Harry se veía realmente saludable, y tal vez el era el único, pero podía ver las brillantes escamas plateadas que lo hacían ver aun más hermoso.

Suspiro y volvió la vista a su trabajo de Transformaciones. Desde el incidente de Luna Llena Harry, que antes intentaba hacer las paces con él, ni siquiera le miraba.

Y cuando lo hacía por accidente sus ojos perdían todo brillo y alegría.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Luego de la primera "Proclamación" siguieron unas cuantas más.<p>

Para finales de noviembre había al menos unas 15 mal contadas, y para la semana de exámenes había unas 28 más o menos.

Cuada una más ridícula que la otra, y a Harry le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Y para colmo de males, Umbridge había creado la Brigada Inquisidora, un grupo de jóvenes que tenían mayor poder que los prefectos. Y entre ellos estaba su hermano.

No sabía, ni quería saber, porque el rubio estaba en la Brigada, pero mejor evitarse problemas.

Harry entro en las habitaciones de Snape, como ya era costumbre, luego de correr por medio castillo al finalizar su última clase.

Se acerco a la pequeña salita y se encontró con Sirius, que tarareaba alguna cancioncilla (algo atípico de él) mientras leía un libro frente a la chimenea (aun más atípico)

-padrino-saludo, sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa abrazándolo.

Harry lo observo. Aunque el embarazo masculino era extraño y peligroso, a su padrino parecía sentarle de maravilla.

Sus traviesos ojos brillaban aun mas y, aunque su pancita aun no se notaba, los 3 meses que se cargaba encima lo hacían ver _muy_ bien.

-Severus vendrá en un momento, Reg lo mando a llamar para unas pociones-dijo Sirius, revolviendo la melena negruzca de Harry

-bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

-como una ballena-admitió

-ni siquiera se te nota-sonrio

-lo sé, pero siento que peso más aun-Sirius hizo un infantil puchero

Harry rio y rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que sonaba su padrino. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino. Si se sentía así con tan solo 3 meses, no quería ni imaginarse cuando tuviera más.

-tus escamas son suaves-dijo Sirius, acariciando los brazos de Harry.

El chico rio, pues estaba restregando inconscientemente su mejilla en el hombro desnudo de Sirius.

-gracias

-¿cómo van las cosas con la cara de sapo?-cuestiono

-horrible-bufo, fastidiado-faltan unos días para las vacaciones de navidad, pero esta semana es pesada

-me lo imagino, Sevy llega con cara de amargado por tener que soportarla

Harry asintió.

-castigo a un alumno de 1er año por una nimiedad

-¿que hizo?

-tropezó en medio del gran comedor, cuando ella iba entrando, y pues llevaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano y se lo echo todo encima

-vaya, ¿casa?

-Hufflepuff

-pobre chico-Sirius bostezo-¿te importa si me duermo?

Harry negó y dejo que Sirius se acomodara mejor en el sofá.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, agotado, pero al momento cayo rendido.

Y así los encontró Severus, media hora después.

Su esposo recostado en el reposa brazos, envolviendo protectoramente el cuerpo de Harry.

Se permitió sonreír de medio lado, cargo a Sirius y lo llevo a su habitación, recostándolo en la cama.

Volvió y, sin corazón para despertar a Harry, pues sabía lo agotador que era para él ocultar su verdadera forma y a la vez hacer magia, lo acomodo mejor en el sofá, con un Accio llamo una manta y lo cubrió.

* * *

><p>Y las ansiadas vacaciones de navidad llegaron, luego de una cansada semana de exámenes.<p>

Una vez dentro de las protecciones de Malfoy Manor, Harry suspiro y dejo caer su "Glammour" (uno especial que creo gracias al libro de Flamel, pues los normales no lograron nada), ignorando la mirada hambrienta que le dirigió su hermano.

-¡Draco, Harry!-Narcissa Malfoy salió a recibir a sus hijos y se quedo impresionada al ver a Harry-¿Harry?

-hola mama-saludo, sonriendo tímidamente

La rubia se acerco y toco el rostro del joven, estremeciéndose ante la calidez y suavidad de las escamas, contrario a las de un dragón.

Se sorprendió aun mas por el hermoso contraste de rojo y verde, sobre las escamas que parecían más bien dibujos sobre la pálida piel del chico

-vaya, Reg no mentía cuando dijo que era impresionante

-aun trabajo en ocultarlas-admitió el chico, sonrojándose

La mujer asintió y paso a abrazar a Draco.

Lucius, que bajaba las escaleras, observo consternado al moreno.

Harry le sonrio y agito su mano.

El rubio simplemente sonrio de medio lado, estremeciéndose levemente ante las pequeñas e inofensivas hondas de magia que Harry parecía exudar sin darse cuenta.

"Vaya que es poderoso" pensó. Recorrió de arriba abajo a su hijo y detuvo sus grises ojos en el relicario que colgaba de su cuello.

Alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Ya sabía que Harry era descendiente de Slytherin... Pero ver que el Ministro le concediera precisamente _eso_ era extraño.

* * *

><p>La 2da Luna llena de Harry fue más tranquila.<p>

El chico (con prácticas constantes y uno que otro hechizo especial aplicado en La Sala de los Menesteres) había aprendido a dominar su instinto primario: estar cerca de su pareja.

Aun le dolía recordar que cabía la remota posibilidad de que el _no_ fuese la pareja del Veela.

Y casualmente esa Luna Llena había caído el 24 de diciembre, por lo que, cuando bajo a cenar (la hermosa luz plateada que se colaba por su habitación había deshecho su Glammour, como si de un contra hechizo se tratara), sus escamas brillaron bajo la luz de los candelabros y sus ojos se asemejaban más a los de un dragón que a los de un humano.

Su madre, que se había sentado ya, se le quedo mirando impresionando, haciéndole sonrojar. Su padre había fruncido el ceño y Draco lo miraba... De una forma extraña.

Harry vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y una túnica que iba del rojo negruzco al verde de igual color, abierta y dejando ver su ropa, contrastando con su piel.

Apenado, se sentó en la mesa, sintiéndose incomodo ante las miradas de sus padres.

-así que así te vez como Shittara-comento Narcissa, recorriendo cada rincón de la piel expuesta de su hijo, deteniéndose en las escamas de sus sienes-Lily debió de verse hermosa

Harry asintió.

-encontré unas fotos...-comento, haciendo un vago gesto con su mano

Y en realidad había sido así. Al final del diario de su madre se encontró una foto de ella, como Shittara, cargándolo a él, vestida con un sencillísimo vestido strapless azul celeste.

Y se veía hermosa. Su pelo mas rojo que en las fotos que le había regalado Sirius, sus ojos verdes más profundos con vetas doradas y pupilas rasgadas, sus orejas algo puntiagudas, la piel de sus sienes, sus hombros y parte de sus brazos estaba cubierta por unas hermosas escamas plateadas, con las orillas azul y verde, haciendo un hermoso contraste parecido a un verde acuoso.

Contrario a las suyas rojas y verdes.

Suspiro nostálgico y sacudió la cabeza, atraído por el aroma de la cena.

Cenaron tranquilamente, contando algunas de sus experiencias en la escuela ese año. Harry no había podido evitar despotricar contra Umbridge, pero se reservo una que otra cosa con respecto a la actitud de Draco.

Draco por su parte, había rebatido todos los comentarios de Harry hacia la directora, haciéndole enojar cada vez, hasta que...

-si no andarás con la sangre sucia y con el torpe del huérfano Longbottom, tal vez apreciarías mas las acciones de la directora-seseo Draco, mirándolo de forma venenosa sin evitarlo

No es que el pensara que Umbridge era un encanto, claro.

Harry lo miro incrédulo y herido, sintiendo la ira bullendo en sus venas.

Sus escamas se tornaron mas rojas, nada que ver con un sonrojo; sus ojos se volvieron aun mas dorados y de su garganta escapo un gruñido, _muy_ parecido a la amenaza de un felino enorme.

El candelabro empezó a titilar y la magia de Harry, invisible para los presentes, ondulo alrededor de ellos, lamiendo su piel como fieras lenguas de hielo, estremeciéndolos.

-te recuerdo, _Draco_-su voz sonó profunda y ronca, un profundo ronroneo amenazador-que yo tambien soy _huérfano_ y no tienes ningún derecho para hablar así de ellos

-oh, por favor Harry-Draco se puso en pie, molesto, ignorando la obvia amenaza en los largos colmillos, o en que de repente el aire a su alrededor empezó a condensarse, el aire frio y la temperatura bajo cero-no deberías juntarte con ellos, Umbridge...

-¡quiere matar a Remus!-estallo Harry, y con el varios vasos y ventanas-quiere matar a Fleur y a ti, me quiere matar a mí y a toda criatura mágica-y a pesar del estallido de magia, la voz de Harry no paso de ser un simple seseo-a Firenze, a Hagrid...

Lucius y Narcissa no pudieron evitar estremecerse, recordando vagamente haber sentido un estallido similar, hacia años, en el Gran Comedor donde una furiosa Lily le había gritado a James hasta de lo que se hiba a morir. Aunque claro, aquella era una_simple honda_ comparada con esta.

-eso es ridículo, Harry-Draco se acerco a él, molesto, apretando sus manos fuertemente

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se agitaban violentamente, su respiración errática, sus ojos refulgiendo en oro y esmeralda, las pupilas mas rasgadas si cabe, los colmillos resaltando de forma amenazadora en una mueca de desprecio.

Y aunque el enojo de Harry era palpable, a Draco no dejo de parecerle... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso.

-no sabes lo que hablas-continuo el rubio, tratando de controlar sus ganas de lanzarse sobre Harry y devorarlo a besos

Harry, en cambio, sentía como la furia, ardiente como la lava, se convertía poco a poco en una ira fría, calculadora, helada, mezclada con la decepción.

Decepción que se convirtió en desolación y dolor cuando a sus fosas nasales llego el aroma de Draco.

El aroma de SU Draco mezclado con el de otra persona. Y no precisamente porque la hubiese abrazado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de su garganta escapo un débil gemido, las vibraciones de su magia mas erráticas, aunque menos agresivas. El ambiente caldeándose y su piel volviéndose mortalmente pálida.

El rojo incandescente y el verde refulgente de sus escamas se apagaron como por arte de magia, perdiendo su brillo y dando paso al plata, que pareció cubrirlo todo.

Draco lo miro confundido; pero cuando los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron como aquella vez en su primera Luna lo entendió.

Trago saliva y sintió como, inconscientemente, la mente de Harry se introducía en la propia, buscando, tanteando... Hasta encontrar lo que ansiaba no hallar.

La ira que aun era palpable se desvaneció totalmente, dejando en su lugar un dolor profundo, de esos que desgarran tu alma y destrozan tu espíritu, haciendo añicos a tu corazón.

-te odio-escupió el moreno sin pensarlo, pronunciando aquellas palabras que antaño habría dicho Draco, con el mismo tono despectivo, solo que por diferentes motivos-te odio, Draco, _con todo mi ser_

-Harry...-Draco retrocedió un paso, su corazón erráticamente acelerado

-y tenias razón-a ese punto de la conversación las lagrimas ya corrían por las mejillas del moreno-tu y yo _nunca_ debimos de haber sido hermanos

Y con estas palabras, Harry dio media vuelta y se salió de la estancia, sollozando silenciosamente, pero con la frente siempre en alto, como todo un Malfoy.

Draco, que se había quedado de piedra ante esas palabras, se dejo caer de rodillas, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se moría.

¿Eso había sentido Harry cuando, hacia meses a finales de su 4to año, le había dicho esas mismas palabras?

De haber sido así, no le gustaba nada.

Lucius paso a su lado, sin decir una palabra, debía controlar a un hormonal y dolido Shittara, antes de que destrozara la mansión o se lastimara.

Narcissa en cambio, se arrodillo a su lado y abrazo a su hijo, besando su cabeza.

-el me... El me...

-si-asintió Narcissa, comprendiendo-tal vez no textualmente, pero te ha rechazado

-yo no...

-tranquilo-Narcissa limpio sus lagrimas, que en ningún momento el rubio había notado que derramaba-cuando se calme, pídele disculpas y habla con el

-mama-sollozo-yo _aun_ no recibo mi herencia Veela

-lo sé-asintió-pero eso no impide el hecho de que, en el fondo, sabes que _tu_ pareja te rechazo

Draco se aferro a su madre, sollozando.

Había lastimado a Harry, a su Harry. Al que había jurado proteger y querer a su hermano, sobre todo.

Había jurado... Se lo había jurado... Y ahora... Ahora el había roto esa promesa, _lastimándolo el mismo_

Lucius encontró a Harry en la biblioteca, ensimismado en un libro, pero aun sollozando suavemente.

Se acerco silenciosamente, aunque sabía que Harry ya había notado su presencia. Se sentó a su lado y observo el libro.

Era un álbum de fotos.

Todas de él y Draco... Todas desde que eran bebes hasta su 3er año de Hogwarts.

-lo siento, papa-dijo suavemente Harry, cerrando el álbum-yo no...

-ya lo sé-Lucius asintió, se sentía extraño siendo tan... Condescendiente, pero Harry lo necesitaba-debe ser difícil ser rechazado por tu pareja destinada, y más aun oler el aroma de otro en ella

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón hacerse pedazos una vez más. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra decirlo en voz alta.

-ha... Hable con... Con Sirius y... Y él no tiene problema en que... En que...

-será lo mejor para ti-asintió Lucius-espero verte en año nuevo, hijo

Harry sonrio y lo abrazo.

-te quiero papá

-lo se

-y amo a Draco-susurro, sonrojándose

Lucius, que acariciaba los desnudos brazos de Harry (que se había deshecho de su túnica) detuvo el movimiento, más por sentir la piel fría que por lo dicho.

-tambien lo sé-admitió-y el te...

Pero el sonido del crepitar de las llamas lo detuvieron. Ambos miraron y vieron a Sirius salir de la chimenea, limpiándose el hollín y sonriéndole a su ahijado.

-buenas noches Luc-saludo alegremente

-buenas noches, Sirius-le devolvió el saludo, algo molesto por el apodo

-¿Harry?

El moreno se soltó del abrazo de su padre y se puso en pie, dejando el álbum en el sillón que ocupaba.

-nos vemos-se despidió-despídeme de mama

Lucius asintió

Harry se acerco a Sirius y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea, luego de que el mayor gritara la dirección.

Lucius suspiro y miro la puerta, donde Draco observaba ausentemente la chimenea.

En su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del moreno: _"Y amo a Draco"_

Continuara...

*no estoy segura de que diga así, y como no me se las proclamaciones, no las mencionare

* * *

><p>Mis hermosas lectoras (y uno que otro lector) estoy muy, muy, muy cansada la verdad XD son casi las 2 de la mañana y aun no termino mi tarea de matematicas, asi que, si no les molesta, mañana que este mas relajada respondo los comentarios (osea, edito este capitulo)<p>

Muchas gracias por su comprencion.

PSD: a todas las que aman el Tomarry, estoy pensando en subir uno XD en cuanto pueda romper el bloqueo y pueda avanzar mas.

Nos leemos!


	14. Cap 13

Cap. 13

Los siguientes días Harry se la paso en cama, tiritando de frio y con la mirada perdida. Prácticamente en un coma mágico: no comía, no se levantaba, y prácticamente no decía nada.

Hasta que, el 31 de diciembre en la mañana, un hormonal y preocupado Sirius Snape entro en su habitación, molesto.

-Harry James Potter Malfoy, te levantaras de esa maldita cama en ese instante-gruño, subiendo a la cama y jaloneando al joven

-no quiero-susurro, mirando ausentemente a Sirius

Hacia un par de días que sus escamas habían dejado de verse. El mismo día en que su piel se puso fría como hielo (a pesar de que Regulus les aseguro de que estaría bien) el hermoso color verde y rojo desapareció, junto al plata.

-Harry...

Severus observaba todo desde el umbral, frunciendo el ceño ante la negativa de Harry, que observaba el techo con mirada vacía.

Ante los infructuosos intentos de su esposo, decidió intervenir.

-Potter, te levantaras de ahí en este instante-ordeno, con el tono de profesor arisco que solía usar con sus estudiantes

Sirius se sobresalto y lo observo, consternado.

Harry gruño, colocándose de lado. Suspiro y se levanto perezosamente de la cama, maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

-¿feliz?-pregunto

-Harry, tu mundo no se acabara porque mi tonto primo no te corresponda-le recordó Sirius, abrazándolo-anda, cenaremos con mi hermano y Rems

Harry lo miro y suspiro, sonriendo levemente. Si. No podía derrotarse por eso...

Pero es que ciertamente no tenía muchas fuerzas que se diga.

* * *

><p>Paso el día limpiando, a lo muggle, por ordenes de Severus y Sirius.<p>

Hizo de todo para borrar de su mente las hirientes palabras de Draco... Y su olor, claro está.

Cuando estaba en la biblioteca (luego de despolvar todo), a media tarde, se sentó frente al árbol genealógico Black, observándolo.

Había algunos rostros borrados, pero podía ver sus nombres.

Entre los eliminados, se encontraban Sirius y Regulus. Supuso que, la vieja Walburga (a la que había tenido el desagradable placer de conocer -al menos su retrato-) no pudiendo aceptar que sus hijos fueran homosexuales (y para más INRI enamorado de dos mestizos -y uno de hechos licántropo-) en un arranque los desheredo.

Lástima que eso no llego a establecerse en papel... O eso solía decir la vieja bruja cada vez que veía a su hijo pasar frente a ella, muy acaramelado con su esposo.

Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención no fue el nombre su padrino y tío. Nop, lo que le llamo la intención fue el nombre de "Andrómeda Black", junto al de su madre Narcissa y al de la tía Bella (que no le daba buena espina, siendo sinceros).

Frunció el ceño. Había escuchado ese nombre, con el apellido "Tonks" detrás.

-Accio Álbum de la Familia Black-murmuro, alzando la mano y atrapando al vuelo un grueso libro, de duras tapas verde musgo.

Lo coloco en su regazo y paso las paginas, ignorando todas las viejas fotografías.

Solo se detuvo uno segundos a observar a su abuela Dorea. Definitivamente, los genes Potter eran más fuertes de lo que cualquiera pensaría, pues Dorea tenía el pelo negro, largo y liso, y unos hermosos ojos azules. Charlus, a su lado, por el contrario tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, pero indomables y enredados hasta lo imposible. Sonreía de forma cálida y sus ojos, de un café claro, exudaban la misma calidez que los de Dorea seriedad.

Una pareja extraña, pero que según sabia se amaron mucho.

Siguió pasando las páginas hasta llegar a una donde había tres chicas, de no más de 13 o 14 años.

Reconoció a la del medio como su madre Narcissa. Altiva y muy guapa, aunque en sus ojos se adivinaba una sonrisa traviesa.

A su derecha, un poco más alta que ella, estaba la que supuso seria Bellatrix. La reconoció por el largo y rizado pelo negro, y los fríos ojos de igual color.

Harry pensó, mientras recorría su figura con los ojos, que poco le faltaba para hacerle una mueca a la cámara.

Al otro lado de su madre, había chica de más o menos su tamaño, que sonreía tímida.

De brillantes cabellos castaños y dulce mirada almendrada, Andrómeda Black miraba con ojos ilusos a la cámara. Mirada que se iba volviendo más vivaz a medida que la imagen se ponía en movimiento.

Debajo de la foto rezaba "Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda Black, hijas de Cygnus II y Druella Black"

Ladeo la cabeza, escuchando como Sirius se acercaba a la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había entrado, sin girarse pregunto.

-¿quién es Andrómeda Black?

-es la hermana menor de mis primas-respondió, sin mirarlo-fue desheredada por casarse con un nacido de muggles

Harry asintió, no muy sorprendido.

Los Black siempre fueron muy... Radicales.

-¿Tonks?

-si

-tiene una hija, mamá tiene fotos, es auror

-lo sé, Nymphadora Tonks-sonrio, a pesar de que su ahijado no podía verlo-está en mi división, es muy simpática aunque algo torpe, vendrá a cenar

Harry se giro y sonrio

-¿conoceré a tía Andrómeda?-Sirius asintió-¡eso es genial! ¿Viene Bella?

-no-rio-Severus no le cae bien

Harry asintió captándolo: muy chapada en las tradiciones Black

-ve a prepararte, deje una túnica en tu habitación

Harry se puso en pie, guardo el libro y luego abrazo a su padrino

-el embarazo te sienta-Harry rio y acaricio la pequeña curvatura del vientre-hueles bien

-espero no me comas-le guiño un ojo

-ese es el trabajo de Severus, y lo hace muy bien-y para sorpresa del chico, el mayor se sonrojo

El gran Sirius Orión Black de Snape, que según sabia era un rompecorazones en la escuela, se sonrojo.

¡Ante un adolescente de 15!

-¡Harry!

El chico rio fuertemente y volvió a abrazarlo.

Sirius le hubiera reclamado si no hubiera sentido la suavidad y calidez de las escamas del chico.

-tienes 20 minutos, o Severus se enojara-anuncio, alejándose de él

Harry asintió energéticamente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Pocos minutos después entro Severus, y alzo una ceja al ver el sonrojo de su esposo.

-¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno se sobresalto y miro a Severus, sonrojándose aun más.

-si-se acerco a él y le echo los brazos al cuello-no me hagas caso-beso sus labios suavemente.

Harry tenía razón. Severus hacia _muy bien_ su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Draco bufo.<p>

Preferiría mil veces quedarse en casa (o en la de alguno de sus amigos) que estar en la humilde casa de su primo.

Oh, bueno, Regulus le caía de maravilla, y ni que decir de su profesor. Pero se sentía... Incomodo.

Era una suerte que su madre le hubiera permitido traerse a la pesada de Pansy (que no le hubiera dejado en paz si no la hubiera invitado).

Aunque, a quien le venía con eso. Su incomodidad se debía a que _sabia_ que Harry iría. Una semana sin verlo lo había torturado bastante.

Se pregunto si estaría bien, si sufriría un coma mágico como su madre, si su magia se desestabilizaría... Un sin fin de cosas pasaban por su mente.

Como desearía tener un gira tiempos en ese instante.

Suspiro y observo a su prima (primera vez que la veía), la primera mestiza (que el supiera) en el linaje Black... Y la primera (nuevamente, que el supiera) metamorfomaga.

Dora no podía ocultar que se derretía por Remus. Lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos y en la forma en la que intentaba de llamar la atención del lobo.

Lo que tenía a Regulus de _muy_ mal humor.

Su madre hablaba muy cordialmente con su hermana, y Lucius observaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, los inútiles intentos de la peli rosa (que no era su color natural) por tratar de que Remus le prestara mas atención.

Pansy por su parte se arrellanaba molesta en su asiento, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por Draco.

El crepitar de las llamas hizo que todos dejaran lo que hacían para mirar la chimenea, por donde salió un serio Severus Snape, vestido con una hermosa túnica de gala... Negra, por supuesto.

Luego salió Sirius, con una bella túnica azul grisáceo, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y resaltaba su piel.

Y por ultimo Harry. Este último se limpiaba el hollín descuidadamente, sin ver a nadie, pero consciente de la mayoría de los presentes.

Draco se quedo sin aire al verlo.

Harry tenia puesta una elegante túnica rojo borgoña, con las orillas doradas, abierta, dejando ver un pantalón negro y una camisa de igual color, con el primer botón abierto.

Tenía el pelo (a la altura de los hombros, luego de un nuevo corte) peinado totalmente hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones caían por su frente, y en su cuello colgaba el Relicario de Slytherin.

-perdón la tardanza-se disculpo Severus-este-señalo a su esposo-no se decidía que ponerse

-con todo me veo gordo-se excuso, cruzándose de brazos

-anda, Padfoot, te ves increíble-alago Harry, sonriendo-con cualquier cosa que te pongas

-¿ves? Sigue el ejemplo de mi ahijado y alágame-hizo un infantil puchero-¡Moony!-se lanzo a los brazos de su castaño amigo, que rio ante su efusividad

-Padfoot, nos vimos hace un par de días, deja de actuar como si fueran siglos-dijo suavemente, revolviendo el pelo de su amigo

Sirius bufo y luego abrazo a Regulus.

-las hormonas lo afectan-razono Narcissa, observando la actitud infantil de su primo

-hola mamá-saludo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente y la abrazo fuertemente-papá-abrazo a Lucius

Ni siquiera miro a Draco, y menos a Pansy.

-Harry, te presento a mi hermana Andrómeda, Meda, el es Harry

-es un gusto, señora Tonks-saludo el chico, besando su mano con cordialidad

-es un placer conocerte al fin, Harry-respondió la mujer, sonriendo

-¡hola!-saludo Dora, acercándose a ellos

-y ella es Dora, mi hija

-es un gusto-Harry sonrio ampliamente, y la auror no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡cachorro!-saludo Remus, estrechándolo en sus brazos-me alegra que estés mejor-susurro

-gracias-Harry sonrio, pero luego arrugo el ceño-Rems, hueles...

-shh, es un secreto-le guiño el ojo-pasemos todos al comedor-anuncio, arrastrando al chico con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Todos pasaron al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba lista.

Regulus se sentó a la cabeza, con Remus a la derecha y Sirius a la izquierda. Junto a Remus se sentaron Andrómeda, Narcissa, Draco y Pansy, y junto a Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Harry y Dora.

Inmediatamente la cena apareció frente a ellos.

-provecho-dijo Regulus, sonriendo

Todos se sirvieron, y empezaron a comer, conversando unos con otros

-Harry-llamo Dora, masticando y tragando-¿qué piensas estudiar?

-aun me quedan 2 años y medio-respondió, tomando un trago de vino de ortigas-realmente no lo he pensado mucho

-¿por qué no entras a la academia de aurores?-sugirió-¿cómo tu padre?

-mi padre tiene varias empresas-respondió, con un ligero tono fastidiado-y no, no me interesa ser auror como James

Casi todos en la mesa lo miraron sorprendidos. Salvo Lucius, que tenía una orgullosa sonrisa pintada en los labios

-ósea, ¿qué te atrae ser empresario?

-no dije eso-apunto, sonriendo-aun no me decido, Dora

-¿qué tal medimagia, como Lily?-pregunto Remus, sonriendo

-¿o profesor de Defensa, como Moony?-sugirió esta vez Sirius, sonriendo aun mas

Harry asintió, indicando que lo pensaría.

La cena, luego de eso, paso sin tantos sobresaltos.

Una vez terminaron, pasaron al salón, con una copa de Whiskey de fuego los adultos, vino de ortigas los jóvenes y un vaso de jugo de calabazas Remus y Sirius.

Harry le sonrio a Remus, y este se sonrojo

-a Regulus y a mi-dijo, cuando todos se habían acomodado-nos gustaría decirles algo

Se tomaron de las manos fuertemente

-seremos padres-dijo Regulus, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-felicidades-dijo Harry, abrazándolos fuertemente

Todos los demás estaban en shock.

-oh vamos, si no hicieron tanto show cuando Sirius os lo anuncio-se quejo Harry, haciendo un infantil puchero, que arranco varias sonrisas

-debes admitir, mocoso, que no es lo mismo-señalo Severus

-¡felicidades Moony!-Sirius se levanto y apretó entre sus brazos a su amigo

-gracias-Remus sonrio y devolvió el abrazo a su amigo

-felicidades-dijeron los demás al unisonó

Harry rio, feliz por su tío Remus. Sus mejillas, hasta hace horas frías y pálidas, habían recobrado cierto color y calidez, de eso se dieron cuenta Severus y Regulus.

Sonrieron para sí mismos. No fue tan mala idea llevarlo.

* * *

><p>Harry rio por lo bajo. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que estaba borracho, pero por alguna extraña razón su organismo quemaba el vino de ortigas como si fuera agua.<p>

Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, mirando desde un rincón oscuro como Severus bailaba torpemente con una energética Dora, mientras Sirius reía y bailaba con tía Meda. Regulus había sacado a bailar a su madre y Remus rodaba los ojos, riendo y hablando animadamente con Lucius. Posiblemente discutiendo la probabilidad de que el niño heredase la licantropía.

Sonrio. No sabía cómo hubieran sido las cosas si se hubiera criado con sus verdaderos padres, pero estaba seguro de que no cambiaría su familia por _nada_ en la vida.

Suspiro y decidió ir por algo más de beber... Tal vez preparar mas bebidas, pues ya casi daban la media noche. Casi se acababa el año.

Sonrio nuevamente, pensando en si su lechuza (una que había enviado antes de salir de Grimmauld Place) habría llegado sana y salva con su regalo doble a Alemania.

Tan distraído estaba, sumido en su propio mundo, que no se dio cuenta lo que sucedía en la cocina hasta que el fuerte almizcle de hormonas adolescentes en ebullición le golpeo... Demasiado tarde ya estaba en la cocina.

Su copa resbalo de sus dedos y, al caer al suelo, se deshizo en varios pedazos.

Draco y Pansy estaban _muy acaramelados_ contra la encimera de la cocina... Semi desnudos.

Harry respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el aroma, que penetraba en su cerebro y le restregaba que Draco _jamás_ seria suyo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada contrariada de Pansy, y la... Bueno, no sabía definir la mirada de Draco.

-buenas noches-saludo como si nada, sonriendo de forma encantadora-perdón si interrumpo, ya me retiro

Dio media vuelta y salió, olvidando la destrozada copa.

Ignorando que su magia parecía estar hirviendo a su alrededor, como lenguas de fuego dorado. Ignorando que varios cristales a su alrededor estaban vibrando, a punto de hacerse añicos.

Draco observo el punto donde había estado Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era un idiota.

Un soberano idiota y acababa de perder una oportunidad valiosa de reconciliarse con su hermano... Y tal vez conquistarlo como Merlín manda.

Se llamo idiota varias veces mientras se des esperezaba de Pansy, acomodando su túnica y su cabello.

-oh, Dray, no dejes que tu hermano nos interrumpa-dijo melosa, tratando de ensalzarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Draco se pregunto desde cuando su amiga era tan... Lanzada. Tan solo tenía 15 años...

Negó y dirigió sus pasos a la salida de la cocina, ignorándola.

Ignoro tambien la copa que sostenía Harry hacia un momento, hecha pedazos.

Lo que le importaba ahora era tratar de explicar algo... No sabía porque, tenía la necesidad de explicarlo...

Bueno si, si lo sabía. Pero no quería admitirlo.

Cuando iba a entrar en el salón, donde todos estaban reunidos, le llego el conteo regresivo.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Y formalmente año nuevo.

Sonrio, pensando en entrar a felicitar a todos cuando el sonido de varios cristales rompiéndose lo detuvo.

-¡Harry!-chillo su madre y eso lo preocupo aun más.

Entro en la sala y lo que vio, lo dejo frío.

Harry estaba inconsciente en brazos de su padre, el rostro más pálido que el de un muerto... Y el ambiente se había enfriado bastante, como si alguien hubiera bajado la calefacción.

Remus y Regulus lo atendían rápidamente, revisándolo, mientras Sirius y Severus explicaban rápida y brevemente lo sucedido a unas sorprendidas Meda y Dora.

Es decir, ¿de cuando acá las cosas estallan solas? Al menos claro, que haya un estallido de magia, pero ellas no sintieron nada...

En realidad, nadie lo sintió hasta que las copas se rompieron y Harry se desplomo.

Draco se acerco a su padre, nervioso. Pero Remus se giro rápidamente (tanto que los presentes que prestaban atención a Harry pensaron que se rompería algún hueso) y le gruño.

-¡Remus!-le regaño Narcissa, pero al ver la expresión de Draco... Y a Pansy entrando apresurada entendió-¿cómo esta Harry?-preguntó

-estará bien-Regulus suspiro-será mejor que se quede aquí, no podrán llevarlo a Grimmauld por Flú o desapareciendo

-yo me quedo con el-dijo Sirius, no admitiendo replica por parte de su esposo

Los Black (Regulus y Remus) asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Lucius, vamos a llevarlo a una habitación-dijo Regulus.

El rubio tomo a su hijo en brazos y siguió a Regulus, seguido por Sirius, Remus y Draco.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Pansy, mirando confundida como se llevaban al moreno

-Harry bebió mucho, al parecer-dijo Dora, mirando preocupada por donde se había ido su primo postizo

-un aumento espontaneo de magia, en realidad, Dora-corrigió Severus-creo que ya debemos retirarnos, le acompaño señorita Parkinson

La chica estuvo tentada a negarse, pero la mirada severa del profesor de pociones le dijo que no era buena idea.

En la habitación designada a Harry, Lucius colocaba al inconsciente moreno en la cama.

El chico tirito suavemente y luego se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tratando de conservar el calor.

Regulus lanzo sobre él un hechizo de calefacción, para que le subiera un poco la temperatura y suspiro.

-estará bien-aseguro

-yo aun no he visto el primer dragón de escamas frías, Reg-dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de su ahijado-y si la raza de Harry tiene algo de dragón tu sabes que...

-pero el estará bien-le corto su hermano, abrazando a Remus-me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá causado la recaída? Quiero decir, hace poco estaba bien

Remus gruño y miro a Draco.

-creo que sabes muy bien la causa, Reg-dijo, sus ojos de un tono dorado

-hablare con Severus para que, al volver al colegio, los cambien de habitación-Lucius se giro a su hijo, frunciendo el ceño-esta situación matara a Harry, y, si tu no piensas aceptar tus sentimientos, es mejor mantenerlos separados

Draco trago saliva, no prestándole mucha atención.

En realidad, dejo de escuchar cuando Regulus dijo "recaída". Eso quería decir que Harry había estado así antes, ¿no?

-nos vamos-Lucius tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo saco

-vamos, debes descansar-dijo Regulus, sacando a su esposo de allí

Sirius, al verse solo, se recostó junto a Harry y lo abrazo.

-estarás bien, Harry, ya llegara alguien que te ame-susurro en su oído

Harry gimió quedamente en su inconsciencia y se abrazo a Sirius, buscando el calor que le propinaba el cuerpo del mayor.

-Sirius-suspiro, restregando su cara contra su pecho, dejando algunas lagrimas escapar por sus ojos, semi inconsciente

-tranquilo, estarás bien-beso su frente y decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>ne... que tal? XD<p>

RR:

Bydanny: y a mi me encantaria complacerles con un cap Tomarry, peeero Tomito es algo mayorcito para Harry (no que me importe) y el Ministro quiere mucho a Harry como para provecharse de el XD todo un caballero ;) pero si, Draco tendra su escarmiento XD el dragon sufrira XD ya veras

Lilyth369: posiblemente haya sido el olor de la otra vez, y la mente de Harry le jugo una mala pasada, o tal vez salio por ahi... quien sabe w las razones de Draco son incluso un misterio para la autora, yo tambien amo el Tomarry XD pero esta historia empezo como Drarry y asi termina :3 luego subire un Tomarry

The darkness princess: lo se w muy tiste

**momo: **si, el sufrira pero no ahora -suspira- aun le falta w cuando regrese el Ministro se armara el Pandemonium! te lo aseguro ;)

Gabriela Cruz: gomene XD subo caps en cierto intervalo para dejarles en suspenso ;)

NOTA: me gustria empezar a subir otra historia y teniendo en cuenta que esta va bastante bien, me encantaria empezar a subir otra, pero no estoy segura de cual.

estas son las opciones:

¿Serias mi padre? (TomxJames)

El Precio de la Inocencia (TomxHarry)

Mi Dulce Veela (TomxHarry)

The Royalty (Crossover: Thor y HP)

Queda por su cuenta ;)


	15. Cap 14

Cap. 14

Cuando las clases volvieron a comenzar, las cosas parecían muy... Normales.

Harry no recordaba bien lo sucedido en año nuevo, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con que ahora compartiera habitación con Theodore Nott.

Theo no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo y eso lo desesperaba, por lo que, al 4to día de haber iniciado las clases, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, antes de incluso salir de la habitación, Harry lo enfrento

-¿que tanto me miras?-pregunto, hastiado

-¿yo?

-no veo a nadie más aquí, Nott

Theo abrió la boca para refutar, pero luego suspiro.

-quería pedirte un favor... Dos en realidad

Harry alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-te escucho

-lo primero es muy sencillo-Theo sonrió tímidamente-la verdad me da mucha curiosidad el que seas una Criatura Mágica, y me preguntaba si tu...

-¿te podía dejar verlo?

Theo asintió.

La verdad es que desde que había logrado traducir parte de la información de los Shittaras que estaba en su libro, le había entrado curiosidad.

Decía que la forma de cada uno variaba siempre, y la imagen que había en su libro era... Extraña.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos unos breves segundos.

Cuando escucho el jadeo de Theo sonrió.

Theodore se quedo maravillado cuando vio las escamas plateadas con rojo y verde aparecieron alrededor de los ojos de Harry y por su cuello. Las orejas y colmillos del moreno se alargaron un poco, y a Theo le pareció que estaba más alto.

Harry abrió los ojos y el chico ahogo una maldición al encontrarse con unos orbes verdes casi dorados y pupilas rasgadas.

-vaya-susurro, acercándose e, inconscientemente, acariciando las escamas alrededor de los ojos-parece pelaje de gato y no escamas

Harry rio y el chico se sonrojo.

-sí, me lo han dicho-y así como aparecieron los cambios así mismo desaparecieron-¿el otro favor?

Theo salió de su estupor, retrocedió y se aclaro la garganta, de repente mucho más nervioso que antes

-yo quisiera... Bueno... Es sobre... Sobre Longbottom

-¿qué pasa con Nev?

-me gusta-soltó, suspirando-mucho, y me gustaría...

Harry sonrió, de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta al chico

-para San Valentín tu y Nev serán novios-aseguro, robándole las palabras

Y por un momento, Theo sintió que le había _vendido su alma al diablo._

* * *

><p>Blaise gruño, observando a cierto peli rojo que no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a su rubio amigo.<p>

"En qué momento me vine a enamorar de ti" pensó, suspirando pesadamente y comiendo sin muchas ganas

Theo, sentado a su lado, no se había perdido ni un solo gesto de su italiano amigo.

-¿por qué no le dices y ya?-comento

-fácil decirlo-gruño-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú a tu león?

Theo suspiro y se giro para comentarle algo a Draco. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo no dejaba de seguir _todos_ los movimientos de Harry, que desde que habían recomenzado las clases se sentaba junto a sus Gryffindors amigos.

"Vaya" pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ya medio sabía como retribuirle el favor al moreno.

Mientras, Harry planificaba como hacer que su querido amigo Neville se quedara a solas con Theo.

-Harry, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con mi trabajo de herbología?-pregunto el castaño

El moreno alzo una ceja.

-Nev, normalmente eres tu quien me ayuda a hacerlo-comento

El chico se revolvió incomodo, sonrojándose.

Se inclino un poco, lo suficiente para que solo Harry pudiera oírle

-Harry, me gustaría que me echaras una mano con otra cosa

-si simplemente susurraras, yo te escucharía-le recordó el moreno, sonriendo divertido

-¡Harry!-Neville rodo los ojos-es sobre The... Nott

Algo en el cerebro del moreno hizo clic, al unir los obvios cables de la situación.

Sonrió. Ya sabía que haría.

* * *

><p>Neville suspiro, nervioso.<p>

Luego de clases Harry le había dicho que lo vería en el 3er invernadero, para poner en marcha algún plan para que Theo se fijara en él.

Con una sonrisa tonta, apresuro el paso, pero al entrar en el invernadero se quedo frio.

Harry no estaba.

En realidad quien estaba allí, leyendo un libro y algo mosqueado era Theodore Nott.

Neville retrocedió, pensando en que se había equivocado, pero tropezó con algo cayendo de bruces.

El ruido llamo la atención del castaño, que alzo la vista y vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, a Neville.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta él para ayudarlo

-s... Si-Neville rio nervioso, agarrando la mano que le ofrecían-creo que... Creo que me equivoque de invernadero

Se giro, dispuesto a irse, rojo como un tomate.

-¿ibas a trabajar en el proyecto que nos dejo la profesora Sprout?-pregunto, deteniéndolo

-si

-¿me podrías ayudar?-sonrió tímido

Neville se sonrojo aun más y, sin creérselo, asintió

Theo sonrió para sí.

Harry era un genio, y uno muy astuto. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que _por algo_ había caído en Slytherin.

Mientras, Harry daba una vuelta cerca del lago, lanzando una piedrecita al aire y pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Hermione creía que él no se había dado cuenta, pero el ya sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Draco.

Sonrió con amargura, pensando en que Ron jamás tendría una oportunidad... Y él tampoco.

Pero también sabía que había cierto molesto italiano que se derretía por el pecoso.

"Zabinni nunca se acercara a Ron" pensó, lanzando la piedrecita más alto "tal vez..." Sonrió para sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, se adentro al Bosque Prohibido, lanzando la piedrecilla y tarareando una suave melodía.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando el sonido de cascos lo detuvo.

Alzo la vista y clavo sus verdes ojos en un rubio centauro que lo observaba detenidamente detrás de un arbusto.

Harry ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, reconociéndolo.

-deberías volver al colegio-dijo el centauro, alzándose en todo su esplendor

-cierto-asintió distraídamente-estaba pensando...

-no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso

-¿por ustedes?-sonrió-¿por Aragog?

-te crees mucho, mago-el centauro se acerco a él, pero cuando logro ver el brillo dorado en sus ojos retrocedió-¿qué eres?

-las estrellas deberían de decírtelo-Harry rio suavemente y se sentó en medio del suelo-te pediría que me las leyeras, pero ustedes no dicen las cosas concretas, además de que estamos a plena luz del día

-¿qué eres?-alzo una ceja-las estrellas que giran alrededor de ti y la constelación del dragón son muy confusas

-¿el dragón?-el corazón de Harry se acelero y sus ojos brillaron-¿cómo es eso?

-no puedo decirlo-"por supuesto" pensó Harry

El centauro lo miro y estrecho los ojos

-¿qué eres?-pregunto por tercera vez

-un Shittara-Harry rio nuevamente y lo miro con ojos brillantes-la habilidad de leer las estrellas debe ser fascinante y...

-Harry, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

El chico se giro, para encontrarse con un nervioso Hagrid, seguido por Hermione y Ron

-hola Hagrid-sonrió-estaba hablando con...

-Firenze-se presento el centauro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él, pensando erróneamente que Harry no sabía su nombre-tu futuro es incierto, Harry Miracle, sufrirás mucho, pero al final serás feliz, aun te falta mucho por recorrer

Harry se estremeció y suspiro.

-si-sonrió triste-lo sé, un gusto conocerte, Firenze

-hasta la próxima, Harry-el centauro medio sonrió y se alejo, galopando

-¿por qué...?-empezó Hermione, mirando nerviosa por donde se fue el centauro

-¿qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto Harry, poniéndose en pie, suspicaz

-Hagrid tiene a su hermano aquí, Grawp-contesto Ron, sin darse cuenta, bufando-si Umbridge se entera...

-nos aseguraremos de que no lo haga-Harry sonrió y emprendió su camino al castillo

Él ya sabía del hermano de Hagrid. Aunque claro, el hombre no lo sabía.

Mejor no saber más del tema (del porque estaba allí), era _obvio_ de que a Hagrid le incomodaba.

Los demás le miraron sorprendido.

* * *

><p>-se que te gusta Weasley-soltó el moreno de ojos verdes, sentándose junto a Zabinni bajo un árbol cerca del lago, quien se sobresalto<p>

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto casi gritando y Harry hizo una mueca

-no grites-dijo, suspirando-puedo hacer que Ronald se enamore de ti

-¿cómo, oh gran Harry Potter?-pregunto sardónico-sabes que el esta tras los huesos de tu hermano, ¿no?

-déjalo en mis manos, Zabinni-dijo, ignorando la punzada en su pecho-te lo debo por el castigo que te pusieron aquella vez

Y dicho esto, se levanto y camino al castillo.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la cena, Neville miraba a Harry como si fuera a matarlo, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido.<p>

Se paso toda la tarde junto a Theo, haciendo el trabajo de herbología, hablando de cualquier cosa y simplemente perdiendo el tiempo, juntos.

Estaba enamorado de la serpiente, pero quería saber si era correspondido.

-si no preguntas, no sabrás-dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y revolviendo su pelo

-te odio-dijo enfurruñado

-se que no es así-señalo, sonriendo y se giro a Hermione, que jugueteaba con su comida-sabes que él no te hará caso, ¿por qué te deprimes?

La chica lo miro, ni se molesto en replicar y sonrió tristemente.

-Harry, no te pongas de casamentero, ¿sí?-el chico hizo una mueca y la abrazo-gracias-susurro, suspirando

Las acciones de Harry eran observadas desde la mesa de las serpientes, donde un molesto rubio no probaba bocado.

Por otro lado, Dolores, que acaba de entrar, vio la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a Potter y hacer que lo dementorizaran.

Si lo hacía perder el control... Claro.

Se acerco con pasos cortos y para nada elegantes a la mesa de Gryffindor y se paro detrás de Harry.

-señor Malfoy-llamo, en voz alta para que todos la escucharan-según la Proclamación Ministerial No. 10* el contacto intimo entre una chica y un chico queda totalmente prohibido

-¿los abrazos son considerados contactos íntimos, directora?-pregunto de forma inocente, soltando a la castaña y mirándola

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Harry era conocido por ser el Slytherin menos Slytherin, pues siempre se mostraba amable y cortes con todo el mundo, y no discriminaba a nadie.

Para todos era una sorpresa su actitud... Insolente

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por la insolencia del señor Malfoy-dijo la mujer, sonriendo sardónica

-eso no responde mi pregunta-señalo el chico, ignorando las protestas de su mesa-¿un simple abrazo es considerado un contacto _intimo?_

-20 puntos menos-la mujer se puso roja de la furia y las protestas se dejaron oír

¡Estaban por debajo de Gryffindor por 10 puntos!

Harry abrió la boca, dispuesto a fastidiar un poco más a la mujer. Pero Snape se acerco justo a tiempo. No permitiría que le quitaran más puntos a su casa.

-señor Malfoy-seseo, taladrándolo con la mirada-detención en las mazmorras luego de la cena-informo y Umbridge sonrió satisfecha

Todas las serpientes miraban al chico con odio

El, ni enterado, sonriendo de forma gatuna ante la obvia molestia de la cara de sapo, a pesar del placer por saberlo detenido.

* * *

><p>-¿en qué estabas pensando, Harry?-Snape exploto una vez ambos estuvieron a salvo en las mazmorras, ignorantes de cierto rubio bajo la capa de invisibilidad del moreno<p>

-realmente, en nada-Harry suspiro-lo siento

Snape suspiro y se recostó de su escritorio, masajeando sus sienes

-¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido en año nuevo?

-¿qué paso en año nuevo?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño-¿le paso algo a Sirius?, ¿o a Remus?-por su rostro cruzo la preocupación

Snape le miro incrédulo

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-el anuncio del embarazo de Remus-frunció aun más el ceño-fui a la cocina por mas vino de ortigas... Y luego recuerdo despertar enredado entre Remus y Sirius, fue raro

Snape abrió la boca, sorprendido. Draco oculto bajo la capa casi tropezó.

-¿paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-no, solo perdiste un poco el control sobre tu magia-Snape se acerco y toco la frente del chico, su piel estaba algo fría, pero Regulus había dicho que era normal

-bueno-Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero luego sonrió-nos vemos Severus

Dio media vuelta y camino hasta la salida, pero se detuvo unos segundos. Giro un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

-feliz cumpleaños, Sev-y dicho esto, salió.

* * *

><p>Severus lanzo un suspiro y observo una esquina, cerca de un estante de pociones.<p>

-tienes suerte de que no recuerde, eso explicaría que no haya intentado matar a Pansy por tocar lo que es suyo

Draco se quito la capa y bufo, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿qué hago?

-si le dijeras lo que sientes, sería un buen comienzo

-no puedo-desvió la vista, sonrojado, confundido-yo no...

-vete a dormir-corto Severus, exasperado

Draco asintió, dio media vuelta y salió

Severus sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura y suspiro.

-mi primo es un cabezota-susurraron en su oído

-lo sé-Severus se giro y beso a su chucho-vamos, debes descansar

Sirius hizo un puchero y luego sonrió divertido.

-de acuerdo, pero déjame darte un masaje, estas tenso-ofreció de forma coqueta, amasando sus hombros

Severus negó y lo beso nuevamente, dejándose llevar.

Por una vez durante esos 4 meses, agradeció las hormonas de su esposo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>No odien a Draco! ok no XD queda a su voluntad ;)<p>

RR:

**lisicarmela:** sufrira XD pero desgraciadamente vendra un poco lento! pero tengo algo grande para hacerlo perecer! *uys que mala*

**momo: **si pobre Harry... Tom aun no volvera D: tiene cosas importantes que hacer en Alemania QwQ (lo siento, esta historia no tiene Tomarry D:) sii *Q* yo tambien los amo juntos -rie- son tan... flahsdoho *Q*

**Lady Angel Yue:** yo tambien lo odio e.e ntp

**Carosita23:** gracias, oh y no te preocupes XD lo suyo sera peor! no estoy segura de si te envie el argumento por MP, si es asi xD leelo! no soy buena con los argumentos e,e suelo contarlo todo en ellos! D: cualquier duda, puedes ver las portadas (de Mi Dulce Veela y de The Royalty, aun no tengo la de ''El Precio de la Inocencia'') en DevianArt, mi cuenta es JaneArkensawTheKille... o puedes poner el titulo de la historia y lo encontraras! XD

**Nozomi Black: **Leete Mi Medimago Personal, ahi a quien odiaras sera a Harry 100% asegurado ;) XD (Sorry XD el Tomarry nunca estara ligado con el Drarry! *ecepto en mi nuevo proyecto: And Why?*) o o dile que no! QwQ las cosas estan casi... casi por arreglarse D: solo falta un golpe mas y JURO que no sera por culpa de Draco! *tipico que el infiel sea Draco D_D* PSD: aun no me llega tu vociferador XD no me digas que enviaste ala lechuza de Ron? (olvide su nombre D:... Errol! *si no es asi me corriges porfas*)

**Murtilla: **nah no lastimaste... o si? la verdad no recuerdo XD perdoname tu a mi, a lo mejor ese dia estaba a la defensiva... me pasa mucho xD ne no es rebeldia e.e es estupidez

**Lilyth369:** ne... bueno en su defensa alego que... literalmente, no fue su culpa e.e y eso ultimo XD si, ahi ya no hay defensa... Pansy lo hechizo? O.o hey que no sabemos que paso! XD ous gracias por tus buenos deseos! *w*

**Bydanny: **ciertamente no es justo w si, lastima lo del Tomarry D_D xD perdonen al dragon! e.e bueno no XD pero ya luego lo enmendara ;) lo prometo!

**infernodicielo: **interesante nick XD me gusta w lo siento Cam, es que Harry **no **pondra a Draco celoso con nadie... a voluntad ;) pero si les dare un corto adelanto... Los Miracles por siglos han sido comprometidos a la realeza Shittara... y est TODO lo que dire! xD es que yo **no **estoy haciendo una historia XD esas que sugeri son unas cuantas de **todas ** las que estoy haciendo a la vez D: xD de verdad! mi cel esta saturado de eso w tanto que realize un documento en Acces para no enredarme! :* kisses cuidate hermosa!

**MooNTiKa: **como te dije por MP, yo no soy buena con los resumenes XD me vuelvo un etc e.e xD pero alli te deje el de una, si mal no recuerdo ;) no olvides revisar! y no e.e desgraciadamente en esa que me dices no ahi... violencia por parte de Tomito XD en realidad es un AU

**Gema Talerico: **como ya te he dicho Gem... falta mucho para que se arreglen!

**Gabriela Cruz: **me encantaria que fueras mas elocuente con tus RRs, pero supongo que es por falta de time D: en fins sips, Draco es un poco idiota a veces XD

***No se en realidad cual es el decreto que establece el cero toque entre una chica y un chico, mi memoria me falla, si no es el Diez, les agradezco que me informen ;)**

EEEN fin, asi estamos:

¿Serias mi Padre? 2 votos  
>Mi Dulce Veela 8 votos<p>

The Royalty 2 votos

El Precio de la Inocencia 2 votos

PSD: si alguien quiere otra parejas ademas de las que mencione la vez que puse las opciones, digala y vere si estoy escribiendo algo de dicha pareja ;)

Este capitulo fue inspirado en Severus Snape... nah eso no xD pero fue escrito al rededor del 9 de enero, fiesta de cumpleaños de Severus! (no me dio time a hacerle algo descente a mi querido profesor de pociones!)

reitero, si tienen en mente alguna otra pareja, digan y vere si escribo de ella XD (si estoy trabajando en ella! xq si me pongo con algo nuevo no termino!)

Nos leemos criaturas!


	16. Cap 15

Cap. 15

Sus ojos recorrieron la carta una y otra vez, no creyéndose lo que leía.

¡Quién se creía Fudge!

Respiro hondo y se consoló en saber que Harry podía manejar a la loca de Umbridge. Sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso del moreno.

Pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar la carta de Snape.

Suspiró pesadamente, los asuntos que lo ataban a Alemania no eran solamente los de solucionar problemas con el Ministro Kertish.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateo con rapidez una respuesta para Harry.

Sonrió ligeramente y miró distraídamente su muñeca, donde colgaba un ligero brazalete de plata. Parecía estar hecho de serpientes, que se enredaban sobre sí mismas, y con un rubí por ojos.

Simplemente hermoso. Tom admiraba el buen gusto del moreno, que sobrepasaba el de los Malfoy.

Una vez terminada la carta, tomó otro pergamino y le escribió a Severus.

-_¿crees que el joven Malfoy hable nuestra lengua?_-preguntó una sibilante voz

El Ministro dejó lo que hacía y bajo la vista al suelo, donde una enorme serpiente se deslizaba, hasta llegar donde él.

-_no lo creo, lo sé_-dijo-_si tu pregunta es que si es capaz de abrir la Cámara, la respuesta es no estoy seguro_

-_bueno, el no lo hará, ¿verdad?_

Tom dudo.

Como estaban las cosas con Umbridge, si esta lo presionaba mucho Harry perdería el control. No quería ni imaginarse que podría suceder.

Suspiro, tomo otro pergamino y le escribió con rapidez a Flamel.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

_Debían_ moverse, YA.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana los Slytherins suspiraron casi aliviados al ver que los puntos perdidos la noche anterior estaban casi todos restaurados (al menos no estaban por debajo de Gryffindor).<p>

Pero ni rastros de Malfoy.

Todos murmuraban sobre que había tenido que hacer el chico, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron.

Por ellas entraron un sonrojado Neville Longbottom, junto a un más que encantado Theodore Nott, y tras ellos un divertido Harry Malfoy, cuyos ojos brillaban por demás divertidos.

Zabinni, desde su mesa, observo que Theo le decía algo al castaño y este asentía, sonrojándose aun más, y Harry ampliaba su sonrisa.

Suspiro y pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el moreno pudiera ayudarle.

Theo se sentó frente a él y Harry se dejo caer a su lado, sonriendo gatunamente.

Ambas serpientes pensaron en que si Harry tuviera cola, la estuviera moviendo de un lado a otro con satisfacción.

En ese instante se parecía _sospechosamente_ al gran Gato Chesire.

-entonces, _Zabinni_-su nombre sonó como un suave ronroneo y los pelos del italiano se erizaron-¿aceptas mi ayuda?

-¿qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó, achinando los ojos

-¿qué te hace pensar que quiero algo a cambio?

-últimamente te comportas como un verdadero Slytherin-expreso Theo, mirando con cierta sospecha al moreno-y nosotros _nunca_ hacemos favores sin nada a cambio

Harry rió y se inclino un poco, para que solo ellos pudieran escucharle.

-de ti, Nott, quiero que cuides bien de mi Neville, o quién sabe, tal vez un molesto Shittara te visite-el castaño se estremeció-Zabinni, necesito que averigües _quien_ le dijo a Umbridge que había una Criatura Mágica en el colegio

-¿eso es todo?-preguntaron, a la vez

Harry pensó en preguntarles con quien se había estado revolcando _su_ Draco, pero desistió.

No estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba.

-esto es por ayudarlos, si lo consiguen, les pediré otro favor

-eres un aprovechado-refunfuño Blaise, pero acepto hacerle ese favor

Harry sonrió y se enderezo, alzando la vista cuando escucho el aleteo de las lechuzas.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se fijo en como su _queridísimo_ hermano fulminaba a sus amigos con la mirada.

Si hubiera estado atento, hubiera visto la magia plateada rodearlo de forma _posesiva_, y como la propia, de un hermoso dorado, verde y rojo, parecía danzar a su alrededor, satisfecha.

Pero esto, no paso desapercibido a dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros marrones.

* * *

><p>-quiero ser un animago-anuncio Harry esa noche, nada más entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres<p>

Severus, Sirius y Regulus lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Remus en cambio, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lily era una animaga, James también, tu, Regulus y Peter también-mueca general ante la mención del último nombre-incluso Severus es un animago

El aludido gruño, preguntándose _como_ lo supo.

-y se que Draco está trabajando con su parte animaga-comento como si tal cosa, mirando sus uñas desinteresado

-aun así, no puedes ser un animago-refuto Sirius-como auror...

-fuiste un animago ilegal hasta que entraste al departamento de aurores-Harry achino los ojos-además, tengo permiso de Tom

Les mostró un pergamino, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Sirius y Severus boquearon.

-ya perdimos a Prongsy-sollozo dramáticamente el moreno mayor, mirando acusadoramente a su marido-es tu culpa

Severus se mordió el labio inferior para no decir alguna tontería.

Remus rió divertido, se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo.

-¿te sabes la teoría?

-si, Hermione me ayudo, aunque no está muy feliz

-bien, practiquemos entonces

-¡Remus!-Regulus observo incrédulo a su esposo

¿Dónde estaba el dulce y siempre recto Remus John Lupin del que se enamoro?

Es decir, no es que _no_ le gustara esa voz de mando en su lobo.

El castaño lo miro y gruño, como diciendo "ni se te ocurra contradecirme"

Y el menor de los Blacks se quedo callado. Con el embarazo y la Luna Llena cerca su esposo estaba... Susceptible.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con un tono dorado.

Por lo que había leído en los textos de Flamel, con una forma animaga era más sencillo sobre llevar su transformación.

Lily en los diarios lo reafirmaba.

Además, sería _muy_ interesante.

* * *

><p>Draco observo incrédulo a sus amigos, que desde hacía dos semanas actuaban... Extraño.<p>

Por un lado Theo, que no se despegaba para nada de Neville, y por el otro Blaise, que parecía haberse convertido en una mala imitación de un detective muggle.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Harry, que discutía en voz baja con Hermione, sobre un ingrediente de pociones, según entendió cuando paso a su lado.

-¿qué demonios os pasa?-le pregunto a Blaise, que alzo la vista de una lista de nombres que había realizado

-nada-frunció el ceño-Theo está enamorado del torpe león y yo le hago un favor a tu hermano

-¿un favor?

-le prometí no decirle a nadie-se encogió de hombros

Draco gruño suavemente. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Desde cuándo Blaise le hacía favores a _Harry_?

Blaise lo miro, e iba a decir algo cuando otra cosa llamo su atención.

Alzo una ceja y golpeo suavemente las costillas de Draco.

-no mires, pero creo que el tonto de Diggory y Chang tienen una discusión muy fuerte

Draco alzo la vista y, efectivamente, Cedric y Cho parecían discutir airadamente en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

El barullo que siempre había a esas horas se detuvo momentáneamente y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos.

-no puedo creer que pretendas dejarme por _él_-escupió Chang, cruzándose de brazos

-te dije que esto no iba a funcionar-refuto Diggory, suspirando exasperado

-¡yo valgo más que Malfoy!-chillo y la sala enmudeció por completo

Todos, sin excepción, miraron a Harry, que alzo una ceja, inmutable.

-en lo absoluto-siseo Diggory, no muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Sorpresivamente, Chang dio media vuelta y se acerco a paso pesado a la mesa de Gryffindor, fulminando con la mirada a Harry, que había vuelto su vista al libro de pociones que había estado leyendo durante su discusión con Hermione.

-tú, maldita serpiente asquerosa, todo esto es tu culpa

Si el silencio hasta ese momento era pesado, ahora el Gran Comedor parecía un cementerio.

Varias quijadas se desencajaron y a muchos les recorrió un escalofrió, temiéndose lo peor.

No era un secreto para nadie que _ese Malfoy_ hasta la fecha era de cuidado. Solo había que tomar en cuenta el supuesto rumor de que había Imperiado a un miembro de su _propia casa._

Era tranquilo, sí. Era amable, sí. Pero eran contadas las veces en la que alguien lo había humillado, o había desatado su ira. Incluso habían escuchado a algunos Slytherins de que él era de cuidado. Especialmente en las últimas fechas.

Se temían el Pandemónium.

-perdón, _Chang_, pero ¿me estás hablando a mi?-pregunto, con fingida inocencia

La morena enrojeció, aun más furiosa si cabe.

-si serás...

-te recuerdo, Chang-Harry se puso en pie, cerrando el libro con suma calma-que _yo_estaba con Cedric _antes_ de que _tu_ salieras con él

La suavidad de sus palabras emulaba con facilidad al siseo de una serpiente sumamente peligrosa. Una advertencia.

No es como si realmente le importase. No es tampoco como si su relación con Cedric hubiera sido gran cosa, o pasado a mayores. Su propia magia se lo había impedido. Le había preguntado a Flamel en una carta que le envió hace tiempo por esto. El hombre le explico detalladamente por Flú, en la oficina de Severus, que esto se debía a que _ya_ sabia quien era su pareja, y aunque Draco había dado señales de rechazo, no lo había expresado verbalmente.

Por supuesto, la situación le era _muy familiar_ a cierto pelirrojo, que aun recordaba el pavor que lo inundo cierto 1ero de Septiembre, en una de las cabinas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Tragó saliva, la Ravenclaw estaba _perdida._

A Hermione y a Draco no les paso desapercibido el peligroso halo dorado y rojizo que se perfilaba en los profundos ojos verdes, ni la forma en que los rayos del sol parecían arrancar destellos rojos, verdes y plateados de la piel del moreno.

Se preguntaron _donde_ estarían los profesores.

-eso no es cierto, Malfoy-respondió indignada, ignorando la implícita amenaza.

Harry sonrió y otro escalofrió recorrió al Gran Comedor. La temperatura parecía bajar de a poco, como si los dementores estuviesen cerca.

-Chang, no puedo creer que seas tan _estúpida_-lo ultimo lo escupió en parsél, desconcertando a la chica-pero, ¿sabes?, te lo puedes quedar

Un jadeo general se extendió por el lugar, y Cedric palideció considerablemente.

Harry se inclino sobre Cho, disfrutando gratamente del sonido del acelerado corazón y el fascinante olor a _miedo._

-pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra intentar humillarme frente a todo el Gran Comedor-susurro, tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharle-lamentaras haberte metido con un Malfoy, y en especial con _este_ Malfoy

Harry se enderezo y todo el aura opresiva que pareció envolverlo desapareció, y con ella el brillo de sus ojos y la mueca despectiva de sus labios.

El moreno sonrió de forma encantadora y todos parecieron recuperar la habilidad para respirar.

Malfoy se sentó nuevamente en su sitio y abrió nuevamente el libro.

Si a alguien hasta ese entonces le quedaba dudas de que Harry fuese un verdadero Slytherin, se vieron disipadas.

Y si alguien había pensado que el moreno no podía ser _peligroso y atemorizante_había caído en un error.

Todos tomaron nota de _no_ meterse con el chico.

* * *

><p>Siete personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una formación rocosa y circular que emulaba una mesa.<p>

Todas sumidas en un profundo silencio, observando al único que permanecía en pie.

Un hombre alto y cubierto por una túnica color malva, una capucha echada sobre su cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

-entonces...-comenzó una de las personas alrededor de la mesa

-aun existe un descendiente de los Miracle-Elfen-asintió el hombre

El silencio se hizo más pesado.

Todos se giraron al Trono.

El hombre allí sentado examino con sus profundos ojos azul-dorados al viajero.

Esa información era valiosa, pero aun no olvidaba como uno _de los suyos_ hozo desafiarlo y fue tras aquella joven Mestiza.

En aquel entonces él era el que cumpliría con el trato.

Ahora era su hijo...

-iremos a Londres a encontrarnos con este joven-sentencio-el debe de responder por el Trato

-¿y si ya tiene a su pareja destinada?-pregunto un joven a su lado, indignado

El mayor frunció los labios.

-de ser así, y al menos que _tú_ no encuentres la tuya, su hijo o hija quedaría atado al contrato

El joven bajo la vista, rogando porque su _prometido_ tuviese ya una pareja. Rogando encontrar la suya.

-Viajero-el hombre le miro-estaremos allí para antes de la Luna de otoño

El encapuchado asintió y medio sonrió.

El chico no estaría tan solo ahora.

Frunció el ceño.

Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>les gusto el regalo que les hice? XD aclaro que lo de Harry y Cho NO es una escena de celos por parte del moreno xD<p>

Cabo de subir la portada de ''El Precio de la Inocencia'' a Devianart

Tambien pueden ver alli la de Mi Medimago Personal, la de The Royalty, la de esta historia y la de Mi Dulce Veela. Tambien podran ver imagenes de otras historias normales (Heteros) que no llegaron a termino XD creo que solo tengo Alice y Elise en el Pais de las Pesadillas XD pero bueno :3

mi cuenta es JaneArkensawTheKille

Pueden tambien visitar mi blog, Isitmad . blogspot. com hay pondre las actualizaciones y hare recomendaciones (lento pero seguro!)

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **oh, no te preocupes hermosa, te entiendo perfectamente! :3 si yo tambien quiero matar a Draco XD ya te resondi esa pregunta por MP, creo... y shi *w* tambien amo el SiriusxSeverus!

**momo: **xD Celestino, pero shi *w* es tan... bueno el siempre es tan tierno *w*

**Nozomi Black: **triste? o con ansias asesinas? XD Esperare a Hedwig con ansias .-. en fins! nos leemos!

Pooor cierto *w* les dejare por aqui un pedacito, pequeñito, de **The Royalty** y luego, en el proximo cap, uno de **El Precio de la Inocencia**

Antes de, les agrego un fic a la lista **El Violinista (TomxJames) **en esta, Harry SI es hijo de este par *w* xD pero si se los describo contare todo!

Ahora si! **Fragmento de The Royalty!**

[...]

Un hombre, alto, guapo y, sobre todo, molesto se apresura a llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble.

Su palida piel poco a poco se va tornando azul, con marcas parecidas a runas por todas las pares visibles de su cuerpo.

Sus largos y lasios cabellos negros parecen flotar alrededor de su anguloso rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes, como dos pedazos de jade, se tornan rojos como la sangre.

Abre la puerta con mas violencia de la necesaria. No es que le importe.

Fija sus ojos rojizos en el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

Si no estuviera tan molesto deboraria con los ojos la imagen.

Los cortos y revueltos cabellos negros cayendo por su inclinado rostro, los lentes al borde de la respingona nariz, la tostada piel siendo bañada por los ultimos rayos de sol, centrado en su trabajo.

Desplaza la tentadora imagen y se centra en el pergamino que sostiene en sus manos.

—¡James Maximilliam Potter!—brama, acercandose al escritorio.

—Laufey, ya te he dicho que...—levanta el rostro con irritacion, molesto por la interrupcion, pero sus palabras se cortan al ver el estado del otro hombre.

Desliza sus ojos color almendra por _todo_ el cuerpo del otro. Siente un jalon en la parte baja de su anatomia. Merlin, Laufey se veia tan candente de esa forma...

—¿como demonios se te ocurrio?—sesea, exteniendole el pergamino[..]

[...]

Esta molesto. Muy molesto.

Dirige sus pasos a la enorme puerta de oro que le conducira a la sala reuniones del Consejo.

Su larga tunica verde lima ondea a su alrededor, dandole cierto aire etereo. Sus largos cabellos, rubios como el mismo sol, caen elegantemente por sus hombros, el flequillo peinado hacia atras.

Cualquiera al verlo, pensaria que se trata de una mujer.

El larguisimo cabello, el rostro aguloso y delicado, la piel blanca y lechosa y el delgado y aristocratico cuerpo, envuelto en tres tonos de verde.

Por supuesto, nadie se atreveria a decirselo en su cara. La unica vez que alguien oso hacerlo... No termino muy bien.[...]

Pasa rapidamente sus grises ojos por la sala. Muy pocos tienen la delicadeza de reprimir las muecas que les provoca verlo.

Poco le importa.

Su objetivo se encuentra hasta el final de la larga mesa que ocupa el centro de la sala, mirandole con algo de reproche.

[...]

—tal vez tu y yo no nos casamos jurandonos amor eterno, querido—lo mira impasible, ocultando perfectamente como se siente, o eso cree—pero acordamos que no permitiriamos, no _permitirias_ que **mis** hijos fuesen infelices por un matrimonio forzado

[...]

—mañana iremos de visita a uno de los nueve reinos—dice Laufey, arrugando la nariz

—¿a donde y a que?—preguntan a la vez, sosteniendo una copa llena de jugo de arandanos

—a Asgard—responde James—a conocer a sus prometidos

Ambos abren los ojos desmesuradamente y escupen el contenido de sus bocas en un acto inconsciente.

—¡¿QUE?!

[...]

—mañana tendremos invitados—la mirada de Lucius le forzo a continuar—los reyes Potter, del reino de Gryffindor en Midgard magica vendran, con sus hijos

Los rubios pestañearon.

—¿y como por que o que vendrian a Asgard?—pregunta esta vez el menor

...

—el rey Potter y yo coordinaremos el trato para establecer la paz entre ambos mundos

—¿que trato?—el mayor entrecierra los ojos

—su compromiso con los gemelos Potter

[...]


	17. Cap 16

Cap. 16

Enero finalizo sin más sobresaltos y Febrero entro igual de frió que su antecesor.

Luego del incidente en el Gran Comedor con la Ravenclaw, nadie parecía estar a gusto con Harry, salvo sus amigos.

Incluso los de su misma casa le temían, aunque esto no le importaba mucho.

Solo tenía en mente que San Valentín estaba cerca y Blaise _aun_ no había tenido un acercamiento con Ron.

Y el pelirrojo parecía más decidido en acercarse a su hermano que antes. Harry solía observarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados y un gruñido atascado en la garganta.

Aunque esto último era más por ver a Hermione sufriendo en silencio que por las acciones de Ron. Le dolía, si, pero no quería ver la tristeza velando los ojos achocolatados de su amiga.

Por otro lado, Neville estaba encantado con Theo, pero su timidez e inseguridad le impedía dar el paso.

Y Theo tampoco se animaba, lo que lo divertía y fastidiaba a la vez.

Harry miro a un punto inexistente en el techo del Gran Comedor. Acción que lo hacía parecerse a Luna de cierta forma. Siempre en las nubes, siempre pensando, o tal vez no lo hacía.

Luego de su tercera transformación había tenido pesadillas, cada una más intensa que la otra.

Al despertar no recordaba mucho, pero _sabía_ que algo tenían que ver con su primer año de vida.

Era tan confuso...

Y Umbridge lo había atacado de una y mil formas.

Había encontrado mil y una excusas para castigarlos, y los castigos no eran muy _agradables._

Era arcaico...

Froto su mano izquierda distraídamente, sintiendo las escamas (ocultas y prácticamente invisibles) algo rugosas bajo su tacto, debido a las cicatrices que le quedarían de no ser por ellas.

Una ventaja de tener semejanzas con dragones: su piel era mucho más resistentes a varias cosas.

Y eso incluía viejas locas del Ministerio.

Un suspiro apagado a su lado lo devolvió a su realidad y él giro el rostro para encontrarse con un desanimado Blaise Zabinni.

Alzo una ceja y bufó.

-es tu culpa-dijo, volviendo la vista a su plato-si me hicieras caso...

-_él no_ me hace caso a mí, Potter-Blaise achino los ojos, molesto por la actitud del moreno

Harry no respondió, sus ojos miraban perdidos a ningún punto en específico.

Se sentía extraño, diferente. Un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como _algo_ tratase de penetrar sus músculos.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios, a la vez que algo punzaba en sus músculos, puntas inexistentes tratando de lastimarlo.

No tenía que ser un genio para reconocer un _Crucio_. En una de sus primeras prácticas con Tom a este se le había escapado la maldición. Nada grave ni a propósito.

Ambos se sorprendieron de que a Harry prácticamente _no fuese afectado por la maldición._

Lo que si sorprendió ahora al moreno, no fue solo el que lo habían atacado, sino lo diferente que se había sentido.

Aquella vez había sentido el hechizo hormiguear en su piel. Nada más.

Esta vez había tardado más en darse cuenta pues, a medida que el hechizo iba en aumento, más sentía sus efectos adversos.

Eso, definitivamente, _no era un Crucio convencional._

Tal vez _ni siquiera fuera un Crucio._

Una nueva punzada, mucho más intensa y ardiente, lo atravesó.

Miró a su alrededor con algo de desespero.

No había _ninguna_ varita apuntando hacia él. Ni siquiera por debajo de las mesas.

Umbridge no estaba, y la sabia que a distancia era imposible enviar la maldición.

Un grito y un _"Protego"_ resonó en su mente y la sensación desapareció.

Miro a su alrededor. Todos comían y nadie parecía haberse alterado o lanzado un hechizo.

Pestañeo, consciente, por primera vez desde que todo eso empezó, de que su magia estaba a punto de salirse de control, y la cicatriz le dolía horrores.

_Por primera vez._

-¿Potter?

Harry ignoro a Blaise, que parecía tener rato llamándolo, y se levantó despacio.

El dolor en su cicatriz empezó a nublarle los sentidos. Veía borroso, como cuando aun tenía los lentes, y sus oídos zumbaban, en su cabeza reproduciéndose una y otra vez un millar de hechizos, lanzados por una voz femenina y firme.

Camino con suma lentitud hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, tambaleándose un poco, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ignorante a los intensos y grises ojos que lo seguían con preocupación, o a los bellos y enigmáticos ojos rojos violáceos que lo miraban con cierta mofa, desde la distancia.

* * *

><p>Harry ignoro la severa mirada de su Jefe de Casa. No diría nada de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor.<p>

Respiro hondo y se concentro. Podía sentir su magia ondular, cambiando su propio cuerpo.

Ya sabía su forma animaga, el problema radicaba en que, _al parecer_ tenía _más de una._

El jadeo que escucho le hizo abrir los ojos y posarlos en Sirius.

Se sintió extraño, escamoso y algo... Pequeño. Sentía su cuerpo mucho más ligero y flexible que hacía unos días, cuando se transformo por primera vez.

-bueno-dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño-es bueno saber que tienes el poder suficiente para recurrir a dos formas animagas

Harry ladeo la cabeza y un siseo llego a sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo entendió: era una serpiente.

Sirius reprimió una mueca cuando vio frente a sí, no al imponente y elegante tigre de bengala, de suave y hermoso pelaje _negro_ y franjas blancas con reflejos verdosos y de profundos ojos verdes, que oscilaban al dorado; sino a una pequeña, pero no menos atemorizante serpiente.

Las escamas eran negras y brillantes, con un ligero tono rojizo en la punta de estas, y sus ojos, extrañamente negros con vetas verdosas, oscilaban de este color al rojo con dorado y volvían al negro.

Remus, a su lado, sonrió ampliamente.

-Harry, te felicito-se acerco a la serpiente y alargo su mano, inmediatamente Harry repto por su brazo hasta colocar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño

-¿qué tipo de serpiente es?-pregunto Regulus, cauteloso y preocupado por su esposo

-una Mamba Negra-respondió Severus, sus afilados ojos negros vigilando los siseos que se escapaban de la boca del animal

Sirius jadeo y, de una forma poco _Gryffindoresca_ se oculto tras su marido.

-primero tu, en forma de una Cobra Real, y ahora Harry, una Mamba-el moreno se aferro a la negra túnica de su esposo

-Harry no nos hará daño, ¿verdad?-Remus miro a su cachorro, quien asintió energéticamente

Harry bajo del brazo de su tío y, al tocar el suelo, volvió a su forma humana.

-nunca me acostumbrare a esto-bufo, limpiando su túnica

-con practica lo harás-dijo Sirius, aliviado, acercándose a su ahijado

Sus intenciones de interrogarlo eran muy obvias.

-iré a dormir-anuncio el de ojos verdes, abrazando a su padrino y luego a Remus

Los cuatro adultos asintieron y observaron al moreno marcharse, en sus cabezas reproduciéndose la misma pregunta... _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ u o hÐ pى -serif";mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";color:#7B7B7B; mso-ansi-language:ES;mso-fareast-language:ES;mso-bidi-language:AR-SA' _Crucio_. En una de sus primeras prácticas con Tom a este se le había escapado la maldición. Nada grave ni a propósito.

Ambos se sorprendieron de que a Harry prácticamente _no fuese afectado por la maldición._

Lo que si sorprendió ahora al moreno, no fue solo el que lo habían atacado, sino lo diferente que se había sentido.

Aquella vez había sentido el hechizo hormiguear en su piel. Nada más.

Esta vez había tardado más en darse cuenta pues, a medida que el hechizo iba en aumento, más sentía sus efectos adversos.

Eso, definitivamente, _no era un Crucio convencional._

Tal vez _ni siquiera fuera un Crucio._

Una nueva punzada, mucho más intensa y ardiente, lo atravesó.

Miró a su alrededor con algo de desespero.

No había _ninguna_ varita apuntando hacia él. Ni siquiera por debajo de las mesas.

Umbridge no estaba, y la sabia que a distancia era imposible enviar la maldición.

Un grito y un _"Protego"_ resonó en su mente y la sensación desapareció.

Miro a su alrededor. Todos comían y nadie parecía haberse alterado o lanzado un hechizo.

Pestañeo, consciente, por primera vez desde que todo eso empezó, de que su magia estaba a punto de salirse de control, y la cicatriz le dolía horrores.

_Por primera vez._

-¿Potter?

Harry ignoro a Blaise, que parecía tener rato llamándolo, y se levantó despacio.

El dolor en su cicatriz empezó a nublarle los sentidos. Veía borroso, como cuando aun tenía los lentes, y sus oídos zumbaban, en su cabeza reproduciéndose una y otra vez un millar de hechizos, lanzados por una voz femenina y firme.

Camino con suma lentitud hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, tambaleándose un poco, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ignorante a los intensos y grises ojos que lo seguían con preocupación, o a los bellos y enigmáticos ojos rojos violáceos que lo miraban con cierta mofa, desde la distancia.

* * *

><p>Draco y Blaise bajaron temprano esa mañana. Draco porque debía devolver un libro a la biblioteca, y Blaise porque Draco no lo dejo descansar mucho mas.<p>

Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Theo en la Sala Común.

La sorpresa no fue el encontrarlo allí, a veces esperaba allí, leyendo, a sus amigos. La sorpresa fue encontrarle _nervioso_, con un puñado de Polvos Flú (ilegales, claro) en la mano, acercándose y alejándose de la chimenea. _En pijama._

-¿Theo?-pregunto Draco, frunciendo el ceño

El castaño se sobresalto y miro a su rubio amigo, sorprendido.

-¿qué haces?

-es Harry-dijo, mordiendo su labio sorprendiendo aun más a los otros dos-ha tenido pesadillas últimamente, pero no han sido nada como ahora...

Detuvo sus palabras y miro la chimenea.

-pensaba en llamar a Severus, su magia se está descontrolando y la habitación parece un campo de batalla...

Draco no espero a escuchar más y corrió escaleras arriba.

Theo y Blaise tan solo se miraron.

Draco entro precipitadamente en la habitación de Harry y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

Se agacho en el instante justo en que una lámpara golpeo contra la puerta, directo a su cabeza.

Harry estaba en su cama, gimoteando débilmente. Se acerco a él, ignorando como la magia se apartaba a cada uno de sus pasos.

Jadeo al ver mejor a su hermano. Estaba rojo, sus escamas parecían arder, el rojo fuego de estas desplazando el plata y el verde esmeralda.

Se sentó a su lado y acaricio la ardiente mejilla.

-Harry, despierta-susurro, inclinándose sobre él, acariciando los húmedos cabellos.

Harry jadeo, apretó los ojos y se alejo del suave toque, lloriqueando.

-no, no, no-susurro, encogiéndose sobre si mismo

Draco apretó los labios y se puso en pie. Respiro hondo varias veces, para volver sentarse junto a Harry, coloco una mano en su hombro y lo agito con algo de fuerza. La magia lo estaba asfixiando y le era muy difícil no sucumbir al deseo de salir corriendo de allí.

-despierta-dijo nuevamente, bufando levemente

Le dolía. Dolía ver a Harry así, asustado y sufriendo con obviedad.

El moreno pareció escucharlo, pues abrió sus preciosos ojos cual esmeraldas, ahora brillando en dorado y los poso en el.

Draco ahogo un grito al ver la mirada vacía, el moreno lo veía sin ver.

Harry pestañeo, enfocándolo.

Aun estaba algo confuso, una bruma cubriendo su mente.

Cuando sus ojos miraron los grises, no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado. Sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Draco y lloro toda su frustración.

Buscando consuelo en su pareja.

El rubio pestañeo confuso, pero abrazo a Harry por instinto y lo pego a su pecho, importándole poco que estuviese pegajoso, o que lo estaba mojando con sus lágrimas.

Harry balbuceo cosas inentendibles, siseando, hablando parsél sin darse cuenta de ello.

O al menos Draco pensó era parsél.

Draco se limito a acariciar su espalda, consolándolo, besando su cabeza y llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma que expedía Harry.

Poco a poco el moreno se fue calmando, hipando con suavidad, su respiración volviendo a su cauce y haciéndose más suave.

Cuando ya no lo sintió agitarse, y la magia dejo de vibrar a su alrededor, Draco bajo la vista y se encontró con que Harry se había quedado dormido.

Se vio tentado a acomodarlo y dejarlo, pero el tranquilo rostro de Harry, surcado de lágrimas y sus sonrojadas e irritadas mejillas lo desarmaron.

Se acomodo con el moreno en la cama, abrazándolo posesivamente.

Harry en cambio, dentro de su inconsciencia, enredo sus brazos en su pecho, y sus piernas en la de Draco, pegándose a él y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Draco suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que le provocaba su hermano.

Abrazados, el uno al lado del otro, los encontró Severus, que había sido alertado por Theo.

El jefe de la Casa de Slytherin suspiro y sonrió levemente.

Bueno, tal vez Draco dejaría de tontear y se declararía a Harry.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Si nadie antes había echado en falta al director Dumbledore, ahora todos deseaban fervientemente que regresara.<p>

Especialmente cierto profesor de Pociones.

Severus miro de reojo a Sirius, que devoraba con _demasiado gusto_ un plato de _donas muggles_... Glaseadas con Salsa Tártara y mermelada de piña.

No le había dicho nada de lo sucedido con Harry el día anterior. De hacerlo, su esposo se hubiera alterado y delatado su presencia en el castillo.

Gruño con suavidad, revolviendo una vez más la poción que hacía, para proceder a apagar el fuego y taparla.

-¿por qué la vieja esa quiere Veritaserum?-cuestiono Sirius, acariciando su vientre y suspirando satisfecho

-planea interrogar a _todos_ los estudiantes con respecto a la Criatura Mágica que aquí se encuentra-respondió con simpleza, sentándose a su lado, suspirando

Sirius había invadido su laboratorio con su tonto antojo de donas, y ahora no quería salir.

Por su parte Sirius lo miro intensamente, preocupado.

Los únicos estudiantes enterados de la situación de su ahijado eran Hermione, Neville, Draco y sus amigos.

Draco era fuerte, un gran Oclumante a pesar de su edad y resistiría los efectos.

Los otros dos Slytherins también, no por nada eran serpientes.

Pero Neville y Hermione...

Un gruñido en su estomago desvió sus pensamientos y en su cabeza se formo una idea que le hizo sonrojar.

-Sevy-llamo melosamente, poniéndose en pie y sentándose en el regazo de su esposo

"¿Ahora qué?" Pensó, exasperado

-¿si, Sirius?-pregunto, armándose de paciencia

-queremos rollos de canela-respondió, sonriendo de forma encantadora, con cierto brillo infantil brillando en sus ojos

Severus casi sonrió ante el "queremos". ¿Por qué simplemente no decía que se le antojaba y ya?

-¿rollos de canela?-pregunto, incrédulo de que quisiera algo tan simple...

-con salsa picante-agrego

Severus rodó los ojos, había estimado demasiado pronto el que fuera algo... Comestible.

-ya voy a buscarlo-coloco sus manos en las caderas del animago, dispuesto a bajarlo de su regazo

Sirius hizo un puchero y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro moreno.

Se inclino sobre él y rozo sus labios con los propios.

-no tiene que ser ahora-susurro, meloso

-Sirius...-Severus suspiro, sintiendo escalofríos en la espina dorsal-espera, voy por tus rollos de canela...

-cambie de parecer-informo, acariciando los suaves y largos cabellos negros de forma juguetona

Severus se estremeció, anticipando lo siguiente que diría su esposo, no era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

-¿y qué se les antoja ahora?-pregunto, cauteloso

Sirius sonrió, desvió sus labios a la oreja de Severus, enviándole escalofríos a la columna vertebral debido a su calado aliento.

-fresas y chocolate-susurro en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo y mordisqueándolo-en la cama

Severus sonrio con lascivia, alejo a Sirius y tomo posesión de la dulce boca de su marido.

Bueno.

Los antojos de Sirius tenían _un lado bueno._

* * *

><p>Harry gruño, mirando a todas partes, molesto.<p>

A su nariz llegaba un olor picante y molesto, bloqueando todos los otros aromas y eso _no le daba buena espina._

Por desgracia, eso parecía afectar sus otros sentidos, pues se vio sorprendido por una pálida mano que salió de la nada y lo jalo hacia un aula en desuso.

Se sintió acorralado contra una pared y unos labios sobre los suyos.

Intento alejarse de su atacante, su nariz picando aun más, cuando sus ojos chocaron con otros.

De un gris tormenta que le miraban ansiosos.

-¿Draco?-pregunto, cuando se vio liberado

El rubio sonrió y volvió a asaltar sus labios.

Harry intento alejarlo nuevamente, no quería hacerse más ilusiones. Pero su parte Shittara estaba rebosante de alegría y lo llevo a corresponder el beso.

Se derritió bajo los suaves labios, sintiéndolos levemente familiares, como si Draco lo hubiera besado antes.

Algo imposible... ¿O no?

Enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo pego a su cuerpo.

Se sintió vivir de nuevo, todos sus sentidos puestos en Draco, su magia luchando por danzar con la del rubio. Su Shittara se revolcaba feliz, ansioso por consumar la unión, reconocerlo como pareja...

El oxigeno se hizo indispensable y ambos se separaron. Harry se sonrojo y miro a su hermano, apenado.

-Draco, ¿qué...?

El rubio cortó sus palabras con otro suave beso.

-me gustas Harry y yo...

Un pequeño estruendo los distrajo.

Los magos se miraron unos segundos y salieron. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Luna Lovegood, llena de polvo y varios pedazos del muro a su alrededor.

-¿Luna?-Harry se acerco a ella, preocupado

La rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza y miro a Harry de forma desorbitada.

-un... Un...-tartamudea

Harry frunció el ceño ante el olor a sangre que emanaba la rubia. Se acerco más a ella y la olfateo.

Dirigió sus manos hasta los brazos de la rubia y descubrió unas heridas en estos, parecidas a garras.

-debemos llevarla a la enfermería-dijo, preocupado, mirando a Draco

El rubio bufó y asintió, aceptando acompañarlo.

Ninguno es consciente de los ojos rojizos que los ve. Harry tampoco se da cuenta que el olor picante que asediaba su nariz _ha desaparecido._

* * *

><p>San Valentín llega más rápido de lo que les gustaría.<p>

Harry mira fastidiado los corazoncillos que cuelgan del Gran Comedor.

A pesar de las Proclamas de Umbridge, la directora permitió el baile anual de San Valentín, incluyendo los regalos y cartas.

Pero nada de besos o manoseos o abrazos.

Rodó los ojos ante el suspiro embobado de algunas chicas al pasar cerca de él.

No tiene nada especial. Es más, ni siquiera se peino _adecuadamente_ y seguía llevando el uniforme.

Estaba aburrido.

En su cabeza le da vueltas a la actitud de Luna. La chica, hacia unos días, que no hablaba y parecía muy nerviosa, mirando sobre su hombro cada tanto.

Las heridas en sus brazos parecían abrasiones, nada grave por cierto, pero no menos inquietante, y se negaba a hablar.

Por la preocupación, Harry casi había olvidado el beso dado por Draco. Casi, pues se reproducía en su mente _siempre_.

Pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a Neville y Theo lo mas juntos que podían (o que se les permitía). Estaba seguro que de ese día no pasaba.

-deberías hablar con Draco-comentó Hermione, sentándose de improviso a su lado

Harry sonrió nervioso y negó.

-¿para qué?

-¿cómo qué para qué?-Hermione lo miro, incrédula.

Harry bufó.

-bien-gruño, molesto

Vio su oportunidad de hablar con su rubio hermano cuando este salió de la estancia, a tomar aire supuso. O un respiro de sus fans.

Se puso en pie. Y lo siguió rápidamente.

Sentía su corazón acelerado y se pregunto si Draco _al fin_ lo aceptaría.

Doblo en una esquina, donde el olor del rubio era más fuerte y se quedo pasmado.

¿Qué diablos...?

Draco estaba arrinconado en una esquina, siendo besado fieramente por cierto pelirrojo que Harry conocía _muy_ bien.

Se sintió traicionado de nuevo, la ira bullendo en su sangre

A grandes zancadas llego hasta la pareja y alejo al pelirrojo con brusquedad. Su magia se salía poco a poco de control.

-¿qué diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto, furioso

Draco, aun en shock, observo como las estatuas se agitaban violentamente

-Harry no...-pero sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por otro beso sorpresivo.

El moreno siente su mundo temblar. Tal vez si lo hacía.

Se alejo unos pasos, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Dioses. Draco había estado tan cerca de él hacía cuatro días. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Aun sentía el contacto de esos suaves labios, un deseo irrefrenable latiendo en sus venas.

No era consciente de su descontrol. Su mente era un barullo.

Sentía sus colmillos, más largos que de costumbre, arder y pulsar, ansiosos por penetrar la pálida piel del cuello de Draco.

O desgarrar la del Ronald.

Nunca le había pasado. Se suponía que cualquier cosa vampírica que tuviese su raza se limitaba a los sentidos desarrollados.

Quería alejar al asqueroso pelirrojo y marcar a Draco como suyo. Oh, sí. Era suyo, su Shittara interior estaba más que de acuerdo con saltar sobre Draco y exigirle terminar con lo que inicio.

Él _quería_, él _debía_, él _podía_ marcar lo que era suyo.

"¿Mío?" Pensó con sorna, reviviendo la escena de hace unos momentos en su mente "el nunca ha sido mío"

_"Por supuesto que es tuyo"_ rezongo una voz en su cabeza, molesta, muy parecida a la suya

"No, él es de cualquiera menos mío"

La ira ajena bullo dentro de sí.

_"Claro que es tuyo,__ **liebe***, el beso que te dio lo demuestra"_

"Jugaba conmigo"

_"Sabes que no es cierto"_ trato de consolar.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solos los tres.

Hermione, Neville, Theo y Blaise estaban ya allí. Observaban consternados la escena.

Draco discutiendo a voz de cuello con Ron, que no se quedaba atrás y gritaba también.

Harry sostenía su cabeza y movía sus labios de forma nerviosa, las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Su magia vibraba en el aire, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su piel brillando en plata, esmeralda y rubí bajo la luz de la _luna llena_.

_"Harry, no dejes que Weasley ni nadie te quite lo tuyo"_

"Él no me quiere, déjame en paz" sollozó

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas y su nariz picaba de nuevo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

_"Es tuyo"_ la voz suena más suave esta vez, casi femenina.

_"Deshazte del pelirrojo y reclama lo que es tuyo"_ apuntilla otra voz, casi de forma salvaje

_"Draco no te ama, ¿para qué insistir?"_ una tercera voz, burlona y ácida, buscando herirlo

_"No le hagas caso, liebe, Draco te pertenece, siempre lo hizo, ¿dejaras que te lo quiten?"_la voz femenina, arrullándolo con ternura

_"¿Caerás de nuevo ante sus encantos?"_

"CALLENSE" piensa, desesperado.

Las voces se silencian.

De un momento a otro todo pareció calmarse.

Harry abrió los ojos y miro a Draco. El dolor reflejado en ellos.

-Harry...

Intento acercarse pero el moreno gruño.

Ante sus incrédulos ojos el cuerpo de Harry cambio con rapidez, dejando en su lugar un imponente tigre negro, con rayas blancas y tonos verdosos en su bello pelaje.

El tigre rugió de forma lastimera y fiera.

Se lanzo sobre Ron, pero no le hizo nada. Simplemente cruzo limpiamente por encima de su cabeza y salió por la ventana.

Emprendió su acelerada carrera a ningún lado en específico.

Los presentes no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Y un trueno resonó a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Una risa atronadora inundo el lugar. Unos atemorizantes ojos rojos violáceos brillaban en la oscuridad.<p>

-perfecto, todo está saliendo perfecto-susurra la voz de un hombre, los ojos brillando enloquecidos

-¿de verdad, amo?-pregunta otro, clavando sus ojitos achocolatados en el

Viéndolo sin ver.

-si-la voz sonaba burlona-tendré a ese Miracle en mis manos, pronto

Rió fuertemente, casi enloquecido.

-ningún Miracle volverá a robarme la corona-susurro con desprecio-_nunca más_

Continuara...

* * *

><p>*Liebe es alemán, significa cariño o querido, no es un ''cariño'' de cariño mío, sino del sentimiento, aunque aquí lo aplico de esa forma<p>

*Tal vez lo sepan, pero la Salsa Tartara _es una salsa que contiene mayonesa, mostaza y pepinillos en vinagre muy finamente picados junto con alcaparras, aceitunas, cebollas y rábano; a veces se suele añadir perejil. Se emplea frecuentemente esta salsa como acompañamiento de otros platos, aliño de platos que contienen pescado o alitas de pollo. _en conclusión: eso o es amargo, o es picante. Nunca lo he probado, ustedes si?

Por cierto, subi la imagen de un nuevo Tomarry a Devianart. se llama La Caida. Mi cuenta es JaneArkensawTheKille...

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **xD creo que con eso fue suficiente, una maldicion hubiera sido exederse y rebajarse. Como te dije por MP (que parece no revisas XD) no era un prologo, mas bien fragmentos del cap 1 XD pero me alegra que te gustara.

**momo: **gracias! XD doy lo mejor de mi ;) jojojo y no iba adejar que esa zorra lo haga de menos ;) los celos de Draco aun, aun, aun no aparecen XD pero creeme que le golpearan duro *q*

**Carosita23: **xD como es un Drarry, no pasara, pero te dejo en tu fantasia. No, no es Tom XD

**Nozomi Black: **xD creo que esa discucion fue mas que suficiente! D: no se iba a rebajar, verdad? xD creo que yo lo mensione pero bueno :3 aqui vimos sus dos formas animagas ;) y en el proximo veremos la de Draco! ya me llego tu lechuza XD sabes, no sabia que te tenia agregada O.o en fins :3

Esto es un fragmento de **El Precio de la Inocencia**

''[...]-pero Tom!-protesto, camino hacia el y envolvio su cintura con sus brazos-¿n... no pue... puedo ir asi?

Tom lo miro.

Su corazon se acelero y la sangre hirvio en sus venas, el deseo corriendo por estas al verle.

Harry aparentaba 8 años (inclusive su cuerpo se habia empequeñecido), y le regalaba un tierno puchero.

Jadeo. Potter seria su perdicion![...]

[...]Se giro y abrazo a Harry posesivamente por la cintura, pegandolo a su cuerpo. Se inclino y tomo sus labios con delicadeza, empujandolo suavemente hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

-no me provoques-gruño, recostando suavemente al moreno y subiendo sobre el

-¿ves... Vestire tunica?-pregunto, sonrojandose adorablemente

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la ereccion mas que despierta de Tom rozando su muslo

-si-beso su cuello, despacio y con ternura, haciendolo estremecer-estaras entre magos

-no quiero-gimio, echando la cabeza hacia tras, dandole mas espacio-no... solo

-deben saber que estas vivo y bien-mordisqueo su cuello, alternando dientes y lengua, arrancandole gemidos cada vez mas altos y haciendo estremecer al pequeño cuerpo de 8 años-Malfoy estara alli

*cofcof* algo intenso, lo se xD

Nos leemos Criautras!


	18. Cap 17

Cap. 17

Frío.

Tenía frío.

Estaba lloviendo. ¿O no?

En realidad estaba confundido. No podía diferenciar realidad de fantasía. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro mientras la lluvia lo empapaba. ¿Era lluvia?

Pero veía borroso, doble. Por un lado, el largo camino a Hogsmade. Por el otro, veía brillantes colores azul celeste y dorado por todas partes.

_-tranquilo cariño, le dije a papá que llame a tío Severus, estarás a salvo_

Susurro una voz femenina.

Un gemido lastimero, parecido aun débil ronroneo, escapo de sus labios.

_-¡no tocaras a mi hijo!_

-¡no puedo permitir que me lo quites!

La otra voz es la de un hombre. Suena extraña, ronca y algo desquiciada.

_-ya estoy casada, tengo familia, déjame en paz_

-no entiendes-

una risa_-no acabara. El será comprometido con otro, y otro, y otro, vosotros los Miracle sois unos miserables_

Tropezó con algo y su largo cuerpo felino rodo por un camino emperdigado.

Se levanto con dificultad y camino despacio a las afueras del pueblo. Diviso una casa, algo destartalada, vieja y sucia.

"La Casa de los Gritos" ese pensamiento se filtro pesadamente en su subconsciente.

Volvió a su forma humana con dificultad y entro, sosteniendo su costado.

Una piedra especialmente grande le había golpeado.

Camino de forma tambaleante, respirando con fuerza. Dio dos pasos y su cuerpo cayó sobre una mullida alfombra.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y, frente a sus ojos, la pesadilla que desde hace meses lo acedia tomo forma.

Unos ojos rojo violáceos mirándolo con locura. Rayos de múltiples colores pasando frente a sus ojos.

Un dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo.

Rojo por todas partes. Un rayo verde entre tanto rojo. Gritos y llantos. Unos brazos desesperados llevándolo a quien sabe dónde.

Y negro. Mucho negro cubriéndolo con ternura.

Más gritos confusos y luego nada.

Su respiración se suaviza, mientras se desliza en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em>"Una explosión resuena en los muros. Un llanto le sigue a esta.<em>

_-tranquilo cariño-susurra alguien, deslizando sus pálidos dedos por la enredada melena negro rojizo, demasiado largo para un niño de un año_

_-Lily, ¿qué pasa?-susurra alguien, acercándose_

_Otra explosión._

_-no se James-el rostro de quien le acaricia se hace más claro_

_Un abundante cabello rojo y unos preocupados ojos verdes._

_Otra explosión._

_-¡nos atacan Lilianne!-grita James, moviendo su varita con rapidez_

_-James, llama a Severus, saca a Harry de aquí-responde, acercándose a una ventana_

_El hombre duda. Mira al pequeño en la cuna y luego a su mujer._

_-Lily..._

_La mujer le sonríe._

_-James, es el último, el heredero, mi hijo y tuyo-dijo con suavidad-será un gran mago, Lucius y Sirius lo protegerán, incluso Tom lo hará_

_James gruñe y Lily ríe, ignorando que la ultima explosión hizo caer las defensas._

_-¿sabías que sucedería, no?_

_-desde que supe lo del convenio-asintió, lagrimas brillando en sus ojos_

_James aprieta los labios y abandona la habitación._

_El llanto de un niño corta cualquier pensamiento._

_-tranquilo cariño, le dije a papá que llame a tío Severus, estarás a salvo-susurra, besando su frente_

_Los brillantes ojos verdes le miran, llorosos. El pequeño parece entender._

_-Harry, estarás bien, no te preocupes __**liebe**_

_Un estruendo a su espalda la hace ponerse en guardia._

_Se endereza y se gira. Su respiración se corta._

_Frente a ella hay un hombre. Bueno, no un hombre en su totalidad._

_Es alto y la mira atemorizante, con sus profundos ojos, rojo violeta._

_Tiene el pelo negro como la media noche con toques violáceos, largo hasta los hombros, algo enredados pero malditamente hermosos._

_Su pálida piel esta surcada por montones de escamas violetas y rojas, formando surcos en un contraste hipnotizante._

_Un Shittara._

_-Lilianne Clarisse Miracle Elfen-sesea, riendo de forma desquiciada_

_Las escamas desaparecen dejando ver una pálida piel, en sus ojos unas marcas negras, que lo surcan de forma vertical. Estos siguen siendo rojizos y violetas, de pupilas rasgadas._

_-¿quién eres?-pregunta, temblando de pies a cabeza_

_-deberías saberlo, zorra, pretendes quitarme a __**mi **rey_

_Lily le mira, confundida. La claridad llega a su mente cuando divisa un emblema en el cuello del hombre._

_La casa real de los Tiefen._

_-es un mal entendido-susurra, rogando que James vuelva pronto_

_Un llanto los distrae. El Shittara perteneciente a los Tiefen desvía sus ojos al pequeño Harry, que le mira intensamente._

_Una perfecta "o" se forma en su boca. Una sonrisa macabra le sigue._

_Se acerca a Harry, pero Lily se interpone._

_-¡no tocaras a mi hijo!_

_-¡no puedo permitir que me lo quites!_

_Una honda mágica la golpea, pero ella permanece en pie._

_-ya estoy casada, tengo familia, déjame en paz-trata de razonar_

_-no entiendes-rio-no acabara. El será comprometido con otro, y otro, y otro, vosotros los Miracle sois unos miserables_

_El hechizo la golpea antes de darse cuenta._

_Pero permanece en pie, aguantando el dolor._

_Balancea su varita y el Shittara sale disparado contra el muro._

_Furioso, el hombre lanza un hechizo desconocido para ella. Pero no lo dejara tocar a su bebe._

_Se enzarzan en una lucha, hechizos gritados a todo pulmón._

_-__**Ignis**-sesea el Shittara_

_Un rayo rojo sale disparado de su varita, pero no golpea a Lily._

_Se dirige directo a Harry. A medio camino, el rayo toma forma de lo que parece una enorme serpiente de varias cabezas, roja como el fuego._

_Se envuelve alrededor de Harry, adentrándose en su piel._

_El niño solloza con suavidad, su llanto va poco a poco aumentando hasta convertirse en alaridos._

_-¡Protego!-grita Lily, tal vez sea inútil_

_Pero se siente aliviada cuando el llanto de su niño se detiene y la cosa roja que lo envolvió sale repelida._

_La cosa esa chilló, como si estuviera viva y se desvanece en el aire._

_-¡maldito bastardo!-hecha una furia, sus preciosos ojos brillando en rojo y las escamas azul aqua brillando bajo la luz de los hechizos_

_Se lanza contra el Tiefen y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Los hechizos quedan olvidados._

_El hombre ríe. Ríe desquiciado._

_Patea a Lily y la aturde con facilidad._

_Apunta a Harry y sus ojos brillan de forma siniestra._

_-Avada Kedavra-el rayo verde sale disparado._

_-¡No!_

_Magia en su estado más puro intercepta el hechizo, envolviendo a Harry. El niño llora desesperado, sangre corriendo por su frente._

_Lily respira con dificultad, todo le da vueltas y siente su cuerpo sin fuerzas._

_El Shittara decide deshacerse de ella antes de acabar con el niño. Era la única forma de romper la protección de la Shittara._

_Se acerca a Lily, ignorante de que James acaba de entrar._

_El moreno mira incrédulo lo que sucede a su alrededor._

_Se acerca a Lily pero esta lo mira directo a los ojos._

_-salva a Harry-susurra_

_El traga y no sabe si obedecerla o ayudarla. El llanto de su hijo lo saca de su estupor._

_Si no saca a Harry tal vez no podría hacerlo luego._

_Lo toma en brazos y sale fuera, envolviéndolo lo mejor que puede en una manta._

_El grito desgarrador de su esposa y la risa desquiciada es lo último que escucha._

_Mira a su espalda y ve a su esposa siendo torturada. Cierra los ojos y piensa en Harry._

_Su niño ha de sobrevivir._

_Llega al patio donde un hombre de negro lo espera._

_Le entrega al niño y le ordena llevarlo con Remus._

_El otro duda unos segundos, pero cuando James emprende la carrera de vuelta a la casa, desaparece sin pensarlo._

_Poco sabia que esa sería la última vez que vería con vida al hombre..._

* * *

><p>5 días.<p>

5 días y no había noticias de Harry.

Sirius y Remus no habían sido informados, pues si se alteraban los nervios podría en peligro a sus bebes. Lucius estaba que echaba espuma por la boca y los amigos de Harry querían asesinar a Draco.

Ronald no entendía lo sucedido, pero el tambien era víctima del mal humor de Severus, Hermione y Neville.

Incluso los Slytherins amigos de Draco estaban enfadados con el par.

Por otro lado, Dolores estaba muy intrigada por la desaparición del chico, y pensaba seriamente en usar Veritaserum con los estudiantes para sonsacárselos.

Al sexto día estaban todos reunidos (dígase los amigos de Harry mas Ron, Draco, sus amigos, Severus y Regulus) en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Buscaban la forma de encontrar a Harry cuando las puertas se abrieron con demasiada fuerza.

Un furioso Sirius Snape entro, seguido por un aun más furioso Remus Black.

-nos dirán, _ahora mismo_ donde esta mi ahijado-exigió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos

Lo mejor que pudo con su abultado vientre de casi 6 meses, claro.

-Sirius-Severus se acerco a él con rapidez

-¡Sirius nada!

-Sirius cálmate, piensa en la bebe

El moreno se sintió tentado replicar que al diablo con eso. Pero la sensatez lo golpeo. No dejo el cuerpo de aurores (al menos el trabajo en campo) solo por placer. El quería a su hija. Suya y de Severus.

Respiro hondo y se sentó en un sofá que apareció de la nada. Bien, lo tomaría con calma.

-¿dónde está Harry?-exigió Remus, sus ojos brillando en dorado

Remus era otra cosa. Su condición de Hombre Lobo lo hacía más resistente. Y Regulus lo sabía.

-no me obliguen a hechizarlos-seseo, pasando su mirada de Severus a Regulus y viceversa

-tiene 6 días desaparecido-tartamudeo Neville

Los embarazados retuvieron la respiración, en shock.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

><p>Harry despertó, sintiéndose afiebrado y todo el cuerpo dolorido.<p>

Abrió los ojos, despacio. Se sentó con cuidado, pero no pudo acallar el gemido que escapo de sus labios.

Merlín, ¿qué paso?

Miro a su alrededor, pestañeo confundido y decidió ponerse en pie.

Sus músculos protestaron, sentía su piel arder y su rostro escocer.

Recorrió la sala, su cerebro aclarándose poco a poco.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido lo golpeo de pronto.

Ron besando a Draco.

Draco tratando de explicarse.

Su huida en su forma de Tigre. La lluvia, las rocas, la Casa de los Gritos...

Su pesadilla.

_No._

_Un recuerdo._

Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

* * *

><p>-Tiefen...-susurra, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos<p>

¿Qué era ese convenio del que hablo su madre en su recuerdo?

¿Ella sabía que eso podía pasar? ¿Por qué?

Su respiración se hizo pesada.

Camino con esfuerzo hasta un sofá y se dejo caer allí.

Cerró los ojos y la inconsciencia lo envolvió de nuevo.

-¿ya intentaron en Hogsmade?-pregunta Remus, más calmado, acariciando su vientre

-si-respondió Severus

Sirius, por otro lado, desplego el Mapa del Merodeador. Recito unas palabras y el pergamino se extendió, mostrando más de lo que solía mostrar.

Severus alzo una ceja. Rodó los ojos y observo de reojo a su cuñado.

Regulus, con toda la paciencia que podía reunir, le explicaba a Ronald Weasley _todo._

El chico se veía horrorizado, lágrimas despuntando en sus ojos. Se sentía inmensamente arrepentido.

Luego del beso que le robo a Draco se dio cuenta de que, _tal vez_, no lo amaba como creyó.

-ya sé donde esta-dijo Sirius

Desapareció el pergamino, se puso en pie y dio media vuelta.

-Remus y yo lo buscaremos-le lanzo una mirada severa a su marido-y ni se les ocurra impedírnoslo

Dicho esto salió, seguido por un preocupado Remus.

Severus y Regulus no pudieron más que pasar saliva.

Estaban en _serios_ problemas.

* * *

><p>Blaise pisaba fuerte, furioso.<p>

¡Maldito el día que se enamoro de Ron y maldito el día que le hizo caso a Harry!

Una vez Regulus empezó a explicarle a Ron él salió. No podía estar con él.

No después de ese beso que le dio a su amigo.

Se detuvo unos segundos, compadeciendo a Harry.

En ese mes había aprendido a apreciar al moreno. Era simpático y engañosamente encantador, muy dulce (a su pesar) e insufriblemente Slytherin.

Teniendo en cuenta que su pareja destinada había estado revolcándose por ahí, y no matarlo...

O Harry era masoquista o esperaba el momento de retribuirle a Draco con la misma moneda.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo. él se atrevería incluso a ayudarlo.

Unos pasos a su espalda lo distrajeron.

Se giro, para encontrarse con un acongojado Ronald Weasley.

Sintió su corazón detenerse al verlo así.

-¿estás bien, Weasley?-preguntó sin pensarlo

Se maldijo al ver como los ojos azules se clavaban en los propios.

-¿sabes dónde está Draco?-cuestiono a su vez el pelirrojo

Blaise boqueó.

La ira se encendió de nuevo en su cuerpo, y él la dejo fluir.

Siguiendo un arrebato poco propio de él, tomo a Ron con fuerza por las solapas de su camisa y lo estrello contra la pared.

Sus ojos brillaban rabiosos, sus negros cabellos fuera de lugar, los labios contraídos y la expresión más amenazante que se le había visto jamás.

-eres un maldito insensible, Ronald Weasley-seseo, muy cerca de su rostro

-¿qué...?

-sabes lo de Harry, y aun así quieres buscar a Draco

Ron boqueó, indignado.

Era algo más alto que el italiano, y mucho más fuerte. Pero el moreno estaba cegado por la ira.

Aun así, Ron lo alejo de sí mismo.

-¿eres estúpido o que Zabinni?-pregunto, molesto-quiero pedirle disculpas a Draco, eso es todo-paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rojos-yo solo...

El italiano apretó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo por dejar que sus sentimientos se exteriorizaran de esa forma.

Todo lo que había querido en su vida se escurría por sus dedos...

Dejo que las lágrimas corrieran, importándole muy poco lo que pudiera pensar el pelirrojo.

-aun así eres un insensible-escupió, se limpio las lágrimas y volvió a acercarse a Ron de forma amenazante-no puedo creer que _yo_ me haya enamorado de _ti_

Y acto seguido tomo el pálido rostro entre sus manos, para plantar un fiero beso en los carnosos labios.

Ron pestañeo, sorprendido.

Pero algo en su interior se derritió a los pocos segundos, y su cerebro se desconecto cuando la coqueta lengua del italiano le pidió la entrada.

Sin saber porque, aferro la cintura del otro y correspondió al beso, extasiado por el sabor.

Era muy diferente al beso de Draco.

Si bien el lo había robado, pensó que, amando como amaba al rubio, su beso le sabría a gloria.

Se equivoco.

El beso que verdaderamente le sabía a gloria era ese.

Un sabor suave mezclado con lágrimas. El sabor a crema de las tartaletas que el moreno se permitía disfrutar durante el desayuno.

Ron había visto, en su intención de contemplar a Draco, como el moreno guardaba unas cuantas (siendo que nadie más las comía) y luego se las comía entre clases, en los recesos o en la cena.

El beso se termino por falta de aire.

Blaise se alejo de golpe de él. Se sonrojo violentamente y emprendió la huida, muy poco digna.

Ron solo lo vio marchar.

"Eres un idiota Blaise Zabinni" se reclamaba el moreno, las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, su máscara hecha pedazos.

Detuvo su loca carrera cuando estuvo seguro de que Ron no lo seguía.

Se enjuago las lágrimas y se enderezo, tratando de recuperar su pose digna.

Eso no lo iba a desmoronar.

No señor.

En nombre de su padre, Marco Zabinni, y de la Honorable Casa Zabinni, no se dejaría desmoronar por lo sucedido.

Decidido a retirarse a la Sala Común, dio media vuelta, pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

Se acerco a la puerta medio abierta de un aula en desuso e hizo el máximo silencio para escuchar.

-entonces, ¿Potter tiene días sin ir a su Sala Común?-pregunto una voz chillona que reconocería en cualquier lado

¡Umbridge estaba hablando con su informante!

Pero, ¿por qué hablaba de Harry?

La otra persona respondió, pero él no pudo escuchar.

-perfecto, eso solo afirma mi teoría-la mujer rio-y dime, ¿él nuestra Criatura Mágica?

Blaise se estremeció. ¿Cómo lo sabían?

-si, así es-las palabras de la otra vez le llegaron claras

Blaise perdió un latido al reconocer una voz femenina.

Pero no, no podía ser ella.

-necesito pruebas para poder llevarlo ante el Wizengamont

-las tendrá

Blaise se permitió asomarse.

Vio a las dos mujeres despedirse y confirmo sus temores.

Pero... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

* * *

><p>Remus y Sirius entraron en la destartalada casa, ambos sosteniéndose el uno del otro.<p>

El primero, porque su vientre era demasiado grande para tener solo 5 meses, el segundo porque el viaje lo había mareado.

No tuvieron que revisar mucho para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Harry estaba recostado en el sofá que tantas veces había visto a Remus padecer de dolorosas transformaciones, antes de que el menor de los Black lo hiciera aceptarse a sí mismo.

-oh, mi pequeño cachorro-susurro Remus cuando a sus fosas nasales llego el claro aroma de la sangre

Se acerco apresurado hasta su pequeño, acariciando los húmedos y revueltos cabellos.

-hmm-gimió el menor, abriendo sus ojos

-cachorro-saludo Sirius, acercándose el también

El menor pestañeo varias veces antes de reconocerlos.

-¡Sirius, Remus!-se levanto de un salto y los abrazo con fuerza

Ambos se espantaron al sentir su piel arder.

-mi niño, nos tenias tan preocupados-susurro Remus, sentándose en el sofá

-seis días desaparecido Harry-informo Sirius, sentándose el tambien y colocando al moreno entre los dos

-seis días...-susurró

A penas y si se podía mantener despierto.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Remus, acariciando su espalda

Harry miro a la nada, para segundos después romperse.

Se abrazo a Remus, llorando amargamente, Sirius le acariciaba el pelo.

Harry se desahogó.

Les conto como Draco lo había besado. Lo que sintió, la plenitud que le embargo.

Y luego el dolor asolador cuando vio a Ron besar a Draco. Tomar sus labios, los labios que le habían dicho tanto 4 días antes de eso...

Les conto tambien de sus pesadillas, de lo vividas que eran.

Ellos boquearon, sorprendidos.

¡Eso no podía ser!

Pero él lo afirmo, sollozando aun más.

El asesino de sus padres era un Shittara.

Ambos adultos lo abrazaron con infinito amor.

-tranquilo, Harry, no dejaremos que te haga daño

-el no me preocupa, Sirius-sollozo, amargamente-me duele Draco, cómo, díganme cómo me lo saco de la cabeza, no quiero seguir sufriendo

Su magia empezó a hacer estragos en la estancia. Ellos lo consolaban lo mejor que podían.

El chico lloró y pidió no amar a su hermano hasta caer rendido, su piel ardiendo aun más, el sudor perlando su frente y las lágrimas irritando su piel.

Remus y Sirius suspiraron amargamente.

No era justo que su niño sufriera tanto.

* * *

><p>Neville suspiro y se arrebujo en los brazos de su, ahora, novio.<p>

Sonrio con tristeza observando cómo Madame Pomfrey revoloteaba alrededor de Harry.

Sus heridas no eran graves, pero estaban infectadas y eso era preocupante.

-el estará bien-susurro Theo en su oído, besándolo tras la oreja

-lo sé-susurro-es mejor irnos

Y dicho esto, ambos salieron.

Afuera, un ansioso Blaise Zabinni los miro inquieto.

-debo decirle algo a Harry

-no despertara aun-informo Theo, frunciendo el ceño

-ya tengo el dato que me pidió, y no le va a gustar.

* * *

><p>Severus miro a su esposo, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá luego de la mini discusión que tuvieron.<p>

La cual había terminada en una apasionada sesión de besos y la promesa de no guardarle más secretos.

Promesa difícil.

Garabateó con rapidez sobre el pergamino que tenía en frente.

Zabinni le había informado de los planes de Umbridge y no podían perder tiempo.

_"Debes regresar, Tom. Dolores tiene planeado un encuentro con el Wizengamont para asesinar a Harry._

Por favor. Aparece directamente en el colegio.

_Severus Snape"_

Envolvió el pergamino, lo coloco en la pata del cuervo frente a él y lo mando a su destino, rogando que Tom no tardara.

* * *

><p>En la enfermería, Harry despertó en la madrugada, aun afiebrado.<p>

En su "delirio" le pareció ver un enorme lobo blanco como la nieve a su lado, que le miraba tristemente con sus ojos de tormenta.

El moreno cerró los ojos, algo cansado. Los abrió y esta vez le pareció ver a Draco a su lado, acariciando su pelo e inclinado sobre su rostro.

-descansa, Harry, yo velare tus sueños amor mío-susurro, besándolo con ternura.

Y Harry se durmió bajo las suaves caricias, aspirando el dulce aroma de su pareja.

A la mañana siguiente despertó mucho mejor.

Recordó lo de la madrugada y pensó que se trataba de un sueño o delirio por la fiebre.

Pero el aroma de Draco en la almohada le hacía pensar otra cosa.

¿Fue real o solo un sueño?

Por otro lado, el que Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott estuviesen en la puerta de la enfermería, mirándolo, no le daba buena espina.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Y por que tenía _un muy mal presentimiento_?

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>La historia tendra 25 capitulos *w* mas o menos<strong>

**RR:**

**Gabriela Cruz: **Ron... bueno, el es de Zabinni y el italiano aun tiene esperanza, me dijo que despues de este cap Ron caera en sus brazos... ne, no prometo nada XD y si, yo tambien espero pronto poder subir El Precio de la Inocencia

**momo: **y yo tambien quiero leerla XD digo, escribirla, No, no es alguien del cap anterior, y como vistes en este Cap... es un Shittara XD ya no sufrira mas apartir de aqui :3 lo prometo, ahora empieza el sufrimiento de Draco xD sipis :3 Tom regresara *Q* nos leemos hermosa!

**Murtilla: **no lo odies D: xD lo de Draco es simple: shock w

**TheSaku: **hmmm, perdon? XD gracias cariño, si u,u a mi me dolio esa escena, no puedo decirte con exactitud cada cuanto, pues mi tiempo varia de cuanto tiempo tenga D: no, no es Tom XD es Tiefen, tranquila, aun quedan 8 capitulos ;) xD pobre Draquin!

**Gema Talerico: **desde ahora te digo que NO votes mas abajo, ya lo hiciste e.e creo que quedo establecido desde el cap 6 que Ron estaba ''enamorado'' de Draco, xD no se que tiene que ver la peli con esto pero ok XD si Siri se asusto O.O si, es quien crees que es XD xD no se cuando subire EPLI asi que... te aguantas!

**Les presento al último miembro de la Casa Tiefen, asesino de los padres de Harry... no se ve el link D: **pueden verlo en mi cuenta en DA, JaneArkensawTheKille o en Slasheaven, mi cuenta es AngelOfDarkness, buscan la historia y se van directo al cap 17 XD al final de este****

PSD: tengo un pequeño problema, estoy haciendo un Thorki que se llama Dark Paradise. Hice dos portadas con dos fondos que me encantaron, pero no me decido. Me ayudan a elegir?

Pero antes quiero aclarar:

-es un AU  
>-Va de mas o menos esto (tratare de no contarlo todo):<br>Thor, hace dos centurias, 2 siclos asgardianos, 100 años humanos, estaba casado con el rey de Jotunheim: Loki Laufeyson, a escondidas de Odin y esperaban un hijo.  
>Odin se entera y manda a asesinar a Loki junto con su hijo no nato. Thor fue desterrado, pero antes de que su padre le borrara la memoria y lo convirtiera en un mortal por completo cayo en el sueño de Odin y Frigga decide cumplir su ultimo deseo: desterrar a THor a Midgard.<p>

En la actualidad, en un atentado a un aeropuerto en New York, Thor se reencuentra con la reencarnacion de su amor: Loki Ludovic, un Ingles de 21 años que es fisicamente identico a su Loki, incluso sus personalidades son identicas.  
>Pero Thor se enfrenta a una terrible realidad: tal vez sea el alma de su Loki, en el cuerpo de su Loki, pero NO es su Loki. Aun asi, se enamora de el y tiene que enfrentar el reto mas grande que le ha tocado: re enamorar al amor de su vida.<p>

Eso sin contar la amenaza de que Odin vuelva a atentar contra su amor y los peligros que corre Loki por ser amigo de alguien que definitivamente, no es de este planeta.

... Los Links no se ven, pero pueden ver las fotos en Slasheaven, al final...

Voten 1 si quieren la primera o 2 si quieren la segunda...

Nos leemos!


	19. Cap 18

Cap. 18

Tom no tenía que ser vidente para adivinar lo que contenía la nota de Severus.

Cuando el cuervo del pocionista entro en su despacho esa mañana, de inmediato envío a alguien a cancelar su cita con Kertish.

La carta de Flamel, varios días antes, lo tenía preocupado. No sabía que planeaba su viejo amigo, pero no era nada bueno, o tal vez demasiado bueno.

Desenvolvió el pergamino y leyó con rapidez.

La palidez de su rostro podía ser fácilmente comparada con la de un muerto.

-_¿qué pasa, Tom?_-pregunto Naguini, serpenteando hasta el

-_volvemos a Inglaterra ahora_-anuncio sin más ceremonias

Se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y salió apresurado.

Naguini adivino sin preguntar lo que sucedía: el pequeño Harry estaba en problemas.

-_¿qué tan grave?_-pregunto, escalando a duras penas por sus piernas

-_lo suficiente para que el Relicario no pueda protegerlo_

-_oh_

Si, era muy grave.

* * *

><p>Harry frunció el ceño, disgustado.<p>

¿Cómo se atrevía esa _zorra_ a aliarse con la cara de sapo?

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto

-sí, Harry-respondió Blaise

Harry suspiro y se dejo caer hacia atrás

-mientras este aquí no me podrá tocar

-lo que le dará tiempo de organizar el juicio y encontrar pruebas contra ti-razono Theo

Harry gruño y asintió.

-¿quién más lo sabe?

-Severus, dijo que le diría a Tom-comunico Blaise

Harry asintió, cerrando los ojos.

-ella los interrogara con Verisaterum, no tomen nada que les ofrezca-dijo

Su voz sonó como una orden, y ambos Slytherins lo aceptaron.

Harry suspiro, relajándose. Tenía mucho sueño.

-Nev y yo somos novios-dijo Theo, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos-gracias-agrego, medio sonriendo

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Theo y Blaise se despidieron.

-es un idiota, Zabinni, encontraras a alguien más-dijo Harry cuando estaban a punto de salir, sentándose en la cama

Blaise se detuvo unos segundos, apretando los labios. Se giro y miro a Harry con ojos aguados, pero mirada firme.

-tu también deberías de encontrar a alguien que te merezca-declaro, dando media vuelta

"Si, debería" pensó el menor, dejándose caer nuevamente.

Sus ojos se aguaron y su corazón latió despacio. Se sentía morir.

Pero no se dejaría caer por eso. Draco saldría de su mente y corazón, _si o si._

* * *

><p>Blaise suspiro, abatido. El corazón le provocaba dolor al latir, en su mente reproduciéndose el beso que le dio a Ron.<p>

¿Por qué diablos el pelirrojo tuvo que corresponder?

¿Por qué no lo separo?

¿Por qué...?

-mientras más pienses en eso, mas te dolerá-la dulce voz le hizo sobresaltarse

Se giro con rapidez y sus ojos chocaron con los orbes azul cielo de Luna Lovegood. Boqueo, sorprendido.

La chica tenia días sin hablar, ¿por qué le hablaba precisamente a él?

-¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto amablemente, sonriendo con dulzura

Blaise se pego a la columna que estaba a su lado, dándole mas espacio en el alfeizar de la ventana.

No estaban tan lejos del suelo, pero aun así se sostuvo al borde.

-es raro verte sufrir por amor-dice la rubia, jugueteando con el extraño y largo collar que cuelga de su cuello

-no sé de que hablas-gruño

-Zabinni-Luna lo mira, sus ojos parecen enfocarlo directamente y no simplemente mirar a la nada-se que sufres por amor, puedo verlo, además, los Narggles me dijeron que no durara mucho.

Blaise bufó y rodó los ojos.

Absurdo.

-¿cómo esta Harry?

-¿por qué no vas a verlo?-pregunta a su vez, irritado

¿No podía dejarlo solo con su dolor?

Luna rió, y su risa parece aliviar su lastimado corazón. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y se abrazó a su brazo.

-no puedo ir a verlo-susurro, haciendo una mueca que el moreno no vio-paso algo que me impide verlo

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-no puedo decirle-agregó

Blaise sintió algo húmedo en su brazo. Se giró un poco y vio que la menor estaba llorando.

Alarmado, la alejo un poco de él y la miró directo a los ojos, que parecían dos aguamarinas, brillando bajo sus lágrimas.

Un sentimiento cálido lo envolvió. El deseo de proteger a la rubia.

El no tenia hermanos, pero _supo_ que lo que lo embargaba era el deseo de cuidar de la rubia como si fuera su hermana menor.

Harry lo había mencionado alguna vez, discutiendo con Draco, hacia años.

Sin pensarlo, abrazo a la rubia y beso su coronilla.

Si alguien le preguntase sobre eso, lo negaría.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos.

Parecía un inferí, el rostro demacrado, ojeroso y muy pálido.

Falto a la práctica de Quidditch, no que le importase.

Su cabeza era un barullo de cosas.

Por un lado, la culpa por provocar que Harry desapareciese por 6 días y que ahora estuviese en la enfermería.

El sentimiento de vacío al besar a Draco y la plenitud cuando Blaise lo beso con fiereza.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, aun sabían al italiano.

Se encontró toda la noche fantaseando con tener al moreno bajo su cuerpo... O encima, no importaba.

Se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?

Pero ciertamente, Blaise era _muy_ guapo. Con sus pómulos altos, su nariz respingona, sus labios cincelados, su porte arrogante...

"Basta, Ron" se reclamo "el no te puede gustar, el no..."

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sus ojos se posaron en dos figuras no muy lejos de él.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes.

Blaise Zabinni. El arrogante Slytherin que la noche anterior le había confesado que lo amaba y había asediado sus sueños, abrazado a Luna Lovegood.

La menor escondía su rostro en el cuello del italiano, y el besaba su cabeza.

¿Todo era mentira?

Sacudió la cabeza, pestañeando para detener las lágrimas.

¿Por qué le importaba, de todos modos?

"Porque te gusta" le respondió su consciencia

Ron trago, dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí.

Diablos.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, a quien en realidad amaba era al italiano y no Draco como se quiso hacer creer.

"Y acabo de perderlo"

* * *

><p>Draco ignoto olímpicamente la mirada severa que le regalo Hermione y le entrego a Umbridge lo solicitado: un frasco de Verisaterum recién hecho por su padrino.<p>

Se mantuvo alejado de la mesa y observo como Umbridge forzaba a Hermione a tragar un poco del líquido.

Más de las tres gotas necesarias.

Hermione lucho, y estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido de no ser por su sabor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro a Draco, que permanecía impasible.

Eso _no era_ Veritaserum, de eso estaba segura.

Se relajo en la silla y fingió que la _poción_ estaba surtiendo efecto. Se conocía al dedillo los efectos.

-tu nombre completo-ordeno Umbridge

Hermione miro a un punto en la nada, muy relajada.

-Hermione Jane Granger

-el nombre de tus padres

-Jonathan y Jane Granger*

-¿a qué casa de Hogwarts perteneces?

-a Gryffindor, pero Harry suele decir que debería estar en Slytherin

Umbridge asintió, satisfecha.

-¿que sabes sobre la Criatura Mágica que se aloja en el colegio?

-nada

La mujer apretó sus labios, achinando los ojos

-¿estás segura?

-sí, señora

La mujer camino de un lado al otro. Se detuvo un segundo y miro a Hermione, sonriendo.

-¿a qué se debe sus ocasionales escapadas al Bosque Prohibido?

Hermione pestañea con rapidez.

"Mierda"

-tomo clases extras con Hagrid-responde

La mujer frunce el ceño. Agita su varita y murmura unas palabras que ninguno de los estudiantes presentes escucha.

La castaña siente un dolor lacerante atravesar su mano y un grito escapa de sus labios.

La cicatriz de "no debo decir mentiras" que le había quedado luego de un injusto castigo empezó a arderle.

-señorita Granger, le recomiendo que me diga la verdad

Hermione la miro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-es imposible mentir bajo los efectos del Verisaterum-dijo

Umbridge movió su varita y la mano empezó a sangrar.

-no vas con Hagrid a tomar clases extras-afirma la mujer

Draco se inquieta. ¿Qué diablos planeaba la mujer?

-¿a que van?

Hermione se niega a responder y el dolor se duplica.

Muerde sus labios, gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Perdóname Hagrid" piensa.

-¡¿a que van?!

- ¡a ver a su medio hermano!-grita, sollozando

El dolor desparece, pero la sangre sigue fluyendo.

Hermione se la sostiene, sollozando amargamente.

Umbridge sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos brillando malignamente.

-muchas gracias, señorita Granger-dice divertida

Da media vuelta y sale de su oficina, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Draco se acerca con presteza, saca su varita y murmura varios hechizos, deteniendo el sangrado.

-¿qué diablos fue eso?

-debemos informar a Hagrid de esto-dice, apurada-y a Harry también

Se pone en pie.

-espera-Draco la sostiene-ella _quiere_ que se lo digas a Harry

Hermione se agita. Tiene razón, pero...

-digámosle a Hagrid

Se suelta y corre fuera de la oficina de la directora.

Draco rueda los ojos.

"Y Harry dice que ella debería estar en Slytherin"

* * *

><p>Tom apareció en el centro de su oficina en el Ministerio.<p>

Se recompuso con rapidez e insto a Naguini a bajar de sus hombros.

-_¿iras a Hogwarts, verdad?_-pregunto la serpiente, acomodándose en un sofá

Tom la ignoro, blandiendo su varita.

-_primero debo resolver algo aquí_-informo

Fudge lo iba a escuchar.

* * *

><p>Hermione entro precipitadamente a la enfermería, seguida por Draco.<p>

Harry, que leía cómodamente en su camilla, los miro contrariados.

-Hermine, ¿qué...?-sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver su mano manchada de sangre

-¡Harry! Debemos salvar a Grawp-dijo, llegando hasta el

-¿qué paso?

-Umbridge me interrogo con Veritaserum, aunque no era Veritaserum de verdad, Malfoy lo que le dio fue agua simple y pura-explico con rapidez-pero luego me hechizo y me saco a las malas que hacía con Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido y yo...

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas.

Harry la abrazo y miro a Draco, sorprendido.

El rubio simplemente desvió la vista.

El moreno le sonrió.

-detendré a Umbridge-declaro, poniéndose en pie

Draco se alarmo. En dos zancadas llego donde Harry y lo sentó a la fuerza.

-ni se te ocurra, es lo que quiere-gruño

Harry se revolvió.

-no dejare que le haga daño-se quejo Harry, tratando de soltarse

-Harry, basta! No ingrese a la Brigada Inquisidora para que vayas y te entregues en bandeja de plata

Harry se detuvo y lo observo con ojos desorbitados.

-tu... ¿Entraste para protegerme?

Draco mordió sus labios y desvió la vista.

Los ojos verdes brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor.

_"Te lo dije, liebe, el te ama"_ susurro una vocecita en su mente

Harry se puso en pie, tomo el rostro del rubio en sus pálidas manos y le planto un dulce beso.

-yo puedo cuidarme solo-le guiño un ojo

Agito su mano y su pijama se transmuto en su uniforme del colegio, con un simple Accio su varita llego hasta su mano y les sonrió.

-estaré bien

Se alejo de ellos.

-ah, Draco-lo miro, con los ojos brillando en dorado, los colmillos algo alargados y sus escamas brillando de forma majestuosa bajo la luz del atardecer-ya sé quien le contó a Umbridge de mi presencia

El rubio lo miro, intrigado.

-¿quién?

-Parkinson

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta; rápidamente, su cuerpo se transformo en el de un enorme tigre negro.

Flexiono sus poderosas piernas y salto fuera de la enfermería, por la ventana, corriendo rápida y majestuosamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco, en cambio, pensó en las mil y unas formas de matar a Pansy.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>*No estoy segura de si esos son los nombres de los padres de Hermione. Pero me gusta la combinacion de J J... si alguien sabe los nombres soy toda ojos y lo cambiare :3<p>

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **Tomito ya llego! *w* y resolvera asuntos jojojo y pues Draquin y Harry... aun le faltan un par de caps, pero estaran juntos ;) tranqui!

**TheSaku: **xD yo me dije desde un inicion: si Tom es Ministro, NO sera malo... al menos no con Harry, y yo cumplo mis promesas ;) si XD pero tranqui que a ella no le queda mas de un capitulo de vida w Tom llegara Just In Time, tranquila ;) desgraciadamente falta el sufrimiento de Draco XD ya prometi por ahi que lo pasado por Harry no quedaria impune :3 aww gracias *w* yo trato de no tardarme, pero a veces mis otras historias me tragan D: e.e desgraciadamente Harry es muy cabezota para hacerle caso a sus amigos

**The darkness princess: **gracias

Os tengo un regalito!

SPOILER:

[...]Umbridge, recuperada por la fuerza del hechizo, miro a Tom. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Mi... Ministro-tartamudeo

-¿iba a usar una Imperdonable contra un estudiante?-pregunto, cortando sus palabras

-n... No

-no mientas!-su voz era profunda, gutural

Umbridge se envalentono, enderezandose en toda su corta estatura.

-es una asquerosa Criatura Mágica

-Crucio

El hechizo la tomo desprevenida.

Cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, sus gritos rasgando la repentina tranquilidad del aire.[...]

Nos leemos Creautras!


	20. Cap 19

Cap. 19

Deslizo su cuerpo en silencio, a través de la maleza que le rodeaba. La oscuridad ciñéndose sobre su pequeña cabeza, dificultando la vista.

Sus ojillos negros rojizos miraban a todas partes, a la espera de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se detuvo al escuchar pasos y maldiciones. Se movió con rapidez y entre los arbustos diviso a Umbridge caminando sorteando raíces.

Se le adelanto y diviso al medio hermano de Hagrid, mirando a la nada, entretenido con las tela de arañas que pendían sobre su cabeza.

Regreso a su forma humana, agazapado tras los arbustos.

-ah, así que tu eres el hermano de Hagrid-la voz de Dolores lo hizo estremecer

El instinto asesino que había intentado dominarlo desde el primer día que la vio quemo en sus venas.

Apretó su varita y espero a que ella se acercara.

El sonido de cascos le hizo girarse un poco. De reojo vislumbro a un grupo de centauros acercarse.

Hizo una mueca.

Dolores había estado reduciendo el espacio de los centauros, buscando que se revelaran para poder condenarlos.

En sumo silencio se movió un poco para ver mejor.

-ahora-Dolores taconeo, impaciente-a esperar a Potter

Harry se estremeció.

Una trampa, como supuso.

Sus ojos, completamente dorados, seguían los movimientos de la mujer, mientras a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de los cascos.

No sabía si impedir que los centauros atacasen a la mujer, o dejar que ella lo atrapase a él.

El grito de guerra de los centauros lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Vio como atacaron a Grawp, lanzándole flechas que parecían no hacerle nada.

Dolores les chillaba que se detuvieran, por ordenes del Ministerio y un montón de cosas más. Cada una más estúpida que la otra.

Un gruñido gutural escapo de sus labios. Su _presa_ exuda un olor a miedo que excita sus instintos.

Su Shittara ansioso por lanzarse contra la mujer.

Respiro hondo y dejo que sus instintos lo dominara, rogando no arrepentirse después.

-los centauros no entienden de razones humanas, Umbridge-dijo, saliendo de entre los arbustos

Una sonrisa altanera perfilada en sus labios, sus colmillos sobresaliendo por encima del labio inferior.

Los centauros se detuvieron, un estremecimiento los invadió de pies a cabeza.

Firenze no se había equivocado.

Dolores, en cambio, palideció ante la imponente figura de Harry. Delicada y hermosa, pero imponente.

-así que tu eres la criatura que me informaron-dice con desdén

''Como si no lo supieras''.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplia.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos brillaron en rojo, nada que ver con el hechizo, observando con morbo placer el largo cuerpo agitarse y contorsionarse.<p>

Luego de unos minutos levanto la maldición, observando como los músculos se reciente, divertido.

-¿qué te hizo pensar que podías tomar esas decisiones?-preguntó, jugando con su varita

El hombre a sus pies no responde, demasiado aterrado.

-n... No puede usar las Imperdonables-murmuro a media voz

-soy el maldito Ministro, hago lo que se me venga en gana-bramó, furioso

La serpiente enrollada cerca de él pareció sonreír. Si ellas pudieran, claro.

"Ese es mi verdadero amo" pensó, divertida.

-dame una razón para no acabar con tu asquerosa vida-escupió, mirándolo con desprecio

El hombre tembló y pensó con rapidez.

-_Harry te necesita_-interviene Naguini

No quería acabar con la diversión, pero debía recordarle a su amo lo importante.

"Tanta crueldad y la canaliza en un solo hombre" pensó resignada

El hombre sonríe.

-_le dejaremos un recuerdo_-asegura

Y un hechizo purpura, murmurado en parsél, golpea el cuerpo a sus pies.

* * *

><p>No quería ni pensar en cómo llegaron ahí.<p>

Había hecho que los centauros dejaran en paz a Grawp, y a la vez alejado a Umbridge.

Ahora se batían en un duelo en la linde del bosque, cerca del patio de Hogwarts.

-¡Crucio!

El rayo rojo lo golpeo y a penas y si lo sintió.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿es todo lo que tienes, Umbridge?-se mofa-Diffindo

La mujer a penas y si logro desviarlo.

Pensó con rapidez en una forma de debilitar al joven.

La respuesta llego a su mente como una iluminación y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Bajo sus defensas de Oclumancia y bombardeo la mente de Harry con ciertas imágenes.

No podía entrar directamente en la mente del chico, pero el tenia rato intentando hacerlo.

¿Por qué no permitírselo?

* * *

><p>Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con estruendo y por ellas entro Tom Riddle, el Ministro, seguido por una enorme pitón.<p>

Decir que los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos seria un eufemismo bastante grande.

La conmoción provocada superaba los límites.

Severus se puso en pie rápidamente y llego hasta el.

-¿dónde está?-pregunto

Es muy _obvio_ por quien lo hizo.

-salió hace bastante tiempo, Harry la siguió-Severus bufo

Un estruendo proveniente del patio interrumpió las próximas palabras de Tom.

-que ningún estudiante salga-ordeno el castaño, sus ojos barrieron el Comedor con severidad

Dio media vuelta y salió del Comedor.

La honda de magia que hizo vibrar los muros lo insto a apresurarse.

* * *

><p>-¡mientes!-grito Harry, sus ojos dorados mirando a todos lados sin ver<p>

Umbridge le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo ilusorio y veía a Draco por todas partes.

Draco en una esquina oscura con una Ravenclaw.

En el baño de Prefectos con un Slytherin, en los pasillos del Tren de Hogwarts con un Hufflepuff.

Lo vio nuevamente siendo besado por Ron.

Lo vio en todas partes, y en todas partes burlándose de él, de su inocencia.

Restregándole en la cara que ese beso entregado días antes de San Valentín no significo nada.

Que arriesgarse a ganarse su odio en la BI fue una farsa.

Que ayudar a Hermione una trampa.

_"No te ama, entiéndelo"_ susurro la voz masculina que lo asedio en San Valentín

_"Ella miente, liebe. Sentiste su amor cuando lo besaste, cuido de ti"_

-no, no, no-mascullo, jaloneando sus negros cabellos

Su magia ondulando a su alrededor, haciendo vibrar cada roca de los muros de Hogwarts, hasta los cimientos.

Umbridge reía frente a él.

Herido y descontrolado. Era perfecto para condenarlo.

Solo necesitaba que intentase asesinarla...

-mientes-el grito fue más un rugido

Harry se lanzo contra ella, sus escamas dándole el aspecto de un verdadero Dragón, bañadas por la plateada luz de luna.

Sus colmillos extendidos, garras en sus manos. Un aspecto salvaje, primitivo.

Su magia danzando a su alrededor, descontrolada, ansiosa por estallar y destrozar en pedazos a la mujer.

El Shittara herido por las acciones de su pareja.

-Diffindo

El hechizo golpea su pierna, provocándole una profunda cortada que de inmediato empieza a sangrar.

El dolor no le importo, la sangre tampoco.

El hechizo lo golpea nuevamente. Pero siguió firme, ramalazos de magia lamiendo la piel de Umbridge, como látigos de fuego contra su piel. Las heridas sanando sin que él le diese más importancia.

-Avada...

-¡Expulso!

El hechizo de Umbridge se ve cortado por otro.

Harry se giro y sus ojos dorados, con vetas rojizas, se posan en los ojos castaños rojizos de Tom.

Su ira parece diluirse un poco.

Tom llego al origen de la pelea justo a tiempo.

Se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-calma-susurra en su oído, besando su cabeza

Harry se estremece, su cabeza hecha un lio. Lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Umbridge, recuperada por la fuerza del hechizo, miro a Tom. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Mi... Ministro-tartamudeo

-¿iba a usar una Imperdonable contra un estudiante?-pregunto, cortando sus palabras

-n... No

-¡no mientas!-su voz era profunda, gutural

Umbridge se envalentono, enderezándose en toda su corta estatura.

-es una asquerosa Criatura Mágica

-Crucio

El hechizo la tomo desprevenida.

Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, sus gritos rasgando la repentina tranquilidad del aire.

Harry, entre los brazos de Tom, tembló ligeramente, mucho más tranquilo pero aun acongojado.

-basta-susurra

El castaño levanto la maldición y observo a Harry.

La sangre seca en sus piernas, donde no había ninguna herida visible. Un poco de sangre seca en su rostro y brazos, y una que otra magulladura.

Apretó los labios, indignado.

-Harry...

-por favor-susurro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aspirando el reconfortante aroma de Tom

Tom suspiro. Agito su varita e insonorizo a Harry. No pensaba detenerse.

-no mereces una muerte rápida, Dolores-dijo, apretando el pequeño cuerpo-pero tu sangre no vale la pena como para ensuciarme con ella-el asco impregnado en sus palabras

-no puede-dijo a penas, tratando de pararse

Los ojos de Tom volvieron a brillar en rojo y una sonrisa cruel surco sus labios.

-Avada Kedavra-murmuró

El rayo verde golpeo el cuerpo, que, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, cayó hacia atrás.

-Incendio

Las llamas rápidamente consumieron el cuerpo de la mujer, no dejando rastros de ella.

El fuego ilumino el rostro de Tom. Harry se giro un poco por el repentino desprendimiento de magia.

Observo el pequeño incendio y luego a Tom.

Se vio tentado a estremecerse por la expresión satisfecha y cruel en el pálido rostro.

No lo hizo.

En cambio sonrio ligeramente.

Tom se veía guapo de esa forma.

Y, secretamente, algo en su interior se sintió satisfecho.

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor aun estaba sumido en silencio. Nadie había tocado su cena, aun conmocionados.<p>

Pansy Parkinson se puso en pie y decidió salir.

Presintió que era mejor salir de ahí, la mirada asesina de Theo y Blaise no era buena señal.

Ni bien había avanzado a la puerta, Draco le corto el paso.

-Drake, ¿qué...?

-tenemos que hablar, _Parkinson_-escupió

La joven se estremeció.

Eso _no era bueno._

-¿y de qué?

-de su participación contra Harry Malfoy, señorita Parkinson-informo una tercera voz, desde las puertas

Todos enmudecieron aun mas (si es posible) ante la escena.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba parado bajo el marco de las puertas, vestido con una extravagante túnica azul cielo.

El Ministro estaba junto a él, abrazando fuertemente a un avergonzado Harry Malfoy, que no se atrevió a levantar la vista.

Su ropa se veía algo desgarrada y sucia, contrario a su aspecto siempre pulcro (aunque algo desarreglado), cosa que no resto atractivo al joven, a pesar de que nadie le había visto la cara aun.

Completando la escena, Lucius Malfoy a un paso de ellos, con expresión pétrea.

Draco se retiro unos pasos, un ojo sobre Pansy. No estaba muy conforme con eso, sus deseos eran los de descuartizar a la bruja, o a lo sumo torturarla, pero no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse la ira.

-Di... Director-saludo, nerviosa

La expresión del viejo era indescifrable. Una mezcla entre decepción y tristeza.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta pararse en medio del Gran Comedor.

Lucius se coloco junto a Draco, sosteniéndolo con suavidad. El director frente a Pansy.

-me decepciona mucho su actitud, señorita Parkinson, ¿por qué lo hizo?

La joven apretó los labios.

Harry se estremeció airado, clavo su dorada mirada en la joven y le mostro sus colmillos.

Sus pensamientos no eran nada agradables.

"El me pertenece" gruño en su cabeza y ella se estremeció. ¿Él acababa de meterse en su cabeza?

Ante su silencio, Albus observo a Tom, que seguía observándola, inflexible.

-ante sus acciones que pudieron perjudicar a su compañero, y perjudicaron a otros compañeros, queda usted expulsada del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts

Varios jadeos inundaron el Comedor, que estallo en murmullos y conjeturas. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¡no puede hacer eso!-chillo, indignada-usted no es el director

-en realidad, señorita Parkinson-intervino Tom, molesto-acabo de restituirlo en sus funciones

La joven boqueo. ¡No podía ser!

-¿qué paso con la profesora Umbridge?-pregunto un Hufflepuff de primer año, mirando con nerviosismo al Ministro

-no volverá, pueden despreocuparse

La respuesta no fue satisfactoria, pero si no la volverían a ver...

-quiero comunicarles algo-dijo Tom, adelantándose hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde obtuvo toda la atención-cuando la Umbridge dijo, al llegar aquí, que había una Criatura Mágica, no mentira, pero contrario a lo que puedan pensar, no es peligrosa

Más murmullos. ¿De qué hablaba el Ministro?

-Dolores intento lastimar a esta Criatura, con ayuda de la señorita Parkinson, para esto vino-hizo una mueca

Respiro hondo y estrecho a Harry, quien le insto a continuar.

-esta Criatura Mágica, es Harry Malfoy-anuncio

El joven, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, alzo la cabeza, alejándose de los cálidos brazos del mayor.

El Comedor entero se sumió en un sorprendido silencio.

Harry se veía más hermoso que de costumbre. Escamas plateadas, rojas y verdes en todas partes, que resaltaban con el adorable sonrojo de su rostro.

Sus ojos, antaño verde esmeralda, brillaban en un profundo dorado, de pupilas rasgadas.

-no deja de ser un mago por esto-agrego Dumbledore, sonriendo bonachón-y ya que todo lo que se hiba a decir, se dijo, ¿alguien quiere un caramelo de limón?

Sus palabras sacaron varias risas y el ambiente se aligero.

Como extrañaban al excéntrico director.

* * *

><p>Harry se dejo envolver por los cálidos brazos de su madre, siendo mimado por esta, que besaba su frente cada dos por tres.<p>

Sirius y Remus estaban junto a él, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

Madame Pomfrey había asegurado que estaba bien, pero querían asegurarse.

-estoy bien-rezonga, haciendo un puchero

-sí, es obvio-refunfuño Severus

Sirius le lanzo una mirada amenazante, para luego sonreírle a su ahijado.

-me alegra que estés bien, Harry, nos tenias preocupados

El joven sonríe.

-Harry, debo decirte algo-dijo Tom, sentándose frente a el

El silencio impero en la habitación.

-mis asuntos en Alemania no solo fueron con el Ministro Kertish-informo

-no comprendo

-estuve investigando, y se quien asesino a tus padres

-yo tambien-asintió-recuerdo gran parte y...

-Harry-suspiro, tomando sus manos-él vendrá por ti tambien

Harry callo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-no sé cuáles son sus razones exactas, pero tiene que ver con tu familia, los Miracle

Harry asintió, preocupado.

-¿cómo se llama?-pregunto Lucius, intrigado

-Andruw Tiefen, es un Shittara, el último de la familia real Tiefen, regente de Triatan*

Un jadeo general. ¿Por qué un príncipe (o rey) quería matar a Harry?

-tus ancestros, los Miracle, han sido por siglos los Duques de Harlariz*-informo, como si la pregunta hubiera sido formulada en voz alta

-¿Duques?-pregunto, confundido

-por lo que pude investigar, perteneces a la realeza, Harry, los Miracle son equivalentes a reyes en Harlariz

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Era un príncipe?

Bufo.

Justo cuando creyó que su vida no podía enredarse más.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>**Estas ciudades en realidad no existen (por desgracia). Triatan es un invento que la verdad ahora mismo no recuerdo de donde vino y Harlariz es la mezcla de dos ciudades Elficas ^w^<p>

PSD: lamento si la lucha entre Harry y Umbridge no fue lo que esperaban... la verdad yo no soy buena para ese tipo de peleas xD

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **lo siento, la tardanza se debe a que, como no he adelantado por falta de ideas, no me gusta subir y hacerlos esperar mucho w prometo que Pansy sufrira, pero no ahora XD

**lucas1177: **ne e.e su arreglo no sera ahora, desgraciadamente w pero no falta mucho :3 I promise it!

**Princesa Vampirica:** XD es la idea ;) yo soy muy cruel... ok ya XD oh, sorry e.e si actualizo asi de rapido me quedo sin material XD

**The darkness princess: **si 3

**BellaBlack: **si, te creo, yo lo he echo xD lo se, la muerte de Umbridge estaba planeada desde el capitulo en el que aparecio -sonrie inocentemente- especialmente el que Tom la matase

**momo: **pero te actualizaste rapido xD :3 ahora aparecio mucho *w* sufrira en el 21 XD shi *w* me quedo tan kawaii! denada preciosa :3 me alegra que os guste tanto *w* si, se lo que se siente XD eso se debe a que MMP lo subi despues de terminarlo :3 en fin ;) espero leer algun comentario tuyo por alla!

Cuidense creaturas!

Algo mas... someto a votacion

Me deshago del asesino de los Potter o tengo piedad con el?

Voten!


	21. Cap 20

Os dire algo...

a todas las amantes del Tomarry, espero que la pequeña escena cargada de Tomarry que vieron en el cap anterior les guste XD fue un regalo para ustedes ;) y para mi tambien (lo que me recuerda que tal vez la modifique y la utilice en Mi Dulce Veela)

Pero quiero pedirles algo (ademas de que lean las notas finales, completamente, como siempre)... si alguna o alguno de ustedes siente que esta historia no es lo suficientemente Drarry, me lo informan. Tuve el mal sabor de boca de, en otra pagina, leer un comentario que decia que la historia era una perdida de tiempo

Yo no respondo a esos tipos de comentarios, y trato de ignorarlos al maximo, pero si alguna de mis lectoras mas frecuentes lo siente asi y no me ha querido decir antes, esta en su libertad de decirlo, no me enojare.

Gracias por su atencion, los quiero Creaturas!

Ah, algo mas :3 la mayoria voto por deshacerme de Tiefen de la forma mas cruel... no quiero sonar mala pero, alguna sabe sus verdaderas razones? -rie- nah es broma :3 peeeero mas adelante pondre parte de su pasado, a ver si siguen pensando en que lo matemos despiadadamente

oh, oh, algo mas Sigan mi blog! no subo grandes cosas, pero hago recomendaciones y pongo cuando actualizo: isitmad . blogspot . com

Y, para que se puedan comunicar conmigo (siguiendo el consejo de una fan) les dejo mi corre (por 4ta vez): saku_fan1997 hotmail . com, cualquier mensaje por favor me lo envian con su nombre en parentesis, o la pag de donde lo mandan w gracias! en Facebook soy Luna Issabella Erebos, creo que soy la unica Erebos alli, pero mi foto de portada es la portada de Harry James Potter... ¿Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Cap. 20<p>

Blaise arrugo la nariz, estrechando los ojos. Theo, a su lado, sonrió divertido, estrechando entre sus brazos a Neville, que no sabía si intervenir por su amigo o dejar que el italiano lo hiciese pedazos.

Harry, a pocos metros de ellos entornó los ojos. Merlín, que infantiles.

Ron rasco su nuca, jugando con sus dedos, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo. Draco lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. Tal vez era así.

-¿qué quieres, Weasley?-preguntó Draco, harto del silencio

El pelirrojo suspiro y jaloneo el suéter que llevaba puesto. Miro Harry por sobre el hombro de Draco y aclaro su garganta.

Llevaba esos pocos meses pensando en ello, no se echaría para atrás.

-yo...-empezó, nervioso-yo quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy y con Zabinni

Harry pestañeo. ¿Con él?

Draco gruño y se vio tentado a acercarse a Harry, sostenerlo posesivamente y prohibirle acercarse a Weasley.

Pero Harry lo sorprendió, acercándose a Blaise y jalándolo tanto a él como a Ron lejos.

-no olviden que el tren está a punto de partir-grito Neville

Harry le hizo un gesto de que estarían allí.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Harry soltó a ambos jóvenes y observó a Ron con genuino interés, poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿y bien?-preguntó, impaciente

Ron tragó y suspiro.

-quería disculparme, Malfoy-dijo, retorciéndose las manos-si hubiera sabido que Draco es tu pareja...-sacudió la cabeza y suspiro-si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione de alejarme de Draco...

Harry rió, desconcertando a ambos jóvenes.

-despreocúpate, Weasley-su sonrisa era totalmente sincera, pero con cierto matiz escalofriante que los estremeció a ambos-siempre y cuando _no vuelvas_ a acercarte a él, no tendremos problemas

Ron asintió con rapidez.

-bien-extendió su mano-creo que podemos declararnos amigos, o en tregua

Ron lo miró unos segundos, para luego sonreír tímidamente y aceptar su mano.

Harry lo jaló súbitamente y pegó sus labios al oído de Ron.

-ahora, te recomiendo que lo intentes con Blaise, pero si lo haces sufrir, no seré el único que ira tras tu cabeza

Dichas estas palabras, lo soltó y volvió sobre sus pasos, en un caminar cadencioso y tentador, sin proponérselo, arrancando suspiros de varios estudiantes que estaban cerca.

Ron, aun pasmado, lo observo alejarse. ¿Eso fue una amenaza?

-¿que querías decirme, Weasley?-preguntó Blaise, incomodo

Se sentía expuesto ante el pelirrojo, y eso _no_ le agradaba.

Ron volvió a tierra y clavo sus ojos azules en él.

-en estos últimos meses he estado pensando en ese beso que me diste-soltó tratando de que todo su valor no se escapase por sus dedos

"Y en el abrazo tan cariñoso que le diste a Luna" agregó mentalmente, con un gruñido

-eso fue un error que no se volverá a repetir-dijo con sequedad el italiano, enmascarando su nerviosismo con una máscara de frialdad

Pero, debajo de esa coraza, podía sentir su corazón corriendo enloquecido y su sangre bombear con fuerza.

¿Estaba pasando lo que él _creía_ que estaba pasando?

Ron cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, manteniendo su ira a raya. Pero no le funciono.

En un impulso muy Gryffindor, apreso a Zabinni contra el muro que estaba a su espalda, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo.

-yo si quiero que se repita-susurra, sus labios muy cerca de los de Blaise

-¿qué demonios...?-pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por unos ansiosos labios totalmente pegados a los suyos

Intentó (sin muchas ganas) de alejar a Ron de sí. Pero al final se rindió, pasando sus brazos por el pálido cuello, devolviendo el beso y participando activamente en él.

Pronto el beso se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas, que fue ganada, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, por Blaise.

El aire se hizo indispensable y se separaron. Se miraron intensamente, sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¿serias mi novio?-pregunto el pelirrojo, jalando el labio inferior del moreno con sus dientes

Blaise gimió y rió. Se vio tentado a decir que no, para torturarlo un poco, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca, sin duda nunca se les olvidaran a Ron.

-yo **nunca** voy abajo, _Ronald_-arrastro cada silaba del nombre, paladeándolas con su lengua

Ron se estremeció, imaginando esa traviesa lengua _en otras partes._

Sonrió gatunamente y se restregó contra Blaise, arrancándole un gemido.

-soy más alto, Zabinni, no te confíes

Blaise sonrió y lo empujo. Se aliso la ropa y le sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se acerco a él, lo beso lánguidamente y sonrió.

-no te confíes tu, leoncito-le guiño un ojo y se alejo

Lo dejo allí, solo. _Y caliente._

"Maldita serpiente"

* * *

><p>Draco pestañeo.<p>

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces. ¿Qué diablos...?

-¿cómo que Harry se va?-pregunto, incrédulo

El moreno, a su lado, estaba igual de sorprendido. Frente a ellos, sus padres, junto a Severus y Sirius, sostenían en sus manos dos maletas, obviamente de Harry, con la ropa suficiente para pasar todo el verano fuera.

-lo que escuchaste, Draco-respondió Lucius, su voz inflexible

-¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar

Harry era incapaz de articular palabra.

Draco gruño, viendo su oportunidad de emendar todos sus errores, ese verano, escapándose entre sus dedos.

-recibirás tu herencia este verano, Draco, y si Harry resulta tu pareja –como ya sabemos es-, no permitiré que consuman su enlace antes de tener un matrimonio por todas las de la ley-dijo Narcissa, en un tono que no admitía replica

Harry se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y, a la vista de sus padres y del mismo Draco (incluso Severus lo pensó por un milisegundo) se vio más pequeño y frágil que cuando aún era un niño.

A pesar del estirón y de los músculos (aunque no eran exagerados) ofrecidos por el Quidditch.

-¡mamá!-reclamo, deseando fervientemente desaparecer en ese instante

-mamá nada-cortó-te irás con Sirius durante la primera mitad de las vacaciones, la otra mitad con Remus, celebraremos tu cumpleaños aquí y luego regresaras a casa el 31 de agosto

Harry suspiró.

La idea de estar con su padrino y futura prima no le molestaba. En realidad le parecía bien si quería aclarar su mente con todo eso que le contó Tom.

-¿seguiré entrenando con Tom?-pregunto, al acordarse de él

-desgraciadamente Tom tuvo que volver a Alemania, pues dejo sus pendientes allá por venir aquí-respondió Severus

Harry se sintió mal, replegándose un poco más dentro de sí mismo. Diablos.

-pero te dejo un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños-agrego Sirius, sonriendo-está en casa, anda, vámonos

Harry suspiro nuevamente.

Le lanzo una mirada anhelante a Draco (no siendo muy consciente de hacerlo) y siguió a Sirius y Severus hacia el despacho de su padre, donde seguramente la chimenea estaría lista para retirarse.

Draco gruño.

Ese verano _sería muy largo._

* * *

><p>El silencio que reinaba en ese oscuro lugar era demasiado pesado para alguien normal.<p>

No que quien habitaba allí era normal.

Deslizo sus ojos rojos-violáceos por el lugar, arrugando su respingona nariz y haciendo una mueca.

Era un asco.

-¿le gusta, amo?-pregunto un hombrecillo a su lado, temblando de pies a cabeza

Bufo, removiendo sus cabellos negros-violáceos de su rostro. Su, otrora, pálida piel adquiriendo un tono violeta y rojo, sus ojos refulgiendo por la ira.

-¿te parece que puede gustarme este _cuchitril_?-seseo, achinando los ojos

El hombre a su lado casi podía escuchar cascabeles de sonar en su cabeza. No que su amo pudiese ser comparado con una serpiente.

Más bien un enorme dragón violeta y rojo, con una larga cola terminada en un cascabel. Eso le quedaba más, si es que esos tipos de dragones aun existían, claro.

-lo siento, amo-se disculpo, arrodillándose frente a él

El hombre hizo una mueca despectiva y pateo su cara. Inútil.

Era una lástima que Crouch y Quirrel estuvieran muertos. Solo le quedaba ese inútil pedazo de carne pseudo-humana...

-levántate, Petigrew y limpia esta pocilga-ordenó-y cuando vuelva no quiero ni una mota de polvo ni ninguna mancha, ¿entendiste?

-si amo-asintió, besando sus pies

Hizo una mueca y pateo sus su cara de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí con un dramático hondear de su capa violeta.

Tenía planes para el pequeño Harry Miracle, y usaría a su pareja: Draco Malfoy.

Desgraciadamente para eso debía volver a Triatan.

Solo esperaba poder pasar por el bosque de Dalarëf sin ser detectado. Aun no era el momento de enfrentar a ningún Anorell.

"Pronto serás mío, Ámel, y Dalarëf se postrara a los pies de Andruw Tiefen, y no quedara ni un solo muro del castillo de Harlariz" pensó, con sorna

_"Todo nuestro, Ámel, todo nuestro"_

* * *

><p>Harry se estremeció y alzo la vista al cielo estrellado, dejando de lado el cuaderno (muggle, para el horror de su padre) donde actualmente dibujaba.<p>

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y algo le decía que tiene _mucho que ver_ con Andruw.

_"Vendrá por ti también"_

Las palabras de Tom resonaron en su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente.

El no quería un enfrentamiento, y estaba seguro de que debía de existir _alguna forma_ de evitar una lucha con Andruw.

"Pero si toca a Draco, lo mato" gruño internamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo

La Luna Llena estaba próxima y su Shittara interior parecía muy inquieto. Demasiado posesivo para con Draco.

"Solo espero que el no la esté pasando tan mal" pensó finalmente, antes de volver a su dibujo.

* * *

><p>Draco gruño, sus ojos como dos pozos de plata fijos en algún lugar de la habitación.<p>

Mientras más cerca estaba su cumpleaños número 16, más urgencia tenia de tener a Harry junto a sí.

Deseaba tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, mordisquearlo en todas partes, marcarlo como suyo y mostrarle al mundo entero que ese _delicioso_ Shittara era solamente suyo.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama, demasiado ansioso como para estarse quieto.

Le estaba costando _horrores_ controlar su magia Veela. Y eso que al parecer solo era 1/3 o tal vez medio Veela.

¿Cómo es que su madre soporto pasar por eso?

Ah, claro, ella había sido comprometida a su padre mucho antes.

Se pregunto vagamente que hubiera pasado si la pareja destinada de Narcissa Black no hubiera sido su padre.

"Seguramente padre hubiera sido comprensivo..." Pensó

Eso no lo convencía.

Suspiro profundamente y trato de controlarse.

De seguir así, iría hasta la casa de los Snape Black y secuestraria a su león.

* * *

><p>Blaise pestañeo sorprendido.<p>

Una sonrisa, amplia y genuina, surco sus labios, tintada de malicia al ver la torpe lechuza de su novio estrellarse en el comedor de su madre.

_Rompiendo su vajilla más valiosa._

La señora Zabinni reprimió una mueca y permitió que el animal llegase a su hijo, sin hechizarlo.

Blaise tomo la carta que Errol le tendía y le dio algunos dulces.

La abrió sin prisa, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

Leyó cada palabra, palpándolas con los ojos y al final, una sonrisa boba afloro en sus labios sin su consentimiento.

-madre, pasare este fin de semana con los Weasley-anuncio, poniéndose en pie

-¿qué te hace creer que te dejare ir con esos pobretones?-refuto, haciendo una mueca

Blaise ignoro el insulto hacia la familia de su nuevo novio y miro a su madre con frialdad.

-me importa lo que digas, madre, a la señora Weasley no le molesta

Y con estas palabras dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación con Errol siguiéndolo torpemente.

Ya dentro, tomo un pergamino y escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

_Estaré encantado de pasar un fin de semana con ustedes, Ronald, una semana si quieres._

¿Te importa si también llevo a Theo?

Creo que a él y a Neville les haría bien estar juntos unos días. Si es que el padre de Theo lo deja.

Nos vemos mañana.

_Blaise_

PSD: dile a la señora Weasley que no se preocupe, a mi madre no le importa (y no es como si yo fuese a hacerle caso tampoco).

Hato la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la echo a volar por la ventana de su habitación.

Sonrió y se movilizo por toda la habitación, preparando sus cosas.

Ese fin de semana seria genial.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido ganas para nada, una maldita depresión que quiere acabar conmigo e.e y no tengo razones para estar deprimida, eso es lo peor... además de que ya estoy en examenes D: de verdad lo siento e.e termino el lunes mis examenes asi que vere si puedo terminar el cap 21 (del que no tengo ni puta idea de que poner D: falta de inspiracion chicas!) si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea, soy toda ojos *w*<p>

A quien le interese, ya emepece a subir el Crossover de Harry Potter y Thor, es un Drarry/Thorki, no se alteren! XD se llama The Royalty y pueden ver la portada en mi cuenta de Devian Art: JaneArkensawTheKille, ahi tambien tengo otras portadas de otras historias :3

y para las amantes del Tomarry, pronto subire uno que se llama And Why (si, lo se, no es un gran titulo e.e)

RR:

**Fernanda: **para crear tención, obviamente xD me alegra que te guste, un abrazo a ti también

**MerryHannonNyan: **no mercy XD tomando nota

**La otaku que lee libros: **gracias! me alegra que te guste *w* PSD: si supieras que yo siempre confundo el lugar donde van el Brian y el Percival y por eso lo tengo anotado en mi cel, pero gracias w

**Murtilla: **es un solo asesino, pero tomo nota :3 se pondran dentro de poco, tranqui, no, no es su vampiro interno XD es Tiefen D: y la de que confie :3 pronto lo sabran! no, es un Drarry al 100% XD las ecenas Tomarry fueron un regalo :3 y Tomito tiene su pareja por ahi *w*

**Deshaneyra: **gracias! *w* no olvido el sufrimiento de Draco! lo prometi y lo cumplire :3 llega tarde, pero llega ;) y llorara y rabiara, lo juro! (especialmente por cierta ecena Lime que os viene jojojo)

**lisicarmela: **... la votación es para complacer a mis lectoras, puede que decida tener piedad con Andruw y todas se vuelvan locas xq lo querian muerto, por eso pregunto, pero en cierta forma tienes razon, yo soy la que toma las decisiones, y perdona si suena rudo -se encoge de hombros-

**momo: **si! super Tom al rescate! ok ya XD si :3 ese abrazo super sensualon regalo para ustedes ;) si Harry es lindo por todas partes! *w* no, Tomito no entrara en accion :3 eso se lo dejamos a cierto principito que aun no llega! nu soy malita w es q a veces no puedo D:

**Snarry: **tomo nota XD

**lucas1177: **jejeje... me perdi D: en fin :3 no tienes que agradecerme, gracias a ustedes por leer! *w*

**Gabriela Cruz: **gracias! tranquila, ya sufrira :3 si, en mano de los Malfoy ;) tranquila. a ver -haciendo calculos- en el cap 23 :3 -sonrie ampliamente- y si todo sale bien en el 24 (que tal vez sea el epilogo) esten casados y con hijos! ok ya XD

Les dejo 2 regalos. Una pequeña parte de mi Crossover entre Cronicas Vampiricas y HP, donde Harrisito sera hijo de Louis y Lestat :3 (esta como aun va por el prologo no se cual sera la pareja de Harry, tal vez haga un personaje original para el) y la otra es un pequeño pedacito inedito de And Why, un Tomarry...

And Why:

[...] Harry sonrie apenado e invita al castaño a sentarse.

-Volvere enseguida, pongase comodo...

-Tom Riddle-se presenta, deslizando sus ojos rojos por todas partes

Harry amplia su sonrisa.

-Harry Potter, ire a limpiar su tunica, y de nuevo, perdon por derramar su cafe

Tom hace un gesto con su mano, quitandole importancia.

Harry desaparece tras una puerta y el se sienta, mirando todo con interes.

El departamente es pequeño y confortable, que grita simpleza por todas partes, aunque es bastante sofisticado.  
>Siente un par de ojos clavados en el y un par de manitas en sus piernas.<p>

Baja la vista y se encuentra con un par de ojos verde laurel que lo escrutan con interes. Un pequeño niño de no mas de 4 años lo mira embobado, su cabello enredado y corto, como el de Harry, solo que de un hermoso color castaño.

-Tu edes el papi de mi manito?-pregunta, ladeando la cabeza

-Teddy, deja al señor tranquilo-la voz de Harry impide que responda

El moreno se acerca a el, sonrojado y le tiende su tunica. Teddy hace un puchero y se aleja de Tom.

-disculpelo, es muy curioso-Harry sonrie y Tom nota, por primera vez, que el joven esta embarazado

Tan joven y tendra un hijo?

-tengo casi 25 años-dice Harry, divertido

Al parecer habia dicho eso en voz alta.

-Teddy es mi ahijado-sigue Harry, sentandose a su lado-aun no es mi hijo legalmente-la tristeza nubla sus ojos, restandole brillo-ningun tribunal magico ha querido darme su custodia, porque su padre era un hombre lobo y yo seria padre soltero

Tom frunce el ceño. Donde habia escuchado un caso similar?  
>Y la claridad llego a su mente. Mira al moreno nuevamente.<p>

El seria _ese_ Harry Potter que luchaba por la custodia de Theodore Lupin?[...]

Y asi se conocieron XD

Vamphyr (Crossover de CV y HP)

[...]—hoy que se viene una guerra en tu mundo—comenta, mirando el techo—mi hijo estaría a salvo, Albus?

—no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero estaría mejor que con los vampiros a tu alrededor

[...]Ante los atentos ojos de los presentes, unas pálidas manos, mucho más que cualquiera de los presentes, de largos dedos, finos y delicados, como los de un pianista, surgen de las largas mangas de la gabardina y se deslizan por el pequeño cierre que tiene al frente.

Las manos apartan la capucha y la gabardina se desliza por los hombros de su portador.

Los presentes jadean.

Largos cabellos negros enmarcan un rostro mortalmente pálido, de facciones aristocraticas y delicadas. Una nariz respingona y unos labios cincelados y carnosos bajo unos profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, cual esmeralda, mucho más intensos que los de la misma Lily.

El hombre viste ropa de epoca. Del siglo XVII a lo sumo. Suponen que es mero formalismo, pues algunos detalles en su vestuario le hacen saber que está informado de la moda actual.

La chaqueta que lleva es de un profundo azul marino y los puños que sobresalen de las mangas indican que la camisa que lleva puesta es blanca.

Pero lo que llama su atención, sobre todo, es la pequeña curvatura de su vientre que se puede apreciar por sobre los holgados pantalones azul marino.

Los cuatro abren la boca, y Lily, de forma instintiva, lleva una mano a su propio vientre, donde siente una curvatura un poco mayor que la del hombre.

(...)

—e... Es imposible—dice el moreno de ojos azules, mirandole con ojos desorbitados

—les presento a Louis de Pointe du Lac—dice Albus, sonriendo vagamente

—esta...—empieza el moreno

—embarazado—termina el castaño

Louis se revuelve, incomodo por las penetrantes miradas.

—es imposible que un vampiro este embarazado—dice Lily, haciendo una mueca—para dar vida se necesita estar vivo!

Louis la fulmina con la mirada y aprieta incoscientemente la camisa, a la altura de su vientre.

—pues Louis tiene 4 meses de embarazo—corta Albus—y como dije tanto su hijo como él estan en peligro

—por qué?—pregunta James, intrigado

—digamos que el padre de mi hijo no estaría muy feliz—responde Louis

(...)

—se puede quedar—dijo James, decidido—Remus no es un problema, señor de Pointe du Lac, pero si se quedara, me gustaria saber algo

Louis se tensa, imaginando asertadamente lo que James le pediria.

—quien es el padre?

Lo sabía. Es de esperar.

Respira hondo, cierra los ojos y piensa en si es buena idea o no. No pierde nada.

—el Príncipe de los Vampiros, mi creador y uno de los Vampiros Antiguos—dice, apasiblemente—Lestat de Lioncourt(...)

Nos leemos Creaturas!


	22. Cap 21

Cap. 21

Harry boqueo.

Cerró la boca, boqueo de nuevo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus manos se alargaron automáticamente hacia un sonriente Sirius, que no podía evitar sentir ternura al ver la expresión de su ahijado.

-es hermosa-susurro el moreno

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y suspiro algo agotado. Colocó la bebita en los brazos de su ahijado y observó con cariño a Severus, parado a su lado con otro bulto entre los brazos.

-hola Eileen-saludo Harry, acariciando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos las sonrosadas mejillas de su nueva prima

¡Era hermosa!

Una encantadora combinación del pelo negro azulado de Sirius y la palidez de Severus. Aunque sus facciones presagiaban que se parecería a Sirius. Solo hacía falta que abriera sus ojitos para saber que tan parecida era en realidad a Sirius.

Harry miró a Severus y se acerco a él, mirando bajo la mantita azul al pequeño bebé, de piel rosácea y espeso cabello negro. El bebé sostenía fuertemente uno de los dedos de Severus, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Una verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-pregunto, curioso y fascinado

Severus miró a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

-yo le puse nombre a Eileen, puedes escoger el que quieras

Severus miró nuevamente a su bebé. Era realmente hermoso y algo le decía que sería _idéntico_ a Sirius. Tal vez no físicamente, pero si en su personalidad. La tranquilidad que exudaba podría ser simplemente porque era recién nacido.

Aunque secretamente se encontró deseando que la personalidad del pequeño fuera como la suya.

-Sebastian Snape-Black-dijo de pronto, sonriéndole a su pequeño

Sirius rió quedamente y extendió sus brazos. Severus de inmediato lo coloco en sus brazos.

-bienvenido a la familia, Sebastian-susurro, sonriéndole a su bebé

Harry suspiró y le entrego a Eileen a su padre. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Repentinamente se sintió nostálgico, pero desechó eso y se centro en algo: el cumpleaños de Draco sería al día siguiente.

Si bien no podría ir, si podía enviarle un regalo.

* * *

><p>Blaise ronroneó complacido, bebiendo un nuevo trago del chocolate caliente que la señora Weasley (Molly, se recordó) le había preparado.<p>

La mañana había sido bastante entretenida, con los gemelos fastidiando a Ron y él sin muchas ganas de defender a su novio. Al final, habían caído a un lago cercano, cuya agua estaba anormalmente fría (teniendo en cuenta que estaban en verano).

-no quiero que te resfríes-había susurrado la señora Weasley entregándole la taza

-yo puedo darte calor de otra forma-susurro Ron en su oído, acariciando deliberadamente el muslo de Blaise cerca de su entrepierna

El joven sonrió coqueto, dando otro sorbo.

-o bien puedes hacer que tu madre no nos deje dormir juntos está noche-refuto, encantado con fastidiar a su novio un poco más

Ron gruñó, recordando la amenaza de su madre de enviar a Blaise al viejo cuarto de Percy (ya que él no vivía allí).

-bien-gruñó, terminándose su taza de chocolate

"Maldita serpiente"

Blaise negó y le sonrió a Molly, que acababa de entrar en la sala para darle algunas galletitas.

El italiano le sonrió encantadoramente, agradecido.

Sin duda, la mejor semana de su vida.

"Qué bueno que alargue esta visita" pensó, tomando una de las galletas.

* * *

><p>Harry miró embelesado el interior de la tienda a través del cristal. Una joyería de gran calidad donde su padre solía comprarle cosas a su madre. La mejor, sin duda.<p>

Se pregunto si sería buena idea comprarle algo a Draco de allí, o bien podría regalarle unas túnicas, solo por fastidiarlo.

Al final decidió entrar y ver si conseguía algo.

El dependiente, al reconocerlo, no perdió tiempo para mostrarle sus últimas adquisiciones, una de las cuales llamo la atención de Harry.

Y sin pensárselo, Harry Malfoy compró lo que creyó sería el mejor regalo para su hermano.

* * *

><p>Draco gruñó, exasperado, angostando los ojos y mirando con desdén a la joven frente a él. Por protocolo y educación no podía echar a Pansy de su casa. Era demasiado educado como para eso.<p>

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto con desmedida brusquedad, negándose a dejarla entrar

Su humor no era el mejor. Si bien recibiría su herencia mágica al final de su cumpleaños, su Veela interior ya se retorcía por no tener a _su pareja_junto a él.

"Diablos"

-solo quería disculparme por mi actitud, Draco-dijo ella, bajando la vista

El rubio arrugo la nariz con desprecio, era obvio para él que ella estaba mintiendo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero una idea macabra se formo en su mente. Sonrió ampliamente y la hizo entrar.

Sus padres no estaban, por lo que podría hacer pagar a Pansy por el sufrimiento causado a _su Harry._

Oh, Pansy no sabía en que se había metido por atentar contra la pareja de un Veela.

* * *

><p>-son hermosos Padfoot-dijo Remus, sus ojos brillando intensamente<p>

El moreno sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de sus pequeños. Severus, a su lado, no pensaba lo mismo.

Tal y como supuso, Sebastian resulto ser un revoltoso como su padre, aunque Eileen era más calmada.

Definitivamente, el parecido de Eileen con Sirius (pues no solo su pelo era negro azulado, sino que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de Sirius) era meramente físico. Igual que Sebastian para con él.

-padrino-Harry asomo su cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo apenado-¿puedo ir a casa un momento?

Tanto Sirius como Remus fruncieron el ceño.

-¿para?

-es que no pude enviarle mi regalo a Draco y quería entregárselo personalmente-sonrió apenado

La verdad, él quería ver a Draco. Estar con él y no dejar que nada los separase...

-yo puedo entregárselo-se ofreció Remus-necesito hablar con Cissa e iré para allá

Desilusionado, Harry entro y le entrego una pequeña cajita verde a Remus.

Le sonrió a su padrino y salió de la habitación, desganado.

Su plan se vio frustrado.

* * *

><p>Draco observo, no sin cierta sorpresa, el regalo atrasado (por medio mes) de Harry.<p>

Dentro de la cajita verde que Remus le entregó al llegar había un hermoso dije en forma de dragón con una pequeña serpiente enredada alrededor de él. De oro blanco por lo que supuso y dos hermosos zafiros, uno rojo y otro azul cerúleo, por ojo para cada animal.

Su corazón corrió enloquecido, inflado de ternura, y su Veela interior quiso correr donde Harry y comérselo a besos.

Respiró hondo y pensó en que era el momento más que perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

><p>Harry alzo una ceja y frunció su respingona nariz de forma despectiva. Pansy, frente a él, se estremeció de pies a cabeza.<p>

El mes de Julio, para Harry, había empezado excesivamente caluroso. No tenía ni idea del porque, y hacía tiempo que no lograba comunicarse con Flamel como para preguntar. Por lo que la visita de Pansy no era muy _agradable._

-Harry, Severus y yo iremos a San Mungo-dijo Sirius, con Sebastian en brazos-Regulus acaba de enviar su Patronus, Remus dará a luz hoy

Harry alza una ceja por la ironía de las cosas. Un mes luego de que los gemelos de Sirius nacieron.

-vale Sirius-Harry sonrió encantadoramente-¿puedo ir más tarde a ver a su bebé?

-por supuesto-Sirius le sonrió, ignorando a Pansy-te enviare un Patronus cuando puedas ir

Y dicho esto, el moreno salió del pequeño saloncito. A Severus no le quedaba de otra que llevar a su esposo e hijos en transporte muggle.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, Harry agito una de sus manos y la puerta del saloncito se cerró a cal y canto.

Aun no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, y, aunque Tom (que aun no volvía de Alemania) no lo regañaría, mejor evitar la molesta carta de advertencia.

-¿qué quieres, Pansy?-preguntó, cruzando las piernas

La joven paso saliva, repentinamente nerviosa. La tortura (sin hechizos para su horror) infringida por Draco fresca en su memoria.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente. Pansy no tenía porque saber que el acaba de _ver_ lo que le hizo Draco. La vena sádica de su raza saltó de alegría dentro de él, y su Shittara le exigió castigar a la bruja también.

-vine a pedirte disculpas por mis acciones-dijo, y casi parecía sincera

_Casi._

La sonrisa de Harry se amplio y sus ojos brillaron den dorado.

-oh, querida Pansy, deberías de ser más sincera-dijo inocentemente

La chica apretó sus labios, temblando de pies a cabeza. Suaves susurros en su cabeza invitándola, exigiéndole, a disculparse como es debido.

-de verdad lo siento Harry-susurro, mirando un punto inexistente sobre la cabeza del moreno

El moreno se puso en pie y camino alrededor de Pansy, no muy seguro de que hacer.

Se detuvo a su espalda y una sonrisa retorcida se apodero de sus labios, su parte sádica apoderándose de él.

Esa tarde, Pansy Parkinson comprendió definitivamente que _no_ debía meterse con un Malfoy. Harry se cobro, sin saberlo, el sinsabor que la joven le provoco una fría noche de año nuevo.

Y ella tenía marcas más que suficientes para demostrar que aprendió su lección. Tenía mucha suerte de no haber muerto a manos de ninguno de los Malfoy.

* * *

><p>El cumpleaños de Harry llego muy rápido, para desespero de Draco.<p>

La mansión se lleno de personas (no exactamente, pero luego de dos meses aislado, eran muchas).

Le pareció ver a Hermione Granger cerca de los rosales de su madre y a Ronald Weasley junto a Blaise muy cerca de un punto ciego para todos los invitados.

Ni rastros de Harry.

Remus, junto a su esposo, cada uno cargando a los recién nacidos Regulus Antón y Remus Orión(1) (vaya combinación de nombres) respectivamente.

Los bebés eran un encanto a la vista, idénticos entre ellos, como dos gotas de agua, salvo que uno tenía los ojos dorados como Remus (aun no sabe cuál).

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que, si no podría ver a Harry ese día, mejor retirarse. Le estaba costando controlar a su Veela, más que ansioso por estar junto al moreno.

Y entonces lo vio.

Harry llego junto a Sirius, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Eileen, ni rastros de Severus.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y el deseo se disparo por sus venas. El moreno se veía _realmente apetecible_ con la túnica verde, con bordados negros, que llevaba puesta.

Draco sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. No se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer había dado dos pasos hacía Harry.

-te recomiendo que, si valoras tu sanidad mental, conquistes a Harry como es debido-susurro Lucius-tu madre no está muy feliz con todo que le has hecho pasar a Harry

El rubio gruño y se vio _muy tentado_ de hechizar a su padre, pero se contuvo como pudo.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de estar solo con Harry.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un cristal al romperse inundo todo el lugar y un gruñido rabioso le siguió.<p>

-¡rata inútil!-grito alguien y todos los cuadros temblaron

Andruw Tiefen salió de la habitación donde estaba y camino a paso apresurado hasta el origen del sonido.

Alzo una ceja al encontrarse a su esclavo, Peter Petegrew, echado en el suelo y chillando de dolor, retorciendo de forma antinatural. Un humillo violeta envolviéndolo, proveniente de una mancha de un color más oscuro, rodeado de cristales.

-veo que funciona-murmuro, sonriendo macabramente

Por toda respuesta recibió un chillido agudo, que le provocó una carcajada.

-perfecto, perfecto-dijo, sus ojos brillando enloquecidos-ahora solo falta que ellos lleguen para deshacerme de Miracle

Siguió divagando en voz alta, los chillidos y lamentos de Peter como música de fondo.

Dos sombras, que ni Andruw ni Peter habían visto, observaban la actitud del Shittara con mórbida satisfacción.

"Perfecto" pensaron al unisonó.

* * *

><p>El resto del verano paso volando, mucho para el alivio de Harry.<p>

Desde su cumpleaños recibía, _cada día_, una rosa por parte de Draco, junto a alguna carta romántica, de disculpa o pequeños regalos.

Las primeras veces se sintió gratamente satisfecho, pero se volvió algo molesto, pues el moreno no era para nada vanidoso (a diferencia del rubio). Por lo que, ese 1er de Septiembre, decidió ponerle un alto.

Si Draco quería conquistarlo y borrar todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar, tendría que esforzarse mucho más.

Lo encontró, como supuso, en un compartimiento junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore y Blaise.

Entro sin siquiera tocar y con una mirada hizo que los otro 4 salieran. Theo y Blaise con sonrisas picaras en el rostro.

-Harry-los ojos de Draco brillaron, su magia Veela envolviendo al moreno

Y por un momento la voluntad de Harry flaqueo.

Pero su Shittara, aun herido por las imágenes (falsas o no) vistas en su enfrentamiento con Umbridge (que esperaba se estuviera refulgiendo en el infierno) lo mantuvieron en pie.

-escúchame Draco Lucius Malfoy-comenzó, dejando caer su Glammour, que tal vez no era buena idea por la mirada lujuriosa que el rubio le dedico

-te escucho-ronroneo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él

-si crees que con algunas rosas, regalos y cartas enmendaras todo el daño hecho estas _muy_ equivocado-seseo, sus ojos angostados dándole cierto aire peligroso al moreno que detuvo el avance del Veela

No es como si Harry fuera a admitir en voz alta que guarda las flores en algún rincón de su habitación con un hechizo de conservación, claro. El orgullo ante todo.

-Harry-Draco suspiro-te quiero como nadie, y hare lo que sea para tenerte conmigo

-no soy una cosa-bufó, rodando los ojos-usa tu imaginación Malfoy, y de ahora te advierto, ni se te ocurra andarme celando o controlando lo que hago, yo controle mi Shittara, te toca controlar tu Veela

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió del compartimento, dejando a un mudo Draco Malfoy detrás.

Claro que, para su seguridad, se reservo el pequeño detalle de que _su magia_ no parecía muy feliz cuando intentaba "pagarle con la misma moneda" al rubio.

"Diablos"

* * *

><p>Harry se revolvió en su asiento por centésima vez, la mirada fija en las puertas del Gran Comedor.<p>

Desde que cruzaron los portones de Hogwarts tuvo un _mal_presentimiento. Eso sin contar que Dumbledore sonreía de forma aun más misteriosa que en años pasados y el nuevo profesor de adivinación, Firenze, no apartaba su vista de él, como si supiese que algo va a pasar.

Pero el jamás le daría una respuesta clara.

-Harry, tranquilízate-mascullo Theo, a su lado

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y suspiro.

Theo tenía razón, mejor calmarse. No es como si Andruw fuera a aparecer de la nada...

Las puertas se abrieron con gran estruendo, cortando sus pensamientos.

El lugar se silencio y todos observaron, sorprendidos, a las personas paradas bajo el marco.

Unas 12 personas entraron, 6 de ellas con finas túnicas color malva con bordados dorados, 4 con túnicas de oro y plata y las 2 que iban delante con túnicas negras.

Al llegar al frente de salón, las figuras del frente retiraron las capuchas de sus túnicas.

Harry reconoció de inmediato a Flamel. Junto a él una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos amielados, que supuso era su esposa, Perenela.

-Flamel, viejo amigo-saludo Dumbledore, el brillo pícaro de sus ojos aumento aun más si es posible

Harry miraba todo, confundido. ¿Qué hacia Flamel allí?

-Dumbledore-saludo Flamel y se giro a las demás figuras

Las cuatro vestidas de oro se retiraron las capuchas y todos jadearon.

Con la confesión de que Harry Malfoy era una Criatura Mágica, a nadie le paso desapercibido el parecido de los 4 hombres con la apariencia del moreno.

3 de ellos tenían el pelo negro, largo y lacio, aunque no sabían que tan largo por las túnicas. El otro tenía el pelo corto y rizado, de un rojo profundo y brillante.

Sus ojos verdes cual esmeralda volaron por todo el lugar y se posaron en Harry. Le sonrio cálidamente y sus escamas, plateadas con una interesante mezcla de azul y verde jade brillaron bajo la luz de los candelabros.

El moreno a su lado, de profundos ojos grises con dorado y escamas doradas con negro también lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente. Como si lo conocieran.

Los morenos frente a ellos, uno se notaba más viejo que el otro, tenían escamas igualmente doradas. Las del más joven con plata y las del mayor con un suave azul pardo.

-buscamos a Harry Miracle Malfoy-dijo el de escamas doradas con azul, sus ojos azul celeste con dorado vagando por el Gran Comedor

Harry se puso en pie, suspirando.

-¿quién me busca?-pregunto

-Delwyn Anorell, rey de los Shittaras de Dalarëf(2)-respondió, analizando con la mirada

Todos enmudecieron y Harry pestañeo. El mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho a pasos agigantados.

-puedo, su alteza, preguntar ¿para qué me buscan?-se adelanto a ellos, dejando caer su Glammour

Y el rey tuvo que admitir que, ciertamente, el pequeño mestizo (al menos para su raza) estaba de un buen ver. Más que los de su propia sangre.

Para sorpresa del moreno, el rey y sus acompañantes realizaron una ligera reverencia ante él.

-Duque Harry Miracle, le presento a mi hijo, el príncipe Demian Anorell-dijo enderezándose, empujando ligeramente al moreno de ojos grises-su prometido

Demian sonrio apenado y Harry boqueo.

Draco gruño y fue contenido por Blaise.

Todos jadearon en sorpresa y Harry solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente, comprendiendo al fin lo que escucho en cierta memoria el día de San Valentín.

"¿Algo más, destino?" Pensó amargamente

Lo único bueno, si es que se puede considerar bueno, es que el príncipe Anorell parece tan incomodo como él.

¿Su vida no podía ser normal y dejar de enredarse más?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>(1)Regulus Antón y Remus Orión: en mi defensa, no se me ocurrieron dos nombres mejores, Antón es un nombre francés si mal no recuerdo, escogí usar Orión y Regulus por la tradición Black de usar nombre de estrellas y constelaciones en sus hijos, y están dispuestos así porque se oyen muy bien, al menos para mi<p>

(2)Dalarëf: al igual que Harlariz, es una mezcla de dos nombres de dos ciudades Elficas, y desgraciadamente no existen D:

Lamento la tardanza, falta de inspiracion w

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **lamento la tardanza, la inspiracion no ha querido venir a mi, al menos no para esta historia

**drumsnuff: **seguramente, gracias por tu comentario *w* muchas gracias querida, me alegra que te guste *w*

**momo: **suele suceder, eso creo que es porque... bueno no se, aunque creo no haber visto comentarios tuyos por MMP O.O en fin :3 me alegra que te gusten

**Fernanda: **no lo se, te sere sincera, mi memoria es tan mala que no recuerdo haber leido algun comentario tuyo previamente, lo siento, aun asi *w* me alegra que ames que actualice tendremos mucho Drarry en el 23, lo prometo, aun hay que castigar a Draco y gracias, necesitare la inspiracion

**Nozomi Black: **gracias por recordarmelo! no es que se lo impide es solo que... ella sabe algo que no quiere decirle a Harry, pero ya lo hara :3 lo siento, no shipeo (se dice asi?) mucho esa pareja, tal vez en otra historia que anda en coccion ah, por cierto, no escribi mal el nombre de la piton de Tom, se que es Nagini, pero, en mi defensa, se oye mas bonito ''Naguini'', pero tomare eso en cuenta para futuras historias

**majo lupin: RR cap 17: **si e.e Harry sigue igual de enamorado pero, tranquila, Draco recibira su merecido, lo juro :3 SPOILER: Demian, aunque no querra a Harry *de amarlo* lo ayudara para darle a Draquin una cucharada de su propia medicina. y no os torturo, soy muy sadica y usaria otros medios si quisiera hacerlo... la tardanza es culpa de las señoritas ''Ideas'' e ''Inspiracion'' que no se dignan a proporcionar una mano en esta historia XD

Por cierto! **The Royalty **ya esta en _el mercado _XD pueden buscarla en mi perfil :3


	23. Cap 22

Cap. 22

Harry respiró hondo y masajeo sus sienes, incapaz de alzar la vista y mirar a los presentes.

Luego de la... Extraña presentación, Draco había perdido el control de su magia y por poco cercena al príncipe Anorell. Ok, tal vez no algo tan extremo.

Pero, ¡Merlín! Incluso el pudo sentir en su propia piel las ansias asesinas de Draco. Pero uno de los hombres que no se había retirado la capucha (y ahora sabe que eran guardias reales) había sido más rápido.

Suspiro y miro su alrededor, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos azules del rey Delwyn. Amablemente el director les había ofrecido su oficina y estaban esperando la llegada de sus padres.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan malditamente complicada?

Los guardias reales estaban repartidos por toda la oficina. Para sorpresa del moreno, tres de ellos eran rubios y los tres eran hermanos. Uno de los otros tres era castaño, uno tenía el pelo de un extraño color ceniciento y el último, para su mayor consternación, lo tenía de un violeta profundo, casi negro.

Extraño.

Las escamas de los guardias eran de un color cobrizo con azul metálico en el castaño y el de pelo cenizo, blanco perla en los rubios y un suave color lavanda en el de pelo morado. Una gama muy interesante a su parecer. Y todos tenían los ojos totalmente dorados.

Otra cosa curiosa.

Draco estaba al otro lado del lugar, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Demian, que se sentaba junto a Harry y no sabía dónde meterse.

Era obvio para Harry que el príncipe _no quería_ estar ahí.

El crepitar de las llamas, anunciando una entrada, lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

Por la chimenea salió Lucius Malfoy, seguido de Narcissa y Remus. Sirius ya estaba allí, pues había decidido trasladarse a las habitaciones privadas de su esposo junto a los mellizos.

Al parecer, para él, durante todo su embarazo no había incordiado al pocionista lo suficiente.

-buenas noches-saludo Lucius, sus fríos ojos grises puestos en Delwyn-soy Lucius Malfoy, el padre... Adoptivo de Harry

Una mueca surco sus labios ante la palabra "adoptivo". Mueca que Harry imito. El quería a Lucius como si el mismo lo hubiera engendrado y a Narcissa como si ella lo hubiera llevado. "Aunque no soy para nada rubio" pensó con mofa

-señor Malfoy-Delwyn hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza

-me gustaría saber, exactamente, porqué estáis aquí y aseguran que _mi hijo_ está _comprometido con el suyo_

Flamel decidió intervenir, no fuera a ser que el mago hechizara al rey.

-señor Malfoy, un gusto verle de nuevo-sonrió vagamente-vera, me tome la molestia de contactar a mis viejos amigos los Anorell, pues Harry merece mejor guía que la que le ofrecen los libros

-eso, señor Flamel, no responde lo que pregunte-Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada

-yo puedo responderlo-dijo el Shittara pelirrojo, alejándose del moreno-mi nombre es Hazel Miracle, regente temporal de Harlariz

Terminó con una breve inclinación.

Harry pestañeo.

-¿Miracle? ¿Como Lily?

Hazel le sonrió, haciéndole sonrojar, pues sus ojos verdes con toques dorados brillaron enigmáticamente.

-en teoría, Harry, soy tu tío bisabuelo-frunció el ceño divertido-pero mejor dime tío, eso de ser abuelo me hace sentir viejo

Rió divertido, aunque los magos presentes no comprendieron muy bien el chiste.

-soy el tío de Nikolai, tu abuelo-continuo, relajadamente-veras, tu compromiso con Demian, mi bis nieto igualmente, se debe a un pequeño... Convenio entre los Anorell y los Miracle, firmado por Ahren Miracle y Ámel Anorell

Detuvo sus palabras, permitiéndole a los presentes digerir la información. Durante toda la explicación Narcissa, quien se había colocando junto a Harry, sostuvo su mano.

-¿qué dice exactamente ese convenio?-pregunto el menor, temeroso de la respuesta

-el primogénito del primogénito de un Miracle, se debe casar con un príncipe Anorell para preservar la paz entre nuestros reinos

-pe... Pero yo ya tengo a mi pareja destinada-tartamudeo, lanzando una rápida mirada a Draco

-aun así, debes casarte con Demian-dijo Delwyn, frunciendo el ceño-las únicas excepciones a este contrato fueron dos

Harry lo miro confuso.

-tu abuelo Nikolai, pues tanto él como Dewling, el padre de Delwyn, encontraron a su pareja destinada-dijo el moreno junto a Hazel, con voz apacible-y tu madre, porque no supo de este Convenio hasta muy tarde, nosotros creímos que ya no quedaba ningún Miracle

-¿por qué?-pregunto Remus, interesado

Tanto él como Sirius, al entrar, pensaron que el hombre debía de ser una mujer. Pero al mirarle bien y escucharle, se dieron cuenta de su error.

El hombre frunció los labios y desvió la vista. Hazel suspiro pesadamente.

-Zrael Tiefen, enamorado de mi esposo aquí presente, Ámel II Anorell, acabo con mi hermano, Nikolai apenas y si pudo escapar-explico

-¿Tiefen? ¿Cómo Andruw?-Harry estaba cada vez más confuso

Demasiada información. La cabeza incluso le dolía.

Hazel y Ámel compartieron una mirada y fruncieron los labios. Flamel decidió intervenir una vez más. El joven aun no estaba listo para esa confusa información.

-¿por qué mejor no te vas a descansar Harry?-pregunto-hable con Dumbledore y de ahora hasta la... Boda, compartirás habitación con Demian

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Draco, consternado

Su pareja... Su pareja...

Perdió un latido. No, definitivamente _su Harry_ no estaría con... Ese.

"Pero tu si podías revolcarte con cualquiera, ¿no?" Susurro una voz en su mente, maliciosa

-¿hay alguna forma de evitar está boda?-pregunto Narcissa, acariciando el largo cabello de Harry

-que yo encuentre mi pareja destinada-susurro Demian, algo afligido

Harry lo miro y se sintió culpable por sentirse desgraciado sin pensar en cómo se sentía ese joven.

-¿cuándo será la boda?-pregunto, mirando a Delwyn con aprensión

-lo más pronto posible-respondió

Harry frunció el ceño y pensó con rapidez. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría evitar la innecesaria boda. Pero...

-el 31 de octubre estaría bien-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado

El jadeo de Draco calo en su corazón, pero no se permitió flaquear.

-me parece bien-asintió Delwyn

-me gustaría que sea aquí, en Hogwarts-continuo Harry, mirándolo de forma inocente-y si no es mucha molestia, que mi madre se encargue de todo

-¿un enlace mágico?-pregunto Hazel

-así es, señor-Harry sonrió tímidamente

No se atrevió a liberar parte de ese encanto que compartía con las sirenas, pues supuso que no funcionaría con ellos y todo su teatro se caería.

Su madre lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y Draco fue contenido por su padre.

-bien-dijo Delwyn-pero Demian se quedara aquí, para que se conozcan y uno de los míos se quedara, ser hará el enlace mágico y luego el Shittara

Harry asintió.

-Hazel, tú que eres su tío podrías quedarte-miro sobre su hombro-Camel, Abel, ustedes ayudaran a la señora Malfoy en todo lo que necesite

El castaño y el de pelo violeta se acercaron e hicieron una inclinación frente a Narcissa. Para todos era obvia la orden de fondo: proteger al príncipe.

-estaremos aquí antes de la boda-y dicho esto, los demás desaparecieron, quedándose solo Hazel, Camel y Abel

Harry se puso en pie y tomo la mano de Demian, jalándolo junto con él.

-¿la habitación que compartiremos está dentro de Slytherin?-preguntó a Flamel, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina de Draco

-yo los llevare-dijo Snape, entrando justo en ese instante, frunciendo el ceño

Harry les deseo buenas noches a todos y salió arrastrando a Demian, con él.

Draco gruño y estuvo tentado a seguirlos, pero su padre y Remus lo detuvieron.

Genial.

* * *

><p>Demian esperó a que el tal profesor Snape (que no le dio ni pisca de confianza) y se giró a ver a Harry.<p>

Que lo maldijeran sus antepasados si alguna vez se le ocurría decir que el moreno no estaba de buen ver.

Harry Miracle (Potter Malfoy, se recordó mentalmente) estaba para comérselo. Era casi de su misma estatura, con el pelo largo y revuelto y sus ojos verdes y profundos.

Muy parecidos a los de su bis abuelo Hazel. Pero tenían un toque diferente al característico de la estirpe Miracle... Que por su lado de la familia se había confundido, aunque su hermano tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

Suspiro y se acerco al joven, que miraba atentamente la cama doble que, suponía, iban a compartir.

-em, ¿Malfoy?-llamo tímidamente, echándose el cabello hacía atrás

Sus escamas brillando bajo la luz de las antorchas.

El moreno se giro y le sonrió.

-no pareces un príncipe-comento, divertido-lo digo porque, obviamente, eres muy tímido

Demian rió divertido y suspiro aliviado. El chico era simpático.

-mi hermano mayor, el heredero al trono, no es para nada tímido

Harry lo observo con sorpresa.

-¿no eres el heredero?

Demian negó avergonzado.

-vaya-Harry lo miro largo y tendido, no sabiendo que decir

-¿por qué aceptaste la boda si ya tienes pareja?-pregunto Demian, luego de un momento en un profundo silencio

Harry suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-por dos razones-dijo mirándolo atentamente-porque creo que en el tiempo que puse encontraremos a tu pareja y...

-y lo otro tiene que ver con el Veela, ¿cierto?-corto

Harry desvió la vista, avergonzado.

-verás, él no... Él...

Demian le sonrió y Harry calló.

Se miraron otro poco y, sin saber porque, Harry le conto todo al príncipe.

Sentía que podía confiar en él.

Le contó de la discusión de su cuarto año, la raíz de todo el problema. Le conto de sus celos apenas y si controlados, le conto del vacío y el dolor, y del intento de Draco por conquistarlo.

-pero quieres hacerle pasar por lo que pasaste tú, ¿no?

Harry asintió, sonrojándose encantadoramente ante los ojos de Demian.

-pero mi magia no me deja-gruño, frustrado, dejándose caer hacía atrás

Demian se sentó a su lado y acarició los suaves cabellos negros.

-tal vez con quienes lo intentaste no eran mágicamente compatibles contigo-dijo suavemente

Harry lo miró, confundido.

-creo no comprender

Demian sonrió y se acerco a él, como si lo que le fuese a decir fuese el secreto mejor guardado.

Los sentidos de Harry saltaron enloquecidos ante el dulce aroma del príncipe. Un aroma casi tan seductor como el de Draco o él de Tom.

¿Tendría qué ver con que ambos eran Shittaras?

-veras, una vez descubrimos quien es nuestra pareja, y mientras esta no nos rechace directamente, nuestra magia no nos deja estar con nadie más, al menos que nuestras magias se complementen con la de esa persona

Harry asintió, algo confuso.

-en tu caso, al ser mestizo(1), tanto tu magia como tu Shittara tienen que sentirse "atraídos" hacía esa persona

Harry pestañea y su boca forma una perfecta 'o'. Tenía mucho sentido.

Y como una epifanía entendió porque (para su total bochorno) se sentía, en cierta forma, atraído hacía Tom.

Sus magias eran compatibles, y su Shittara se sentía bien con él pues desde que descubriese que lo era, Tom había estado ahí.

Bizarro, la verdad, pues desde el despliegue de magia oscura hecho por Tom al matar a Umbridge, su Shittara se veía inclinado a hacer sufrir a Draco por esa vía.

Pero no explicaba porque Demian de pronto le parecía irresistible.

Los ojos gris-dorado del joven se encendieron de pronto y una sonrisa nada santa pinto sus labios.

-tengo una idea, Harry-detuvo sus palabras unos segundos-¿puedo llamarte Harry?

El moreno rió divertido.

-solo si yo puedo llamarte Demian-respondió

-jo, llámame Dem si quieres-sonrió ampliamente, exponiendo dos pequeños colmillos

-bien, Dem-paladeo el nombre, no sonaba mal-¿cuál es tu genial idea?

-bueno, ya que me ayudaras a encontrar mi pareja, para evitar este desastre de boda-rió infantilmente-y no me mal interpretes, eres guapísimo y todo yo parece atraído a ti, pero no quiero una boda forzada

-un romántico que espera un príncipe azul, supongo-dijo Harry

Cada vez más le caía mejor el moreno.

-más bien espero que mi pareja sea un lobo feroz, como el de ese cuento humano, ¿Caperucita Roja?

Harry pestañeo.

-¿un lobo feroz?-pregunto, sorprendido

No estará pensando en un licántropo, ¿verdad?

Demian rió infantilmente, de nuevo, y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña.

-está en nuestra sangre una vena sádica, Harry, no sé si me comprenderás

Harry recordó la agradable sensación al ver la crueldad de Tom para con Dolores, y su propia satisfacción al causarle laceraciones y cicatrices permanentes a Pansy.

Sí. Entendía _perfectamente._

-el punto de tu idea es...

-ah, sí, tú me ayudaras a encontrar mi pareja, y yo te ayudare a castigar a tu Veela

-¿cómo...?

La sonrisa de Demian se torció un poco y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente dorados.

Se inclino sobre Harry, hasta que sus alientos casi, _casi_ se mezclaron, a pocos centímetros de los carnosos labios del menor.

-¿es qué no sientes la atracción, _Harry_?-susurro, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del moreno-como un imán, por culpa de nuestras sangres

Harry jadeo, perdido en ese mar dorado.

-n... N... ¿No deberíamos llegar _puros_ al matrimonio?-pregunto, suspirando bobamente

-oh, mi querido e inocente Harry, hay muchas cosas realmente _placenteras_ que se pueden hacer sin llegar a _eso_

Y, a pesar de lo seductoras que sus palabras sonaron, un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto endemoniadamente adorable.

Harry asintió. Con ese simple gesto no solo corroboraba sus palabras, también le daba "permiso" para seguir.

Demian se inclino y tomo posesión de los suaves labios, colocándose encima de sus caderas.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. No tan doloroso y magnifico como cuando Draco lo beso, pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que su magia no lastimaría al moreno.

Demian acaricio los costados de Harry, metiendo hábilmente las manos por debajo de su túnica y camisa.

El beso subió de intensidad y las manos de Harry no pudieron quedarse quietas.

Vagaron coquetas por la espalda del otro, quitándole la túnica malva que aun tenía.

Demian acarició el labio inferior de Harry con su lengua, pidiendo permiso. Permiso que fue concedido y sus lenguas iniciaron una trémula batalla, por obtener el poder.

Y aunque Harry era "primerizo" en ese tipo de besos (el único de esa índole fue con Draco) se desenvolvió con maestría, sorprendiendo gratamente a su compañero.

Pero desgraciadamente el aire se hizo indispensable. Se separaron, dejando solamente sus frentes unidas.

Los ojos cerrados, el corazón en la garganta.

Cuando sus respiraciones se regularon y abrieron los ojos, no pudieron evitar dedicarse una enorme sonrisa el uno al otro.

-besas bien, _petit_-susurro Demian, coqueto

-tú no lo haces nada mal-rió Harry, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello

-bueno, tengo algo de experiencia-presumió, galante

-aja, me lo creo

Demian lo miro y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, separándose. Harry no tenía que saber que en realidad, aunque era virgen aun, tenía una _vasta_ experiencia.

Una vez calmados, Demian se giro y lo observo.

-con esto será suficiente, por ahora-sonrió suavemente-mi olor quedo en ti lo suficiente, luego podemos subir de nivel

Harry se sonrojo pero rió. Oh, sería fascinante mirar la cara de Draco al día siguiente.

-si te hubiera conocido antes, Demian-susurro-creo que no hubiera sufrido tanto

-tal vez-asintió el Shittara-bueno, vamos a descansar, mañana me enseñaras todo el castillo y te saltaras las clases

-oh, suena tentador-ronroneo Harry

Demian sonrió cálidamente y se permitió el atrevimiento de abrazar a Harry.

Al moreno no le molesto y se acurruco en brazos del mayor.

Se sentía tan bien ahí.

* * *

><p>Draco respiro hondo, controlando lo mejor que podía a su Veela.<p>

Craso error.

Él dulzón aroma del príncipe, mezclado con el de _SU_ Harry le puso los pelos de punta.

Miro a los mencionados, que comían el uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose discretamente.

Tal pareciera que habían congeniado _muy bien_ la noche anterior.

-yo tu me daría prisa-susurro Blaise a su lado, comiéndose con los ojos a Demian

Podía tener novio, y amarlo mucho, ¡pero por Morgana que no era ciego!

Y él no era el único. No había ni rastros de las escamas del joven (cortesía de Harry, y no es como si a los estudiantes les importara que las tuviera o no) y medio Comedor lo devoraba con la vista.

Por no decir que todos.

Draco le gruño, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-ese Anorell es muy simpático, ¿sabes?-dijo Theo está vez, mirando a Draco-si no te apresuras, Harry terminara enamorado de él

-¡es mi pareja!

-pero en cierta forma, tus acciones a lo largo del año pasado le indicaron al Shittara que tu _no_ querías nada con él

Draco frunció los labios y suspiro. Por mucho que le doliera, el castaño tenía razón. Y por eso, decidió que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Harry sería suyo, sí o sí.

¡Pero el aroma mezclado de los dos Shittaras lo estaba matando!

* * *

><p>-un mes y 30 días, solo un mes y 30 días más-susurro de forma enloquecida, como un mantra<p>

Sus ojos brillaban en rojos, sus largos cabellos mecidos por una brisa inexistente.

Las dos sombras a su espalda sonriendo despiadadamente, sus cuerpos haciéndose algo más tangible.

La más alta se parecía mucho al hombre frente a ella, de largos cabellos negros y tez pálida, algo opaca por su condición de mero espectro y profundos ojos violetas.

La sombra a su lado tenía el pelo blanco como la luna llena, unos ojos rojos como la sangre siguiendo los desquiciados movimientos del hombre.

Algo dentro de él se removió. Sentimiento que descartó. Los muertos no pueden sentir.

Pero aun así, la lástima por aquel que alguna vez fue un hermoso y sano hombre se queda clavada en su pecho.

Otra sombra, mucho más pequeña y de contornos femeninos, de ojos tan azules como rojos los de la otra figura, se revuelve acongojada.

"Oh, Liune" piensa la segunda figura con algo parecido a la compasión "oh pequeña Liune"

-Liu...-susurra el hombre de ojos rojo violáceo, mirando un punto inexistente en la distancia

El rojo en sus ojos mengua, transformándose en un azul puro, mezclado con el violeta.

Y por breves minutos, su aspecto desgarbado y su expresión cruel desaparecieron. Su largo cabello pareció oscurecerse y sus ojos se tornaron totalmente violetas, su piel pálida parecía, incluso, sana.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios y se deja caer al suelo, gruesas lágrimas bañando su rostro. Su piel se volvió escamosa, de un suave color magenta, con azul celeste, bordeadas de negro. Más lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus mejillas.

El gemido se convirtió en un grito desesperado.

-oh mi bella Liune-susurro, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

La sombra más pequeña se acerco a él, aclarándose, dejando a la vista a una hermosa joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros con tonos violetas. Sus profundos ojos azules puestos en él, brillando con un tono violáceo. Su pálida piel surcada por escamas de un profundo azul cerúleo, con un suave tono rosado, tan claro que casi parecía crema.

La joven se arrodilla frente al hombre y entre sus manos toma el rostro.

-libéranos, liebe-susurro con ternura-libérame liebe, libérate Andruw

Las lágrimas opacaban su vista, pero aun así alzo sus manos y sostuvo el hermoso rostro entre sus manos.

-perdóname Liune, perdóname-susurro, sollozando con fuerza-Liune...

La chica sonrió y poso sus fríos labios en él.

-no tengo que perdonarte nada, pero por favor, libéranos-rogo, gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-protégelo-susurro, besándola de nuevo

Un grito agónico escapo de su garganta, obligándolo a alejarse de Liune. La mujer volvió a la intangible forma de sombra antes de que un rayo rojo la tocase.

-no te metas-seseo la primera sombra, sus ojos refulgiendo intensamente

Ella se encoge sobre sí misma.

-no deberías hacerle esto, Zazel, ¡eres su padre!

El hombre la miro con indiferencia.

Andruw a sus pies se retorcía, el azul en sus escamas tornándose rojo. Luego de unos agónicos minutos, el dolor se detuvo.

Andruw abrió sus ojos, nuevamente rojos con violeta y se puso en pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como autómata, Andruw abandono la habitación.

Liune volvió a materializarse y sus labios se fruncieron.

-Zazel, de tu padre lo entiendo, pero hacerle esto _a tu propio hijo_-rogo, acercándose a él

El hombre se alejo, gruñendo.

-tú no entiendes, ¡Ámel debe ser mío!

-¿tuyo?-pregunto, con mofa-¿qué no vez que Zrael te controla a tu antojo...?

Un grito desgarrador escapo de sus labios, cortando sus palabras.

El hombre de pelo blanco la observo impasible.

-mi bella Liune, si no fuera porque una parte de él te atesora, ya habría acabado con los restos de tu alma-sus ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente-te recomiendo que permanezcas como hasta ahora, calladita

Liune aprieta los labios y desvía la vista.

Los otros dos vuelven a su forma de sombras y se deslizan por el suelo hasta salir.

Ella, en cambio, miro distantemente una pequeña burbuja de cristal, donde puede ver a Harry Miracle hablando hasta por los codos con Demian Anorell, mostrándole cada tramo del castillo.

Acarició suavemente la superficie y suspiro.

-le jure que te protegería de él, pero no se cuanto tiempo dure-susurro-lamento lo de tu madre, no pude detenerlo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Se alejo, sollozando.

Primero su rey Zrael, había sucumbido a la locura y la envidia. Había acabado con Nedén, el rey de Harlariz en ese entonces. Luego su padrino Zazel, poseído por los deseos enfermizos de su padre que había dado muerte a Nikolai.

Y ahora su prometido Andruw, que no solo había matado a la última de los Miracle, sino que ahora también iba por su hijo.

Todo eso era culpa de Zrael, y ella buscaría la forma de hacérselo saber al moreno de ojos verdes.

"Sé que tu puedes ayudarme"

* * *

><p>Septiembre paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de los príncipes. Cada día, Harry había intentado encontrarle su pareja a Demian.<p>

Incluso imagino que podría ser un profesor. Pero los únicos que estaban "disponibles" eran Flitwick, Sproud, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid y el nuevo profesor de adivinación, Firenze.

Ninguno era viable.

Por otro lado estaba su madre que se había tomado _muy enserio_ lo de la boda, y a cada momento se aparecía por Hogwarts, pidiéndole su opinión tanto a él como a Demian.

Su tío Hazel (se tuvo que acostumbrar a llamarlo así, después de todo era la única familia que tenía) los miraba raro siempre, pues a su desarrollado sentido no escapaba el olor a hormonas, sudor y casi sexo que los impregnaba cada día.

Harry había encontrado realmente divertido y adictivo tocarse con Demian. Si bien era experimental y principalmente para fastidiar a Draco, se sentía muy bien.

Maldijo su sangre por no permitirle disfrutar de esos placeres antes y agradeció mentalmente a todos los antepasados de Demian.

Incluso una vez, luego de un fantástico orgasmo, pensó en que Ahren y Ámel fueron unos genios al establecer el convenio.

Pero ambos tenían el tiempo encima, y se sentían molestos con los guardias del príncipe.

Tal parece que su abuelo Nikolai no era el único atraído hacía una bruja.

Desde que Camel (el castaño) conoció a Luna (que por cierto, volvió a hablarle, aunque no le dijo que provoco su mutismo), no quería despegarse de ella. Cosa que le gano algunos hechizos y amenazas por parte de Blaise.

"Te dije que ella, a pesar de ser rara, inspiraba el querer cuidarla como a una hermana" se había burlado Harry, luego de que Blaise se había calmado.

Y Hermione era otro caso, que más que mosquearlo lo hacía feliz. Abel, desde que la vio, se derritió, casi literalmente, a sus pies.

Al principio Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Después de todo, y aunque era feliz porque Ron estaba con Blaise, aun estaba algo enamorada del pelirrojo.

Pero el de pelo violeta no se rindió, y en una semana, Hermione caminaba en las nubes cada vez que estaba con Abel.

Harry bufo divertido, recordando eso.

Ahora, a dos semanas de la boda, se pregunto si no había alguna maldita divinidad confabulando en su contra.

-sabes, me será difícil convencer a padre de que acepte a tu amiga Lovegood en casa-dijo Demian, distrayéndolo-porque Camel no la dejara aquí, te lo aseguro

-¿y qué hay de Abel?-pregunto-¿no son hermanos después de todo?

Demian miro al susodicho a lo lejos, besando tiernamente a la castaña, que parecía algo abochornada por las miradas de envidia de las otras chicas.

-él se quedara, estoy 100% seguro-afirmo, jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Harry

A unos metros, Draco apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Blaise, a su lado, trataba de calmarlo.

Pero cuando Demian se inclino hacía Harry, para darle un beso desde la perspectiva del rubio (pues el largo cabello del príncipe tapo sus rostros), Blaise no pudo hacer nada.

Draco no lo soporto más. Se alejo del italiano y, e zancadas, ya estaba junto a la pareja.

-quita tus sucias manos de _mi pareja_ Anorell-seseo, sus ojos brillando intensamente

El moreno alzo la vista y Harry lo miro. Un escalofrío los recogió a ambos.

Harry, al parecer, había olvidado el _pequeño detalle_ de que su hermano era un **Veela.**

-te recuerdo, _Malfoy_, que Harry es _MI_ prometido-dijo Demian, poniéndose en pie

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. El ambiente se sentía pesado y la tención podía ser cortada fácilmente con un chuchillo.

Harry no sabía dónde meterse. ¡Demian simplemente le había dicho algo al oído!

Draco no habrá pensado que se besaron, ¿o sí?

Y en todo caso, ¿qué importaba? ¿Esa no era la idea?

-¡si tú y tu padre no hubieran aparecido, Harry sería mío!-grito Draco, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones

Pestañeo rápidamente y, cuando las palabras fueron asimiladas por su cerebro, se puso en pie.

-no soy una cosa, Draco-seseo nuevamente-y te dije que...

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por los labios de Draco.

Todas las personas que estaban en el patio en ese momento se quedaron paralizadas. Incluso Demian.

Algo en su interior se removió, pero no eran celos. Esos los conocía muy bien. Era más el sentimiento de pertenencia que se había creado en él al momento de besar al moreno.

Se pregunto vagamente porque Harry parecía gustarle tanto a su magia.

Por otro lado, Draco devoraba a Harry, quien se derritió en sus brazos, posando sus trémulas manos en los anchos hombros del rubio.

¡Dioses! ¡Eso era el paraíso!

Si Demian besaba como los dioses, el beso de Draco superaba eso con creces. Era el Edén en unos simples labios, que removieron todo en su interior, convirtiéndolo en un volcán a punto de estallar.

Cuando el aire se hizo endemoniadamente necesario se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

-eres... Eres mío Harry-gruño el rubio, apretándolo a su cuerpo de forma posesiva

-sí-gimió Harry, muy tentado a restregarse como gatito contra el cuerpo de Draco

-y ahora mismo desharás esa boda

Harry rió, intoxicando a Draco con su aliento.

-lo siento Draco-Harry se alejo de él, ignorando olímpicamente a medio mundo-la única forma de evitar esa boda es que Dem encuentre su pareja

Draco lo miro incrédulo, y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero un alumno de Hufflepuff, de segundo, se acerco a ellos corriendo.

-Malfoy, el Ministro te espera a ti y al señor Anorell en el despacho del Director-informo a la carrerilla, tratando de no mirar a Demian y sonrojándose inevitablemente

Harry le sonrió, tomo la mano de Demian y lo arrastro lejos de ahí.

Secretamente se regocijo ante la expresión de Draco, su vena sádica diciéndole que eso _no_ era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tom volvió de Alemania a mediados de octubre, lo primero que hizo fue aparecerse en su oficina del Ministerio.<p>

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su amigo Flamel, junto a su esposa, esperándolos.

Y decir que estaba conmocionado cuando estos le contaron todos los acontecimientos desde que Flamel despareció del mapa.

Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando a Harry y a su _prometido._

-_no te pongas nervioso, Tommy, Harry no dejará de quererte_-seseo Naguini, divertida

Tom gruño y la fulmino con la mirada.

Iba a responderle (o, a lo sumo, a hechizarla) cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Harry, seguido por un joven no mucho más mayor que él.

Cuando los ojos del chico, de un suave gris perla con vetas doradas, se posaron en él, todo el aire de sus pulmones se desvaneció y tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza a su asiento.

El chico era hermoso. Si bien Harry también lo era, algo en ese joven le provoco profundos deseos de estar a su lado y nunca dejarlo.

Y sabía que no era ese "canto de sirena" (como le llamase Harry) típico de los Shittaras, ni ese aire casi Veela que poseía.

Era algo más. Algo que tenía que ver con su magia, pues, incluso está, pareció saltar enloquecida.

Por otro lado, cuando Demian poso sus ojos en el guapísimo castaño de ojos castaño rojizos, sintió su corazón detenerse y como su propia magia lucho por fusionarse a la de ese hombre.

-hola Tom-Harry sonrió encantadoramente, reconociendo el brillo en los ojos de Demian, que parecía tan mudo como Tom-te presento al príncipe Demian Alexander(2) Anorell, Dem, el es el Ministro de Magia y el hombre que me ha ayudado con todo lo que tiene que ver con mi raza, Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Ninguno de los dos reacciono y la sonrisa de Harry se amplio, dándole el aspecto del gato Chesire. Si estuviera en su forma animaga de tigre, seguramente estaría balanceando su cola.

Habían encontrado la pareja destinada de Demian.

¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>(1)"al ser mestizo": para los magos, Harry es un Sangre Pura porque, técnicamente, Lily es Sangre Pura también, pues los Shittaras no están legalmente reconocidos ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero para los Shittaras, si es un mestizo, pues su padre es un mago<p>

(2) Demian Alexander: me gusta esto de los segundos nombres, y el de la consonancia que provocan los nombres y apellidos con la misma letra, técnicamente sus siglas serian D. A. A, en fin, le puse Alexander porque a) se oyen bien y b) no sé, tengo algo con ese nombre xD no se sale de mi cabeza

lamento la tardanza D: falta de inspi QwQ

RR:

**majo lupin: **me alegra haberte alegrado el dia. Si XD te juro que me tomo una media hora buscarle un nombre a los bebitos de Rems y Reg O.o al final le puse esos porque me gustan XD en fins :3 jojoj a mi no me gusta tardarme, porque la verdad luego olvido D: tengo mala memoria :3 pero gracias por el apoyo ;)

**Gabriela Cruz: **oh, te sorprenderias cariño :3

**La otaku que lee libros: **XD Harry no puede enamorarse de Dem, pero su magia y su Shittara se ven atraidos a el :3 por una simple y sencilla razon: Dem es la pareja de Tom, Tom y el tienen un nucleo magico similar XD y por eso Dem se siente atraido a Har... Draco sale de la ecuacion porque es un Veela XD en fins

**Guest: **ne, si, yo tambien senti el tiempo rapido, pero si me detenia un poquito alargaria la historia hasta el infinito y estos dos nuncan estarian juntos! XD si, la hora de sufrir a Draco ya le llego QwQ XD en fins

**lisicarmela: **la pasara mal de todas formas XD Harry no lo aceptara sin darle una cucharada de su propia medicina! ;)

**Fernanda: **no! no mueras QwQ me quedare sin otra lectora si mueres.. ok ya XD no, no hay triangulo amoroso :3 yo no sirvo para eso XD o es Trio o no es Nada XD en fins :3 es que LE TOCA pasar trabajo XD es ley de vida! jo no es dificil para Har :3 ahora es para Draquin :3 gracias preciosa!

**TheSaku: **jo, no importa hermosa, lo importante es que tu estes bien, porque lo estas no? lo bueno que no te paso algo peor w si XD el destino la tiene contra el pobre Shittara XD y si *w* Draquin pasara las mil y una! gracias, -rasca su nuca- yo en realidad no escribo tan bien XD comparado al nuevo metodo de escritura que tengo *pasar por The Royalty para comprender* el inicion de HJPM fue un asco XD con respecto a la estructura quiero decir! xq mi historia es maravillosa jojojo aun asi, muchas gracias! *w*

Lecotras y Lectores

Este capitulo va con unas imagenes anexadas, pero, por obvia razones, no se pueden colocar aqui asi que, pueden entrar a Slasheaven y buscarme en la cuenta AngelOfDarkness para verlas al final del cap o pueden entrar a mi blog y darle al link directo que los llevara al cap 22 :3

Mi blog es isitmad . blogspot . com

PSD: quiero aclarar dos o tres cositas:  
>en este cap se supone iba a haber Lime entre Dem y Har... pero me corte XD no se no me salio w<br>2-Liune, su nombre tiene que ver con la maldita luna XD anoche estaba hermosa y gracias a ella termine *w*  
>3-alguien aun quiere matar a Andruw? XD yo no *w*<br>4-Hazel SI es familia de Harry... pero eso convertiria a Dem en algo asi como su primo O.o jojojo pero al final todos son primos no? yo me puse a sacar calculos y por parte de James, que es un Black por parte de su madre, tecnicamente Draco es primo de Harry O.O raro no? XD en fins

Nos leemos! *w*


	24. Cap 23

Cap. 23

Demian suspiro pesadamente, mirando el techo de piedra de la habitación que compartía con Harry. El moreno, tendido a su lado, también suspiro.

Solo quedaba una semana para su boda y ya no había forma de detenerla.

A pesar de haber encontrado a la pareja de Demian.

Los ojos grises del Shittara se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido la semana pasada.

Si bien Tom no lo había rechazado directamente, era _obvio_ para él que ambos (Harry y él mismo) tendrían que vivir sin sus parejas.

~Flash Back~

A Tom le tomo unos minutos recuperarse. Se puso en pie y extendió su mano.

-encantado de conocerlo, señor Anorell-dijo, controlando exitosamente un sonrojo.

Demian pestañeo y apretó su mano tímidamente.

-el gusto es mío, señor Riddle, pero llámeme Demian, el señor Anorell es mi padre-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, un intento de broma

Tom asintió y se giro hacia Harry, quien los miraba divertido.

-¿puedes explicarme que es todo eso de una boda?-pregunto, con voz dura

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y Demian casi pudo verlo erizarse.

-a un antepasado mío se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de realizar un Convenio Matrimonial con uno de los reyes Anorell, hace bastante tiempo-explico

Tom alzo una ceja, no muy convencido.

-la historia es, incluso, algo graciosa-interrumpió Demian, jaloneando nerviosamente las mangas de su túnica-resulta que, ante la inminente guerra entre Harlariz y Dalarëf, Ahren Miracle y Ámel Anorell comprometieron a sus hijos, Lein Anorell y Milena Miracle

Harry y Tom lo miraron interesados, incluso Naguini dejo de enroscarse juguetonamente en el gancho de Fawkes para prestar atención. Todos los cuadros también lo miraron con curiosidad.

Con un sonrojo, por la repentina atención, Demian explico que la Guerra había sido "iniciada" por la graciosa idea de Lein, a quien le pareció divertido secuestrar a Milena.

Tal parece que el travieso príncipe había descubierto que la heredera del trono de Harlariz era su pareja destinada, pero las cosas estaban tensas entre ambos reinos.

-lo que quieres decir, ¿es qué a tu antepasado le pareció buena idea robar la pureza de la mía?-pregunto Harry, entre divertido y consternado

Demian pestañeo y negó.

-¡no! No, Lein nunca toco un cabello de Milena, y ella también estaba enamorada de él, y pues se les ocurrió que, para prevenir la guerra, se hiciera un convenio vinculando a tu familia con la mía

-¿no hay forma de deshacer el Convenio?-pregunto Tom, profundamente interesado

Demian se sonrojo nuevamente y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-ningún Miracle o Anorell ha estado interesado en disolverlo o modificarlo, fue sellado con magia

Ambos Slytherins asintieron en comprensión.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de pronto y miro a Demian, una sonrisa esperanzada pintada en sus labios.

-tú y yo podemos disolverlo, Dem-dijo, entusiasmado

Tom los miro confundidos.

-¿Narcissa no está preparando la boda?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño

-la única forma de detener esta boda es que Dem encuentre a su pareja, porque yo ya tengo la mía-explico Harry, casi dando saltitos-y, ya encontramos a la pareja de Demian

-¿ah sí?

Harry asintió, emocionado. Demian miro a Harry con ternura, el porqué de su atracción hacía el moreno aclarándose rápidamente.

Tendría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta.

Thomas Riddle no solo era su pareja, también era una potencial pareja para Harry y sus magias eran muy similares.

Harry también pareció comprender y le sonrió coquetamente. Era como sumar dos más dos: Demian era la pareja de Tom, la magia de Tom era similar a la suya, por ello su magia y la de Demian parecían entenderse.

Pero eso no explicaba porque Demian no parecía soportar a Draco.

-es un Veela, Harry, su magia es compatible con la tuya pero no con la mía-explico Demian en un susurro, como si hubiera leído su mente

Harry rió suavemente. Tenía sentido.

-lamento interrumpir su repentina epifanía-dijo Tom, en un tono que indicaba que _no lo lamentaba para nada_-pero, ¿quién es la pareja de Demian?

Harry lo observo incrédulo y Demian bajo la vista. Naguini bufo y fulmino con la mirada a Tom.

-_a veces eres tan obtuso Tom_-dijo la serpiente, deslizándose hasta Demian-_incluso los cuadros se dieron cuentan de que__**tú**__eres su pareja_

-_¿qué?_-la voz de Tom, a pesar de ser un siseo, sonó casi como un grito

Demian se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien más, a demás de Harry, hablar con una serpiente. No es como si ver a su prometido charlando animadamente con una coralillo(1) fuese algo agradable (y mucho menos verlo como una pequeña y atemorizante Mamba Negra).

Pero la voz seseante de Tom envió pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a través de su espina dorsal hasta su ingle.

Le costó bastante no gemir, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-_Tom, no te hagas el tonto, te diste perfecta cuenta de que eres la pareja de Demian_-dijo Harry, frunciéndole el ceño

-_Harry, yo no... No puedo..._

Y por primera vez desde que Harry tuviese memoria, Thomas Marvolo Riddle estaba balbuceando.

Tom respiro hondo y miro a Demian directo a sus ojos, perdiéndose por unos minutos en el mar de plata y oro que estos representaban.

-_Tom, Demian me gusta_-dijo Naguini, volviéndolo a la realidad-_huele bien, y es poderoso, aunque sea casi un niño, en cierta forma_

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Demian podría verse joven, pero tenía casi 22 años (lo que le provoco un total shock cuando el joven se lo había dicho).

Tom fulmino con la mirada a la serpiente y volvió su atención a Demian.

Se permitió el atrevimiento de tomar sus manos y las apretó casi con ternura.

-lo siento mucho, su alteza-dijo con suavidad-pero no creo poder corresponder a un sentimiento inexistente, nos acabamos de conocer, y soy mucho mayor que usted!

Harry lo miro consternado y Demian sintió su mundo vibrar.

Había escuchado de eso. A lo largo de la historia de Dalarëf, muchos Shittaras habían perdido la cordura por algo así.

No como los Veelas, obviamente. La razón había sido que ni fueron aceptados ni fueron despreciados por sus parejas, y, aunque un Shittara_si_ podía vivir con el rechazo de su pareja, no con la duda de si sí o si no.

-entiendo-respondió, la voz en un hilo

Sonrió forzadamente y se aparto de Tom. Su contacto quemaba.

Harry lo miro entristecido, sintiendo su dolor como propio. El había experimentado algo similar y simplemente era devastador.

-fue un placer conocerlo señor Riddle-dijo, pasando saliva-y si me disculpa, creo que Hazel me había pedido que ayudara a elegir la decoración

Harry hizo una mueca ante la torpe mentira. Bueno, era una verdad a medias. Su tío les dijo que les avisaría cuando necesitase su ayuda, pero lo dejo pasar.

Lo menos que necesitaba Demian era permanecer junto a Tom.

-te alcanzo en un momento Dem

El chico asintió, dio media vuelta y salió, tan digno como le fue posible.

Una vez fuera, en la soledad del pasillo, el príncipe se permitió desmoronarse.

~Fin Flash Back~

-es hora del almuerzo-dijo Harry, sacándolo de su ensoñación

Demian lo miro sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-no tengo hambre-susurro, su voz no era más que un murmullo apagado

Harry apretó los labios y lo miro por largo rato. No, no dejaría que Demian se derrumbase.

Se inclino sobre el joven y roso sus labios.

Demian no se movió y el decidió profundizar.

Luego de un par de minutos haciendo el tonto, Demian abrió su boca y se aferro a Harry.

El moreno no lo hacía por fastidiar a Draco, ni por experimentar. Lo hacía para despejar la mente de Demian.

Dejo caer su Glammour y retiro el del príncipe. Recorrió las escamas de las tersas mejillas, casi con adoración. Demian gimió dentro del beso y se aferro aun más a él.

Saladas lágrimas se mezclaron con sus sabores naturales. Ninguno supo de quien eran, y no importaba.

Cuando el aire se hizo forzosamente necesario, se separaron, sus frentes pegadas.

El rojo, la plata y el verde de las escamas de Harry brillando intensamente, casi fundiéndose en las escamas doradas y plateadas de Demian, sus cabellos mezclados, sus ojos brillando en un oro puro y liquido, con vetas verdosas los del primero y vetas grises los del segundo.

-encontraremos una forma, Demian-susurro Harry

El moreno mayor lo miro con una profunda tristeza y lo abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Harry no dijo nada y paso sus propios brazos por el cuello del mayor, confortándose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Tom alzo la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y ahogo una maldición al encontrarse con unos ojos verde esmeralda idénticos a los de Harry y una melena tan roja como la de la difunta Lily Potter.<p>

-¿Ministro Riddle?-pregunto el hombre parado en el marco de la puerta

Y Tom cayó en cuenta de que sus ojos tenían vetas doradas y que toda la piel visible estaba cubierta por escamas plateadas, con ligeros bordes, azul turquesa y verde jade.

Un Shittara.

-soy Hazel Miracle, tío de Harry y bis abuelo de Demian-se presento el hombre, cerrando la puerta

-un placer conocerlo, su alteza-respondió el Ministro, poniéndose en pie

Hazel lo analizo por varios segundos, registrando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Luego sonrió, desconcertando a Tom.

-ya veo porque es la pareja de Demian-dijo, con un tono sedoso-es usted poderoso, Ministro Riddle, un mago digno para tener a un príncipe como consorte

Tom pestañeo, sinceramente confundido.

-creo no comprender...

-Ministro-corto Hazel, alzando una mano-solo vine a decirle algo, no lo obligare a aceptar a mi nieto ni mucho menos, pero debe saber que, del hecho que acepte o no a Demian, depende la felicidad tanto de él como de Harry

Tom estrecho los ojos, su fría mente Slytherin analizando sus palabras.

-en caso de... Casarme, con el príncipe Anorell, no puedo dejar el Ministerio

Hazel sonrió.

-Dominique(2) es el heredero al trono de Dalarëf y, por como veo las cosas, también lo será de Harlariz, por lo que Demian bien podría quedarse aquí o donde quiera estar

Tom frunció los labios. Era tan difícil.

Por un lado su cariño a Harry (que con todo lo sucedido durante su 5to año se dio cuenta que era un cariño paternal), por el otro el hecho de que era mayor que Demian...

-solo piénselo-dijo Hazel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-pero solo quedan 4 días para la boda y, al menos que usted no acepte casarse con Demian el 31 de este mes, Harry y él estarán enlazados hasta la muerte

Dicho esto, sonrió encantadoramente y abandono la oficina del Ministro.

-_soy yo, ¿o eso es chantaje emocional?_-pregunto Naguini, divertida

Tom no hizo más que fulminarla -por enésima vez- con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Harry evito, inconscientemente, a Draco esa semana. Demasiado ocupado con las túnicas, y las flores, y la decoración, y los invitados, y en subirle el ánimo a Demian, como para pensar en su posesivo Veela.<p>

Faltando tan solo 24 horas para la boda, estaba realmente estresado.

"¿Por qué no la puse para, no sé, el 30 de febrero(3)?" Pensó con ironía

Se dejo caer en medio del pasillo. Total, nadie se atrevería a molestarlo. Se permitió el placer de recostarse contra la fría piedra del suelo y cerrar los ojos.

¿Por qué, o Merlín, su vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

Tenía tan solo 16 años joder!

Hmm, el suelo se sentía tan bien...

Sintió una repentina punzada cruzar todo su cuerpo, una conocida sensación de ardor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó de golpe. Se sentía como el hechizo Ignis de sus recuerdos, pero en el aire y no dentro de su cuerpo.

Su nariz picaba, como si alguien hubiera arrojado polvos picantes a su alrededor.

De un salto se puso en pie, y corrió por los pasillos, todos los olores eclipsados por un olor sulfuroso y nauseabundo.

Al doblar una esquina diviso a Luna, siendo abrazada protectoramente por Camel, a Demian que miraba preocupado a la rubia y a Tom, que analizaba su alrededor con suspicacia, varita en mano.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto agitadamente

Un nudo formándose en su estomago.

-Andruw ataco a Luna, que acompañaba a Draco, ambos te buscaban-explico Tom con rapidez

Harry pestañeo una, dos, tres veces.

Observo el rostro contraído por el terror de Luna, y una sensación de Deja Vú hizo que el nudo en su estomago creciera.

-¿Luna?-pregunto con suavidad

La rubia lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-ellos estuvieron aquí, igual que la otra vez-dijo con voz suave y algo llorosa

¿Ellos?

Harry frunció el ceño, percatándose de algo en lo que no se fijo al llegar. Miro a Demian con seriedad.

-¿dónde está Draco?-pregunto con suspicacia, angostando los ojos

El moreno pasó saliva y miro disimuladamente a Tom, muy tentado a esconderse tras la alta e imponente figura de su pareja.

-no lo sabemos-respondió con voz queda

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el grito de Harry retumbo por todas las paredes

Sus ojos se tornaron dorados por la furia, haciéndolos brillar intensamente.

Demian se pregunto vagamente si ese Shittara furioso era el mismo que estaba algo perdido con respecto a su raza hacía tan solo un mes atrás.

Tal vez sí.

* * *

><p>Draco pestañeo, confuso. ¿Dónde estaba y cómo llego allí?<p>

A su mente llegaron borrosas imágenes de algo rojo parecido a una Hydra(4), y dos figuras borrosas atacando a Lunática Lovegood, y una mano fuerte pero suave encerrándose en su brazo.

Se puso en pie, algo confuso. Tanteo su túnica y se percato, con horror, que su varita no estaba por ningún lado.

-bienvenido, Draco Lucius Malfoy-dijo una voz

El rubio se giro y ahogo un grito al encontrarse con unos profundos ojos rojo sangre con vetas violáceas, largos cabellos negros violáceos enmarcando un aristocrático rostro blanco como el papel.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto, ocultando perfectamente el miedo que corría por sus venas

-¿Harry no te hablo de mi?-pregunto con cierta mofa-soy Andruw Tiefen, rey de Triatan y el verdugo de James y Lily Potter-respondió en un despiadado siseo

Draco abrió los ojos hasta más no poder cuando escamas rojas y violetas aparecieron en la pálida piel.

-y vas a matarme a mí también, ¿no?-pregunto, tratando de controlarse

Andruw soltó una sonora carcajada, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento. A Draco le pareció ver dos figuras remolinadas a su espalda.

-para nada joven Malfoy-la sonrisa que surco sus labios le puso los pelos de punta-digamos que eres, _carnada_ para nuestro pequeño Shittara con complejo de héroe

Draco se tenso y angosto los ojos. Harry no sería tan tonto de ir a buscarlo, ¿no?

Su Harry _no_ sabía dónde estaba, ¿verdad?

-ahora, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, Veela

Con un giro de muñeca unas pesadas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y se enroscaron en las muñecas de Draco, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

Andruw se acerco a él con paso felino, sacando de su túnica un pequeño vial. Al estar frente a Draco, sostuvo entre sus largos dedos su mentón, con desmedida fuerza.

Lo obligo a abrir la boca y vertió todo el contenido del vial en su garganta.

-esto es un regalo de la Casa Tiefen, ustedes los magos tienen un hechizo que sirve para torturar, creo se llama Crucio-explico con desgana, alejándose de él-esto es como un Crucio líquido, pero la forma de tortura es muy... Diferente

Otra sonrisa cruel surco sus labios, mientras salía de la habitación. Que empiece el juego.

* * *

><p>Harry respiro hondo, una, dos veces. Aun así, sus ojos no dejaron de ser dorados y sus escamas parecían no querer desaparecer bajo el Glammour.<p>

Fulmino con la mirada a todos los presentes.

Hazel no parecía inmutarse ante la amenazadora mirada de Harry, pero Demian estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Hermione y Neville trataban de tranquilizar a su amigo y Tom... Bueno, Tom parecía en la luna, admirando lo guapo que se veía Demian con la túnica de Slytherin que llevaba puesta (préstamo de Harry).

-iré por Draco-declaro Harry, harto de tanto silencio

-no sabes dónde está-declaro Hermione

Como si así fuese a disuadirlo.

-lo averiguare...

_"La Casa de Los Gritos Liebe"_ susurro una suave voz femenina en su cabeza

Harry se giro y miro a todas partes, frunciendo el ceño. Era la misma voz que le había tratado de calmar en su exabrupto de San Valentín, y cuando Umbridge (o tal vez no ella) había tratado (casi con éxito) de volverlo loco.

_"Lo tiene en la Casa de Los Gritos"_ repitió esa voz

-es donde está-dijo, apretando su varita-y ninguno de ustedes me impedirá ir por _mi_ pareja-gruño

-yo voy contigo-dijo Demian, acercándose a él

-tú no iras a ningún lado-dijeron Hazel y Tom a la vez, en dos tonos de voz muy distintos

Hazel parecía calmado y Tom parecía a punto de gritar de frustración.

Demian le frunció el ceño al moreno.

-usted, _señor Riddle_, no tiene ningún derecho a prohibirme _nada_-seseo, angostando los ojos-y tú, abuelo, sabes perfectamente que seré de gran ayuda para Harry

Tom frunció los labios y se acerco a Demian. Sostuvo con fuerza su mano y, por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron en rojo.

-soy _tú_ pareja, Demian Anorell, y creo tener todo el derecho para prohibírtelo-respondió Tom, con voz tan baja que, de no ser por su agudo oído, Demian no lo hubiera escuchado

Hazel sonrió para sí mismo y Harry casi, _casi_ salto de alegría.

-Tom, tus ataques de posesión cuando estén casados-dijo Harry, en tono autoritario-Demian ira conmigo, necesitare apoyo-se giro al moreno y le sonrió-digo, si es que puedes seguirme el paso

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y tomo su forma de tigre. Balanceo su cola, miro sobre su hombro a Demian y le sonrió, antes de correr lejos de ellos.

Demian rió divertido y, ante los incrédulos ojos de los presentes (salvo Hazel) tomo la forma de un halcón de brillantes plumas negras con las puntas plateadas.

Alzo el vuelo, voló por encima de la cabeza de Tom y salió, siguiendo a Harry.

Tom apretó los labios y su varita. Era una suerte que Harry aun usara el relicario.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Draco rasgaban el pesado aire. Profundos gritos de desesperación y enojo, su Veela vuelto loco, deseoso porque la sangre corriese, de preferencia la de Demian Anorell.<p>

Dos minutos luego de que Andruw lo dejara, le pareció que fue transportado a otra habitación y su tortura comenzó.

Al principio, su mente racional le dijo que eran efectos de la poción. Que no podía ser real, pero ante el desarrollo de las crueles imágenes frente a él, su raciocinio se fue desvaneciendo.

Estaba parado -encadenado al suelo- frente a una cama de matrimonio. Finas sábanas de seda negra con bordados de oro cubrían la desnuda y frágil figura de _su_ Harry.

Le pareció oír el sonido de una puerta abrirse y, al girarse, se encontró con Demian en igual condición que Harry.

El Shittara, con sus largos cabellos sueltos y su piel plagada de escamas doradas y plateadas, se había echado sobre Harry, repartiendo besos por todas partes.

Al principio se negó a pensar que, las veces que había olido el aroma de Harry en Demian y viceversa, esto había sucedido, pero con cada gemido por parte de Harry, cada jadeo, cada arquear de su espalda y cada embestida por parte de Demian lo estaba desesperando.

Sus ojos de plata brillaban intensamente y su magia se estaba saliendo de control. No podía evitar gritar y llorar.

La culpa y los celos mezclados dentro de su ser. Una vocecilla susurrándole que él se busco eso, otra que Harry era suyo, que no debía permitir que se lo arrebataran con tanta facilidad.

¿Así se sentía Harry cuando olía el olor de otra persona en él?

¿Así se sintió cuándo vio a Ron besándolo? ¿Cuándo lo encontró con Pansy en año nuevo?

Cerró los ojos, sollozando desgarradoramente. Si creyó que ese mes había sido un infierno, ahora sabe que aquello solo fue la punta del iceberg.

Los gemidos de ambos Shittaras subían de volumen, llenando la habitación, clavándose en su corazón, torturándolo un poco más.

-¡Harry!-grito, desesperado, jalando las cadenas en un vago intento por soltarse

Oh Merlín. ¿Por qué no se acababa? ¿Por favor?

-¿Draco?-susurro una suave voz frente a él

Se negó a abrir los ojos. No, no, no.

-¡Draco!

Abrió los ojos y la escena frente a sus ojos lo destrozo aun más

Harry, su Harry, abrazado a Demian, sonriéndole socarronamente. Un brillante aro de plata en su dedo anular, una fina túnica de boda.

-¡no!

* * *

><p>Harry cambió su forma a la de la Mamba y Demian, quien había aterrizado a su lado, volvió a su forma humana.<p>

Harry entro silenciosamente a la Casa de Los Gritos y volvió a su forma humana para abrirle a Demian.

Juntos caminaron en un pesado silencio por el destartalado lugar, buscando a Draco.

El príncipe no había preguntado como Harry _supo_ que estaba allí y él lo agradeció. Sería muy difícil (y vergonzoso) explicar el _cómo._

¿Voces en su cabeza? Lo tildarían de loco.

Gracias, no, gracias.

Un grito desgarrador lo saco de sus cavilaciones y erizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Miro a Demian y ambos, en un tácito acuerdo, caminaron por un largo pasillo, por donde provino el grito. Subieron las escaleras y revisaron, habitación por habitación.

-¡Harry!

El moreno se tenso, reconociendo la voz de Draco. Miro a Demian, entrando en pánico.

Avanzo unos pasos.

-¿Draco?-pregunto con suavidad, abriendo una puerta

Su corazón cayó al piso al ver a su hermoso Veela en medio de la destartalada habitación, encadenado al suelo. El pelo sucio y la túnica algo rasgada. Gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Draco!-Harry entro inmediatamente

Draco abrió sus ojos y los poso en él. Harry ahogo un grito al encontrarse con la mirada perdida y enloquecida de su pareja.

-¡no!-grito Draco, revolviéndose violentamente

Harry intento alcanzarlo pero Demian lo detuvo, pálido como un muerto.

-Harry no...-susurro

-suéltalo maldito, es mío, ¡mío!-rugió Draco, más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas

-¿qué le pasa?-pregunto el joven Shittara, abatido

-está bajo el influjo de una poderosa poción-susurro Demian en su oído-es parecido al Crucio, pero lo tortura psicológicamente

Harry se horrorizo aun más.

-es algo prohibido, era usado en prisioneros de Guerra para obligarlos a hablar o simple entretenimiento-Demian paso saliva por su seca garganta-un Shittara, de la Casa Tiefen, decidió experimentar con Pociones, Hechizos y tortura psicológica, logrando esa poderosa poción

-oh Merlín-gimió Harry, llorando silenciosamente-¿cuándo... Cuándo pasara el efecto?

-no lo sé-Demian observo la enloquecida mirada del Veela-pero cuando lo haga, será mejor que yo no esté por aquí, algo me dice que, lo que sea que este viendo, nos incluye a ambos

Harry miro a su Draco, cuyos gritos se habían apagado, no aun así sus sollozos.

Soltándose de Demian, se acerco a Draco y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. El rubio parecía no enfocar bien y se estremecía violentamente.

-Draco-susurro-soy yo amor, por favor, despierta

-Ha... Harry-susurro Draco, enfocándolo por unos segundos

El moreno apretó sus labios, se alejo del rubio, saco su varita y apunto las cadenas que se envolvían en las muñecas de Draco.

-Relashio-inmediatamente las cadenas cayeron y el cuerpo del rubio se desplomo

-oh, que encantadora imagen-Demian y Harry se giraron abruptamente

Andruw Tiefen, con el pelo algo enmarañado y la túnica en muy mal estado, estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole fríamente a los Shittaras.

-tú-seseo Harry, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, sus colmillos se alargaron

-sí, yo-Andruw rió-es un _placer_ conocerte al fin, Harry Miracle, es admirable tu parecido con tu padre

Harry apretó los dientes, un gruñido casi animal escalando por su garganta.

-Andruw Tiefen-mascullo el moreno, poniéndose en pie, dejando a Draco arrodillado a su espalda

-la verdad, no creí que fuera tan fácil atraerte-dijo Andruw, jugando con la varita entre sus dedos-creí eras más inteligente, ¡y has traído un encantador Anorell contigo!

Demian apretó sus labios y angosto los ojos. Había algo... Diferente en ese Andruw. Se negaba a creer que el dulce adolescente que conoció cuando era niño se hubiese convertido... En eso.

-¡esto es entre tú y yo Tiefen! Es a mí a quien quieres-Harry apretó sus puños-retira lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Draco

-oh, mi pequeño e inocente Harry-Andruw sonrió-veras, una vez la poción pierda su efecto, tú y nuestro querido amigo Demian no saldrán de aquí, _con vida_

Harry lanzo una rápida mirada hacia atrás.

-pero ya que insistes-Andruw chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente un hombrecillo castaño apareció, un vial lleno de un líquido azul en sus temblorosas manos

-¡Petegrew!-grito Harry, reconociéndolo

Pero el hombre pareció no escucharlo.

-fascinante, ¿no? Creo que ustedes los magos le llaman Imperio al hechizo para controlar la voluntad de los otros

-¡haz usado pociones prohibidas!-jadeo Demian, consternado

-muy inteligente joven Anorell-Andruw sonrió sádicamente-Quirrell, Bartemius, Peter, todos los que utilice para llegar a tus padres bajo el influjo de una poderosa poción, cortesía de mis ancestros

Con un ligero giro de muñeca el cuerpo de Peter Petegrew cayo, aparentemente muerto, a sus pies.

-¡pero esos datos se perdieron hace siglos!-chillo-los Anorell...

-¡los Tiefen los inventaron!-Andruw perdió el control y fulmino con la mirada al príncipe-¡ustedes nos los quitaron y nosotros los encontramos!

-¿nosotros?-susurro Harry, confundido

Andruw sonrió y a su espalda, dos sombras tomaron forma corpórea. Ambas muy parecidas a Andruw, pero una de ellas tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos.

Demian jadeo y retrocedió.

-¿qué hiciste Andruw?-susurro, pasmado

Harry no comprendía, pero debía ser algo muy terrible para alterar a Demian de esa forma.

-¿Demian?

-eso está prohibido Andruw Tiefen, ¡la magia más oscura de las magias!¡ No puedes atar almas al Mundo Terrenal!

El de ojos rojos rió sarcásticamente. Una risa tan fría y escalofriante que los hizo estremecer. Aun Draco, en su semi-trance, pareció encogerse.

-que inocente, Demian-susurro el hombre, sus ojos brillando intensamente-¿quién te dijo que lo hizo mi querido nieto?

Harry apretó los labios, cansado de tanta palabrería.

-no me interesa quienes sean, pero esto se acaba aquí-apunto a Andruw con su varita, sus ojos tornándose algo rojizos-Sectum...

Pero una pálida mano se poso en su muñeca, distrayéndolo.

Desvió la vista, encontrándose con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto en su vida.

-no-suplico, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Harry abrió los ojos, reconociendo la voz de la joven.

-tú...

Sus largos cabellos negros violáceos caían como cascada sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su delicado y aniñado rostro, rozando apenas el vestido de corsé negro que llevaba.

-Liune Sunt-susurro Demian, abriendo la boca-¡pe... Pero tú estás muerta!

Liune no presto atención, mirando intensamente en esos profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Harry Miracle, por favor, sálvalo-susurro, colocando sus manos en el rostro de Harry-libéranos, por favor y...-sus ojos derramaron dos finas lágrimas-perdónalo, el no lo hizo porque quiso

Harry la miraba, son comprender.

-¡zorra maldita!-bramo el hombre de pelo negro, lanzando un rayo azulado hacía ella

Pero Liune no se movió, mirando en los ojos de Harry, mostrándose ante él, en su mente.

La boca de Harry se abrió y se cerro, sus ojos vidriosos.

-libéranos-susurro Liune nuevamente-por favor Harry Miracle y yo... Yo liberare a tú dragón

Harry la miro y luego a Andruw. Más específicamente el emblema de los Tiefen que colgaba de su cuello, brillando en rojo.

El moreno trago y miro a Demian.

"Saca a Draco de aquí" pensó desesperadamente, esperando que el Shittara a su lado comprendiera lo que quería decirle. Y parece que lo hizo, pues Demian asintió disimuladamente.

Harry respiro hondo.

-¡Ignis!-de su varita salió un rayo rojo, como el fuego

A medio camino tomo la forma de un fénix, el cual se envolvió en el cuerpo de Andruw, penetrando su piel, concentrándose mayormente en el emblema.

Pero el Shittara pareció no inmutarse.

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto el de pelo blanco, burlón

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-ahora-susurro a Demian

El moreno se agacho al lado de Draco, envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y lo cargo.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Demian desapareció de la estancia, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los Tiefen de reaccionar.

-Reducto-grito Harry, apuntando el emblema

El dije no se movió ni un centímetro.

El de pelo negro rió y lanzo contra él un Ignis, que el moreno logro esquivar a tiempo.

Miro a Liune, quien sostenía su costado, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-lo siento Liune-susurro-Sectumsempra

Varios cortos tremendamente profundos aparecieron en la túnica de Andruw, tiñéndola de rojo. El emblema en su pecho se partió en dos y una potente luz salió de los pedazos.

-¡no!-gritaron a la vez los otros dos Tiefen

La luz pareció absorberlos, gritos y maldiciones contra Harry como música de fondo, mientras el pálido rostro de Andruw se llenaba de escamas de un suave color magenta con azul celeste y negro. Sus ojos se volvieron violetas totalmente, con destellos azules.

Cuando los otros Tiefen se desvanecieron por completo, el cuerpo de Andruw cayó de rodillas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Liune se lanzo hacía el cuerpo del hombre, abrazándolo con fuerza, besando sus labios de forma trémula.

-Ha... Harry-llamo Andruw, la mirada algo desencajada-la... Lamento lo que... Lo que...

Harry le sonrió suavemente y negó.

-no hay nada que perdonar Andruw, en teoría, no fuiste tú-sus ojos se aguaron-y espero que, como no fueron felices en esta vida, lo sean en la próxima

-gracias Harry Miracle-Liune le sonrió, desvaneciéndose poco a poco

Andruw también le sonrió, sus escamas abandonando su aristocrático rostro, dejando a la vista una pálida y tersa piel.

Andruw cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás.

_Muerto._

Sollozando silenciosamente, Harry salió de la habitación y camino fuera de la casa con pasos vacilantes.

Acababa de matar un hombre. Inocente. Poseído por su padre y abuelo, obligado a hacer cosas terribles, forzado a abandonar al amor de su vida.

En el salón, se encontró con Demian y Draco. Este último parecía más cuerdo que cuando estaba en la habitación.

-¡Harry!-Draco lo abrazo con fuerza, besando su rostro con desesperación

-Draco-la voz de Harry se rompió

Se aferro al rubio y lo beso con pasión, pidiendo permiso para invadir la tibia cavidad del mayor.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Harry se aferro a Draco, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sollozando.

-no me dejes Draco, no me dejes, nunca más, por favor-susurro, pegando su frente contra la del rubio

-nunca Harry, nunca-susurro, besando sus mejillas, ligeras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-perdóname yo no...

Harry lo cayó con un suave beso.

-vámonos-susurro, mirando ligeramente a Demian-tenemos una boda

Draco se tenso y miro a Demian con ojos entrecerrados. Pero Demian miraba a Harry.

-mi padre no...

-oh, el no tiene porque enterarse-Harry le guiño un ojo

Draco gruño y angosto los ojos.

-¿de qué hablan?

* * *

><p>Delwyn Anorell observo a su abuelo, quien parecía <em>demasiado<em> feliz.

Desvió sus ojos al apuesto hombre, vestido con una fina túnica verde esmeralda con bordes plateados, y angosto los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba su hijo y el chico Malfoy?

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, sentados en primera fila, parecían demasiado felices como para estar a punto de presenciar la boda de su hijo.

-cálmate-susurro una guapa mujer a su lado, tomando su mano

Una suave sonrisa de entendimiento extendiéndose por sus labios, sus ojos azules fijos en la puerta.

Delwyn está por decir algo, pero la puerta se abre y por ella aparece su hijo, vestido con una preciosa túnica blanco perla, con bordes negros.

Junto a él estaba Harry Malfoy, vestido con una delicada túnica azul eléctrico, que contrastaba con la del tal Severus Snape, quien vestía una azul oscuro.

Ambos avanzaron por el largo pasillo, donde Dumbledore y el hombre castaño los esperaba.

Al pararse frente a Dumbledore, Harry retrocedió hasta estar frente a frente a Severus y Delwyn comprendió.

Se vio muy tentado a detener la boda para exigir una explicación, pero su esposa le lanzo una mirada venenosa y el decidió callar.

La boda no era lo que él esperaba, pero fue realmente hermosa. La señora Malfoy era una excelente organizadora y logro hacer los arreglos de último minuto sin contra tiempos.

Miro a Harry por encima de su hombro, quien bailaba con Draco, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿sucede algo, su alteza?-pregunto Tom, guiándolo suavemente por la pista

Demian lo miro, derritiéndose ante la mirada caoba, casi suspirando embobado.

-pensaba en que fue, relativamente, fácil convencer a mi padre de que el Convenio era algo arcaico

Tom alzo una ceja y observo a su (debería de acostumbrarse y evitar que Naguini se enterase) suegro, quien refunfuñaba, siendo retenido solo por la fría mirada de Nidia Anorell.

-eso espero-frunció el ceño-a Draco no le haría nada de gracia si su primogénito o primogénita pasa las mil y una por culpa del Convenio

Demian rió y Tom se sintió derretir. Tal vez no sería tan difícil enamorarse del joven.

Al otro lado de la pista, Draco apretaba fuertemente a su Shittara, aspirando su aroma.

-Draco, no me iré a ningún lado-bromeo Harry, besando su mandíbula

-hmpf, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien prácticamente me rogo que no lo...-Draco detuvo sus palabras al sentir a Harry tensarse

Bajo la vista y observo, consternado, el rictus de dolor en su rostro.

-Harry yo no...

-no pasa nada-negó, mirándolo-es solo que tuve miedo... Cuando te vi allí encadenado, y luego con lo que me mostro Liune...

-no me dijiste que fue-dijo suavemente

Harry miro en la lejanía y suspiro.

-ella fue torturada de la misma forma que tu, a manos de Zazel, mientras envenenaba la mente de Andruw-susurro-ella se suicido y Andruw ato su alma a la de ella, para mantener la cordura pero...

Su voz se rompió. Draco beso su cabeza y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-estaremos juntos por siempre Harry-susurro en su oído-nada ni nadie nos separara

Harry sonrió y lo beso suavemente.

-oh, aun tienes que cortejarme, Malfoy-susurro, coqueto

Draco rió y beso su frente.

Sería algo... Divertido.

Y de paso convencería a su madre de que les permitiera casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-te amo-susurro, besando su frente

Harry lo miro enternecido.

-yo también te amo

Fin

* * *

><p>(1)Coralillo: Méx. Serpiente venenosa, con anillos de color rojo, amarillo y negro alternados, que vive en regiones calurosas cercanas a la costa. Recuerdo haber mencionado (no recuerdo el cap) que Tom le dejo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado a Harry en casa de Sev y Sirius, fue esa hermosa preciosidad cuyo nombre no salió porque aun no lo sé.<p>

(2)Dominique: es un nombre francés -no me digas- y, quiero aclarar también, que es maravilloso nombre que se puede usar para ambos sexos, tanto femenino como masculino

(3)30 de febrero: esto es más que obvio, pero me tomo la molestia de explicarlo. El 30 de febrero no existe, y fijar la boda para esa fecha es lo mismo que no hacerla nunca

(4)Hydra: Animal fabuloso en forma de serpiente de agua. En la mitología griega era un antiguo y despiadado monstruo acuático ctónico con forma de serpiente policéfala (cuyo número de cabezas va desde tres, cinco o nueve hasta cien, e incluso diez mil según la fuente

No ladies, la historia aun no termina :3 aun falta el Epilogo! *w*

RR:

**miadharu28: **gracias!

**Ale-are: **me alegra que te gustase :3

**Gema Talerico: **normal XD pero conformate con Andruw cariño :3

**Guest: **Andruw se encargo O.o espero estemos felices

**Fernanda: **no teme mueras Fer! XD gracias supongo, lamento no haber incluido esa vena de Harry e,e no time for this PSD: The Royalty ahora mismo esta sufriendo daños en sus circuitos debido a la falta de ideas y comentarios XD tendras que esperarme un poco mas

**majo lupin: **creo que esa era la idea :3 xD creo q esa es la ventaja de esperar ;)

**alexis: **xq no iba a dejarlo solo, con quien, sino, dejaria a Tom?

**Gabriela Cruz: **XD deseo cumplido?

**La otaku que lee libros: **xD me alegra haberte sorprendido XD si Dem es un desmadre! XD lo de los Shittaras para Granger y Luna lo hice a ultimo minuto... bueno, lo de Luna fue a ultimo minuto w PSD: tal vez no w

Nos leemos!


	25. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

~5 años después~

Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro, su negro cabello, largo hasta media espalda, perfectamente peinado (por una vez en su vida) y sostenido por una fina diadema (matara a Hermione por ello) contrastaba de forma maravillosa con la túnica gris plomizo que llevaba.

Sus ojos verdes se deslizaban nerviosamente por toda la habitación, recayendo de vez en cuando en el espejo.

Demian, sentado en la cama al fondo de la habitación, bufó molesto y rodó los ojos. Miró de forma desinteresada su túnica azul metálico y se preguntó vagamente si acaso combinaba con sus ojos, o con los de Tom.

No es que fuese vanidoso (solo un poco, era un príncipe después de todo) pero de verdad, era un color horrible a su parecer.

-Harry, vas a marearme-bufó, negando suavemente

Harry se detuvo y lo miro, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente. Se acercó nuevamente al espejo y repaso su apariencia.

Tenía ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos, culpa de sus estudios, nada que no pudiera ocultar con un Glammour (otro más bien), pero estos brillaban intensamente, como llevaban haciéndolo desde hacía meses.

La túnica tenía un corte exquisito, el cuello en forma de V con brocados dorados, dejando ver la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Las mangas ocultaban sus manos y también tenían brocados, cayendo algo acampanadas.

En la cintura la túnica se ajustaba y luego caía lisa y algo holgada, hasta el final, dejando detrás una cola medianamente larga.

-¿no es muy femenina?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño

-es la tradición-respondió Demian, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él

-la tuya no era así-acusó el menor, angostando los ojos

Demian le sonrió y se detuvo a su espalda. Seguían siendo casi de la misma estatura, a pesar de que Harry había echado otro estirón en esos años.

-porque la que yo use, Harry, fue la que iba a usar de ser el dominante en nuestra relación

Harry se sonrojo y desvió la vista. No es que se avergonzase, pero ciertamente se sentía algo mal al ver como Tom se desvivía (muy a su manera) por Demian.

-¿tengo que llevar esto?-pregunto, tratando de desviar el tema, señalando la diadema

-eres un príncipe, aunque tu reino sea un Ducado-respondió, sonriendo pícaramente

Harry bufo y observo con aversión la diadema que mantenía los mechones rebeldes de su cabello en su lugar. No lo diría, pero prefería eso a la corona de flores que Hermione pretendía ponerle.

Los toques en la puerta impidieron que Harry se quejara sobre algo nuevo (como el color de su túnica o el que era demasiado femenina).

Demian se deslizo hasta ella y la abrió. Un pequeño niño entro corriendo, seguido por la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy.

El niño, de sedosos cabellos castaños y brillante mirada gris, con ligeros toques rojizos, vestido con una lindísima túnica blanco perla corrió hasta Harry y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-tío-grito, casi saltando de emoción

Harry sonrió y revolvió el cabello del pequeño. Lucius bufó y Demian frunció el ceño.

-Tristan, ensuciaras la túnica de Harry-regaño, acercándose al pequeño y cargándolo

-lo siento papi-dijo, haciendo un encantador puchero

-Harry-Lucius se acercó al moreno-tu madre dijo...

Se interrumpió y sus ojos perdieron cierto brillo. Era difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que Harry ya _no era_ su hijo. Pero Harry le sonrió y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿mamá dijo qué...?

Lucius lo miró y sonrió.

-dijo que ya es momento de que bajes, Tristan llevara la cola-Lucius suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Harry-estas hermoso

El moreno se sonrojo y sonrió levemente. Abrazo a su padre y beso su mejilla.

-gracias-susurró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-no llores-Lucius beso su frente-no puedes llorar el día de tu boda

Harry rió, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Asintió y enredo su brazo al de Lucius.

Sonaba bien.

_Su boda._

* * *

><p>Draco apretó los labios, luchando por no mordérselos. Los Malfoy no hacen eso. Suspiró pesadamente y miró nuevamente hacía la puerta por donde, se suponía, Harry debía de salir. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?<p>

Trató de distraer su mente en, por ejemplo, la excelente decoración.

Si su madre se había esforzado hacía 5 años en la boda de Demian y Harry (que se transformó en la boda de Tom y Demian), esta vez se había lucido.

Sabía que el resto del jardín de Malfoy Manor debía de verse hermoso, decorado con las más exóticas y finas flores, una que otra hada y las mesas perfectamente dispuestas para los invitados, pero el mini altar que habían dispuesto para el enlace estaba hermoso.

Una alfombra verde esmeralda de seda desde las puertas de cristal hasta donde él estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas, plateadas para su sorpresa. A los lados los asientos de los invitados, que no sobre pasaban los 500 (a petición -exigencia- de Harry).

Las sillas entrelazadas por una guirnalda de lirios blancos y narcisos teñidos de un suave verde jade gracias a un hechizo. En los primeros asientos, a su derecha, su madre, un asiento vacío para Lucius, Tom, Hazel, Ámel, los padres de Demian y su hermano, Dominique.

Detrás estaban Sirius y Severus, Sebastian y Eileen entre ambos, a su lado Regulus, Remus, Orión y Antón (que según tenía entendido, ninguno heredo la licantropía de Remus -para alivio de ambos padres-). Le sonrió ligeramente a sus primos favoritos (si Sebastian se enteraba iba a hacer tremendo berrinche) y los gemelos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Al otro lado, en primera fila, Neville, Theo, Hermione y su prometido (Abel creía se llamaba el Shittara), Ron, Luna, su esposo y su pequeño hijo de 4 años.

Luego, los demás invitados no podían importarle menos.

Sintió a Blaise, a su espalda, tocar su hombro. Lo miró unos segundos y luego capto la tonada de la marcha nupcial.

De inmediato fijo su vista al frente.

Demian se acercaba, caminando elegantemente. A su espalda, diviso a una niña rubia, lanzando más flores al aire, totalmente fascinada con todo a su alrededor. Si mal no recordaba era la hermana menor de Demian.

Espero ansioso a que Demian se posicionara en su lugar y que la niña se sentara en las piernas de su madre. Miró fijamente al frente y el aire de sus pulmones se escapó casi con violencia.

Harry, su Harry, se veía realmente espectacular con la preciosa túnica hecha a la medida, su largo cabello moviéndose suavemente con sus pasos, y su sonrisa...

Su sonrisa podría competir con el sol y ganarle. Enorme y brillante en su delicado rostro...

Draco pestañeo, saliendo de sus pensamientos. De seguir por ese rumbo terminaría arrastrando al novio y adelantar la Luna de Miel antes de concretar la boda.

Harry se detuvo frente a él. Lucius coloco su mano en la de Draco y les sonrió, para proceder a tomar asiento junto a Narcissa.

Ambos se sonrieron con amor y se giraron hacia el hombre del Ministerio que oficiaría la boda. Y pronto, estarían unidos ante los ojos de todo el mundo, para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Draco no-mascullo Harry, sofocando la risa en el cuello de su, ahora, esposo-me haces cosquillas...<p>

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un jadeo, seguido por un quedo gemido.

Draco sonrió con malicia, moviendo sus manos por debajo de la túnica matrimonial de Harry. Mordió sus labios sofocando una risa traviesa, su lengua picando por molestarle, debido al corte casi femenino.

-Draco...-la voz de Harry no era más que un suspiro, que envió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del rubio.

Su Veela se agito y con un gruñido gutural empujo a Harry a la cama king size. El moreno jadeo, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Su Shittara se revolvió ansioso, deseoso de por fin marcar a su pareja, de dejarse marcar.

Casi podía sentirlo dentro suyo, reclamándole por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Aunque muy en el fondo, ambos querían castigar a Draco por todas las penurias vividas. Y vaya que lo lograron.

-Draco-un nuevo suspiro y su cuerpo haciéndose gelatina bajo las atenciones de su pareja.

Eso era el cielo y un poco más!

Draco repartió besos y mordidas por el cuello desnudo de su Harry, sus manos jaloneando la tela. Sería una lástima desgarrar la túnica, la verdad, podría usarse en el futuro para _otra cosa_.

Con éxito, y sin dañar la túnica, logró sacarla, dejando el delicioso cuerpo de Harry al descubierto. En parte.

Frunció el ceño y sin preámbulos desgarro la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-oye!-reclamo el moreno.

Pero sus protestas se vieron acalladas por un largo lengüetazo por todo su cuerpo. ¡Oh Morgana!

Draco no se entretuvo con el cuerpo de marfil de su esposo (hmm sonaba tan delicioso...). Bajo más al sur del, aun, pequeño y delicado cuerpo, mordiendo suavemente aquí y allá.

Los gemidos y jadeos de su Harry eran música para sus oídos. Una sinfonía que había soñado con escuchar.

Al pensar en eso, mordió con algo más de saña el hueso de su cadera, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido y algo adolorido.

Harry le devolvió la "caricia" con un pequeño pellizco en la espalda.

Con un resoplido de risa, Draco abandono la entretenida tarea de proporcionarle placer a su pareja y se enfrascaron en una pequeña y, _muy_, excitante pelea de mordidas y pellizcos.

La risa de Harry combinada con leves gemidos y jadeos lleno la habitación, y representaban una droga por la cual, con gusto, Draco se haría adicto.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Harry alzo la vista de los papeles repartidos frente a él. Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido, al ver a Demian en el resquicio de la puerta de su oficina en San Mungo. Especialmente porque llevaba a un dormido Tristan en brazos.<p>

-pelee con Tom-informó entrando y cerrando tras él y se sentó frente al joven Shittara

-¿y eso cómo por qué?-pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

El otro suspiro, desvió la vista y se sonrojo.

-estoy embarazado-informó, en un susurro que, de no ser porque Harry era un Shittara, casi se pierde en las paredes de la oficina-mi madre quiere que vaya a Dalarëf, que tenga a mi segundo hijo allí y que Tristan conozca sus raíces

Ambos miraron al castaño, que descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de su padre, ignorante de la conversación.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tom no quiere que vaya-Demian suspiró y cerró los ojos-sus deberes como Ministro lo atan aquí y no puede acompañarme. Pero no quiere que vaya solo.

-y nosotros somos los posesivos-Harry resoplo una risa, agitando la cabeza.

Draco también estaba algo... Alterado. No quería que Harry se arriesgase a trabajar en San Mungo, y menos desde que tenían ciertas sospechas.

-si quieres, puedes quedarte en la mansión hasta que Tom entre en razón-cosa que ambos dudaban sucediera en un futuro cercano-hablare con él, si lo deseas.

Demian apretó los labios.

-es inútil, es un cabeza dura y...-los hermosos ojos de Shittara se llenaron de lágrimas-oh, Harry.

Un débil sollozo abandonó sus labios y Harry sintió sus tripas removerse. Demian era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuvo (Draco no contaba, porque era su actual esposo), era horrible verlo de esa forma.

-hablare con él, sabe que no puedes, ni debes, estresarte-Harry se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió con suavidad-¿cuántos meses?

Demian pestañeo, alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sonrió tiernamente y llevó una mano a su vientre.

-tres la próxima semana

-felicidades-rió suavemente y acarició su propio vientre-yo creo qué...

-¿tan rápido?-la sorpresa en la voz de Demian era hilarante

-Draco no me dejó salir en la Luna de Miel-respondió divertido

-demasiada información

Ambos rieron, el ambiente más liviano.

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-¿vendrás?-pregunto de pronto Harry, mirando atentamente al otro Shittara

-no quiero molestar...

-hare entrar en razón a Tom en poco tiempo, tranquilo

Demian suspiro, rogando porque Harry tuviese suerte.

-¿ya confirmaron si de verdad estás esperando?-preguntó

Harry negó y ambos volvieron a suspirar.

* * *

><p>Tom fulminó con la mirada a Harry, frunciendo los labios y desviando la vista. Harry rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Tom parecía, y sabía que le cruciaría si lo dijera, un niño grande.<p>

-Tom, Dem te necesita, además, él podría irse solo cuando el pequeño o la pequeña vaya a nacer-trató de razonar, casi gruñéndole al Ministro.

Tom no lo miró, pero sus hombros se relajaron. Merlín lo crucie, pero Harry juraría haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alucinante.

-pero...

-oh, Tom, no seas infantil-gruño.

Harry no estaba de humor para aguantar las pataletas del Ministro. Ya tenía suficiente con el berrinche de Draco (cosa que no creyó volver a ver jamás en el Veela) cuando le informo que Demian se quedaría con ellos un par de días.

-escucha Tom, y escucha bien-los ojos de Harry se tornaron dorados y sus filosos colmillos se desplegaron, un aura oscura envolviéndolo-Demian se quedara conmigo hasta que tu cabeza dura entienda que no se ira por siempre

Harry se cruzó de brazos y alzo el mentón, en un claro desafío-y si tu hijo o hija nacen en la mansión, no tendrás derecho a verlo hasta que le pidas disculpas a Demian de rodillas.

Con estas palabras, Harry abandonó la oficina del Ministro, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-O_h, el pequeño cachorro está en espera, compadezco al dragón_-seseo Naguini, complacida, antes de girar la vista molesta hacía su amo-_espero que vuelvas pronto con Demian, extraño a mi Tristan_-molesta, Naguini dio media vuelta y se deslizo por una ratonera.

Tom se dejó caer en su sitio con un suspiro pesado.

Lo que le faltaba.

Harry y Naguini en su contra. Pero en cierta forma, ambos tenían razón.

"Diablos".

* * *

><p>Draco abrió la boca, irritado y mucho que muy dispuesto a quejarse. Harry lo hizo callar con una mirada. Draco se preguntó si de verdad Harry no estaba en estado. Últimamente había estado más irritado que de costumbre.<p>

Demian retuerce sus manos y se sonroja un poco al recibir la mirada enamorada y suplicante de Tom.

Luego de 7 semanas en la Mansión Malfoy Tom al fin daba señales de vida y a Demian le costó mucho no lanzarse a su esposo al ver el estado demacrado en el que estaba. Como si no hubiera dormido en esas semanas.

-Oh Tom-dijo y Tom sonrió con pesar.

-Lo siento Dem, tú tienes razón. No te pasara nada si vas a pasar unas semanas para cuando nazca el niño pero...

Harry, Draco y Demian se sorprenden al ver las lágrimas brillar en los ojos del Ministro. Ay, si tan solo alguien tuviera una cámara seria fantástico.

-Vuelve Dem-dijo en un suspiro y Demian no aguanto más

Se hecho a sus brazos y lo beso, hipando un poco. Ambos se besaron y Harry suspiro, enternecido.

-Por cierto, estoy embarazado-dice, feliz.

Draco parpadea y no sabe si saltar de felicidad o secuestrar a Harry y demostrarle a su manera lo feliz que le hacia esa noticia.

-Con su permiso-toma a Harry y desaparece por un pasillo.

Harry ríe y ronronea en los brazos de Draco, feliz por la reconciliación de Tom y Dem y de que Draco aceptara tan bien el embarazo.

* * *

><p>-Años después-<p>

Harry suspiro nerviosamente, miro el enorme tren alejarse y abraza un poco más fuerte a la pequeña niña que descansaba en sus brazos. Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Ahora su hijo mayor, Dante y su segundo hijo, Lucan, habían partido a Hogwarts.

_Otra vez._

Miro a Demian a su lado, que parecía igual de molesto por la falta de su hija. Tristán, que acompaño a su padre a despedir a la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, Tiara, miraba divertido a ambos Shittaras. Por supuesto, jamás diría que la situación le parece hilarante. Respetaba su integridad física a manos de su tío Harry.

-Es interesante la forma en que Lucan mira a Tiara, no?-pregunto Tristán, tratando de distraer a ambos hombres.

Demian y Harry lo miraron y pestañearon. Una sonrisa pícara surco sus labios y Tristán se maldijo por haber hablado.

-De la misma interesante manera en que tu miras a Kaela, la hija de Hermione.

Tristán se sonrojo y carraspeo, incomodo. ¿Como su padre y su tío podían ser tan crueles?

Si Hermione se enteraba de que él estaba, aunque fuese mínimamente, interesante en su hija de 15 años, le arrancaría las escamas. Una a una. Con un cincel. Sin anestesia.

-Pero creo que sería lindo que Lucan y Tiara quedaran juntos-agrego Demian, pasando un brazo por el brazo libre de Harry, empezando a alejarse.

-Cierto, pero no quisiera que Tom salga en caza de la cabeza de mi hijo-dijo Harry, divertido.

-Nah, tranquilo, yo pondré a Tom en cintura si intenta algo así-Demian sonrió y ambos rieron.

Tristán se preguntó si ambos se volvieron locos. O solo era cosa de Shittaras.

Bueno, Harry era un Malfoy, no directamente pero lo era, y su padre estaba algo loco de por sí. No que lo fuese a decir, su padre Tom lo destrozaría por ello, sin importar que fuera su hijo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Tom que tendrás otro hijo?-pregunto Harry y Tristán palideció.

Lo que faltaba, más de su hormonal padre por la casa.

-Uh, aún no. Deberíamos decirles en la cena del Ministerio-Demian sonrió con alegría-. Aprovechas y le dices a Draco.

Ugh, Tristán compadecía a ambos hombres. Por otro lado tendría un hermanito o hermanita y primo o prima nuevos.

Solo esperaba que esta vez los embarazos de ambos Shittaras no fueran tan caóticos como los últimos.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Bien, mis amores. Esto era todo lo que podia ofrecer. Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado desde el comienzo, en estos 23 capitulos + prologo + epilogo.<br>Lamento mucho, mucho, muchisimo la tardanza de casi un año, pero las musas me abandonaron hasta hace poco.

Hoy, 11 de abril del 2015 termine oficialmente el epilgo. Lo tenia terminado desde hace poco mas de dos semanas en realidad, pero tenia la sensacion de que me hacia falta algo y lo descubri leyendo que hacia un salto desde la discucion de Dem a la escena en King Cross, asi que tenia que rellenar ese espacio de tiempo.

Tenia planeado para el aniversario un especial de la vida de Andruw, pero lo he olvidado e-e lo que iba a poner digo.

Mis queridos amigos y amores. Gracias. Gracias a ustedes pude continuar y las veces que pense en quitar la historia se fueron al caño por sus hermosos comentarios

De verdad, gracias por leerme y seguirme.

Quiero informar tambien que habra un Festival de Top!Draco en español, y que participare en el con la esperanza de revivir mis musas para el fandom.

Si desean la informacion, visiten mi foro isitmad . blogspot . com

Alli tengo algo de info y los links donde pueden conseguir las reglas y bases del Festival.

Un besote!

PSD: The Royalty pronto vera su cap 5 e-e me rendi de buscar el que habia hecho y perdido por lo que lo reescribire. Un beso mis amores


End file.
